La magia de tu ser
by cerezo01
Summary: Sakura está cursando los últimos años de preparatoria y se muere de ganas de estar con quien siempre fue su gran amor, pero no se atreve a hablarle y su personalidad sufrió modificaciones con los años. Entre relatos de su caótica adolescencia, encontrará muchas coincidencias mágicas en su vida como fiel fanática de la saga de Harry Potter que es, pero no todo es como parece.
1. Engorgio y Diminuendo

.

Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es mía.

 _Aclaraciones:_

 _A lo largo de la lectura verán que esta historia está repleta de acotaciones y menciones de la saga del joven mago. ¿El motivo? Soy fan de Harry desde niña y por alguna razón se me ocurrió mezclar esa fascinación con la historia amorosa de Sakura y Shaoran. Algunos capítulos contiene más acotaciones de ese estilo y otros no tanto. Ya podrán deducirlo si me siguen en el transcurso de la historia._

 _Si viste HP, entenderás la mayoría de los comentarios sin tener que recurrir al glosario que dejaré debajo, pero de todos modos, la historia es super entendible — creo yo— para aquellos que no tengan ni idea de los términos utilizados en la saga._

 _El glosario está al final de todo en orden de aparición de las palabras clave junto con el tan conocido asterisco (*) para indicarles la definición._

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1 - Engorgio y Diminuedo

* * *

.

Primer día de clases del último año de secundaria. El clima es cálido como siempre en esta época y los cerezos mantienen sus flores en todo su esplendor, cegándonos la vista con sus pétalos rosados y que nosotros con gusto admiramos por el corto tiempo que nos brindan tal maravillosa visión.

Mientras camino, observo el viento meciendo las finas ramas cargadas de ramilletes que liberan unas partículas casi imperceptibles de su aroma ligero y un poco cítrico, que inunda mis fosas nasales dejándome en estado de adoración absoluta. Cierro los ojos con una sonrisa plasmada en los labios mientras mis pies siguen el rumbo aparente que recorro cada año, sin percatarme de que algo pueda hacerme tropezar.

Por suerte, ninguna rama se atraviesa en mi sendero y me deja respirar la calma antes de la tormenta que me espera en el instituto y que no estoy segura de afrontar.

—¡Sakura! —una voz masculina me llama a lo lejos y termina de sellar ese pensamiento.

¿Alguna vez se encontraron haciendo una labor "X", piensan en una equivocación referido a aquello y resulta que esa desgracia ocurre?

Como por ejemplo: Están lavando la ropa, y en un momento, su mente de la nada comienza a sopesar sin fundamentos "¿y si me equivoco y le pongo demasiado jabón y la espuma brota por el artefacto inundando el suelo y arruinando todo? En ese instante uno está pensando en lo infortunado que sería si eso ocurre. Los nervios atacan ante esa posibilidad, las neuronas se descontrolan, la mano les tiembla y luego… ¡PAFF! Sucede. No sé si llamarlo poder mental, más bien diría que es perdida de autocontrol. No olvidemos que el cerebro es el que envía todas las señales a nuestro cuerpo, por eso nunca subestimen su poder.

La mente, poderosa, toma esa conducta como patrón ante cualquier pensamiento negativo, entonces luego de esos incidentes comenzaron a suceder otros que no tiene nada que ver con una labor doméstica ni con ninguna otra cosa que esté "haciendo" en ese momento, pero que me afecta directamente a mí. A veces me asusta cavilar si tengo algún tipo de poder especial que materializa todo lo que pienso… a veces malo, a veces bueno… Como si recitara un simple conjuro que será capaz de solucionarme la vida… o arruinármela.

—No me esperaste en la parada del autobús para venir juntos. En eso habíamos quedado.

—Sí, lo siento, pero al llegar tomé otro rumbo. Pensé que es demasiado arriesgado y quiero pasar mi último año en paz.

Seguí caminando evitando cruzarme con la mirada de quien me acompaña. Si eso llegara a ocurrir, me sería imposible resistir a ese par de crecientes y densas lagunas, casi dolorosas por momentos, pero salvadoras.

Me resisto a ser salvada de una u otra forma. ¿Es que acaso lo merezco? ¿Quién soy yo para recibir semejante obra divina? Solo soy yo, la chica rara y normal, la simple pero complicada, la que duda en ser salvada, la que piensa que es en su propio beneficio, cuando en realidad, solo camufla la innegable verdad que no quiere escupir.

Esos ojos de color canela combinado con la brillante miel me traspasan la nuca con dolor, con ira y con algo parecido a la confusión que se va transformando en certeza. A esos ojos que siempre me miraron con ternura y ahora se alteran, tengo que evitarlos todo el día, y eso se me hace más doloroso que esperar a ser salvada. Aún así, mi mano no se tiende para toma la suya por completo.

—Por lo menos podrías haberme avisado. Me quedé como un tonto ahí parado pensando que te había pasado algo o que… o que ya no querías verme.

Me detuve en seco en un instante, no por sus palabras acusatorias, ya sabía que lo diría y lo merezco casi tanto como su mirada decepcionada que me sofoca a la distancia, pero fue su mano en mi hombro lo que me hizo estremecer y al fin conectarme con aquel chico que hacía de mis días un martirio insoportable… pero adictivo y especial.

Su mirada penetrante reclama una respuesta de mi parte, una que nunca es la que él espera. Sé perfectamente qué decir para dejar de sufrir en el medio de este mar de nada que construí con el aire que no se toca ni se siente pero que allí fluye. Tengo las palabras atoradas en mi garganta para liberarme y dejarme ser salvada… pero no logro decirlas.

Esperando en vano lo mismo de siempre, siguió hablando cuando detuvo mi andar.

—¿Piensas no hablarme en todo el camino? —no esperaba mi respuesta, así que continuó hablando—. Sabes que lo hago por ti ¿no? Porque yo no estoy nada de acuerdo con esto. Accedí desde el principio para no ocasionare ningún disgusto, pero que me evites cuando nadie está mirando es el colmo, Sakura.

Sus ojos de un ámbar claro, como oro líquido, me sorprendieron al cambiar su expresión de enfado por uno cargado de tristeza ensombrecedora. Odio ver esa minúscula porción de agobio en él y de inmediato quise remediarlo. Ya bastante sufro yo por mí, por él, por esta extraña relación que logramos establecer y que deseo impedir se sume a mi lado oscuro.

—Ayer me volviste a repetir que esto era una locura, que tú no eres para mí y que pronto me aburriría de ti. —quitó su mano de mi hombro para enfundar sus dedos dentro de las palmas—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte lo contrario? O mejor dicho, ¿por qué no me dejas demostrarte libremente que eres la única que mueve mi cielo y tierra?

Su rostro se tensa con cada palabra y su mirada triste y acusatoria arremete contra mi apabullado corazón que no puede objetar de momento. Traté de decirlo, de expresarlo, de enunciar algo aunque sea sin sentido para retenerlo, verlo sonreír y olvidarme de toda esta pésima vibra que me rodea.

—Lo siento, yo… —comencé a articular y dejé suspendida la respuesta. Tantas veces le he dicho lo mismo que no puedo repetirlo, pero siempre lo hago con sinceridad.

¿Podrás ver eso, Shoaran?

A quién quiero engañar. A nadie le gusta estar con otra persona que todo el tiempo se está infligiendo castigos por mérito propio. Nadie quiere ver el cuaderno escrito con un sin fin de preguntas dirigidas a ese ser divino que decidió ponerte en esta porción de camino repleto de preguntas y reflexiones, ni leer esos párrafos donde lo acusas de egoísta porque nunca pediste venir a este mundo y afirmas que nadie sufriría el cambio si tú no estuvieras.

Ese tipo de pensamientos frecuentan mis noches, algunos de mis solitarios días y especialmente cuando alguien me lo hace notar. Shaoran no se merece una compañera sin un poco de amor propio, él se merece algo mejor, alguien que lo ame a él y no se odie a sí misma ¿No es esa una retorcida y narcisista manera de amarnos a nosotros mismos? Somos egoístas hasta cuando no deseamos serlo. Que ironía.

—Nunca sentí esto por nadie, Sakura, pero parece que aún no lo entiendes. Estoy cansado de que pienses que eres poca cosa y… comienzo a dudar de lo que tú sientes por mí.

Y ahí estaba esa palabra que tarde o temprano afloraría de su boca. Esa sensación de pesadumbre es lo último que cualquier ser con sangre, venas y un corazón querría escuchar de esa persona querida. Ya sea un amigo, un familiar o tu pareja, el hecho que te digan estar "cansados" de algún aspecto de tu persona es el punta pie inicial a la monotonía, los saludos robotizados, las salidas por compromiso… La magia desaparece cuando uno se empieza a agotar del otro y no se hace nada por remediarlo.

Además, Shaoran dijo algo que no contesté de inmediato y que causó un quiebre entre nosotros. Temí por ello, por no poder remediarlo aunque lo venere con el sacrificio de un batallón de chocolate traído directamente de Suiza o de Bruselas.

—Quizás debería dejarte en paz, si eso es lo que quieres.

Me miró por última vez con una rabia y tristeza tan palpable en el ambiente que podría seleccionarlas y dividirlas en cuencos diferentes para contabilizarlas. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar, solo me quedé pasmada viendo su espalda caminar lejos de mí.

Una bruma espesa comenzó a aguar mi visión y en ese momento sentí unas inmensas ganas de llorar como las nubes en la época más gris de Tomoeda. ¿Quién puso esta masa visible y amorfa ante mis ojos? Probablemente yo misma.

Llevé una de mis manos a esa parte de mi cuerpo donde están mis pechos, un poco a la izquierda más que a la derecha, y descubrí como el sin vergüenza latía con fuerza hasta mi garganta para sofocarme.

¿Quién es Shaoran Li para mí?

Podría resumirlo en un par de palabras cronológicamente hablando.

Shaoran fue mi pesadilla de la infancia, mi amor platónico de adolescente, mi novio popular asediado por todas las chicas del instituto, y ahora… no lo sé.

Esa última auto-respuesta me quitó el aire retenido por los pulmones y caí en cuentas de todas las veces que Shaoran me estuvo diciendo lo mismo y la estela de ruptura anunciada que capté en este preciso momento.

 _"_ _Quizás debería dejarte en paz, si eso es lo que quieres"_

Un escalofrío me hizo estremecer.

¿Eso es lo que quiero?

Caminé un poco más lento tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder y el impacto de la realidad que me abofeteó sin piedad. Con todo el peso de mi corazón abatido, me dejé caer en la banca del Parque Pingüino olvidando el primer día de clases y mi propia existencia.

Desde que soy pequeña, en eso se resumen mis días… En pasar desapercibida.

Me quedé sentada en esa banca solitaria recapacitando en las palabras de Shaoran, regresando mi vida como en una película de cinta donde puedes ver las viñetas retroceder los fotogramas años atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-

.

A los 11 años, mi padre me regaló un libro en particular que me marcó para siempre. No porque aquella lectura fuera trascendental, y sería ilógico pensar que un padre le brinde un libro de autoayuda a su hija de tan corta edad, pero me llenó de ilusión con sus historias y me embarcó en ese mundo del que a uno le es muy difícil salir, y mucho más, ocultar.

Me volví una fanática de la saga de Harry Potter. Sí, de esas _frikis_ que van a las convenciones mágicas, se saben los encantamientos de memoria y practican los movimientos de las varitas dependiendo del hechizo a utilizar.

Lamentablemente, ninguna de mis compañeras y amigas del instituto compartían mi delirio por _el niño que vivió,_ hasta que una chica de largos cabellos negros y ojos amatista que pasó casi toda su vida a mi lado, decidió unirse a mi descabellada pasión solo porque me quiere mucho como para admitir que no lo hace porque le interese HP.

Tomoyo es mi prima, amiga, compañera de clases, asistente personal, loca fanática de las cámaras — o retratarme — y apasionada de la moda. A pesar de tener la misma edad, ella siempre se caracterizó por su pensamiento maduro y racional, muy diferente a mí. Es una chica muy amable, servicial, elegante y correcta. El delirio no es parte de su vocabulario habitual — dependiendo desde donde se lo mire — y por eso me acompaña en el sentimiento desbocado del _fan_ pero sin excederse en ello. Solo hay un motivo que deja a Tomoyo en la cuerda floja de su cordura y eso sucede cuando tela y cámara están a su alcance.

Desde siempre, a Tomoyo le encanta confeccionar vestidos de todo tipo para que yo los modele, y si vieran la expresión de júbilo reflejada en sus ojos cada vez que accedo a cooperar, podrán entender porqué catalogo a éste como el único momento en que todo el raciocinio abandona a mi amiga por completo. Filmar y asediarme con sus vestidos, o sin ellos, se convirtió en su pasatiempo favorito, y el acompañarme en mi locura desmedida por dejar de ser una _muggle*_ por un tiempo, no podía ser descartado en compensación. En las convenciones, era mi aliada a la hora de hacerme los trajes. No participaba en concursos de cosplay porque solo me vestía como alumna y había otros que se esmeraban con sus trajes de personajes más llamativos, pero Tomoyo estaba fascinada de poder confeccionarme la vestimenta adecuada.

Todo era mucho más sencillo de niña. Podía andar con mi capa y mi varita por la calle sin que nadie me juzgara por ello, pero pasados los 14 ya no me observaban de la misma forma. En la secundaria, las chicas se reían a mis espaldas de mis cuadernos con frases de la saga, me señalaban cuando llevaba mi bufanda de _Gryffindor*_ en los días de invierno y se habían aprendido alguno encantamientos solo para molestarme.

— _Riddikulus*_ , Kinomoto. ¡Ah, no! Cierto que tú haces todo el trabajo para parecer ridícula sin ningún hechizo ¡Qué patética!

Ojalá pudiera lanzarle un _sectumsempra*_ , dejarla lloriqueando en el suelo y explicarle cuán ilógico resulta que me lance ese hechizo cuando lo último que haría es ridiculizarme, puesto que es ilógico que yo sea su mayor temor, y tampoco tengo cara de criatura malvada que se alimenta del miedo en la gente.

Akiho Shinomoto es la estudiante de intercambio que luego de pasarse los años viviendo de un país a otro decidió instalarse en Japón, Tomoeda, para hacer de mi vida de adolescente una completa basura.

Comencé con el pie izquierdo con ella por el simple hecho que no solo mi apellido es similar al suyo, sino que todos afirman que tenemos un peculiar parecido en nuestros rostros. Esto no le hizo ninguna gracia a Akiho, quien estaba acostumbrada a que todas las miradas sean dirigidas hacia ella, y pensó que yo le quitaría su tan preciado protagonismo sin preguntarme o dejarme aclarar que eso nunca estuvo ni estará dentro de mis expectativas.

Que no los engañe su apariencia angelical bajo esos helados ojos azules. Si te acercas mucho a ella, puede aspirarte el alma para llevarla consigo bajo un efecto somnífero por el resto de la eternidad, donde tendrás que obedecer todos sus caprichos como un ente sin vida. Es como un _dementor*_ camuflado de cabello gris y falda corta.

.

Siempre anhelé encontrar la _capa de invisibilidad_ que tan fácil llegó a manos de _Harry_ y desparecer de la faz de la tierra por el tiempo que sea prudente hasta asegurarme que no haya ningún peligro por salir a la luz. Pero fuera de mis miedos irracionales, de mi falta de autoestima y del poco carácter que digo tener, me considero una persona amable y afectuosa.

Cada día de escuela, me levanto recitando mi mantra. Un conjuro que inventé para protegerme de las desgracias y tratar de evocar buenas acciones con mi mente. ¡Ey! Si _Snape*_ pudo hacerlo, yo también. Pero no está surtiendo el mismo efecto que cuando niña.

Al año de recibir todo tipo de improperios, burlas y chistes sobre mi persona, decidí esconder mi fanatismo de la vista de todos y armar un blog para los fans. En el mismo podías encontrar todo tipo de información, desde los tipos de varita y sus características, hasta debates internos y fabuladores sobre la vida de _Tom S. Ryddle_ antes de convertirse en _el Señor Tenebroso*._

Lo que más adoraba de este sitio, era el chat dónde los fanáticos como yo nos enfrascábamos en conversaciones interminables sobre la saga. Todos de diferentes nacionalidades. Era un popurrí de idiomas y conjuros inventados al azar que hacía de mis días.

Mientras los chicos de mi edad se la pasaban de fiesta en fiesta, emborrachándose y compartiendo saliva con otros entes de su misma especie, yo ocupaba mis noches entablando relaciones con los _frikis_ que entendían mi pasión con igual fervor. Con alguno de ellos comencé a tener más relación que con otros y nos pasamos nuestros números para poder hablar desde el celular a cualquier hora.

Charlaba mucho un chico oriundo de Inglaterra llamado Eriol Hiraguizawa. Al principio nos comunicábamos en su idioma madre, pero al ver que se me dificultaba un poco en algunas ocaciones, me confesó que su japonés era bastante bueno, y si así lo deseaba, podíamos hablar en ese dialecto. Eriol no mentía, su japonés era perfecto y gracias a ello las conversaciones fueron más fluidas y pudimos entablar una linda amistad que hoy en día, se mantiene.

Al principio, yo envidiaba profundamente a este chico. Él vive en Londres, lugar que dio origen a la saga, su historia, filmaciones… Cualquier fanático de HP estaría _volando_ de felicidad al pisar las tierras "mágicas" donde J. K. Rowling le dio vida a este fenómeno mundial.

Eriol, al compadecerse por mi imposibilidad de poder viajar hasta allí, me enviaba fotos de los lugares de filmación, la estación de King´s Cross, y cada que podía me enviaba por correo algún recuerdo, merchandising y nunca me dejaba pagarle por ello.

Con el tiempo, comencé a fantasear con Eriol más allá de querer usar la teletransportación para juntos ir a la réplica del castillo de Hogwarts de Disney, y comencé a desarrollar cierto "cariño" hacia este chico amable de pelo negro azulado tras unos los lentes redondeados que podría disfrazarse de Harry Potter casi a la perfección de no ser por sus ojos.

Imposible, me dije a mi misma. De inmediato borré esa fantasía.

Lo consideré lejano a la realidad. Primero porque Eriol nunca demostró sentirse atraído hacia mí, y si bien la distancia podría ser la razón por la cual no pueda notar aquello, no lo consideraba válido porque Eriol y yo nos enviábamos fotos, éramos amigos en las redes sociales y hacíamos unas cuantas videollamadas al mes. Si hubiera querido, podría hacerme dicho un "que lindos ojos tienes" como mínimo, para hacerme saber su interés, pero nada de ello ocurrió. Y la segunda razón por la que mi leve amorío con Eriol no tendría cabida en mi corazón, es porque éste músculo se acelera a mil por hora cuando una persona en especial atraviesa mi mente. Mi corazón tiene dueño desde que tengo uso de razón.

.

Shaoran Li, es mi compañero de salón desde los 10 años. Al principio solo hacía de mi vida un martirio. Le encantaba molestarme y arrojarme bolitas de papel. Yo siempre me transformaba con enojo ante sus ataques hasta que una vez me hizo llorar por una de sus bromas que le salió mal, muy mal. Ese día, secó mis lágrimas con sus pulgares tembloroso y el niño de 11 años que estaba frente a mí me miró profundo a los ojos para recitar con la voz tomada, pero firme, un "Lo siento, no te haré llorar nunca más. Te dejaré de molestar".

Su tierno acto movió algo dentro de mi cuerpo que no pude comprender con mi ingenua cabeza de niña, pero pronto entendí que hubiera prefiero que Shaoran me tirase bolitas de papel por lo que reste de vida, y marcaría con sangre en mi brazo que ya no lloraría más por ello, si con eso lograba me viera una vez más con esos cálidos ojos ámbar que nunca más posaron la mirada en mí.

Shaoran cumplió con su palabra, no volvió a molestarme, pero eso también implicó no dirigirme la palabra. Pasé de ser una clase de "amiga/ enemiga" a ser una persona más sentada en su mismo salón que pretendía no conocer, y yo, no hice nada para acercarme a él nuevamente. A la semana de llorar desconsoladamente por las noches contra mi almohada, descubrí que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Shaoran, y como fiel seguidora de mí misma que soy, me guardé el sentimiento muy adentro de mi caja torácica para seguir lamentando mi infortunio.

Los años pasaron, Shaoran se volvió muy popular entre las chicas y mis posibilidades de estar con alguien como él se quedaron dentro de mis sueños y diario íntimo. Él se convirtió en mi amor platónico no correspondido y decidí admirar su grandeza desde las sombras. Después de todo, alguien como él no estaría nunca con alguien como yo.

A mis 16 años, puedo asegurar que no tenía — y no creo tener ahora, un año después — el cuerpo perfecto que atrae a la mayoría del bando masculino. Mi compleción fue y es pequeña, soy delgada, de altura promedio, pelo corto por los hombros y unos grandes ojos verdes, que con pena puedo admitir, son lo único que me gusta de mí. Al mirarme al espejo, lo que podía ver era a una niña sin muchas curvas y poco llamativa por la que ningún chico se fijaría, jamás. Hasta que llegó ese día…

Una mañana calurosa de Mayo, me desperté con alegría porque luego de tanta espera, Eriol me envió un colgante con el _giratiempo de Hermione_ que tanto quería como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado. Es un pequeño accesorio color oro con unos aros alrededor de un diminuto reloj de arena. En los libros, Rowling describe que este artefacto mágico te da la posibilidad de regresar en el tiempo las horas que quieras. Pero el tiempo es finito y peligroso de manipular, por eso tienes unas cuantas restricciones a seguir, como por ejemplo, evitar cruzarte con tu otro yo si no querías enloquecer, y lo mismo con las personas que compartiste rato. De esa forma, el transcurso del tiempo no sería alterado de una forma drástica.

No importa qué consecuencias traiga. Lo cierto es que ese aparato solucionaría unos cuantos problemas de mi vida si fuera real.

Su tamaño no era igual al que se muestra en la película pero de todas formas lo usaba feliz cuando podía hacerlo. No podía llevarlo al instituto o volverían a burlarse de mí, pero quería mostrárselo a Tomoyo, así que lo guardé dentro de una bolsita oscura dentro de mi maletín para poder sacarlo cuando nadie nos viera. Ese día, fue uno de los más locos, estresantes y felices de mi vida.

. . .

Estaba alegre por tener dicho objeto en mi posesión y los días eran cálidos en esta época del año, lo que acrecentaba la sonrisa en mi rostro. Normalmente, cuando entro en confianza soy muy carismática, y fuera de mis amigos _potterhead*_ virtuales, tengo la suerte de contar con excelentes compañeras con las que comparto mis tardes, salidas y por supuesto, con Tomoyo. El que esté obsesionada con una cosa no significa que sea una retraída, pero algunos grupitos de personas — las populares — no me consideran parte de su especie y por ello se burlan de mí.

El día estaba espléndido y tan confortable que con las chicas decidimos comer nuestros almuerzos afuera, sentadas en la grama como era habitual en días soleados. Como a todos se les ocurrió la misma idea, no encontramos muchos lugares con sombra para poder acomodarnos, pero milagrosamente había un aparatado frente a la cancha de futbol, así que literalmente corrimos para acaparar el espacio. Me pareció algo inhóspito que hayamos podido ubicarnos en dicho lugar, porque las porristas y "las populares" siempre están rondando por estas zonas. Tiene cierta lógica el querer acaparar este estratégico pedazo de tierra, porque al estar lindado a la cancha de deportes, tienes una increíble visión de todo el alumnado masculino que decida perder su preciado tiempo corriendo detrás de una pelota que se disputan entre equipos.

Tuvimos suerte. Ningún chico estaba jugando en ese momento. De seguro Akiho y su séquito los estarán persiguiendo donde sea que se hayan metido.

—¿Qué era eso que querías mostrarme, Saku?

Tomoyo me devolvió a tierra firme luego de volar con la _saeta de fuego*_ en mi imaginación.

—¡Cierto! Pero después te muestro, Tomoyo. Es una tontería. —dije tratando de evitar tener que mostrar mis chucherías ante las demás.

Mis amigas saben perfectamente de mis gustos, pero desde que el resto comenzó a molestarme, preferí ocultarlos de la vista de todos en general.

—¡Oh, miren chicas! Parece que la suerte está de nuestro lado el día de hoy.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia donde todas posaban la vista, que no era otro lugar que el centro de la cancha. Caminando con gracia y luego de unos apretones de mano, ocho chicos se dividieron en grupos iguales para comenzar a jugar un partido de pasada. No completaban ni siquiera el mínimo para poder jugar en semejante proporción del espacio, pero no era una competencia ni estaban en clase de deportes, ellos solo lo hacían por diversión.

Estaba tratando de llevarme un bocado de salchicha con forma de conejo a la boca que se quedó a medio camino cuando mis ojos dieron con el único espécimen de mi importancia. Mi mente no podía razonar como tanta perfección podía estar acumulada en una sola persona.

Shaoran Li.

En silencio absoluto y tratando de ser discreta sin lograrlo, me di a la tarea de observarlo con detenimiento. Ya que teníamos el privilegio de estar donde estábamos no iba a desaprovecharlo.

Shaoran… Podría escribir un sinfín de poemas con las expresiones de su rostro.

Sus pobladas cejas enmarcan sus radiantes ojos ámbar denotando concentración en cada pase de la pelota, por momentos se relajan suavizando sus facciones pero sin perder esos rasgos masculinos y fuertes que lo caracterizan, y definitivamente, su mejor atributo es uno que decide esconder: Su sonrisa. No es un muy usual verlo brindar una de ellas, siempre que lo observo está concentrado y serio, sin dejar de ser atractivo, claro, pero en momentos como este, donde puede relajarse en un simple juego con sus amigos, se lo ve animado y contento.

Según mi diagnóstico, podría ir directamente con el doctor para explicarle el buen estado físico en el que se encuentra Shaoran después de la radiografía que le hice con mis ojos. Se ve tan fuerte y viril. Podría caerme desde la altura de las gradas de _quidditch*_ y de seguro me atraparía en el aire sin esfuerzo alguno.

Habré pasado un tiempo imprudente viendo su figura, porque mis amigas hablaban y lo único que lograba captar eran murmullos y palabras que de momento no tenían sentido.

—¿Descubriste algo interesante, Sakurita?

—¿Que qué?

Con pesar, volví mi vista hacia mis amigas que se reían por lo bajo y Tomoyo me miraba con sus ojos rasgados impregnados de picardía.

—Si tanto te gusta ¿por qué no intentas hablarle, Sakura? —preguntó Chiharu frente mío con amabilidad, sin dejo de sorna en su voz.

Era inútil tratar de ocultar mi evidente interés por cierto castaño, y aunque nunca lo expresé abiertamente, era bastante obvio que esa persona se robaba mis suspiros.

Muy a pesar de mis mejillas sonrojadas por ser descubierta en tan bochornosa labor de admiración, enfrenté a mis amigas con el temblor característico en la voz y mis ojos perdidos en la manta que nos separa del césped y nuestros cuerpos.

—Sería como cavar mi propia tumba. _Chicos_ _como él_ no pueden estar con _chicas_ _como yo_.

Chiharu y las demás cambiaron su expresión ante mi confesión.

—Eso no es cierto, Saku. Tú no tienes nada que ellas no. —dijo captando a quién me refería con "chicas capaces" de estar con alguien tan atractivo y llamativo como Shaoran Li.

—Si eso es lo que crees ¿por qué no has hablado con Yamazaki? Haces exactamente lo mismo que yo porque en el fondo pensamos lo mismo.

Chiharu se quedó estática y dura como si le hubiera hecho un encantamiento inmovilizador. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron de repente y cuando creí dejarle en claro mi punto, se levantó del suelo con sus puños crispados al costado de su cuerpo y se situó a mi lado hasta hacerme levantar la vista desde abajo.

Naoko, Rika y Tomoyo no decían nada. Estaban tan sorprendidas y desconcertadas como yo ante la reacción de Chiharu.

—¡Levántate! - me ordenó casi gritando.

Al ver mi mirada incrédula ante sus palabras, se inclinó para tomar mi mano y elevar mi cuerpo con mucha habilidad hasta quedar parada y sentir mis pies siendo arrastrados.

Me fue imposible calcular una estrategia de huida porque mi cerebro trataba de analizar la situación a una velocidad muy lenta debido al susto. Cuando mis ojos enfocaron el camino que estábamos haciendo, el pánico se apoderó de mi habla y traté de pujar para mi lugar con el fin de detener el brusco caminar de Chiharu. Pero fue en vano. Cuando mis cuerdas vocales me fueron devueltas ya era demasiado tarde.

—¡Yamazaki!

Chiharu comenzó a agitar su mano exageradamente para captar la atención de ese chico alto de cabellos morenos y ojos tan rasgados que todo el tiempo parecía estar sonriendo con ellos.

No sé en qué clase de hechizo habrá caído Chiharu para animarse a ser tan atrevida, pero quisiera que un poco de su osadía me sea entregada en un paquete que con gusto recibiré y utilizaré al instante, porque Shaoran y todos los chicos detuvieron su juego para ver a las responsables de quitarles la diversión. Por fortuna reanudaron su labor enseguida, pero eso no me salvaba de nada, porque aún seguía prisionera de las manos de Chiharu.

Comenzaba a compadecerme de mi amiga por hacer el ridículo frente a todos y me comí una tras otra las vocales, que de tener la boca abierta hubiera expresado sonoramente, cuando el aludido se acercó y comenzó a hablarnos con naturalidad.

—Buena tardes, señoritas. ¿A qué debo el placer?

Chiharu soltó mi agarre, suavizó su expresión y sus mejillas se tiñeron de una rosado carmesí. El chico frente nuestro fue compañero de Chiharu desde el jardín de niños. Ellos se hablaban bastante seguido, pero cuando la suerte no los ubicó en el mismo salón comenzaron a distanciarse y luego la fama de chico lindo y divertido se expandió hacia todo el alumnado femenino, dejando a Chiharu incapaz de poder acercarse a su primer y único amor. Pero gracias a mi gran bocota ella tomó el valor para enfrentar sus miedos.

—Hola Yamazaki. Estábamos con las chicas hablando de lo lindo que está el tiempo últimamente y me preguntaba si… si quisieras acompañarme a tomar un helado al parque un día de estos. – Chiharu unió sus manos al frente y presionaba sus dedos tratando de calmar los nervios. Tenía su vista en el suelo pero la alzó de golpe cuando Yamazaki le respondió.

—¡Claro! Los días están especiales para comer helado. ¿Sabían que en sus orígenes, el helado fue inventado por los esquimales? —Yamazaki alzó su dedo en señal de atención y ambas nos quedamos expectantes —Se dice que éstos utilizaban la nieve para crear bochas compactadas por sus propias manos que luego disponían sobre estalactitas que recolectaban de las cuevas. Un día, un forastero llegó hasta su tribu y tomó la idea de los esquimales para llevar a cabo la mezcla de crema helada y frutos que tanto conocemos.

¡Woow! No sabía que el helado era un derivado de la blanca nieve que nos rodea. Estaba asombrada.

—Eso no puede ser cierto. —dijo Chiharu levemente molesta—. De seguro lo inventaste todo como cuando éramos niños.

—¿Eh? ¿Mentira? —y yo que me lo había creído.

—Tú eres Sakura, ¿verdad?

Yamazaki sintió alivio de no tener que confesar sus falacias y puso toda su atención en mí. Me sentí demasiado estúpida por revelar mi presencia que hasta el momento había pasado desapercibida como siempre.

—¡Sí! ¡Por poco lo olvido! Sakura quiere decirle algo a Li, ¿podrías llamarlo?

—¡Por supuesto! —Expresó Yamazaki con entusiasmo— ¡Oye, Li! Te buscan por aquí.

No no no no no, esto no es verdad, no está sucediendo, es un producto de mi imaginación.

Tironé de la ropa de Chiharu para hablarle al oído temblando como una hoja cuando acepté que la imaginación estaba fuera de rango.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Qué se supone que voy a decirle?

—Lo que hago es demostrarte que _chicas como nosotras_ podemos hablar con _chicos como ellos_. Vamos Saku, solo salúdalo, invítalo al parque o pídele un consejo, lo que sea.

—Yo no sé hablar con los chicos, Chiharu. Y no estoy segura de saber ni cómo me llamo en este momento.

—Pues improvisa algo porque viene hacia aquí.

Trato con todas mis fuerzas de pasar lo más desapercibida que pueda y muchas veces siento que logro mi cometido, pero los problemas parecen tener una atracción hacia mí como si fueran encantadas con cierta poción de amor.

Yamazaki regresó con Shaoran a su lado, y yo, que lo conocía tanto desde la distancia, esperé encontrarme con su habitual rictus de chico serio y sus prominentes cejas arqueadas del fastidio. Para mi sorpresa, su expresión no parecía de enfado pero tampoco puedo decir que demostraba estar feliz de la vida por venir a hablarme. Era extraño… como si estuviera ocultando algo.

Dejé de razonar cuando detuvo su andar. Quedé estática e inmovilizada por segunda vez en el día fantaseando que sus ojos no estaban viendo los míos, que tenía puesta mi _capa de invisibilidad_ y que Shaoran estaría observando a otra persona detrás de mí que no fuera yo.

—Shaoran, esta linda señorita te estaba buscando.

Alguien habló, ¿quién lo hizo? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

—Anda, Sakura. Di algo.

Un susurro, puedo escuchar unas leves palabras que intentan animarme pero no entiendo bien qué quieren que haga.

—¿Segura que se encuentra bien? Está pálida.

Manifestó Yamazaki. Sí, creo que fue él.

—¿Tendrá fiebre? Está un poco roja.

Vi esos carnosos labios pronunciar algo enfrente de mi borrosa visión y luego unas manos grandes y cálidas se posaron en mi frente. El contacto con mi piel dilató mis pupilas para enfocar la vista de quien no pude apartarla, reconociendo a Shaoran tocando la parte superior de mi rostro y sintiendo como todo el calor se concentraba en mis mejillas. Y luego… todo se volvió tan denso y negro como a _Harry_ ante un _dementor_.

.

.

Estaba soñando que volaba por los cielos en mi _saeta de fuego_. Tomoeda se veía increíble desde arriba y las nubes eran cuasi accesibles si subía un poco más, pero no quería presionarme, solo me deleitaba con la vista de las casas diminutas y los árboles de cerezo deshojados. Una sonrisa surcó mi rostro cuando llego al Templo Tsukimine y contemplo el contraste del agua con el verde de la grama.

"Que vista maravillosa, que dichosa me siento".

Percibo la brisa mover mis cortos cabellos y el viento rodear mi cuerpo, esquivándome sin llegar a desestabilizarme, pero en un instante siento un fuerte sacudón.

¿Qué sucede? Me pregunto buscando con la mirada lo que ha causado mi sobresalto, y sin darme tiempo a nada, vuelve a suceder.

¿Pero qué es eso? ¿Quién lo está provocando? Es como si me hubieran lanzado un hechizo _confundus*._ Me siento atacada, nerviosa.

Giro hacia todos lados aún volando sobre mi escoba, y allí, en la cúspide del templo logro verla. Esa silueta enfundada en una capa y capucha del mismo color azul claro que la cubren por completo, me mira sin descubrir su rostro. De sus extremos, largos trozos de tela se suspenden en el aire ondulandose con gracia alrededor de su amo.

Me acerco con cautela y antes de poner un pie en el techo del templo, sus largos brazos de tela sujetan mi escoba haciéndome trastabillar y pronto me toma de cada una de mis extremidades suspendiendo mi cuerpo en el aire. Incapaz de sacar mi varita, de recitar algún poderoso conjuro… Estoy atrapada.

"¿Por qué?" - Susurro con el poco aire que me queda. Uno de los lazos me toma por el cuello presionando mi garganta. El aire de a poco va escaseando y la presión es más dolorosa.

No obtuve respuesta, pero una risa malévola llegó hasta mis oídos. El hechicero frente a mí alza la vista y la capucha revela una porción de su rostro.

—¡Tú! —grité con la voz ronca antes de desvanecerme—. Algún día… vas a dejar de dominarme.

.

—¡Sakura!

Despierto desorientada por el llamado insistente que me trajo de vuelta de mi pesadilla.

—Tomoyo… ¿Qué… qué pasó? ¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería?¿Y Akiho?

Mi amiga me miró muy sorprendida ante mi pregunta. —¿Akiho? ¿Estabas soñando con ella? Tuviste una pesadilla —dijo alargando su mano para tocar mi frente.

—No me hagas caso —respondí evitando recordar que esa pequeña mata de pelo gris me tortura hasta en los sueños—. Pero no sé por qué estoy aquí… ¿Fue por …? Oh…

¿Cómo olvidar lo que de seguro fue el episodio más bochornoso de mi corta vida? Las imágenes llegaron a mi mente de golpe y la cachetada fue dura, tanto que pude sentir mis mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

—Tomoyo… no quiero saber los detalles —hundí mi rostro entre mis manos tratando de hacer fuerza para volver en tiempo atrás. _Si tan solo el giratiempo fuera real…_

—Tranquila, Saku. Nadie se dio cuenta del motivo de tu desvanecimiento —separé mis dedos para poder ver un poco el rostro de Tomoyo y así descubrir cuánto de verdad había en sus palabras.

—No me mientas. Eso solo empeoraría las cosas. De seguro Ahiko y las demás se habrán enterado y me van a molestar lo que me quede de vida. ¿Cómo se me fue a ocurrir que Shaoran Li podría mirar a alguien como yo?

Una luz iluminó mi mente. —Chiharu… Juro que voy a rendir cuentas con esa _sangre sucia inmund…_

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. Más bien, tendrías que agradecerle.

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿De qué me perdí? Dejé mi improperio en el aire.

Al ver mi evidente desconcierto, Tomoyo se acercó más a mí y con su gran sonrisa me contó.

—El joven y apuesto Li te tomó en brazos como una damisela en apuros, y junto con Yamazaki te trajeron a la enfermería. Yo inventé un convincente relato sobre el historial de tu anemia y fundamenté que el fuerte calor debió ser el causante de tu desmayo —Tomoyo se acercó hasta rozar mi oido—. Eso también puede ser el justificativo para tu rostro sonrojado.

Se aclaró la garganta y yo me volví a poner del color de un fresco y redondo tomate mientas Tomoyo se reincorporó y siguió relatando —Estuvieron aquí un buen rato hasta que te atendieron y luego tuvieron que retirarse a clases. Como yo me quedé a cuidarte, ellos no podían permanecer y la enfermera casi tuvo que amenazarlos con hablarle al director si no se retiraban. ¿Y sabes que pasó después?

Sacudí mi cabeza negando ante su pregunta, mis palabras estaban atoradas y veía a Tomoyo con un poco de temor y mucha curiosidad.

—Li regresó cuando la enfermera salió un momento y me dejó un pedacito de papel con algo escrito. ¿Te puedes imaginar qué es?

¡Ay, Tomoyo! ¡Basta de misterios! ¿No ves que mi sensible corazón no resiste tanto dramatismo? —la reprendí mentalmente, ya que seguía sin poder hablar.

—Me dejó su número de teléfono personal… Y me dijo que te lo pase a ti cuando despiertes, por si quieres preguntarle lo que sea que hayas querido decirle antes del desmayo.

—No puede ser… ¿Por qué…?

—Si me preguntas, creo que solo fue una excusa. Se lo veía preocupado. Quizás deberías mandarle un mensaje para agradecerle y decirle que estás mejor. Estoy segura que ese fue su motivo principal.

—Pero no tiene sentido… Vamos al mismo salón… ¿Por qué no…?

Tomoyo se levantó y palmeo mi cabeza con compasión. Me sentí un poco tonta pero aun no salía de mi ensoñación. Shaoran… Shaoran Li… ¿Nota mi presencia? Bueno, la notaba de pequeño, pero con el tiempo parecen haberlo encantado con ese poderoso conjuro que borra la memoria.

—A veces los mensajes son mucho más profundos de lo que crees, Sakurita.

.

A juzgar por la hora, la jornada estaban a punto de terminar y la enfermera me obligó a ir a casa. Como mi hermano no estaba en la ciudad y mi papá estaba dando clases, decidí irme sola. La mentirilla de mi falta de glóbulos rojos fue una buena excusa por parte de Tomoyo, y como mi estado de salud estaba óptimo, no el permití a mi amiga de ojos amatista acompañarme. Esa tarde ella tenía clase de canto y yo muchas ganas de pensar en la soledad de mi guarida.

Ya en mi cama, yacía boca arriba mirando una sola cosa. No era el emblema de _Hogwarts_ que colgaba en mi cabecera ni el preciado _giratiempo_ que no pude mostrarle a Tomoyo lo que robaba mi atención. Todos mis ojos revisaban una y otra vez cada dígito de ese papel con un rasgado desprolijo contrastando con la perfecta caligrafía de nada más y nada menos que mi _patronus_ favorito.

El _patronus_ es un encantamiento para poder ahuyentar el mal y guiarte en los momentos más sombríos. Es un hechizo que toma forma de un animal luminoso, pero lo que a mí me importa es el significado de este conjuro salvador. Quizás sea un poco precipitado darle semejante "adjetivo" a Shaoran, pero así me siento cuando estoy cerca de él. Es extraño… pero un aura de protección me envuelve como a una rosa cuando cruzamos caminos. La sentí esa tarde — además de sentir perder el conocimiento — y según la versión de Tomoyo, no le erré en lo absoluto.

Qué rabia tenía conmigo misma por haberme desmayado…

No pude saborear lo que sería estar rodeada por sus fuertes brazos y su rostro a tan solo centímetros del mío. Aunque con su mano me bastó y sobró para sentir el calor recorrer por todas las terminaciones nerviosas que viajaron a mi mejilla y llegaron hasta en centro de mi estómago.

Agendé el número telefónico en mis contactos y lo busqué en el chat. Después de unos segundos, su foto de perfil apareció y una fuerte punzada me aguijoneó el corazón sin anestesia. No podía creer que realmente sea su número, que me lo haya dado a mí — bueno, a Tomoyo — pero para que yo lo tenga, eventualmente lo use y le mande un mensaje diciendo… ¿qué?

¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Que estaba bien?

 _«¿Gracias por evitar que caiga al suelo?» «¿Perdón por molestarte, de seguro peso una tonelada?»_

¿Y si me pregunta qué es lo que quería decirle? ¿Qué le contesto? Después de todo, para eso me había acercado a él ¿no?

Yo no quería hablarle, estaba cómoda sentada en mi manta observándolo moverse con agilidad por el campo… deleitándome con su bien torneado cuerpo virar de un lado a otro con la pelota… viéndolo limpiar su rostro con la camiseta dejando entrever esos surcos marcados cerca de la ingle que me llevan a pensar en cosas que mi mente no debe…

¡Ay Dios! Muchas dudas, muchas preguntas, muchas posibles respuestas de mi parte y sonrojos que nunca podré evitar. Antes de poder cometer una estupidez, eliminé el contacto. Me pareció la decisión más sensata, después de todo, aun conservaría el papel.

El sonido de mi móvil me distrae. Es un mensaje de Eriol preguntándome por el obsequio y para saber que tal estuvo mi día.

¡JA! Si supiera.

Como estaba en una encrucijada, y Eriol siempre se mostró atento y comprensivo ante mis dilemas, decidí abrirle mi alma y contarle lo sucedido.

Nunca había hablado de Shaoran con nadie que no sea Tomoyo, y ni si quiera con ella me era tan fácil conversar del tema a como se estaba dando con Eriol. El hablar por mensaje, con un chico a miles y miles de kilómetros de distancia que prácticamente nunca veré y tiene una mirada totalmente objetiva sobre el tema al no conocer a las personas que le nombro, puede que sea la razón de mi confortable charla.

Eriol es hombre, el debe entender más, y sorpresivamente, me dijo lo mismo que Tomoyo. Dijo que era evidente que el chico, Shaoran, está interesado en que le mande un mensaje para saber cómo me encuentro luego del incidente, aunque no lo haya dicho directamente. Si fuera una chica que no le interesa no se tomaría tantas molestias. Pero yo aún no quería creérmelo. Rechazando la posibilidad de mandarle un mensaje, Eriol me dijo que sería muy descortés de mi parte no agradecerle su ayuda, entonces se me ocurrió una idea…

Haría unas galletas con chispas de chocolate y otras con miel, armaría dos paquetes iguales con la cantidad exacta de galletas para no levantar sospechas de preferencia, y se las llevaría a Yamazaki y a Shaoran al mismo tiempo. Ya que ambos estuvieron involucrados, y al aparecerme estratégicamente frente a los dos, solo les daría la ofrenda, un par de "gracias" y "disculpas" luego de una corta reverencia y fingiría demencia sobre la existencia de un papelito con cierto número de teléfono si la conversación llegaba a surgir de sus estrepitosos labios.

.

.

Me levanté a la mañana siguiente con una sonrisa nerviosa en mis labios. Me miré en el espejo y sonreí satisfecha a mi reflejo, algo que casi nunca hacía con detenimiento. El día anterior, había horneado las galletitas y preparé los dos paquetes tal y como lo había planeado. Hice un poco de más para compartir con las chicas en el receso y dejé una gran cantidad en casa. Mi hermano estaría de visita este fin de semana con Yukito, quien estará muy contento por devorarlas.

Arribé al instituto más temprano de lo habitual y mi amiga se sorprendió de no verme despeinada y agitada… hasta que se percató de la hora de mi llegada.

—Muy buenos días, Sakura. Parece que nos levantamos de muy buen humor hoy.

—Buenos días, Tomoyo. Y sí, hoy me siento muy bien —me senté delicadamente en mi silla y acomodé mi mochila y la bolsita de las galletas a un lado de mi pupitre.

—¿Horneaste galletas? —preguntó curiosa—. Huele muy bien.

—Sí, y voy a presumir que me salieron deliciosas. Traje para compartir contigo y con las chicas también.

—¿También?

Tomoyo me lanzó una mirada suspicaz que capté a los pocos segundos. Tardé en ruborizarme lo que la _profesora Mcgonagall*_ en transformarme en gato.

—Eh… bueno… sí… es que yo … verás…

Balbuceé sin parar tratando de explicarme y reprimiéndome mentalmente por no avisarle a Tomoyo de mi plan antes de dejarme en jaque frente a toda la clase. Por suerte no soy popular y nadie posa su vista en mí para abochornarme, pero cierro la boca de todas formas y le hago una seña con las manos para que entienda que hablaremos luego.

En clase, no pude evitar mirar de vez en cuando en dirección al castaño de ojos ámbar y darme ánimos mentales para enfrentarlo. Antes, él siempre se sentaba detrás de mí, pero luego del fatídico día que decidió retirarme la palabra, prefirió ubicarse en la misma fila que yo pero de la otra punta del salón.

Se lo ve muy concentrado en lo que el profesor está explicando. Derivadas e integrales… nunca podré con las malditas matemáticas, así que dedicaré mi tiempo en observar sus facciones varoniles y su ceño fruncido desde la distancia. A su lado, Yamazaki le habla sin parar y Shaoran parece abatido. Trató de callarlo con la mirada furiosa pero éste no le hizo caso. De seguir así se ganarán una buena reprimenda del profesor —pensé

—Kinomoto, ¿tiene algo muy importante que hablar con su compañera que no deja de mirarla?

Me sonrojo y palidezco casi al mismo tiempo. Mi rostro no sabía si sentirse avergonzado o sorprendido. Me enderezo y enfrento al profesor con la cabeza en alto.

—No, profesor. Disculpe, no volverá a suceder.

Agradezco a todos los cielos que Tomoyo se siente a mi lado, porque de enterarse a quién estaba mirando realmente, me dejaría con la sola opción de mudarme de ciudad.

—Por su falta de atención le adicionaré la págin del manual de ejercicios para esta semana.

—Sí, profesor.

¡No puede ser! Con lo que me cuestan las matemáticas y me gano más problemas de los de costumbre.

.

La tarde pasó rápido, muy rápido.

—¿Y cuándo piensas dárselas? —pregunta Tomoyo a mi lado.

—No lo sé, estoy esperando verlos juntos pero ni si quiera pude ubicarlos en el receso. Además Akiho estuvo buscándolo también, la escuché hablar con sus amigas. Si no calculo bien todo, de seguro me la cruzo y tendré motivos suficientes para ser su blanco por lo que quede de preparatoria.

—Bueno, hoy tenemos clases de deportes, ¿por qué no se lo das al final?

—Sí, parece una buena idea.

Las manos me sudan, un temblor repercute en todo el extremo de mi columna y mis pies se mueven casi robóticamente.

Toda la clase de deportes me la pasé errando en mis saltos y tropezando en la prueba de velocidad. Cada paso que daba parecía estar maldito y eso se lo debía a los tan poco bienvenidos nervios que no paraban de carcomerme la sien.

¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? Solo me acerco, agacho la cabeza y ofrezco el paquete.

—¡Ánimo, Sakura! ¡Tú puedes! —me dijo Tomoyo antes de lanzarme al valle de los gigantes.

Caminé buscando a los dos chicos, pero por más que miré y revisé no podía encontrarlos. Las clases habían terminado, yo había hecho tiempo récord en las duchas para no perderme de verlos salir, pero quizás fueron más veloces que yo o se fueron a sus casas sin asearse… No había pensado en esa posibilidad.

Estaba a punto de dar vuelta sobre mis talones para volver a casa cuando literalmente me topo con la risa aguda de Yamazaki. Fue muy tarde cuando sus ojos casi cerrados me vieron ahí parada cerca de los vestidores de los chicos.

Él se excusó con los compañeros y vino sonriente a saludarme.

—¡Sakura! No pude ubicarte luego de clases. ¿Cómo has estado luego del mareo?

—Eh… bien… no fue nada. Gracias.

—Estábamos muy preocupados. Deberías haberte visto, pasaste de pálida a roja y a blanca como la leche en dos segundos. ¿Siempre es así cuando estás anémica?

—¿Cuándo qué? —ah, sí. La "anemia" —Bueno… solo muy de vez en cuando —mentí.

—Me alegro mucho.

Yamazaki me sonreía y en ese instante me sentí realmente cómoda con su presencia. Tiene el aspecto de ser un chico amable y de fiar. Tan cómoda me encontraba que ni cuenta me di cuando empezó a relatarme no sé qué historia sobre la anemia y las enfermedades. Parecía tan concentrado que no fui capaz de interrumpirlo para pedirle que lo repita, así que me limité a asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí?

Mi escaso vocabulario requirió que Yamazaki saque otro tema de conversación. Se nota que le gusta mucho hablar.

—Ah…esto… Las hice para ustedes. Para ti y para Li —dije ofreciéndole su paquetito envuelto en una tela celeste con listón haciendo juego—. Es en agradecimiento por haberse preocupado por mí, ayer.

—¿En serio? ¡Gracias! No debiste molestarte.

Sus ojitos llenos de alegría me contagiaron la felicidad. Me gusta estar con él, quizás podamos ser amigos, y sí las cosas con Chiharu salen como deseamos, de seguro lo veré más seguido.

—¿Y ese es para Li?

—Em... sí… Es solo que pensé en dársela a los dos juntos… Pero como no lo veo será mejor que las guarde.

Hablar y ver Yamazaki a solas no me representaba ningún tipo de nerviosismo, pero el solo pensar en mirar a Shaoran directamente a los ojos me arremolinaba el estómago.

—¡No! Ve a buscarlo, estaba en los bebederos hace un momento. Anda, de seguro se pondrá contento. Él adora la comida casera.

Tratando de asimilar su efusividad y procesar las palabras "se pondrá contento" que retumbaban en mi corazón, me puse a caminar del otro lado de los vestidores bajo la atenta mirada de Yamazaki para que no perdiera mi rumbo. Me di golpecitos mentales para hacerme notar que se pondrá contento por la comida, no por mi presencia.

 _«¿Qué eres tonta o tienes cabeza de Troll?»_

Los bebederos no quedaban para nada lejos, eran solo unos cuantos pasos que ralenticé todo lo que pude, y cuando al fin estaba dando la vuelta, la escuché.

—Vamos Shao, mi casa estará sola en fin de semana. Podríamos ver una película, usar el jacuzzi… No voy a morderte… salvo que lo quieras.

Esa voz. ¿Por qué justo ella?

Me quedé estática del otro lado de pared donde no podía ser vista.

—Ya te he dicho que no. No me interesa salir contigo, ¿puedes entenderlo?

Envalentonada por ese rechazo, asomé un poco mi cabeza y pude verlos mejor. Como sospechaba, era Akiho. Estaba aprisionando a Shaoran contra uno de los lavados. Ella apoyaba sus brazos a cada lado de Shaoran pero sosteniéndose de la cerámica del lavado, y él, sin escapatoria, echaba su cuerpo hacia atrás como si quisiera traspasar la pared de cemento huyendo de Akiho como la peste.

—Yo creo que te estás haciendo el difícil… Y me encantan los retos.

Shaoran miraba hacia un costado con el ceño fruncido y totalmente ofuscado. Estaban tan cerca que ella casi apoya sus pechos sobre el torso de él, lo que me hizo enfurecer en demasía.

¿Qué no sabe cuándo rendirse?

Él no la apartó en ningún momento, supuse que por caballerosidad, pero la situación se estaba volviendo un poco incómoda desde mi perspectiva y me alegró que él se sintiera igual.

—¿Vas a apartarte o lo hago yo? —¡Dijo al fin!

Sin borrar la sonrisa seductora de su rostro, Akiho le dio su espacio, no sin antes susurrarle algo al oído que no pude identificar. No soy muy buena leyendo labios, ojalá tuviera una de las orejas extensibles de los hermanos _Weasley*_ para poder entender lo que dijo, ocasionando un escalofrío en Shaoran. Luego de eso, la bruja se separó de él y caminó contoneando sus caderas rápidamente para macharse… ¡En mi dirección!

¡Oh, no! ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿No hay una chimenea con _polvos flu*_ por aquí? Necesito evaporarme.

Giré de aquí para allá como perra rabiosa sin salida y el resultado de mi torpeza fue toparme con la única persona que desearía no ver por el resto de mi vida.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas, Kinoboba! Arruinaste mi traje de porrista.

— Yo… yo…

—Tú… tú… —se burlaba con voz distorsionada—. No sabes ni hablar, Kinomoto, ¿por qué no te pierdes?

—¡Ey! No le hables así, Shinomoto. No te hizo nada —Shaoran apareció de frente y por primera vez en la vida desearía que no lo haya hecho.

La visión era patética. Yo arrodillada en el piso por el impacto de la caída, mis pertenencias desperdigadas por toda la extensión de tierra y Akiho tratándome como lo hace _Dudley*_. Me sentí tan impotente, poca cosa, incapaz de defenderme. No puede ser así siempre. Es un sentimiento extraño, ambiguo, retorcido, desmedido… Ese otro yo se debate dentro de mí por salir y brillar con su mano en alza y varita en mano. Ser o no ser…¿Podríamos aplicar a Shakespeare entre tanta nebulosa?

—¿Qué no le hable así? Me derribó con su cuerpo cuadrado como muro y manchó mi uniforme. —le dijo Akiho a Shaoran muy molesta, como tratando que él entienda su punto.

—Lo pones a lavar y listo… O le dices a tu mami que lo haga, pero no trates así a las personas.

Akiho infló sus rosados cachetes de la ira y expiró un fuerte soplido junto con expresiones de rabia. Y se fue... sin decir nada más que maldiciones por lo bajo y su corta melena rizada moviéndose con ímpetu.

Mientras veía como ella se alejaba, mi _yo_ sumiso también dejó salir un soplido de alivio y me dispuse a juntar mis cuadernos y lápices del suelo, pero no me percaté que el dueño de mis suspiros se agacharía para ayudarme con ello.

Lo miré un instante a los ojos ni bien se puso a mi altura y me perdí dentro de ese ámbar seductor que con los rayos del sol me mostraban tantos matices como colores tiene el arcoíris. Cruzamos miradas por unos eternos segundos y luego hizo algo que me provocó desfallecer: Curvó ligeramente sus labios y una línea delgada se arqueó para iluminar su perfecto rostro. Alguien abrió en cielo para mí y me dejó contemplar semejante acto divino que me hizo enrojecer al instante y volver mi vista rápidamente a mis cosas esparcidas por el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó él.

—S-sí… no es nada. Deja, yo me encargo.

Tomé todo lo que pude a velocidad luz pero la maldita suerte no podía estar siempre de mi lado. Con pesar y sudor, vi como Shaoran alargaba su mano y tomaba entre ellas el pequeño objeto que el día anterior no pude mostrarle a Tomoyo, y que claramente, olvidé quitar del maletín.

Con pánico en mi mirada, observé como le daba vueltas y el objeto resplandecía con el reflejo de la luz solar, cegando mi vista por momentos y deseando que así fuera realmente, lo que sea con tal de no ver la burla de Shaoran en sus ojos, o peor… que me pregunte qué es.

Su rostro se mostró impávido, miró el objeto por unos segundos y luego… otra vez el milagro… sonrió por segunda vez consecutiva. Esto tiene que ser un sueño de esos que me atormentan cuando descubro que son mundos alternos e imaginarios. ¿O serán premoniciones?

—¿Cuántas vueltas crees que debería darle para evitar que Shinomoto se cruce en nuestro camino?

¿Q-qué?

No pude creerlo. Definitivamente estaba soñando.

Intentando ser lo más disimulada posible, llevé mi mano a mi brazo y lo pellizqué levemente.

Dolió, y Shaoran me miraba con esa sonrisa aun plasmada en sus labios. Entonces…

—Yo creo que con media vuelta nos tendría que alcanzar ¿no crees? —agregó ante mi estupefacción.

—Ehh... este… yo… c-creo que…

Antes de que pueda hablar, o tratar de hacerlo, Shaoran guardó el _giratiempo_ en mi bolso y terminó de recolectar el resto de las cosas. Se levantó de su lugar y me tendió la mano para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo. Lo miré de nuevo con ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa y extendí mi mano temblorosa para tomar la suya.

Ah… esa sensación de nuevo recorriendo mi torrente sanguíneo. El calor se mezcla con la sangre de mis venas de forma ascendente hasta mi rostro, donde mis vasos dilatados expresan ese característico y habitual tono rosado en mí. Era la segunda vez que ese contacto piel con piel se efectuaba y por dentro me sentí como un volcán a punto de hacer ebullición.

Sus manos son suaves, muy suaves y se acoplan perfectamente a la mía.

Me paré y desde mi altura me quedé prendada de su mirada mientras le sostenía la mano estupidizada. Cuando reaccioné, lo solté de golpe y posé mi vista al suelo de donde no debería haber salido. De seguro pensará que soy una idiota que cae rendida a sus pies como todas las demás.

Un rayo de conciencia me hizo recordar el motivo por el que lo estaba buscando, así que me armé de valor y busqué las galletas en el fondo de mi mochila. Las palpé un poco para comprobar su estado y por suerte solo una parecía estar rota por el impacto.

Tomé el paquetito color verde entre mis manos y se las extendí para que las tomara.

—Verás… yo…

¡Vamos, Sakura! ¡Habla con claridad!

Enfrenté su mirada una vez más y sus cálidos y expectantes ojos me animaron a continuar.

—Hice estas galletas para ti. ¡B-bueno, para Yamazaki también! —me apresuré a aclarar—. Es en forma de agradecimiento por haberse preocupado por mí, ayer. Realmente te agradezco.

Agaché mi cabeza esperando su reacción mientras permanecía con las manos extendidas sujetando la bolsita de galletas. Como no las tomaba ni me decía nada, levanté la vista un poco afligida y flexioné los brazos atrayendo el paquete hacia mí.

—Lo lamento. Creo que no te gustan, veré de prepárate otra co…

—¡No, no! Lo siento —interrumpió un poco alarmado—. Me encantan las galletas. Es solo que me sorprendiste. ¿Puedo tomarlas?

Confundida y algo nerviosa, le volví a extender el paquete y él se acercó a tomarlo muy despacio, rozando accidentalmente nuestros dedos, dando a relucir otra vez ese sonrojo tonto en mis mejillas.

—No tenías que molestarte, pero gracias. De seguro están deliciosas.

Sus palabras cavaron hondo y profundo en mi corazón. Nunca en mi vida podría haber imaginado tener una charla tan amena con Shaoran, disfrutar de un momento de naturalidad y me sorprendió el sentirme tan a gusto con él. Por un momento pensé que los nervios se habían ocultado detrás de mi capa imaginaria y les agradecería que se quede en ese lugar un tiempo más, por lo menos lo que dure su mirada posada en la mía.

—Ya se hizo un poco tarde. Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa.

—Claro.

Sus palabras sonaron atrayentes y por más que hubiera luchado, no habría sido capaz de resistirme. Cualquiera pensaría que arrastraba mis pies con el rostro rebosante de felicidad bajo el maleficio imperdonable _Imperius_ , el que lograba que la víctima responda a cada orden que el mago le daba, pero no era así, yo caminaba al lado de este chico espectacular por cuenta propia. ¿Pueden culparme?

Al principio no hablamos de nada en particular y estaba agradecida por ello, porque podía admirarlo de reojo sin que se diera cuenta. O eso creía yo.

En un momento, su mirada ámbar me miro de soslayo y sonrió haciendo que vuelva mi vista al suelo y los nervios salgan de su escondite dominando mi vida como siempre.

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —soltó de golpe. Parecía divertido por algo

 _«_ _Seguro por tu cara de idiota "tratando de disimular"_ _»_

El escalofrío volvió a rectificar mi columna y como autómata le respondí sin mirarlo, abochornada por la voz de mi conciencia.

—Pensaba si te gustarán las galletas que hice.

Improvisé esa pregunta de repente, que no era para nada lo que estaba pasando por mi mente en ese momento, pero sí era verdad que me gustaría saber su opinión sobre las galletas.

¿Mucha miel? ¿Demasiada canela? ¿Pocas chispitas de chocolate?

—Vamos a comprobarlo entonces.

No paramos en ningún momento y yo traté de no ver su rostro al morder la primera galleta — de chispitas eligió — pero no pude evitarlo, y con las manos y el labio tembloroso, esperé el veredicto hasta que se paró en seco como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

¡Ay, no! ¡No le gustaron!

—Woow. Están… exquisitas.

Parpadeé varias veces para asimilar sus palabras.

—No tienes que fingir si no te gustan. – dije con pesar.

—No… En serio. Hace tiempo que no pruebo unas tan ricas. Y el que las hayas hecho tú misma le da el toque perfecto. Gracias por molestarte.

—N-no g-gracias a ti.

Oh por Dios. Le gustaron. De verdad le gustaron. El haberme desmayado ese día fue lo mejor que me podría haber pasado. Sino nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de darle a Shaoran algo hecho por mí, no hubiéramos entablado una conversación ni hubiera podido perderme en sus ojos sin su consentimiento. Y tampoco hubiera…

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —me estaba carcomiendo las entrañas de hacerlo.

—Lo que quieras —dijo afable.

—¿Cómo sabías el nombre del objeto dorado que se cayó de mi maletín?

Sonrió de lado antes de contestarme. Ahora estábamos frente a frente con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra e inmóviles como dos postes de luz.

—Bueno… digamos que tuve que ver las películas de Harry Potter a la fuerza.

Ah… era eso..

 _«_ _Vamos, Sakura ¿qué esperabas? ¿Qué el sexy y perfecto deportista Shaoran Li te dijera que pasaba sus noches chateando con lunáticos de HP?_ _»_

—Pero debo reconoce que me gustaron mucho. Hasta leí un par de libros. El tercero es el que más diferencias tiene con la película, y bueno, los libros siempre son más interesantes.

—¡Yo opino lo mismo!

Estaba feliz… ¡Tan feliz! Y me acerqué mucho a él de la emoción que me provocó que le hayan gustado las mismas cosas que a mí que casi lo abrazo en un rapto de locura.

No logré cometer semejante acto de suicidio, pero mi rostro quedó tan cerca del suyo que podría besarme si solo agacha un poco más su cabeza.

Su mirada se endureció de repente mientras yo intentaba descifrar sus pensamientos y me perdía en la inmensidad de sus orbes. Por una milésima de segundo creí verlo avanzar un poco hacía mí, y cuando empezaba a cerrar los ojos para aceptar lo que fuera que pasaría, una estruendosa bocina sonó por la calle sobresaltándonos a ambos… Arruinando el momento.

—¡Ey, Lobezno! ¡Vamos o se hará tarde!

Yamazaki estaba junto con un par de chicos más conduciendo un elegante deportivo negro muy llamativo. Shaoran le propinó una de sus miradas amenazadoras más inquietantes y con eso fue suficiente para que Yamazaki se echara a reír y condujera un poco más para dar la vuelta en la esquina y retomar.

—Creo que tienes que irte —dije muy avergonzada—. Gracias por acompañarme.

—Fue un placer. Oye Sakura…

Oh, Dios… Qué hermoso suena mi nombre en sus labios, ¿no puede estar Tomoyo para grabarlo justo en este momento? Me encantaría reproducirlo por las noches hasta que los párpados se me den por vencidos.

—… ¿Me permites tu teléfono un momento? Necesito enviar un mensaje.

—Claro, ten.

Sin pensar si quiera en el motivo que llevó a Shaoran tomar mi celular para enviar un mensaje suponiendo que él tiene el suyo propio, le entregué en bandeja mi aparatito personal.

 _«_ _Le entregaría mi corazón si pudier_ _»_

Pasaron unos breves segundos donde tecleó algo y me lo devolvió con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Listo. No creo que ahora pierdas o borres accidentalmente mi número.

¿Qué cosa?

Ladee mi cabeza de costado y fruncí mis cejas en un interrogante. Shaoran señaló mi celular con la vista y ahí lo vi.

En mis contactos, recién agregado, estaba el mismo número que de tantas veces verlo en el papelito que Tomoyo me entregó, ya me sabía de memoria. Esa combinación numérica estaba acompañada de un solo nombre, el de Shaoran… solo Shaoran… nada más. Dejando de lado los formalismos que a él tanto le gustaban conservar y reconfirmado con mi nombre pronunciado de su boca.

—Adiós, Sakura.

Me guiñó un ojo con esa minúscula sonrisa en sus labios y se marchó… dejándome con el corazón desbocado y una felicidad indescriptible que pude exteriorizar en una risa nerviosa ni bien crucé la puerta, en la seguridad de mi casa. El tiempo había pasado tan rápido que ni cuenta me di que habíamos llegado hasta aquí.

Antes de subir a mi habitación como loca, decidí enviar un solo mensaje.

"Para que me agendes tú también"

Sonreí victoriosa por mi repentina viveza. De este modo, solo estaría respondiendo su juego equiparando los tantos sin más conversación de por medio, si no lo hiciera me dejaría a mí con la responsabilidad de hablarle en algún momento, demostrando mi evidente interés en hacerlo.

No es que tuviera algo malo que yo le hable primero, pero recién estoy empezando a asimilar que mi amor platónico nota mi existencia, me acompañó a casa, casi rozamos nuestros sus labios y le gusta un poco la saga de Harry Potter.

Son muchas cosas que afrontar… no puedo seguir sumando sonrojos a la lista.

"Ya estás en ella" —respondió casi al instante.

Sus palabras, lo sucedido y ese emoji guiñando un ojo al final de la frase, fueron los causantes de que yo no pueda pegar los míos por el resto de la noche.

.

-.-.-.-.-

Sentada en parque, asimilé que se día rompimos las barreras que nos habíamos impuesto de niños, y de a poco nos fuimos redescubriendo el uno al otro, tratando de reconocer la esencia de nuestra persona que nunca perdimos y develando los evidentes cambios que nos sucedieron todos estos años. ¿Quiero perder todo lo que avanzamos?

.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

Esta historia tiene un lado claro y uno oscuro, y no está mal que así sea. Harry también tenía su lado negro, uno que no nació con él pero se le impuso de todas formas sin quererlo, sin esperarlo. La varita elige al mago, el destino está dicho en bolas de cristal, queda en nosotros modificarlo.

 _ **Engorgio y Diminuedo.**_

Elegí ese título porque estos hechizos son lo opuesto, contrapositorios en sí mismos, y también, porque reflejan el modo de relatar esta pequeña historia. Viajando entre el presente y el pasado para tratar de definir un futuro.

 _Engorgio_ es un encantamiento que aumenta el tamaño de un objeto o animal y _Diminuendo_ es el hechizo que lo fuerza a disminuirse… Como nuestro corazón… Como el de la narradora oficial de esta historia. Sakura está contrariada consigo misma y con todo en general, y a lo largo de este corto encuentro verán como su músculo interno se ensancha y se encoge conforme lleguen sus recuerdos y comprenda su situación actual.

La historia es bastante inocente y me sorprendí a mí misma en subir un fic que no sea de categoría M, pero como todo adolescente, la sexualidad es una rama muy enigmática a descubrir. Habrá algo de eso pero es escaso y sutil, así que no se preocupen a quienes no les guste (aunque dudo que sean muchos).

A algunos quizás les sorprenda que incluí a Akiho en la historia como un personaje malvado. La razón por la que lo hice no tiene un fundamento firme, pero después de pensarlo un poco… todos sabemos la doble cara (consciente o inconsciente) que tiene ese personaje en Clear Card, así que bueno, me pareció la némesis perfecta de Sakura.

.

Como dije, ésta es una historia super inocente y hasta tonta en algunos puntos, también me divertí a montones mezclando esas sutilezas con HP (que fue mi fin), pero de pronto algo pasó…

… Me encontré leyendo unas historias que me remontaron a todas esas dudas y cuestionamientos que yo misma tenía de chica y por alguna razón mi cabeza volvió en el tiempo y me inspiró a nutrir esta historia.

A lo largo de los capítulos querrán cachetear a Sakura en muchas y reiteradas ocaciones… pero para algunas personas la transición no es corta, y después de todo, las vivencias, dolencias y demás "encias" son parte de lo que seremos y de lo que somos ahora.

Advertido esto, les prometo que la historia no será muy larga, así que no los aburriré demasiado con la loca cabecita de adolescente de Sakura. Porque cuando uno es adolescente… se le vuelan las chapas y puede ser un poco denso en algunos asuntos… Quizás no es mi mejor obra, quizás no es lo que más me gustaría escribir, pero surgió y quería compartirla de todas formas.

Gracias por pasar :) Como siempre espero sus comentarios. ¡Háganme saber lo que piensan, _muggles_! ¿O prefieren que les diga " _sangre sucia inmunda"_? XD

Byeee!

...

 **Glosario (por orden de** **aparición)**

*Muggle: Persona no maga. Que no tiene magia. _"…mi locura desmedida por dejar de ser una muggle"_

*Gryffindor: Una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia en el mundo de HP que se divide en cuatro secciones para ordenar a los alumnos (Gryffindor - Hufflepuff - Ravenclaw - Slytherin). Harry y sus amigos pertenecen a Gryffindor. _"…me señalaban cuando llevaba mi bufanda de Gryffindor"_ . Cada casa tiene una bufanda con un color correspondiente.

*Riddikulus: Encantamiento para defenderse de un Boggart, (criatura mágica que se esconde como el "cuco" y cuando te tiene frente se convierte en tu mayor temor). Este hechizo "ridiculiza" al Boggart, te hace reír y su jueguito llega a su fin. " _Riddikulus, Kinomoto. ¡Ah, no! Cierto que tú haces todo el trabajo para parecer ridícula sin ningún hechizo ¡Qué patética!"_

*Sectumsempra: Maleficio inventado por el Profesor Snape. Cuando se pronuncia, este hechizo es como una espada invisible que realiza cortadas sangrantes en el cuerpo del enemigo, inmovilizándolo (realmente espantoso). _"Ojalá pudiera lanzarle un sectumsempra" - se defiende Sakura._

*Dementor: Monstruo sin alma, como un fantasma volador con capa negra y desgastada sin rostro, solo largos brazos y una especie de boca oculta tras la capa. Especie mágica que cuida la prisión de los magos y está al mando del Ministerio de la Magia (técnicamente) que son capaces de robarte el alma. A esto de se llama "El beso del dementor". Te succionan el alma en cámara lenta, mientras tú en el proceso te sientes frio, mucho y frio y luego es como si toda la felicidad se te fuera arrebatada, hasta que literalmente, te succionan el alma y mueres. _"Es como un dementor* camuflado de cabello gris y falda corta."_

*Snape: Severus Snape, profesor de Hogwarts que tiene una historia oscura y enternecedora a la vez. El anclaje viene referido a que él fue capaz de inventar un conjuro. "sectumsempra" es uno de ellos. _"Cada día de escuela, me levanto recitando mi mantra. Un conjuro que inventé para protegerme de las desgracias y tratar de evocar buenas acciones con mi mente. ¡Ey! Si Snape pudo hacerlo, yo también"_

*Tom S. Ryddle / Señor de las tinieblas / El señor tenebroso / Quién no debe ser nombrado / Tú sabes quien / Y el que más de le gusta a este mago siniestro: Voldemort. Es el mago más oscuro y tenebroso de la historia, quien "murió" tratando de matar a Harry y revivió solo _per jodere la vida._

*Potterhead: Apodo para los fans de HP. Refleja algo como que se está pensando en Potter todo el tiempo _._ "…mis amigos potterhead"

*Saeta de fuego: Una de las escobas mágicas para volar más veloces, generalmente adquiridas para jugar al juego famoso de los magos, el quidditch. _"Tomoyo me devolvió a tierra firme luego de volar con la saeta de fuego en mi imaginación"_

*Quidditch: Juego donde dos equipos de las diferentes casas del colegio intentan hacer tantos, pasando una pelota singular por los aros del equipo contrario mientras vuelan sobre sus escobas a una altura demasiado elevada. _"Podría caerme desde la altura de las gradas de quidditch y de seguro me atraparía en el aire sin esfuerzo alguno"_

*Confundus (confundo): Encantamiento que causa confusión en una persona u objeto. _"Es como si me hubieran lanzado un hechizo confundus. Me siento atacada, nerviosa"_

*Hogwarts: Escuela de magia y hechicería para magos.

*Profesora Mcgonagall: Una maestra de la clase de transformaciones de Hogwarts, que tiene la habilidad de convertirse en un animal (aquellos que pueden llevar acabo esta transformación se los llama "animagos"). La velocidad de su transformación hace referencia en la frase que utilicé: _"Tardé en ruborizarme lo que la profesora Mcgonagall* en transformarme en gato"_

*Hermanos Weasley: Ron es uno de los mejores amigos de Harry, y viene de una familia de numerosos hermanos. Los gemelos de mayor edad que nuestros protagonistas, Fred y George, son muy traviesos y graciosos. Están siempre metidos en problemas y a lo largo de la saga crean dulces raros, artefactos salta-clases y demás cosas, siempre alegrando el día. Las orejas extensibles son una creación de ellos que justamente permite escuchar una conversaron a distancia. _"No soy muy buena leyendo labios, ojalá tuviera una de las orejas extensibles de los hermanos Weasley* para poder entender lo que dijo"_

*Polvos flu: Polvos mágicos capaces de transportar a una persona de un lugar a otro mediante una Red Flu. Esta red conecta la mayoría de los hogares y edificios del mundo mágico (mediante una chimenea). _"¡Oh, no! ¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿No hay una chimenea con polvos flu por aquí? Necesito evaporarme"_

*Dudley: Primo de Harry que le hace la vida imposible. _"Akiho tratándome como lo hace Dudley"_

 _Fin._


	2. Bombarda de amor

.

Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es mía.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 2 - Bombarda de amor

* * *

.

Me levanté del banco que estuve ocupando en el parque y por primera vez en los años de preparatoria me dirigí hacia un rumbo diferente al acordado.

No me puse a pensar en los problemas que me ocasionaría no asistir a clases y ni siquiera me molesté en enviar un mensaje a Tomoyo para que lo sepa. Necesito estar sola. Solo mis pies y los confines tortuosos de la memoria.

Caminé un poco más en un sentido indefinido y me senté en el columpio de siempre a admirar el imponente pingüino que se irgue ante los ojos de todos los ciudadanos de este pequeño lugar. Entrañables recuerdos me llegan a mares como los pétalos de cerezo que flotan en el aire, y uno de ellos me vino a la mente de inmediato… Hace meses atrás, éste parque fue testigo del primer lugar que visitamos juntos Shaoran y yo, solos, como una cita.

-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Desde que intercambiamos teléfonos, con Shaoran conversábamos casi todas las noches. Los mensajes eran inocentes y hasta divertidos. Hablábamos de nuestros gustos y preferencias, y cualquier eventualidad que nos haya pasado en el día. En el instituto, él siempre se acercaba a charlar con nosotras junto a Yamazaki, quien comenzó a salir bastante con Chiharu, y de a poco se fueron quedando casi todos los almuerzos para hacernos compañía. Eran intercambios sutiles como compartir nuestra comida o enviarnos miradas cómplices desde la otra punta del salón a las que yo respondía con una tímida sonrisa.

La confianza iba en aumento con cada 24 horas, y una tarde, luego de una nota extremadamente baja en matemáticas, se acercó para ofrecerme su ayuda y tutoría que acepté con una mezcla extraña de entusiasmo y pavor. Nos juntamos dos veces por semana en uno de los apartados de la biblioteca, para hacer que los números y ecuaciones se me queden gravados en la cabeza como los encantamientos que me sé de memoria.

Si tan solo fuera así de sencillo…

—Shaoran… ¿Podemos parar ya? Estoy exhausta.

Dejé el papel y el lápiz y llevé mi cabeza hacia atrás, recostando mi cuerpo contra el respaldo de la silla para estirar la espalda que estaba comenzando a doler por la poción encorvada de concentración.

—Sí, creo que podemos dejarlo por hoy, pero me tienes que prometer que harás los ejercicios y me mandarás un mensaje si no entiendes algo. Sea la hora que sea, si necesitas que hablemos o que nos veamos personalmente… No tendré ningún problema.

Esas semanas fueron un sueño hecho realidad. Shaoran y yo estábamos más conectados, mucho más comunicativos, y aunque el acercamiento del "casi beso" esa tarde que me acompañó a casa no volvió a ocurrir, estaba feliz de poder entablar una "amistad" con este chico extraordinario.

Shaoran puede parecer serio y terco la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando está conmigo siento que saca a relucir otra parte de su personalidad que se empeña en ocultar. Es mucho más afectuoso, compareciente y su sonrisa es la clave para demostrarme lo cómodo que se siente junto a mí. Lo que me recuerda…

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué pasa con qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Te me quedaste viendo un buen rato —sus ojos brillaron antes de seguir inquiriendo—. No me diga que le gusto, Kinomoto.

Soltó de golpe esa frase tan descolocada y me miró de lado con esa media sonrisa seductora que de creerme una persona lanzada ya me hubiera tirado encima de él gritándole: ¡Siiiiii, me gustas! ¡Ahora bésame!

Pero mi personalidad no es para nada de esas arrasadoras, así que me quedé helada ante su pregunta y todos los colores se me subieron a la cara.

«¡OH Dios! ¿Qué respondo?»

—Y-yo… no te estaba viendo por eso.

Bueno, no mentí… no lo estaba mirando porque me guste, aunque es obvio que me encanta y que mi vista se pierde en sus ojos como poseída de vez en cuando, pero no era eso lo que estaba pensando.

Shaoran se incorporó un poco en la silla y la arrimó más hacia mí. Se quedó a tan escasos centímetros de mi rostro que no podía bajar el calor de tenerlo cerca y de la vergüenza de hace momentos. Ya no sonreía, pero tampoco se mostraba molesto o alarmado. Estaba sereno buscando en mis pupilas una respuesta sobre algo en particular. Quisiera contagiarme de su calma y darle una dosis de aquello a mi corazón que no para de latir frenéticamente en mi pecho. ¿Podrá escucharlo? Que bochornoso sería.

—¿Sabes? Yo sí te veo de esa forma.

«¿Forma? ¿De qué forma?» No puedo pensar y mucho menos hablar con sus labios a tan corta distancia de los míos.

—Yo… a mí me gustaría… invitarte a tomar un helado o pasar una tarde en el parque un día de estos. ¿Lo harías? Digo… como… como una…

Ahora sus ojos miraban el suelo y un leve tono rosado cubrió sus mejillas. Debe ser la primera vez en la historia que noto a Shaoran un poco incómodo o ruborizado por algo.

—Una… ¿cita?

Apreté mis labios luego de completar su frase. Es que mi alocado corazón logró que pronuncie lo impronunciable. Solo yo podría cavar mi tumba bien hondo, pero lejos estaba de errarle, y no era ilógico que fuera esa palabra la que completara la oración, la pregunta era… una cita ¿conmigo?

Shaoran volvió a mirarme y plasmó es sonrisa matadora en su boca. Si fuera más valiente, me dejaría seducir por ese perfecto par que se curva y se ondula hasta dejarme en un estado catatónico.

—En una cita —dijo para sellarlo—. ¿Aceptas?

«¡Claro que acepto! ¿Dónde firmo?»

—C-claro.

.

A los pocos días, recibí un mensaje de Shaoran invitándome a tomar un helado al parque y me sorprendió a sobremanera que haya escogido esa fecha en particular para concretar nuestro encuentro.

Los nervios, que nunca dejaron de asediar mi existencia, estaban a flor de piel, latentes y muy desesperados por saber cómo actuar, qué hacer, qué decir y lo que en ese momento más me aquejaba… qué ponerme.

—Tú no te preocupes de nada, Sakurita. Vas a quedar hecha una diosa del Olimpo.

—Me conformo con que no me pongas un vestido a lo _Luna Lovegood*,_ Tomoyo _._

Claramente herida, Tomoyo puso una mano en su frente y exhaló un gran suspiro luego decirle aquello.

—Me ofendes, queridísima prima. Aunque esa rubia de voz graciosa destaca por sí sola, sabes que mis gustos son más… refinados.

Ésta era la oportunidad perfecta para pedirle a mi loca prima y mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, que me ayude a prepararme ante la primera cita de mi vida con un chico.

¡Y qué chico!

Tomoyo había venido muy temprano con unas bolsas repleta de ropa de todo tipo: Vestidos, shorts, blusas, gorros, accesorios. Eran dos paquetes enormes de donde no paraba de brotar ropa, muy similar al bolso encantado de _Hermione_ ¡Y es que sí! Hasta una tienda de acampar era probable encontrar allí.

Luego de una larga espera, pruebas de prendas, peinados y maquillaje, al fin nos decidimos por un conjunto enterizo corto de jean sin tirantes; en los pies unas sandalias abiertas color marrón con un poco de plataforma a juego con la mini cartera y el peinado consistía en dos trenzas que se ataban por detrás en una media cola ajustada con un broche, dejando el resto de mi corta melena suelta y ondulada. El maquillaje era ligero para la tarde y muy mínimo, porque no estaba acostumbrada a usarlo y no era necesario cargarme tanto para ir al parque; consistía en una leve sombra color salmón casi imperceptible, máscara para pestañas y un bálsamo labial con apenas un toque de color rosado. El conjunto era una maravilla. El short del mono era bastante corto sin llegar a ser vulgar y mis hombros estaban al descubierto.

Me miraba al espejo sorprendida por las curvas que me dejaba ver la vestimenta. ¿Ese era realmente mi cuerpo?

Siempre optaba por ponerme lo más cómodo de mi armario y jamás se me ocurriría usar algo que me ajuste el busto o el trasero. Si bien este conjunto no era revelador en la parte baja de mi anatomía, sí me marcaba bastante los pechos tras la tela.

Al verme por quinta vez, me descubrí un poco incómoda revelando tanta piel y a su vez demostrando esas partes de mí que nunca me había atrevido a develar ni a mirar detenidamente en el espejo. Para superar un poco la timidez, tomé ese saquito color blanco de manga corta que te cubre hasta la cintura, con el que podía tapar la mitad de mi busto si lo acomodaba de tal manera.

—Estás soñada, Sakurita. Li no podrá resistirse a tus encantos. Aunque claro… ya calló en ellos.

—No digas eso, Tomoyo. De seguro me invitó como una amiga, nada más.

—Sigue sin creértelo, querida, pero yo sé lo que te digo.

Le conté a Tomoyo todo el suceso de la biblioteca y ella coincidió con mi subconsciente de que ésta no era un cita normal de amigos que pasan un buen rato tomando helado y hablando de tonterías, pero mi mente superior no quería creérselo y me repetía como un mantra "que tenga cuidado". Odiaría tener ciertas expectativas para luego terminar con el corazón destrozado.

Me di un último vistazo sorprendida de no verme fea ni poca mujer por primera vez en el reflejo y emprendí camino al Parque Pingüino donde quedamos en vernos, esperando que todo éste bochornoso cambio sea del agrado de Shaoran.

.

Caminé a paso lento hasta el punto de encuentro. Era la primera vez que iba a llegar a horario a un lugar y a cada pisada que daba mis pies pesaban una tonelada más. Traté de no sudar mucho por los nervios para no arruinar el maquillaje y si mis mejillas se tiñen de color culparé al calor que está haciendo últimamente, aunque yo sepa que no es por ello.

Estaba a metros del lugar indicado cuando lo vi.

Su cuerpo yacía despreocupado contra ese gran árbol. Una pierna se apoyaba en la corteza y otra en el suelo en una pose sexy e indiferente. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y el cable que le cuelga desde los oídos hasta la bermuda de jean que llevaba puesta, me indicó que estaba escuchando música para matar el tiempo. En su torso, vestía una camiseta lisa y blanca que resalta su bronceado natural.

Gracias a que se encontraba absorto en el mundo musical, pude observarlo un poco más.

Su respiración acompasada elevaba su pecho en armonía y sus cabellos le acariciaban la frente cuando la leve brisa soplaba dándonos un respiro. Llegué hasta ponerme frente a su figura sonriendo por no ser descubierta, hasta que el viento sopló un poco más fuerte y sus ojos al fin se abrieron de forma pausada, como despertando de un sueño relajante.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrirlos despacio hasta dejarlos expandirse más allá de lo normal, tanto que pensé se le saldrían del rostro, y en una fracción de segundo suavizó la mirada y me brindó una dulce sonrisa que no dudé en corresponder. Se quitó los auriculares sin dejar de mirarme y dio un paso para quedar más cerca de mí. Tuve que alzar la vista para verlo mejor, ya que Shaoran me lleva una cabeza de alto, y seguí prendada de su mirada ámbar tan estridente como el de mi verde mirar.

—Estás… increíble, y tan… distinta.

No esperaba esa primera confesión de su parte, así que como siempre, agaché mi rostro estrujando mi atuendo por lo bajo. Pero estaba contenta, quizás tenga que hacerle caso a Tomoyo y empezar a usar ropa más femenina.

Shaoran se acercó medio paso más y tomó de mi barbilla para que vuelva a alinear sus ojos con los míos.

—Aunque siempre estás linda, Sakura. Gracias por venir hoy.

Me sonrojé en sus manos y creo que él lo hizo también.

—T-tú también estás… muy guapo —dijo para ensanchar más su sonrisa. Otra más de su parte y juro que me desmayaré sobre el cemento.

Luego de sobrevivir al atentado blanco de sus dientes, ambos comenzamos a caminar por el parque.

El ambiente entre ambos era muy fresco, calmo, y no tardé mucho en disipar los nervios. Con el tiempo descubrí que podía hablar con él casi con total soltura si no decía ningún comentario que lograra abochornarme. Habíamos tomado un rico helado —uno de fresas para mí y chocolate para él— y seguimos platicando de todo y nada a la vez. Solo había algo que nos desconcentraba de vez en cuando y era cuando su celular sonaba sin cesar. Llamadas, mensajes, pero Shaoran no contestaba. Me dijo que estaba disfrutando de estar conmigo en ese momento y que nada era más importante.

Tratando de olvidar las insistencias y pasando por alto ese comentario de mucha importancia para mí, nos sentamos bajo la sombra de un gran árbol y Shaoran se recostó en la grama apoyando su cabeza en mi regazo. Fue tan inusual y repentino… pero no tardé en relajarme y dejar que mis dedos curiosos se animaran a revolver sus cabellos rebeldes. Comprobé que su melena parece alborotada todo el tiempo pero en realidad es muy sedosa al tacto. Él parecía aceptar mis caricias, porque cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar como las hojas de los árboles que bajaban en libres remolinos desde el cielo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —mis nervios volvieron a atacarme pero decidí dar ese paso.

Shaoran abrió sus ojos y me miró con duda y desconcierto, gesto que modificó al instante de verme un poco nerviosa, y asintió con la cabeza para que continue.

—B-bueno… es que… Tú y yo no nos hablábamos, ni siquiera nos saludábamos… no desde niños… ¿Por qué…. ahora… sí?

Tenía esa pregunta atorada como cuando Harry casi se tragó la _snitch dorada*_ en su primer partido de _quiddich_. No podía comprender que tantos años hayamos pasado sin si quiera saludarnos, y de repente por obra del destino, él parezca totalmente interesado en mí.

A pesar de esperar que Shaoran se sorprenda, solo pude ver un destello en sus ojos, como si estuviera esperando que se lo preguntara. Con calma, se reincorporó para dejar nuestros rostros casi alineados de no ser por su altura y entreabrió la boca para contestar mis dudas.

—Si lo contara… no me creerías —soltó de golpe pero sin fruncir el ceño ni demostrarse avergonzado. Su rictus se veía sereno y no podía descifrar lo que me decía entre líneas—. Pero te lo iba a decir de todas formas.

Se sentó mirando al frente acomodando sus piernas en la grama. Antes de que pueda animarlo a seguir, él comenzó a hablar.

—Es cierto que no te hablaba ni saludada, pero desde hace tiempo que te presto atención… Siempre fuiste un poco despistada, si me permites el atrevimiento —una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y yo maldecí a todos los cielos que no pueda deshacerme de ese rojizo tan poco favorable—. Cuando niño no lo comprendía, te molestaba y eso de alguna manera me hacía sentir que conectaba contigo… A mi manera, claro. Hasta que un día te hice llorar con esa estúpida broma… No sabía que le tenías tanto miedo a los fantasmas, pero me sentí terrible luego de encerrarte en el armario del colegio.

«¿Cómo olvidar ese día?»

Shaoran me había dicho que un conejo estaba atrapado en el armario y me pidió que vaya a rescatarlo. Sin pensar "qué hacía un conejo en el instituto" fui con decisión a buscar al pequeño pomposo. Antes de entrar, el castaño me advirtió de los rumores que se decían desde tiempo remotos sobre un fantasma escondido en los recovecos de ese habitáculo. Me inventó que el conejo lloraba — cosa ilógica—y que él era alérgico a ellos, por eso fui yo la que tuvo que ir a "rescatarlo". Cuando llegué al lugar, con manos temblorosas y mucho valor raptado de algún recoveco de mi subconsciente, entré en ese oscuro y reducido espacio, y lo siguiente que recuerdo es la puerta cerrarse, sonidos fantasmales y mi lloriqueo desconsolado al borde de ahogarme con el llanto.

Por supuesto que no había ningún conejo y Shaoran me confesó que era una broma, que los fantasmas no existen, y como si lo estuviera escuchando en este momento, me dijo que no me molestaría nunca más… nunca más… nunca más.

Los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente como un flashback que me hizo estremecer, pero volví a concentrarme en lo que Shaoran me estaba diciendo. Después de todo, no tiene por qué saber que aún me asustan las historias paranormales.

—Me prometí que jamás volvería a hacerte llorar y también descubrí lo que eso significaba para mí… Todos esos meses, y los años siguientes, traté de olvidarte, pero a veces me encontraba observándote sonreír y caminar con tu gracia y amabilidad. Me dije que yo no era merecedor de ti, me repetía constantemente que tú eras… demasiado buena para mí.

«¿Qué?» Pero si lo único que ha hecho Shaoran fue demostrarme ser un chico de palabra, respetuoso, amable… No entiendo de dónde sacó esas conclusiones.

—Con pesar debo reconocer que lo hice… te perdí de vista, te bloquee casi por completo. Ni si quiera se… si soy merecedor de ti… ahora.

No entendía a qué quería llegar con eso, y estaba nerviosa por el rumbo de sus confesiones. Aun así, le dije lo que pensaba.

—No estoy de acuerdo con eso, Shaoran. Tú siempre estás allí demostrando ser fuerte, comprometido y leal. Tú vas con la verdad y no temes enfrentarte a lo que sea. Tienes palabra y… un gran corazón que intentas ocultar del resto de los mortales. No puedo permitir que digas esas cosas de ti comparadas conmigo. Después de todo… soy yo la que tendría que pensar ser poca cosa… para ti.

Mi voz se iba apagando conforme terminaba de auto-boicotearme, y mi rostro dejó de verlo a los ojos para sopesar mis sentimientos de angustia con el suelo. Shaoran me rozó la mejilla con la palma de su mano para provocar que retomara el contacto y fundirme en lo profundo de sus ojos. Esos matices dorados tenían la capacidad de transportarme hacía las nubes, donde podía disfrutar comparando sus orbes con los rayos del sol.

—Siempre tan transparente e inocente. Eso es algo que adoro de ti, Sakura.

Me sonrojé con esmero para no perder la costumbre de teñir mis mejillas pero no retiré mi mirada de la suya. Su mano detuvo la labor de acariciar mi rostro y siguió observándome casi sin pestañear.

—Dejé pasar tanto tiempo, estuve confundido olvidando esto tan importante… pero hace unos meses te crucé en la calle caminando con tu amiga Daidouji… Te veías tan radiante y parecías muy contenta hablando de alguna cosa que quedé hipnotizado, recordando todo lo que tu presencia me hacía sentir. Entonces comencé a buscar algún motivo para acercarme sin que pensaras mal de mí por reaparecer después de años sin hablarnos. No quería que proyectaras algo erróneo con todos los rumores que se esparcen por el instituto, y cuando encontré la manera de hacerlo, no sabía cómo llevar a cabo… hasta que tú me diste la oportunidad.

Ladee mi cabeza y fruncí el ceño esperado que continúe, pero Shaoran también comenzó a experimentar esa sensación que acalora tus mejillas, porque noté como ese tono tan característico comenzaba a bañar su rostro paulatinamente.

—Descubrí que te gustaba mucho la saga de Harry Potter y supuse que sería un tema de conversación que no dudarías en entablar conmigo. Cuando chocaste con Akiho esa tarde y el pequeño objeto se presentó bajo mis pies… Aproveché.

«No puedo creerlo».

Shaoran apartó su rostro avergonzado y agachó la cabeza.

—De seguro pensarás que soy un idiota y que vi las películas y leí los libros de tu serie favorita a propósito solo para pasar un rato contigo… ¡Pero te juro que no es así! Yo solo quería encontrar un motivo para hablarte y tener la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

Mi cuerpo estaba estático sobre el césped, pero mi mente viajaba a otro planeta, más allá Japón, de China y de los terrenos escondidos de Hogwarts. Sencillamente en otro lugar muy lejano de aquí.

El que Shaoran se haya inmiscuido en el mundo de mi fanatismo solo para hablar conmigo no me pareció en lo absoluto un punto que restarle y mucho menos pensaría que solo quiere pasar un rato divirtiéndose como los adolescentes suelen hacerlo a menudo con fecha de caducidad. Todo lo contrario. El que una persona, mi persona favorita, se haya tomado las molestias de conocer uno de mis mayores pasatiempos, hace que mi mente me grite en altavoz que me aferre a este chico como si no hubiera un mañana, y si era posible, que pierda mi dignidad en el camino con tal de retenerlo.

Bueno… tanto como eso no, pero no dudaré en aferrarme de su cuello en cuanto se me dé la oportunidad.

Como seguía sin poder hablar de la conmoción, Shaoran dijo unas últimas palabras antes de amagar en levantarse derrotado.

—El punto es que… siempre sentí interés por ti, Sakura.

Ese fue el momento indicado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé a Shaoran del brazo impidiendo que se levante y sostuve su rostro con mis manos en una caricia suave, deteniéndolo un segundo. Observé sus ojos desamparados, pero expectantes, escudriñarme el alma y quise quitarle la amargura de su alma. Tomé coraje y con el corazón desbocado acorté las distancias hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de su boca. Shaoran parecía desconcertado y estaba duro como piedra ante mi repentina reacción, pero no me dejé amedrentar por ello… y lo besé.

¡Mi primer beso!

Estaba dando el primer beso de toda mi vida y había sido yo quien tomó la iniciativa para que eso suceda. ¿No les parece algo inconcebible? Mi subconciente estaba sorprendido de mi osadía y me acaloraba cada vez que lo recuerdo. Shaoran no permaneció _petrificado_ por mucho tiempo, ya que pude sentir el suave movimiento de sus labios abrirse para mí.

Describir lo que sentí sería tan o más difícil que dividir mi alma en dos —o en siete— porque hay cosas que ni siquiera se pueden explicar con palabras. Lo que sí puedo asegurar es que fue un beso corto y dulce en el que pude percibir un sin fin de emociones aflorar en mi vientre y dejé que mi cuerpo responda ante ellas.

Nos separamos con lentitud, y Shaoran me miró complacido antes de estrecharme en sus brazos. Su corazón palpitaba al mismo ritmo acelerado que el mío. Un sonido maravilloso que grabaré en los confines de mi memoria junto con la calidez de su pecho y sus manos rodeando la piel de mis hombros.

—Gracias, Sakura. Éste ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida.

Desde que me indicó el día de nuestra cita, quise preguntarle por qué elegiría justo esta fecha para pasarla conmigo en vez de disfrutar su cumpleaños con sus amigos, pero callé la pregunta y dejé que sea él quien decida contármelo si así lo deseaba. En el fondo, esa elección me hacía sentir especial… parte de su mundo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Shaoran.

Todas mis dudas se disolvieron como azúcar en el agua con un segundo acercamiento iniciando por él en esta ocasión y me dejé llevar por su lengua traviesa jugando con la mía en un beso profundo que embargó mi pecho de emoción y devoción. Me sentí flotar en el aire donde una bruma de mágica presencia me elevó hasta el cielo para contemplarme sonreír desde arriba. Me veía radiante.

. . .

.

Estaba en las nubes, literalmente, o en ese estado me decían mis amigas que me encontraba las 24 horas el día. Era bastante inusual para mí sentirme de esa forma. El verde de los arboles parecían más estridentes que antes, el sol irradiaba una luz capaz de quemar mi corazón sin piedad y las palabras de mi hermano ya no me molestaban en lo absoluto.

—Ey, monstruo… ¿Estás elaborando un plan macabro para destruir toda la humanidad con tu grotesca y asquerosa forma de comer?

—Sí sí, lo que tú digas hermano.

Touya había llegado de visita por el fin de semana. Él está viviendo desde hace un año en Tokio porque la universidad que eligió para seguir su carrera de Administración de Empresas radica en esa mega ciudad. No nos visita muy a menudo, pero cuando lo hace siempre encuentra más horas de las correspondidas por día para molestarme, como si necesitara descargar la artillería que por un mes o dos no puede hacer por teléfono. Para mi fortuna, Yukito siempre lo acompaña en sus cortas estadías y se hospeda en casa junto a mi hermano. Después de todo, ellos son pareja.

La casa donde Yukito vivía está en remodelación para en un futuro poder mudarse allí, cuando terminen sus estudios. Ese ser amable y sonriente, al contrario de mi hermano, está estudiando artes culinarios. Bastante apropiado diría yo, si tenemos en cuenta la fascinación de Yukito por los platillos de todo tipo y sabor. La idea es abrir una pequeña tienda en Tomoeda donde se servirán menues varios con Yukito como el Chef y mi hermano administrando el pequeño emprendimiento con grandes ambiciones. Paso a paso… Así como mi relación con Shaoran.

Todo se estaba dando de maravilla. Habían pasado dos meses luego de ese 13 de Julio que quedará grabado en mi retina hasta que el de arriba me lance un _Avada Kedavra*_ evaporándome de este mundo, y poder proyectar ese beso cuando lo necesite y extrañe su compañía. En el transcurso de esos 62 días, 13 horas y 15 minutos, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos; yendo al cine, tomando helados, cocinando panqueques por las tardes en su departamento, besándonos en el sofá…

Mi rostro enrojeció abruptamente con este último recuerdo pasando como flash por mi mente.

—Monstruo… te pusiste como tomate. ¿Estás bien?

Salté de mi asiento con el corazón latiendo a mil y abochornada por el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

—L-lo siento. Ya no tengo hambre. Si me disculpan iré a cambiarme.

—¿Cambiarte para qué? ¿A dónde piensas ir?

Pero no le di tiempo a Touya para tomarme del brazo y retenerme, porque ya me encontraba encerrada en las cuatro paredes de mi habitación.

—Tengo que dejar de pensar en eso —me reproché a mí misma.

. . .

Unos días antes de la llegada de mi hermano, con Shaoran habíamos planeado una visita al parque de diversiones que está a 40 minutos en bus. Nos encontramos en la parada de colectivo y esperamos alrededor de media hora y el vehículo no venía. Entre tanta espera, pudimos ver como las nubes sobre de la pequeña Tomoeda se cubrían de un gris denso, casi negro, y como si _Myrtle la llorona_ * hubiera arrancado con su colérico llanto desmedido, así cayeron las aguas desde el cielo.

Una cortina nos tapaba la visión descartando la salida al parque y dejándonos varados debajo de ese pequeño techo. Esperamos un rato para ver si la lluvia mermaba, lo que sucedió a los quince minutos de esperar. Yo estaba bastante cómoda acurrucada en el pecho de Shaoran como para darme cuenta del estado del clima, pero su melódica voz irrumpió el contacto con su pecho.

—Sakura, aprovechemos que dejó de llover para volver. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

«¿Acompañarme? Lo único que quiero es que te quedes quieto y me sigas aprisionando contra tu cuerpo. Ese sería un estupendo plan, debería proponerlo de alguna forma».

—No quiero volver a casa. ¿Por qué no vamos a tu departamento y te cocino un rico pastel de chocolate?

Eso debería de convencer a este chico adicto al cacao de pasar más tiempo conmigo. Pero… ¿Y si él no quiere? Quizás deba volver…

—Me parece perfecto.

Con sus ojitos brillando de la misma emoción que la mía —multiplicada por diez por la mención del chocolate— y su encantadora sonrisa, tomó mi mano y caminamos a paso rápido hasta su departamento que estaba a quince cuadras de allí.

Shaoran vive solo desde los 10 años. La verdad es que nunca supe en detalle esa faceta de su vida tan independiente donde se tenía que preocupar por la comida, sus quehaceres y deberes escolares en vez de pasar su tiempo jugando como un niño de su edad. Desde que me lo contó, pude razonar muchas cuestiones su personalidad a raíz de tener que tomar una postura adulta desde tan joven, y a pesar se sentir angustia por sus vivencias, Shaoran me expresó con parsimonia que él siempre agradeció su situación y la tranquilidad que este pequeño pueblo le dio. En China,Hong Kong, fue educado y criado para ser un hombre independiente, y como único heredero, su madre lo obligó a pasar su niñez fuera de su hogar. En parte con fines educativos y en parte por protección. Quizás Shaoran no se crea alguien de suma importancia para su familia, pero yo dudo mucho que se encuentre realmente solo. Y aunque él me diga sentirse cómodo con esta libertad que le fue otorgada, sospecho que intenta disfrazarlo para convencer a los demás y a él mismo de ello.

.

Rumbo al departamento, caminamos a paso rápido tomados de la mano. El cielo aun cubierto de esa nube negra y densa capaz de erizar todo mi cuerpo pensando en calaveras como _marca tenebrosa*,_ amenazaba con seguir su elaborado plan de aguar nuestra tarde. Literalmente, comenzó a gotear luego de pensar en ello. Y de nuevo mi poder mental es algo que tiende a asustarme. Si fuera una hechicera de seguro tendría un poder inimaginable.

Empapados de pies a cabeza, llegamos al umbral del edificio y sin esperar a secarnos por arte de magia, cruzamos a toda velocidad y subimos por ascensor. Esperamos en silencio hasta que el cubículo de hojalata se elevó hasta el departamento y por alguna razón, Shaoran evitaba mirarme. Me estaba comenzado a preguntar si dije o hice algo que lo molestara. El motivo no podía ser el repentino cambio de planes, porque casi que pude ver la baba escurriendo de la comisura de sus labios cuando mencioné el pastel.

«¿Dije algo en el camino? No. Estaba ocupada esquivando charcos y pensando en _mortífagos*_ asediantes».

Cuando ingresamos, confirmé mis sospechas.

—Te buscaré algo de ropa y la dejaré en el baño así te duchas. Lo último que quiero es que te enfermes —me habló mirando en una dirección totalmente opuesta.

Desapareció de mi vista sin esperar una afirmativa de mi parte y tampoco pude expresar mi desconcierto. Si pronunciaba una sola palabra de seguro se vería interrumpida por el sollozo que no quiero largar.

No estoy segura si las lágrimas brotaron cuando el agua caía como cascada por mi cabeza, pero mi cuerpo tuvo una leve convulsión que aminoré al instante. No puedo llorar siempre por todo, no sin antes una explicación coherente del asunto. Quizás Shaoran recordó algo ajeno a mí que lo puso en ese estado. Sí, todo tiene una explicación, y como "novios" que somos supongo que le puedo preguntar por ello.

Calificar a Shaoran de esa manera me genera una expectativa muy grande, y eso se debe a que no somos una pareja normal. En base a una petición de mi parte, acordé con Shaoran no hacer público nuestro compromiso. Él no estuvo para nada de acuerdo con mi descabellado plan de ocultarnos tras la capa, pero accedió a hacerlo a regañadientes. Muy a mi pesar, el no poder tomarme de la mano o besarme ante el público estudiantil, deja en evidencia la supuesta soltería de mi castaño favorito y el séquito de babosas desquiciadas lo siguen acechando con naturalidad. Los celos fueron y son factor nuevo y recurrente en mi sistema. A veces quisiera estrangular a Akiho por acercarse tanto a él como si fuera de su propiedad, pero Shaoran sabe cómo evadir la situación. A decir verdad… nunca lo vi con una chica, pero… ¿De dónde salen todos esos rumores?

Las malas lenguas critican a los hombres por pensar en sexo las 24 horas del día, pero las mujeres no se quedan atrás. Las conversación que he tenido que escuchar en los baños, ya sea del instituto, cine o cualquier lugar donde adolescentes —y otras no tanto— se reúnan, son un depósito de habladurías sexuales y algunos comentarios son bastante indecentes:

 _"Yuuko_ _se encontró con Hideki el sábado. No se echó uno, sino tres polvos casi al hilo" "Ryu quería que me la trague, pero yo no voy a darle el gusto hasta saber que soy su única mujer" "¿Te enteraste lo que hizo Hikaru en la fiesta? Se fue con Yue y se la chupó detrás de unos arbustos"_

Y finalmente, hace un año atrás escuché a dos chicas cuchichear por lo bajo en el baño de mujeres del instituto.

 _"_ _¿Te enteraste la última de Yuzu? En la fiesta del sábado en la casa de Tsukishiro, estuvo con nada más y nada menos que con Li Shaoran" "Dice que la tiene enorme y que es una bestia" "Ese bombón se la tenía bien guardada. Que suertuda es Yuzu"_

«O una zorra» -pensaba yo. Pero ¿cómo podía culpar a la no muy decente Yuzu de sus actos? Según los rumores, Shaoran no se resistió en acostarse con ella. Ese día supe que nunca jamás iba a poder estar con alguien como él y me abatía el pensar que Shaoran se acercó a ella con esos fines, pero a su vez, varias veces vimos — y soy testigo — a Shaoran rechazando a Yuzu, lo que aliviaba mi malestar. Aunque ella aseguraba que se hace el interesante y luego van al cuartito del último piso, ese que era de limpieza en su momento pero que dejaron de utilizar por falta de espacio. Ya no sabía qué creer, y después de todo, Shaoran era inalcanzable.

Era…

Ese tipo de comentarios despreocupados me helaban la sangre y un escalofrío recorría mi estómago. No me sentí capaz de poder hablar con esa libertad ni naturalidad sobre sexo, y convengamos que nunca había si quiera comprobado los estragos de un orgasmo por cuenta propia, pero debo reconocer que tener a Shaoran tan pegado a mí cuerpo me provocaba unos temblores que no reconocí como miedo, sino algo más.

Decidida a pedir respuestas, cerré el grifo de la ducha y salí de mi escondite para enfrentarlo, pero antes debía vestirme. Sí, fue una buena decisión. La camiseta que me dejó me quedaba muy holgada y esos pantalones cortos de futbol demasiado sueltos, pero es lo que hay. Ubiqué el secador de pelo y me puse en la tarea de secar mi corpiño. Como siempre usaba de tela tipo deportivo, no me dio tanto trabajo hacerlo.

Listo.

Ahora… ¿Dónde estaban las escurridizas pantuflas? Juraría que Shaoran me dejó unos calcetines pero debió haber sido mi imaginación, o un _Elfo domestico*_ que trata de elaborar un poco probable plan para liberarse. Salí del baño y el piso estaba tan o más frío que el corazón de _Voldemort_. El fresco otoño comenzaba a demostrar su baja temperatura y siempre fui muy sensible a los cambios climáticos. Entre la fuerte lluvia y el glaciar transformado en baldosas, no quise arriesgarme. Regresé al cuarto de baño para resguardarme con el vapor de allí dentro y deje la puerta abierta.

—¡Shaoran! ¿Me puedes traer unas pantuflas o unos calcetines?

—…

—¿Shaoran? … ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Quizás fue a comprar lo necesario para el pastel.

Su habitación estaba a unos pasos del baño, y al no estar presente, supongo que no le molestará que busque alguna prenda en su dormitorio para abrigar mis pies.

Oh… nunca he visto su dormitorio.

«La curiosidad mató al gato, Sakura»

Bueno, pero no voy a curiosear… solo a buscar algo con qué calentarme.

Decidida en no contarle nada a Shaoran y evitar demorarme todo lo posible, entré en su cuarto veloz como un rayo. Parecía que había visto un fantasma de lo rápido que cerré la puerta y lo sonoro que fue ese golpe. Tan sonoro que la puerta del baño interno de la habitación —que no sabía que existía— se abrió de pronto mostrando a un muy enojado, luego muy sorprendido y semidesnudo, Shaoran Li.

Por las barbas de _Dumbledore*…_ Qué vista más… interesante.

Mi boca casi llega al suelo de la sorpresa.

Shaoran estaba ahí, frente a mí, y con mucha valentía de mi parte le recorrí el cuerpo con la vista. De arriba a abajo, seguí la ruta de las gotas que caían despreocupadas de sus cabellos rebeldes, repasando la desnudez de sus fuertes hombros, las líneas marcadas de sus pectorales, y su plano y a penas trabajado abdomen. Delgado, pero fuerte, tal como le habría dicho a la enfermera, la _Señora Pomfrey*._

Debajo del ombligo, un camino muy sutil de vello seguía su recorrido hasta esa V tan seductora. Esa era la palabra indicada para describirlo, porque todo su cuerpo destila seducción natural… Atrayente, impactante. No me extraña que tenga tantas mujeres asediándolo en las clases de natación, o de futbol, o en todo momento. Quise seguir bajando pero me topé con una molestia en medio.

«La toalla. ¿Por qué hay una toalla estropeando mi fabulosa visión?»

Esperen… ¿Por qué querría que la toalla desaparezca? ¿O por qué hay una toalla después de todo? En realidad… ¿Por qué estoy pudiendo ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de Shaoran?

Mi boca formó una diminuta "O" que se fue expandiendo junto con los colores de mi cuerpo al reconocer a Shaoran estático, con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido y sonrojado, parado en el umbral del baño de SU cuarto, desde donde salió aturdido y apurado por ver quién demonios se atrevió a entrar en su guarida.

—Y-yoo… Yo… E-e-e-…

No pude pronuncia ni una palabra, ni coordinar ningún movimiento hasta dejar pasar unos quince segundos. Salí del cuarto dando otro portazo y me quedé hecha un ovillo en el sofá.

El calor de mis mejillas se había trasladado a los confines más oscuros de mis entrañas, y está de más decir que mis pies desnudos ya no sentían ni un poco de frío. ¿Qué fue eso? No pude contener las ganas desmedidas de mirarlo. Qué descarada… ¿Cómo voy a enfrentarlo ahora? No puedo salir corriendo… no tengo mi ropa puesta, ni zapatillas secas ni mucho tiempo para decidir qué hacer…

¡Tomoyo! ¡Sí! Llamaría a Tomoyo y le pediría rescate. Inventar un dolor de panza o una anemia o algo por el estilo no debe ser problema alguno. O fiebre… sí, eso podría disimular la temperatura de mi cuerpo.

Estaba decidido. Me levanté en búsqueda de mi móvil antes que Shaoran salga de su cuarto y cuando estaba por marcar… salió de allí. Estaba vestido… Gracias al cielo, el _quidditch_ y la _saeta de fuego._

Me paralicé, apreté mis ojos en un intento de desaparecer que nunca funciona y comencé a hablar.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Salí de ducharme, no tenía pantuflas ni calcetines, tenía frío, te llamé, no contestaste, supuse que habías ido de compras para preparar el pastel de chocolate. Seguía con frío en los pies y con una decisión muy atrevida de mi parte decidí ingresar a tu cuarto sin tu consentimiento para buscar algún calcetín o una pantufla o algo para mis pies porque tenía frío y tú no estabas, o no contestabas, porque te estabas duchando en tu cuarto de baño que no sabía que tenías porque no conocía tu cuarto ¡No es que haya querido conocerlo antes! Digo, es la verdad. Nunca entré y no tendría por qué, si tú no quieres ¡Tampoco es que quiera! Es decir, es tu privacidad, no me importa quedarme en el sofá a ver una película ¿Por qué no vamos hasta allí y vemos una? Podría ser una comedia, un drama o lo que quieras. Mejor voy a hacer el pastel, ¿o ya no quieres comer? ¿Es muy tarde? No lo creo. Sí, eso haré, voy a preparar el pastel. ¡Tú tranquilo, yo sé dónde está todo!

Un, dos, tres… Respira.

No sé cuántas veces repetí la palabra "calcetín", "pies" y "frío" o por qué traté de justificarme por estar en su cuarto. Nunca antes había querido entrar, ni tampoco era mi intención hurgar en sus cosas y las palabras atropelladas intentaban disculparse. Mi conciencia me retó y me dijo que me quedé mirando su cuerpo desnudo por un tiempo incalculable.

¡Oh, no! Hazte la tonta, Sakura. Sí, solo piensa que eso nunca sucedió. Trabaja en ello, pero pronto.

Rayos, centellas y hechizos en el cielo. Que falta me hizo el _giratiempo_ en ese momento.

«¿Para no irrumpir en la habitación de Shaoran o para volver a espiarlo mientras se ducha? Quizás querías comprobar los rumores que hablan de ese paquete que… » NO NO NO ¡BASTA!

—¿Sakura? ¿Estás bien?

Patético. Mi actitud muchas veces se torna de esa forma. De pie, un divertido Shaoran se encontraba de brazos cruzados frente a un ser tembloroso llamado Sakura Kinomoto, que se agarraba de los pelos tratando de esquivar pensamientos poco decorosos. Al no decir nada, y agachar la cabeza con derrota, contesté.

—Discúlpame de verdad, Shaoran, no quise irrumpir así en tu cuarto. Por mi salud mental, ¿podemos fingir que esto nunca ocurrió?

Shaoran se llevó el dedo a la barbilla y observó alguna marca del techo mientras pensaba qué responder ante mi petición.

—Olvidado —dijo mirándome directo a los ojos con una sincera sonrisa—. Pero no olvido lo del pastel. Aun quiero comerlo.

Gracias gracias gracias Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, fundadores de Hogwarts, colegio superior de magia y hechicería, por escuchar las plegarias de esta simple _muggle_.

—Manos a la obra.

Sonreí para alivianar el ambiente y con un ayudante muy decidido y complacido por el resultado, nos pusimos a hornear el pastel.

Tardamos una hora para que esté listo y Shaoran no pudo esperar más para comerlo. Lo dejó unos diez minutos en la heladera rompiendo toda la lógica de la pastelería y con el vapor caliente humeando por el escaso tiempo en el frío, engulló una porción enorme.

—Mmmmm, delicioso. En serio, eres una maestra de los postres.

—No es para tanto —esbocé apenada.

Ver su rostro deleitarse con cada bocado me aceleró el corazón de felicidad. Parece un niño con su dulce que no quiere convidar, y lo digo literal, porque lograr que Shaoran te dé un poco de sus chocolates es todo un desafío. Menos mal que el pastel es grande y me dejó probarlo sin rechistar.

—Tienes… algo…

Shaoran señalaba su rostro pero no entendía. _«¿Algo en su cara o en la mía?»_ Me toqué el lado izquierdo de mi boca tratando de interpretarlo. Quizás tenía una miga del pastel.

—No, no. Ahí no, aquí.

Su mano dejó de tomar el tenedor con el que comía y alargó sus dedos hasta dar con la comisura de mis labios, justo en el rincón opuesto a donde me había limpiado antes. Posó su índice entre mi labio inferior y ese huequito que se ensanchó cuando arrastró la miga o suciedad de mi boca. Sin quitar sus ojos de los míos, retiró su mano de mi rostro, se llevó el dedo a la boca… y chupó. Fue un instante, solo un segundo, pero Shaoran no dejó de penetrarme con ese ámbar entre dorado y oscuro, evidenciando la cercanía que mantenía y un descarado plan en mente. Tragué en seco y entreabrí los labios para poder tomar una bocanada de oxígeno.

El aire se volvió denso mientras nos mirábamos sin pestañear, estáticos, con su respiración y la mía acelerándose segundo a segundo. La adrenalina corría por mi torrente sanguíneo y esperé atenta para dar el golpe.

Lento, muy lento, Shaoran acortó las distancias. Yo cerré los ojos esperando el recibimiento de sus labios, pero noté el cambio de rumbo cuando su aliento me cosquilleó el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Qué pasa, cerezo? ¿Qué quieres?

«¿Yo? ¿Qué quiero yo? A ti, ¿qué más voy a querer?» —me dije en ese momento— Bésame de una vez, no me hagas preguntas que … Oh… Quiere jugar.

—Quiero… que me devuelvas las migajas que quitaste de mi boca sin permiso.

Shaoran dejó escapar una leve risa que hizo cosquillas en la piel de mi cuello y yo fruncí el labio para ahogar la mía. Por alguna razón, me gustó hacerme… desear.

—¿Y si no quiero devolvértelas? ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Mmmmm que interesante.

—Tendré que tomar lo que me pertenece a la fuerza.

¡Yes! El marcador sigue sumando puntos para Gryffindor por valentía.

Shaoran rozó su nariz en mi oído y siguió bajando a paso lento por mi cuello. Luego sus labios dibujaron un camino de vuelta hasta mi babilla, y sin dejar un solo beso en todo el recorrido para torturarme, llegó de nuevo donde inició.

—¿Qué esperas, Sakura? Toma lo que es tuyo.

Fue todo lo que necesité para perder la cordura y besarlo con ansias, con esmero, poseyendo cada porción de su lengua, mordisqueando sus labios. Sentí un fuego interno quemar mi vientre y explorar su boca se convirtió en una necesidad de vida o muerte. Voraz, desesperado.

Shaoran me sujetó por la cintura y me acercó más a su cuerpo intensificando el beso, recorriendo mi espalda con sus manos, apretándome contra él. Estaba experimentando una pasión desmedida nunca antes vivida y me desquitaba tratando de llegar profundo con mi lengua, recorriendo más allá de la superficie, buscando saciar mi sed, revolviéndome en mi lugar. Mis manos tironearon de su sedoso cabello y un quejido ronco salió de su boca ese segundo que lo separé de mí. Sus radiantes y bellas pupilas estaba irreconocibles, dilatadas y su respiración errante acompañaba la mía.

—Vas a matarme —dijo jadeando como yo.

—Aun no.

Miró mis ojos y luego mi boca antes de hacer contacto y me elevó de mi asiento para situarme en su regazo. Estaba sentada de lado sobre sus piernas mientras continuábamos devorándonos. Dos animales furiosos disputando un lugar en el territorio. Un duelo a muerte entre la razón y la irreflexión. Una de sus manos me sujetaba por la nuca mientras que la otra paseaba por mi torso, mi vientre, y sin notarlo rozó uno de mis pechos cuando ascendía hasta mi rostro. Fue un accidente, solo una porción de la palma de su mano pasó por la superficie del pezón que se encontraba inexplicablemente erecto, duro, como si tuviera muchísimo frío cuando en realidad era todo lo contrario.

No pude evitar que un suspiro, gruñido, gemido o lo que fuere, haya salido de mi boca cuando sentí ese mínimo y superficial contacto, y me revolví un poco más intentando pegarme a Shaoran como si quisiera adentrarme en su cuerpo. En ese instante, él me apartó sobresaltado y acomodó unos mechones de cabello detrás de mi oreja. El aura cargada de pasión iba disminuyendo.

—Necesito ir al baño.

¡Noooo! ¡Ahora nooo!

—P-pero ..

—No me tardo —enfatizó.

Con un último y sonoro beso, Shaoran me levantó de su regazo y yo me quedé parada mientras lo veía atónita en mi lugar hasta pederlo de vista. Al cerrar de la puerta me indicó el final de este encuentro.

Pasaron 15 o 20 tortuosos minutos para verlo salir, y con todo el amor del universo enfrascado en una botella, lo miré y le sonreí. Estaba muy disgustada porque el nivel de intensidad que habíamos logrado con este encuentro explosivo fue demasiado gratificante para mí. Pero con el pasar de los minutos, repensé la situación y la otra Sakura volvió a aparecer en el libro... avergonzándome.

—Ya es tarde. Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa.

«¿Por qué se lo ve tan relajado?»

—Claro.

Todo el camino hasta ese pequeño lugar llamado "mi hogar" lo mantuvimos en completo silencio. Aproveché para pensar en lo sucedido y no le encontré ningún sentido a la situación.

Primero Shaoran me provoca quitando las migajas de mi boca y llevándose el dedo a la suya con una clara insinuación en el acto, sus ojos intensos y cegadores no podían engañarme del juego que ansiaba comenzar. Luego me tortura susurrándome al odio un reto que acepté sin pensar —para mi sorpresa— y justo cuando yo estoy queriendo más de…de…

Los calores subieron a mi rostro como la lava de un volcán en erupción y agradecí a todos los cielos que la oscuridad no deje notar mi estúpida reacción.

«Dilo, Sakura… Solo acéptalo».

No… no puede ser… yo no quería… ¿O sí quería? ¿Y él quería? ¡Oh por favor! ¡Él NO quería! Sino no me hubiera detenido. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Hice algo mal? Si apenas le acaricié la espalda y la nuca. Oh, no... Eso es. No hice nada… no hice nada y ahora él está arrepentido por estar con una niña tan poco audaz… O no le parezco atractiva.

Me despedí de Shaoran con un beso rápido evitando casi todo contacto y entré veloz como el pasar de un látigo a mi casa. La noche fue un martirio, no dejé de pensar en el sin fin de posibilidades que harían a Shaoran desistir de ese encuentro un poco subido de tono.

Recapacité un instante y tomé mi móvil que yacía en mi mesa de luz. El vidrio negro reflejaba mi figura de forma sombría y sin poder ver muchas porciones de mí, me di cuenta de ese atributo que me gustaba —mis ojos— y recordé que eso era lo único que me hacía ver linda de algún modo. Del resto… mejor no hablemos. De seguro el problema es por mi cuerpo de niña.

Él dice que le gusto, pero quizás sea solo mi personalidad lo que lo atrae. Después de todo es lo que siempre me repite: "Que soy dulce… compañera… bondadosa…" Por supuesto que me dice que soy hermosa, pero nada especifico, nada referido a mi físico, y la belleza puede provenir del interior. Todos atributos que según él me hacen única, pero somos grandes… o medianamente grandes, y las malas lenguas comentan que a esta edad tenemos ganas de darle con toda la artillería a lo primero que se nos cruce por el camino. Reconozco que mis pechos no son muy grandes y mi trasero le sigue en igual medida, lo que me condena como una chica no muy atractiva, pero cuando estoy con él pienso lo contrario. Sus besos, su voz, su mirar, todo en él me hace sentir poderosa, bella y afortunada, pero en estos momentos sopeso la posibilidad de que todo sea una falacia creada por mi ilusionada mente.

Es un hecho que mi personalidad no es de aquellas que se lanzan a la corriente sin sopesar las piedras que podría hallar, y recién hoy pude experimentar lo que algunas llaman de manera formal "las consecuencias de la excitación"… ¡Dios! me ruborizo de solo pensarlo. Mis braguitas estaban impregnadas del deseo irremediable que me agobió al sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y su boca reclamando la mía. Si él no experimentó esas sensaciones pecaminosas es porque no lo prendo como debería o mi inocencia no lo deja avanzar. Sin duda él es mucho más ávido de estos asuntos, no por nada se crearon esos rumores.

Eran las dos de la mañana y al otro día sería Lunes. Aun así no pude dormir y pensé en hablar con Tomoyo de éste asunto. Ella es mucho más perceptiva e intuitiva que yo y sé que estará dispuesta a ayudarme. Hice una pequeña lista de los temas a tratar con ella y la guardé bajo llave dentro de mi diario íntimo.

. . .

.

.

Me recosté en mi cama tratando de bajar el calor de mis mejillas recordando esa acalorada situación. Tengo que inventar algún hechizo para los sonrojos desmedidos, porque eso le permite a hermanos celosos dudar de las palabras de su hermanita.

—Monstruo, hay un mocoso afuera que preguntó por ti. Le dije que se fuera así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

Con el calor de recordar lo sucedido ese día, se me pasó por alto que la semana había pasado, que mi hermano siempre fue muy persistente y que Shaoran y yo quedamos en ir al cine.

Corrí apresurada hasta la ventana y la abrí para ver si se había ido.

—¡Shaoran! Espérame por favor, ya bajo.

Mi castaño de ojos ámbar sonrió desde el límite de mi casa, donde me esperaba a pensar de los gruñidos descorteses de _Snape…_ digo, Touya.

—Tú no irás a ningún lado con ese mocoso, Sakura. ¿Quién es y qué quiere contigo?

Tomé mi bolso y me encaminé hacia la puerta de mi habitación evitando a Touya y haciendo a un lado su cuerpo para ir escaleras abajo.

—Ese mocoso tiene nombre, se llama Li Shaoran —bajé unos dos escalones—. Y es mi novio.

En ese momento… huí.

—¿Tú qué? ¡Ven ya mismo aquí, Sakura! ¡SAKURA!

Logré zafar de sus alaridos y su arranque de furia. Me puse los zapatos rápidamente y salí corriendo arrastrando a Shaoran de la mano.

—Si no quieres que te encierren en el sótano padeciendo una mísera vida como si te hubieran lanzado el hechizo _cruciatus*_ … entonces corre.

Y así lo hicimos. Riendo y pasando una tarde maravillosa. Olvidándome de todo lo demás.

.

-.-.-.-.-

Los recuerdos sobre lo sucedido fueron muy intensos y hoy puedo decir que me río de verme desde otra perspectiva ante los primeros descubrimientos hormonales. Una risita escapó de mi boca para contrarrestar el agrio momento que estaba pasando.

Media hora después de rondar por el parque y no asistir a clases. Mi móvil sonó con insistencia de quien llamaba a estas horas de la mañana.

Tomoyo… ella siempre tan buena conmigo, tan leal. No podía disgustarme con ella por preocuparse.

.

* * *

 **Hola hola!**

Bueno, aquí el segundo capitulo. Como les dije, esta historia no es muy larga, serán unos 9 o 10 como mucho, por eso las situaciones pasan de forma apresurada y se demuestran como flashbacks / recuerdos de Sakura, exceptuando el inicio y el final.

Bombarda*, es un hechizo para generar una explosión. Como éste capitulo es bastante meloso, no encontré mejor título que este. Después de todo, aquí surgieron los acercamientos clave de nuestros dos bellos castaños. Debo confesar que lo que más me gustó a mí, fue la explicación larga, confusa y graciosa de Sakura ante su repentino atropello en la habitación de Shaoran xD.

Si no lo notaron, donde hablo de los rumores que se escucharon sobre Shaoran, mencioné a alguien llamada "Yuzu", quien aseguran estuvo con él en una fiesta. Al principio le había puesto un nombre "X" a éste personaje (que aparecerá luego), pero surgió que en el nuevo anime de Clear Card, entró en escena una chica con ese nombre como personaje secundario. Fue sospechosa su aparición porque habla con Chiharu en clases y después la vemos en deportes celebrando. No sé si Yuzu tendrá mayor relevancia en un futuro, pero así como hice de Akiho una no muy buena persona, me surgió poner a Yuzu como cómplice. Creo que estoy haciendo de todos los personajes nuevos unas personas horribles jajaja (aunque aclaro que no es porque los deteste, simplemente necesitaba quien le haga la vida imposible a Sakura, y como dije antes, Akiho es buena pero también su contrincante ¡Y nadie le quita la llave ni las cartas a nuestra Sakura!)

Creo que no me olvido de nada, dejo el glosario debajo para las acotaciones harrypoteras, y eso es todo.

Espero sus comentarios y gracias gracias a los que siempre me apoyan desde un rw, favs o follow. Ustedes, los lectores, alimentan nuestras historias. Sino, no estaríamos publicando.

Que tengan linda semana :)

.

 **Glosario (por orden de aparición)**

Luna Lovegood: Chica rubia, alumna de Ravenclaw, que todos dicen tiene un aire de chiflada. Se viste de manera extravagante, por eso la referencia que hace Sakura: _"Me conformo con que no me pongas un vestido a lo Luna Lovegood, Tomoyo"_

Snitch dorada: Pequeña pelota dorada con alas que vuela a altísima velocidad. Es una de las tres pelotas que se usan para jugar al quidditch. En cada equipo hay un buscador, Harry es el encargado de atrapar esa pelotita para su equipo y con ella se acaba el juego. _"Tenía esa pregunta atorada como cuando Harry casi se tragó la snitch dorada" ._ En su primer juego, Harry la atrapó con la boca y casi se ahoga.

Avada Kedavra: Maleficio imperdonable/asesino. Con esas palabras le provocas la muerte a tu contrincante. _"Habían pasado dos meses luego de ese 13 de Julio que quedará grabado en mi retina hasta que el de arriba me lance un Avada Kedavra evaporándome de este mundo"_

Myrtle (la llorona): Estudiante Fantasma que ronda en los baños de las chicas, donde allí murió. Tanto en vida como en su muerte, Myrtle se caracteriza por sus llantos coléricos ante cualquier cosa que la haga enojar/entristecer. Vive en lamentos. _"…pudimos ver como las nubes sobre de la pequeña Tomoeda se cubrían de un gris denso, casi negro, y como si Myrtle la llorona hubiera arrancado con su colérico llanto desmedido, así cayeron las aguas desde el cielo"_

Marca tenebrosa: Es el símbolo de Lord Voldemort y sus mortífago. Esta marca fue grabada a fuego en el antebrazo izquierdo de los mortífagos más allegados a Lord Voldemort. Cuando se conjura, para el llamado de Voldemort y sus secuaces, la misma marca aparece en el cielo entre nubes negras, infundando temor a todo el reino mágico. _"_ _El cielo aun cubierto de esa nube negra y densa capaz de erizar todo mi cuerpo pensando en calaveras como marca tenebrosa"_

Mortífagos: Así se llaman los seguidores leales de Voldemort, en el lado oscuro. _"¿Dije algo en el camino? No. Estaba ocupada esquivando charcos y pensando en mortífagos asediantes"_

Elfos domésticos: Criaturas mágicas que son devotos a la familia de magos que tienen designada servir. Si el amo de la familia le da una prenda de vestir cualquiera al elfo, éste queda libre de su trabajo de servicio. _"…_ _¿Dónde estaban las escurridizas pantuflas? Juraría que Shaoran me dejó unos calcetines pero debió haber sido mi imaginación, o un Elfo domestico que trata de elaborar un poco probable plan para liberarse"_

Dumbledore: Cuando Harry ingresa al colegio, Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore es el actual director de la misma. Señor mayor de larga barba blanca que viste siempre una túnica grisácea/celeste. Algo parecido al mago Merlin: Por eso la comparación con la típica frase: _"Por las barbas de Dumbledore… Qué vista más… interesante"_

Señora Pomfrey: Tal como lo dije, es la enfermera del colegio.

Cruciatus: Otro maleficio imperdonable. Maleficio torturador. Provoca un dolor agonizante en la víctima. Han habido registro de unos magos que sufrieron ese conjuro por mucho tiempo, a tal punto de dañar su cerebro, volviéndolos mentalmente inestables.

Fin.


	3. Alohomora

Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es mía.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3 - Alohomora

* * *

.

Eran momentos ideales para poder pensar con claridad. A estas horas y en esta época, la mayoría de los chicos se encuentran en los colegios y los adultos en sus puestos de trabajo, solo unas pocas personas salen a disfrutar de la mañana en el parque. Traté de ocultarme de esos escasos transeúntes para no levantar sospechas en permanecer inerte como en estado vegetativo. Al llevar puesto el uniforme escolar, a alguno podría llamarle la atención mi evidente estado y avisar al instituto sin mi consentimiento y, por ende, a mi padre.

No era mi intención causar molestias, de hecho, es la primera vez que falto por motus propio y sin dar aviso alguno. Si me descubrieran _le quitarían muchos, muchos puntos a mi casa*_ … Unos 50 diría yo, como mínimo.

La vibrante melodía no dejaba de temblar en mi mano, y luego de vacilar un momento, atendí el llamado que estaba torturándome. Mantuve una conversación con Tomoyo unos minutos más largos de lo estimado solo porque su preocupación la hizo salir de clases para hablarme a escondidas en el baño. Se la escuchaba tan afligida… Le dije que estaba "bien" y que nos veremos a la salida para tomar un té acompañado de la interminable charla que estaría segura tendría que atender. Al corta con ella, miré mi móvil buscando otro llamado, un mensaje, un vago indicio de comunicación… pero no recibí nada. Shaoran se estaba tomando en serio lo de _dejarme en paz_.

Una leve molestia me asfixió el corazón. Si él supiera por qué me comporto como lo hago, de seguro no estaría tan molesto conmigo. O tal vez sí… No lo sé. Pero a pesar de todo, su mínima preocupación por mi ausencia me dejó con un dolor inexplicable. Es un poco… muy de _Slytherin_ en ese caso.

A pesar del mal humor, la tristeza y mi falta de entusiasmo, sonreí al recordar esa conversación que derivó en la resolución de una de mis dudas más grandes y penosas en ese entonces.

-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Era una tarde de Domingo magnífica. Hacía un poco de frío al que Shaoran exageraba vistiendo dos buzos de algodón con el interior de friza, dos calcetines en cada pie, pantalón de jogging con calzas térmicas debajo y la calefacción a todo lo que ese artefacto pueda dar. Según me relataba, con su evidente molestia, había pasado toda la mañana comprando víveres para subsistir y por ende necesitó esperar a que su cuerpo se aclimate previo a vestirse como una persona normal dentro de su hogar.

Se lo veía tan cómico sentado en el sofá calentando sus manos entre sí mientras yo buscaba el chocolate para hacer una cocoa decente, que no pude evitar bromear con él. Si Tomoyo estaría presente no hubiera tardado en sacar su cámara y filmar.

A este punto, no es novedad anunciarles que Shaoran detesta el frío, eso ya lo sabía, así como también era de mi conocimiento que él ama el chocolate más que a su vida.

—Shaoran, ¿tienes frío?

No lo estaba viendo directo a los ojos cuando cuestioné, le daba la espalda mientras dejaba las tazas en la mesada.

Su cocina tiene una gran arcada que da directo al living comedor. Si bien el departamento no es minúsculo, tampoco es tan grande como para hacer una fiesta monumental. Acogedor… así lo considero. Lo justo y necesario. Seguí con mi labor mientras esperaba que Shaoran conteste.

—No, no, me encanta estar vestido como muñeco de nieve en mi propio departamento. ¡Estoy fantástico! Mejor imposible —ironizó sin una pizca de gracia.

Me reí por dentro sin hacer caso a su tono despectivo y burlón.

—¿Y tienes hambre? —pregunté.

Giró su rostro con un gesto robótico —de tanta ropa— y entrecerró sus ojos demostrando la molestia sin disimulo alguno. No pude evitar mirarlo fijo a los ojos y, con toda la fuerza de voluntad quitada debajo de la alfombra y cualquier recoveco posible, me guardé la risa para mis adentros con intención de seguir la pantomima.

—Son las tres de la tarde. Me pasé toda la mañana haciendo compras en la interminable fila de la maldita tienda y recién pude sentarme a comer alrededor de las 2 pm. ¿Te parece que puedo tener hambre?

—Podrías haberte levantado más temprano a hacer las compras y no tendrías que haber almorzado a esas horas.

—También podrías haberte compadecido de mi incapacidad de soportar el frío y haberme acompañado para acelerar un poco el ritmo.

Inflé un poco mis cachetes y le respondí:

—Está muy gruñón hoy, Señor Li. Me estoy replanteando seriamente el quedarme o no a hacerle compañía —di la vuelta y fingí estar molesta por sus acusaciones sin fundamentos—. Y yo que le había traído algo para compartir…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó expectante pero sin verme a los ojos para dejar la distancia de su orgullo entre ambos.

—Algo comestible, del color de tus cabellos, con un toque azucarado y tiene forma de rectángulo. Pero como no estás de ánimos… mejor lo guardo.

Shaoran se levantó del sofá veloz como un rayo y se puso frente a mi nariz mostrándome su imponente figura rodeada de kilos de ropa de abrigo. Sus ojos acribillaban los míos como un cachorrito que mendiga su hueso, pero nada me preparó para lo que vendría.

—Sakura… ¿Sabes que eres la chica más linda, buena y dulce que he conocido jamás?

Una leve mueca surcó mis labios —¿Ah, sí? No me digas. Y tú eres el ser más irritante y embaucador que conozco, ¿lo sabías?

—Pero también soy guapo, inteligente y me quieres con locura. Por eso compraste un chocolate para animarme.

—Entonces, si te crees tan inteligente, habrás notado que el tono que usaste conmigo no es merecedor de este presente, ¿no lo crees?

Shaoran intentaba chantajearme con su arrogante y arrebatador carácter, uno que me ponía los pelos de punta y hacía descender unos cuantos decibeles mi capacidad de resistencia.

—Puede ser… Pero también sé que puedo convencerte con facilidad.

«¿Eso cree?» Reprimí la sonrisa y lo dejé continuar con su flirteo.

—No te la creas tanto, Li.

—No me la creo. Pero te conozco lo suficiente como para detectar tus puntos débiles.

«¿Puntos débiles? ¿Qué quiere decir?»

Shaoran dio dos pasos hacia atrás dándome el lugar de apreciar la totalidad de su figura. Para él, el leve vistazo que le proporcioné a su cuerpo entero no pasó desapercibido y, con una mueca seductora sobre su perfecto par de labios, se quitó uno de los buzos que tenía puesto sin sacarme los radiantes ojos ámbar de encima que se perdían al momento de quitarse la prenda.

—¿Q-qué… qué estás haciendo?

—Me dio calor y me estoy desvistiendo, ¿no es obvio?

—S-sí pero…

Interrumpí mis propias palabras cuando el segundo buzo de Shaoran se deslizó por su cabeza provocando que la camiseta de manga larga que llevaba debajo —y que descubrí de un color verde musgo— se levantara un poco sobre su vientre, dejando ver una porción de su abdomen desnudo finalizando con esa marcada V que siempre estuve tentada de delinear con mi dedo índice. Cerré los ojos dos segundos para controlar mis impulsos y desacelerar mi corazón. Mi mente no paraba de enviarme señales de toda calaña contradiciéndose entre sí, pero llegué a la contundente afirmación de que Shaoran es un maldito y sexy diablillo.

Habré tardado un poco más de lo pensado en levantar mis párpados, pero me fue imposible seguir negándome la vista cuando unos dedos fríos me rozaron el oído con la intención de acomodar mis cabellos. La helada temperatura contrastó con el estridente rubor de mi rostro y me estremeció la piel.

—¿Tú también tienes calor, Sakura?

Al mirarlo fijo a los ojos me topé con ese par de tonos dorados, que como sol ardiente, me fulminan con su resplandor. A una parte de mi cerebro le resulta inaceptable que sea capaz de dominarme con solo dos palabras y esa mirada. A la otra parte le parece una reacción sublime a la que debo sucumbir.

—Estoy bien así —mentí.

—¿Solo bien? ¿Para qué conformarse cuando podrías estar mejor?

—¿Y cómo, según tú, podría estar mejor?

Las palabras salieron de mi boca en tono desafiante y mucho antes de que pueda pensarlas o razonarlas con claridad. Por momentos, la lengua actúa antes que las neuronas en hacer sinapsis.

—Mmmm hay muchas opciones, ¿pero sabes cuál es la que se me viene a la mente en este instante?

Su mano juguetona, ascendió lentamente por mi brazo en una caricia. Las prendas no me dejaban apreciar su tacto en todo su esplendor pero el cosquilleo era palpable en mi interior. Hice el esfuerzo de contener la respiración y parecer indiferente, intento que no creí haber logrado. Con sutileza su mano subió hasta mi hombro tomándose más segundos de lo normal en la pasada, torturándome, jugando, logrando su macabro cometido. Sentí ese hormigueo adormecedor cuando las yemas de sus dedos hicieron contacto con la piel libre de mi cuello.

Qué sensación tan placentera... No lograba entender por qué me gustaba tanto y tampoco me propuse razonarlo. Junto a él descubrí, que cuanto más intento pensar mis acciones o lo que las suyas me producen, la tímida Sakura aparece en escena para arruinar la poción por completo, ganándose una merecida detención.

Shaoran seguía a paso lento con su cometido. Desde su perspectiva —o la de cualquiera— éste acto solo demoró unos segundos, pero para la mía fueron un cúmulo incalculable de ellos. Si le preguntara, estoy segura que podría retratar mis sutiles cambios faciales, de los cuales se estaría regodeando en ese momento, disfrutando de alcanzar su propósito. El recorrido de sus dedos culminó debajo de mi barbilla y con una ligera presión la levantó para que no deje de ver cómo sus labios se acercaban peligrosamente hacia los míos.

Debí alejarme, darle una probada de su propia medicina, pero para mi desgraciada situación hormonal, no habíamos tenido ningún tipo de acercamiento esa semana. Por un lado el contacto casi nulo era debido a mi insistencia en ocultar lo nuestro, y por el otro un bendito resfriado mantuvo a Shaoran cinco días en cama hecho un harapo del cual fue fácil compadecerse. Salvando esa excepción, fue grato acompañarlo en sus delirantes relatos sobre el frío de Japón mientras bebía una taza de té con miel que le preparé, y luego de despotricar contra su infortunio, siempre me lo agradecía con una gentil sonrisa. Pero la sonrisa que me estaba mostrando en ese momento no era similar a ésta de arrogancia y superioridad, ésta era una sonrisa que decía: "Te tengo a mi merced, pequeña".

Para ese entonces, ya había perdido el hilo del pensamiento, la conexión y todo lo que tenga que ver con señales emitidas desde el cerebro.

—¿Sabes lo que pienso, Sakura? —me encanta como suena mi nombre, no importa cuántas veces lo repita, puedo detectar los diferentes matices cada vez que lo hace. En éste caso está mimoso, meloso… —Pienso que podríamos tomar el chocolate que trajiste, terminar las bebidas calientes y acurrucarnos en el sofá viendo alguna de las ocho películas de Harry Potter.

Esa respuesta me bajó de la escoba de un hondazo, como si la _bludger*_ me hubiera golpeado con su fuerte impulso fracturándome los hipotéticos huesos del corazón. Abrí los ojos como plato y me alejé de su escrutinio para que no vea la decepción que reflejaba el mío. Asentí por omisión sin verlo y fui hasta la cocina a terminar de preparar las chocolatadas y pensar un poco en cómo dejé que me domine el deseo, en su rito de seducción para conseguir lo que quiere y en la punzada frustrante de su actitud. Desde ese beso voraz —luego del pastel de chocolate— habían pasado dos meses, y por más que intenté, no se volvió a repetir con la misma intensidad.

¿Solo yo me muero de ganas de avanzar de nivel con él? Me cuesta horrores aceptar mis deseos más primitivos, pero me consuelo por las noches estrujado mi almohada pensando que esas sensaciones solo aparecen cuando estoy con él, y es solo con él con quién deseo dar el paso. No me había sentido así de extraña en toda mi vida y me daba pudor, mucho pudor, reconocerlo. Pero más vergüenza me daba pensar que solo yo sentía mis extremidades cosquillear por querer adentrarme a ese terreno desconocido.

.

Revolvía las tazas mirando hacia la nada, esperando que el cacao se disuelva hasta el último grumo mientras me deshacía a preguntas sin respuestas. No era el momento apropiado para divagar en mis pensamientos, pero en ese lugar estaba el dueño de mis preguntas capaz de contestar algunas de ellas. Necesitaba armarme de valor y enfrentarlo con la verdad.

Con un llamado silencioso, sus cálidos brazos me rodearon la cintura deteniendo la cuchara que chocaba contra la cerámica por un momento. Shaoran pegó su pecho en mi espalda y yo reanudé ese movimiento cíclico y constante queriendo hipnotizarme para poder hablar. Me encontraba estática y controlada, como si el valor me hubiera abordado de golpe. De no sentirme tan tonta e inocente, le correspondería el abrazo y recostaría mi cabeza en su hombro cerrando los ojos para inspirar su aroma… ese embriagante y delicioso aroma tan varonil… Pero me resistí.

—¿Estás enojada conmigo? —me preguntó luego de depositar un suave beso en mi cuello.

Me removí en mi lugar para darle la señal de soltarme. Después de la mini charla conmigo misma, ahora no quería corresponder a sus dotes de seductor. No sabía si estaba enojada, decepcionada, contrariada o si era un conjunto de todo aquello.

Di la vuelta y lo miré distante, como nunca lo había visto antes. Debería patentar la mirada que le propiné para almacenarla y reclamarla como mía cuando la necesite, porque Shaoran reaccionó a ella como si lo hubiera petrificado con un hechizo. Se alejó de mí y su rostro expresó desconcierto entremezclado con algo del temor que reconocí después en sus palabras.

Bien. Mis acciones también repercuten en su actitud, pero no todas lo hacen de la forma que me gustaría.

—A decir verdad, no sé si estoy enojada… O quizás sí, aunque no contigo. Pero sí puedo decirte que estoy… confundida.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Shaoran… ¿Te parezco atractiva?

Vi su rostro palidecer y su cabello estremecerse como su cuerpo ante esa pregunta inesperada. Un leve sonrojo como los que tan bien puedo descubrir en mis mejillas a diario, salieron a la superficie dejándome apreciar a un Shaoran Li avergonzado, asustado y sorprendido.

—¿Q-qué cosa? —logró articular apenas en un hilo de voz.

Yo traté de estar calmada, de no demostrar el temblor que sentía en mis piernas por atreverme a preguntarle.

Satisfecha de haber intercambiado papeles, reafirmé mi pregunta…

—Eso… Si te parezco atractiva… Si no es así, puedes decírmelo. La verdad es que no me creo la gran cosa, y un chico como tú que podría estar con otra clase de chica…

…Aunque mi porte serio se fue aplacando con mi propio boicot.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo…? —Shaoran se quedó pensativo cortando el hilo conductor de sus palabras. A su mente habrá llegado la respuesta a mis dudas—. ¿Estás así por lo que pasó recién?

—No… o bueno, no solo por eso. Deja, no me hagas caso.

La calma empezó a reflejarse en su rostro, que recuperó la compostura de siempre y se acercó con cautela expidiendo esa aura de seguridad y reconforte que siempre me hizo sentir mejor. Tomó mi mano y con una leve sonrisa me habló:

—Eres hermosa, Sakura. Discúlpame si te hice creer algo que no era, solo estaba bromeando contigo, y no me gusta que digas esas cosas sobre ti. Siempre estás menospreciándote y pensando que no eres suficiente para el resto y por consecuencia dudas de los sentimientos ajenos. Tienes que aprender a creer en ti misma.

Habló con calma, tratando de explicarme detalladamente lo que pensaba, pero no podía sentirme satisfecha y lo único que logré con esa discusión fue avergonzarme más que nunca. Era mejor dejar los fantasmas dentro de mí.

—Lo lamento. No era mi intención… Es solo que todo esto me parece tan irreal. Y más allá de eso, me es imposible evitar pensarlo porque… porque…

Shaoran se enderezó y al ver la duda creciente en mi rostro, como el evidente sonrojo, suavizó su semblante aún más y apretó mi mano para llamar mi atención. Mi mirada dejó de observar el piso y se posó en sus tan radiantes y suplicantes orbes.

—Sakura, puedes decirme lo que sea, yo lo entenderé.

No supe que contestarle, preferí quedarme con la mirada perdida y el silencio le dio lugar a seguir hablando.

— _Alohomora* —_ dijo en voz baja, casi en un susurro, e hizo un leve movimiento con la mano en dirección a mi pecho.

«¿Escuché bien? ¿Pusimos la película de fondo?»

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté estupefacta.

—Le propino un hechizo a tu corazón, a ver si con esto es suficiente para abrir las puertas y dejarme entrar.

¿Y ustedes creen que yo acabo de dudar de alguien que no solo se interesó en la saga de HP para entablar comunicación conmigo, sino que también se acuerda hechizos de memoria? Definitivamente YO no estoy bien.

«Pero espera… eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que acabamos de pensar».

Puede ser —le acepté a mi conciencia.

—Sakura, eres muy valiosa para mí, espero que lo veas tú también. Lo que siento por ti no es pasajero, entonces no debes preocuparte por nimiedades como "hay chicas más lindas que yo" ¿Por qué sabes qué? La única chica linda que veo tiene unos ojos deslumbrantes y está parada frente a mí. No voy a fallarte, jamás.

No necesité más palabras para arrojarme en sus brazos implorando que esto sea realidad y no despierte toda sudada en la cama de mí alcoba como cuando a Harry le invadía la mente el _Señor Tenebroso_.

Lo abracé como si no hubiera un mañana y no podría aplacar mis penas en el calor de su cuerpo. Quise mantener fijo por tiempo indefinido ese momento.

—Entonces… me estabas diciendo…

Me apreté más al cálido cuerpo de Shaoran para que no vea el décimo sonrojo del día. Reitero que debería existir una poción para la sonrojitis aguda, o quizás algo de la medicina _muggle_.

—Emmm déjalo, no tiene importancia.

«¿Qué no sabes con quién estás hablando? ¿Qué pobre intento de desviar el asunto es ese?»

—Sakura…Te vas a quedar con la duda y yo también, si tienes preguntas solo hazlas. No voy a enojarme. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

«El momento es ahora»

—B-bueno… Es que yo…. me siento un poco… rara.

—Rara ¿cómo?

Armé un muralla con un ladrillo de valor a la vez y me fui separando de Shaoran para dejar mi mirada gacha, los pies juntos y las manos en algún lugar donde no toque su cuerpo.

—Bueno… es que… últimamente así me siento… rara. En realidad, desde el día del pastel que me siento así —no puedo creer que le esté confesando esto—. Ese beso que nos dimos fue tan diferente a otros… La verdad es que no se volvió a repetir pese a mis pobres intentos de lograrlo, entonces creí… que quizás... yo no te parezco lo suficientemente… a-atractiva.

El ladrillo del silencio se colocó en una de las filas del muro, pero con otro de coraje logré dejarlo debajo de éste.

—Yo no tengo experiencia, Shaoran, y no me avergüenza decirte que contigo di mi primer beso, y a veces pienso que…

—Shhh…. No pienses más —dijo posando su dedo para sellar mis labios—, ya entendí.

Shaoran fue quien acortó las distancias que creé debido a mi vergüenza nata y por lejos de derribar la pesada pared de ladrillos, él la rodeó con astucia hasta llegar a mí. Supongo que tendré que romperla algún día o contemplar como los ladrillos de valor, coraje y amor se intercalan con el resto, superándolos en cantidad.

—Yo me siento igual que tú, Sakura, pero en tus palabras está la respuesta. Soy tu primer beso, tu primer novio, tu primero en todo… y quiero hacer las cosas bien, sin presiones. Quiero darte todo lo que te mereces.

Fue un alivio, pero era una cuestión de "ahora o nunca" para preguntarle lo que ya sospechaba.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que tú… que tú ya has… ya sabes.

«Qué difícil es ponerlo en palabras»

—Solo una vez, y no es algo grato de recordar —respondió con amargura en su voz.

—¿Por qué?

Quise añadir "Cómo" "Cuándo" y "Con quién" a la pregunta pero era demasiado pronto para ello.

—Porque ella no era lo que esperaba y para mí esa faceta está olvidada. Tan olvidada está que siento como si ésta también fuera mi primera vez y no hay nadie más con quiera compartir esa experiencia que contigo.

No puedo afirmar que mis dudas fueron disipadas del todo, pero creí en sus palabras y en el poder sanador que tienen. En ese momento me sentí más segura de mi misma que nunca.

—Me gusta que confíes en mí, Sakura. Dejemos que todo fluya ¿sí? No presionemos ni planeemos nada. Y por si no te queda claro… cada parte de ti me gusta. Tu sonrisa, tu persona, tus ojos, tus labios… tu cuerpo… No hay nada feo en ti y créeme que no soy el único que se da cuenta.

—No digas tonterías.

—Ojalá lo fueran. Entonces, aclarado el tema… Creo que usted tiene algo que me pertenece, señorita.

—No cambias, eh.

—Nunca.

Agradecí su repentino cambio de tema, porque el ambiente se alivianó por completo. Y así como Shaoran me lo ofreció en sus 50 segundos de seductor, nos pusimos a ver la primer película de la colección. Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal comenzaba luego de habernos acurrucado en el sofá y Shaoran disfrutaba del chocolate como si no hubiera un mañana. Por poco y no me deja un mísero cuadradito.

La escena de la cena de bienvenida se hacía paso en la pantalla. Es la primera entrada de los recién llegados a Hogwarts, donde los estudiantes deben someterse bajo las reglas del sabio sombrero seleccionador. Sombrero de color marrón, puntiagudo y cantarín que al posarlo en tu cabeza determina en qué casa de Hogwarts vas a pertenecer, se entiende como la división de cada salón. Cada casa tiene una particularidad y no eres escogido al azar, más bien se te ubica por tus actitudes, tu persona, tu esencia.

—No caben dudas de que tú hubieras caído en _Slytherin_.

—¿Yo? Pero si soy bueno.

—No todos los de esa casa son malos. Pero si tenemos en cuenta tu evidente egoísmo —dije señalando el papel de chocolate estrujado que yacía en la mesa ratona—, y tu actitud manipuladora, creo que ya te ganaste la mitad del pase _al lado verde*_.

Shaoran se quedó pensativo y rió ante mi ocurrencia.

—Bueno… el verde es mi color favorito. Me ofende un poco que me llames manipulador y tampoco soy egoísta. Si querías chocolate solo tenías que pedirlo.

No estaba enojado, sus palabras tenían un tinte de diversión. Shaoran sabe a la perfección que tiene el don de "convencerme" —por sustituir la palabra manipular— de lo que quiera si me lo propone con esos increíbles ojos ámbar, y que si bien no es egoísta, creo que con el chocolate hace una excepción.

—O podrías haberme convidado un poco más que ese pequeño pedacito que me diste.

Y no mentía. Le regalé una barra enorme como las que vende el carrito de dulces en el _Hogwarts express*,_ pero yo solo pude tomar una puntita del dulce.

—Bueno, es verdad, no me doy cuenta cuando empiezo a comer.

—Jmmmm, permíteme dudarlo.

Estábamos muy próximos el uno del otro en el sofá, y solo le bastaron unos centímetros para acercarse a mi rostro y atacar mis labios con la voracidad del lobo que lo caracteriza. No me lo esperaba, pero su suave y húmeda lengua encontró la mía en el primer momento que insistió de entrar y no tardé en reconocer el dulce sabor del chocolate al extremo del apasionado beso.

Comunicación. Eso era todo lo que nos faltaba.

Ese tipo de acercamiento era el que tanto buscaba y no me quedé esperando a que la situación tome el curso que él decida, porque yo también necesitaba empezar a comprender lo que mi cuerpo me pedía y reclamar lo que me corresponde. La osadía es una cualidad que apliqué al aferrarme de sus hombros, y con un ligero impulso me posicioné encima de él, quedando con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Temblé en el primer instante que di el paso, pero la satisfacción fue completa cuando sus manos presionaron la parte baja de mi espalda logrando pegarme más a él.

El beso se intensificó y el aire comenzaba a escasear. Dejé sus labios para poder respirar, y antes de volver a su buscarlos, me animé a explorar el sabor de la suave piel de su cuello. Fue en ese momento que escuché un suspiro sonoro y gutural provenir de Shaoran, dejando para la intuición unos puntos a favor. Ese sonido nuevo y excitante sobrepasó la sensación que se removió en mi vientre ocasionando una creciente ansiedad… como un escalofrío que repercute en ese lugar oscuro e inexperto.

—¿Te gustó mi forma de compartirte un poco de chocolate?

—Me encantó —dije ronroneando cerca de su oido.

Mi respuesta se vio reflejaba en la desesperación que mis manos torpes, pero deseosas, se comenzaron a colar debajo de su camiseta pensando en lo beneficioso que sería poder quitársela…

Era la primera vez que podía tocar su piel con la mía. Se sentía caliente y no sabía si era debido a los kilos de ropa que hace poco se quitó o realmente ésta quemara a tal punto de necesitar comprobarlo con mi boca.

Seguí inspeccionando los surcos marcados de su abdomen mientras los besos mutaban de suaves a intensos. La posición era demasiado sugerente y los movimientos casi involuntarios de nuestros cuerpos estaban llevándome a no pensar con claridad lo que estábamos comenzando, pero es ese el momento donde la Sakura tímida desaparece. No quería llamarla, no quería meditarlo, mi cuerpo era un manojo de sensaciones que necesitaba seguir clasificando.

—Sakura… —dijo Shaoran cortando el beso y mirándome profundo a los ojos. Sus manos descansaban en mi espalda, lugar del que no se quisieron mover, no como yo.

Con la respiración entrecortada, mis pelos de seguro un poco revueltos y mis labios hinchados como los suyos, recaí en sus palabras de suplicante parate y le recriminé por cortar con lo que ya habíamos acordado no era un impedimento.

—Dijiste que lo dejemos fluir.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no pensé que ocurría tan pronto y es que…

Arrepentimiento. De nuevo el miedo a no gustarle se cruzaba por mi mente y generaba un corto contradictorio con las palabras que hace media hora me decía.

—Si seguimos así… ¿sabes lo que podría pasar?

«¿Es una broma?» Si prácticamente yo le propuse dar este paso. Lo miré ofuscada y fruncí mis cejas del disgusto.

—Shaoran… Que tú seas el primer novio que tengo y que me gusten _las varitas_ y los ositos de peluche no significa que no sepa lo que estamos haciendo. No soy tonta. Pensé que había quedado claro que quería dar ese paso contigo.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —se apresuró a decir mientras presionaba su agarre para que no huyera—. Es solo que estoy nervioso y además… no tengo… protección.

—¿Protección? ¿A qué te…? Oh…

Si Sakura Kinomoto quería quedar como que sabe lo que hace, no lo estaba logrando. No es como si fuera algo muy difícil de entender… Cultivar _mandragoras_ * debería ser menos estresante que el haberme dejado en esa situación.

Tonta, tonta, tonta.

Una risita suave pospuso mi autoflagelación verbal.

—Eres tan dulce…

Shaoran sonrió y besó mis labios con ternura. Quise quejarme por ese adjetivo adjudicado y su expresión graciosa luego de ponerme el papel de "idiota virgen" en la frente, pero sus besos comenzaron a hacerme perder la cuenta y volver a dejarme en un lugar oscuro y lejano del _bosque prohibido_.

Sus manos, antes inmóviles, comenzaron a ascender por mi espalda y las mías se volvían a enredar en sus sedosos cabellos. No preví el momento en el que sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer mi vientre hasta llegar a posarse en uno de mis pechos sobre la tela del pulóver que traía. El asalto inesperado se llevó un fuerte suspiro de mi boca y bandera verde para Shaoran.

—Pe-pensé que no tenías protección.

—No tengo —dijo dejando suaves besos en mi boca entreabierta—, pero eso no significa que no pueda complacerte.

Placer… esa era la palabra que buscaba y que describía a la perfección las sensaciones que mi cuerpo recibía. Y no me dejé amedrentar por la vergüenza cuando me cargó en sus brazos hasta su cuarto y una a una mis prendas fueron quedando regadas por el suelo. Sin pudor, me dejé llevar por su aliento marcando mi cuerpo y las caricias que me propiciaba con adoración.

Shaoran, vestido casi por completo para no dejarse llevar, se encargó de recorrer cada centímetro de piel que dejaba al descubierto con sus labios, besando con suavidad mis pechos y rodeando con la lengua la cumbre erecta de ellos.

—Eres perfecta, Sakura. Simplemente… perfecta —decía mientras admiraba la consecuencia de sus atenciones.

Acostada en la cama, con su fuerte y masculino cuerpo pegado al mío, Shaoran subió su rostro hasta mis labios y retomó los besos apasionados que tanto disfrutamos. Cuando menos me lo esperaba, y sin dejar de besarme, deslizó su mano por mis contornos hasta llegar a ese punto donde mis dudas se acumulaban. Después de todas las supuestas reacciones que mi mente maquinaba cuando ese momento llegara, ninguna de ellas me pudo preparar para lo que vendría.

Con el permiso implícito en las reacciones de mi cuerpo, Shaoran se adentró en el profundo mar de misterios donde me hundí bajo una fuerte ola de percepciones. Podía sentir la humedad de mi centro resbalar contra sus dedos y ese cosquilleo particular que nunca experimenté, comenzó a surgir desde mi vientre. Iba en aumento, cada vez más intenso como sus movimientos. Mi corazón palpitaba en un ritmo incomprensible y un gemido emergió de mi boca cuando sus dedos se adentraron en ese estrecho e inexplorado lugar. En pocos segundos sentí mi cuerpo perder el control ante los espasmos y mi mente quedarse perdida en la nada. Con los ojos cerrados desaté los nervios y las tensiones en una explosión de satisfacción.

—Eso fue… increíble —dije con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

—Y es solo el principio.

La habitación no estaba bien iluminada, lo que ayudó a no sentirme tan cohibida luego de la sesión de… eso. Shaoran se levantó de la cama y con un beso fugaz me dijo "voy al baño" y allí se quedó por unos 15 minutos como mínimo. Supuse que su demora se debía a que él también necesitaba… liberarse, y ese pensamiento puso a mi rostro de un color bordó como la bandera de Gryffindor. Apresurada me levanté de la cama y me vestí por completo, salí del cuarto y fui a hacer cualquier otra cosa que no sea pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Pero no era esto lo que quería? Sin duda fue una experiencia nueva y reveladora. Shaoran se portó de maravilla y en ningún momento flaquee en declinar. No debo sentirme mal por algo que fue tan placentero e íntimo.

En lo último que pensé, antes de retomar la normalidad, es en poder devolverle el favor a mi chico malo de _Slytherin,_ y descubrir con él, lo que sería adentrarnos en al asunto un poco más profundo.

.

.

Pasé muchas tardes identificando su lado seductor, pero también saqué a relucir su costado más dulce. Me gustaba cuando podía encontrar la mezcla perfecta de ambos. De a poco fui aprendiendo a no avergonzarme tan seguido, pero mis momentos de audacia eran contados y debía aprovecharlos.

Al mes siguiente, Shaoran tuvo que irse improvisto a China por pedido de su madre. Él no quiso preocuparme pero por su desgano pude deducir que no era una visita de rutina para ver a su familia. Independientemente, trato de no indagar sobre el tema, aunque siempre le recalco que puede confiar en mí para lo que sea.

Su carácter se transforma cuando nombro a su madre, lo que me sumerge en un estado de depresión que intento disipar ante su presencia. Si yo pudiera tener a mi mamá aquí conmigo, me gustaría disfrutar de verla con alegría en vez de que la visita sea un martirio. Un día le expresé a Shaoran lo que sentía, y al comprenderme, intenta rescatar el lado bueno de visitar a su familia. Intenta…

Pero eso no es lo más destacable de este chico que me roba el aliento. Lo que me impresiona es su ingenio para estar presente en cada detalle sin que se lo pida.

Una mañana de esas que el otoño va mutando a un denso y frío invierno, llegué al instituto apresurada para no perder la costumbre. Mi atropello por cambiarme los zapatos por poco me nula la vista hacia ese detalle enganchado en el locker, donde una pequeña flor de Nadeshiko se amarraba con una nota de pulcra caligrafía.

La observé curiosa pensando quién sabría de la existencia de mi flor favorita, y al leer la nota me golpee mentalmente. No podía ser otro más que él.

 _"_ _Buenos días, pequeña flor. Sigue las pistas que se encuentran en cada rincón. Debajo de mi lugar verás una marca muy particular y otra indicación para continuar" X.L._

 _"_ X.L." son las iniciales de Shaoran en Chino, la cual utilizó para que nadie sospeche de él, siguiendo las reglas bajo mi petición de ocultar nuestro noviazgo. Lo que no comprendía era sí ya había regresado —cosa extraña porque me dijo que retornaría en dos días— o cómo se las arregló para dejarme estas notas.

«Seguro que Yamazaki lo está ayudando».

 _—_ Señorita Kinomoto, si no se apura llegará tarde a clases.

Mi profesor de años pasados hizo que saltara del susto.

—Gracias profesor Terada —le respondí con vergüenza y gratitud.

El tiempo era un tesoro que nunca logré apreciar en su totalidad. No miento cuando insisto que el _giratiempo_ me salvaría de muchos retrasos… y unas cuantas desgracias.

Al pasar como relámpago al salón, Tomoyo me saluda alegre con su sonrisa de siempre que cambió a una mueca de preocupación por el nivel de despiste que llevaba ese día.

—Sakura… ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó al comenzar el receso.

—Sí, sí, es solo que hay una cosa que me tiene distraída.

Le mostré la nota a mi amiga para que comprenda, y ella con ojos soñadores me guió hasta el asiento de Shaoran, que como era de esperar, se encontraba vacío.

—Seguro que se refiere a su pupitre. Aprovechemos que no hay nadie para buscar la segunda pista —me dijo risueña.

Levanté con cautela la tabla de madera y, después de inspeccionar a fondo, descubrí una marca grabada en un costado. Era un minúsculo pétalo de cerezo que perdurará por siempre allí, y enganchado en un pequeño recoveco estaba el segundo papel.

 _"_ _Esta es una prueba de lo mucho que pienso en ti. Ideando marcarte dentro de mi territorio antes que prestar atención en clases. Las matemáticas siempre me fueron sencillas, y agradezco que tú seas muy mala con ellas, después de todo, eso me ayudó a acercarme más a ti. Como recordatorio de nuestras interminables tardes estudiando los números, dejé algo en ese lugar. Pregúntale a la bibliotecaria, ella tiene un libro para darte"_

Con Tomoyo de aliada fuimos rápido hasta a biblioteca. No sabía cómo encarar a la señora ya entrada en años que atiende allí. A esa mujer la llamo _"Señora Filch*"_ porque les juro que no solo su carácter huraño y despreciable es comparado con el celador de Hogwarts, también tiene un ligero parecido en apariencia. Sí, bastante feo, lo sé. Por eso su segundo nombre es _la duende del banco de Gringotts*._

—Disculpe…

Cuando llegamos, si bien carraspee, la mujer ni me miró. Estaba concentrada en evitar mi presencia, enfocándose en limpiar sus largas uñas viejas y amarillas.

—Disculpe… señora… —probé con más palabras.

—Señorita —recalcó sin dejar de repasar su mano.

«Ahora comprendo el motivo de su amargura».

—Lo siento, señorita, podría decirme si alguien dejó un libro para mí. Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.

Al escucharme, la señora, digo, señorita… posó con fuerza sus largas y arrugadas manos en el borde del alto escritorio de madera para acercarse más hasta donde yo estaba parada, mirándome con ojos abiertos y discriminatorios.

—¿Tu eres la chiquilla Kinomoto? —su tono de voz sonó altanero y con un matiz de desprecio.

Miré a Tomoyo de lado intentando soportar la vibra maldita de esta mujer, y ella cerró los ojos dándome ánimos para tragar en seco y afrontarla.

—S-sí… Soy yo.

La mujer volvió a recargarse en la silla sin más que decir y buscó cerca de su "botiquín de belleza", un libro antiguo que me entregó a desgano.

—"Dios le da pan a quien no tiene dientes" —vociferó antes de dejar aquel libro en mis manos—. Es un muchacho muy apuesto e inteligente, niña. No sé qué hiciste para hechizarlo, pero yo que tú no lo dejaría escapar.

La observé con desconcierto y molestia. «¿Qué me quiso decir? ¿Qué yo no merezco a Shaoran?» Bueno, no es algo que no ahonde mis pensamientos, pero ya bastante tengo con soportar a Akiho y sus amigas para sumar a la Señora Filch.

—Esa mujer me da escalofríos —le confesé a Tomoyo mientras nos alejábamos, percibiendo la mirada gélida de la bibliotecaria clavada en mi nuca.

—¿Vas a abrir el libro?

Mi prima me regresó a lo importante. Ese libro es un clásico del amor y la tragedia, dirigida por quien filosofa con la vida y la muerte. Shaoran lo descubrió un día en la biblioteca mientras buscaba uno de matemáticas para que yo comprenda algo que ya olvidé. Esa reliquia estaba mal guardada o escondida donde nadie pueda encontrarlo, para borrar toda existencia de un amor entregado a la adversidad en esta generación de helados sentimientos.

Con una flor de Nadeshiko, se encontraba marcada la página que Shaoran me indicó leyera.

. . .

 _Acto segundo_

 _Escena II_

JULIETA. ¿Quién eres tú, que así, encubierto por la noche, de tal modo vienes a dar con mi secreto?

ROMEO. No sé qué nombre darme para decirte quién soy. Mi nombre, santa querida, me es odioso, porque es un contrario tuyo. Si escrito lo tuviera, haría pedazos lo escrito.

JULIETA. Mis oídos no han escuchado aún cien palabras pronunciadas por esta voz y, sin embargo, reconozco el metal de ella. ¿No eres tú Romeo? ¿Un Montagüe?

ROMEO. Ni uno ni otro, santa encantadora, si ambos te son odiosos .

JULIETA. ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? ¿Con qué objeto? Responde. Los muros del jardín son altos y difíciles de escalar: considera quién eres; este lugar es tu muerte si alguno de mis parientes te halla en él.

ROMEO. Con las ligeras alas de Cupido he franqueado estos muros; pues las barreras de piedra no son capaces de detener al amor: Todo lo que éste puede hacer lo osa. Tus parientes, en tal virtud, no son obstáculo para mí.

JULIETA. Si te encuentran acabarán contigo.

ROMEO. ¡Ay! Tus ojos son para mí más peligrosos que veinte espadas suyas. Dulcifica sólo tu mirada y estoy a prueba de su encono.

JULIETA. No quisiera, por cuanto hay, que ellos te vieran aquí.

ROMEO. En mi favor esta el manto de la noche, que me sustrae de su vista; y con tal que me ames, poco me importa que me hallen en este sitio. Vale más que mi vida sea víctima de su odio que el que se retarde la muerte sin tu amor.

JULIETA. ¿Quién te ha guiado para llegar hasta aquí?

ROMEO. El amor, que a inquirir me impulsó el primero; él me prestó su inteligencia y yo le presté mis ojos. No entiendo de rumbos, pero, aunque estuvieses tan distante como esa extensa playa que baña el más remoto Océano, me aventuraría en pos de semejante joya.

. . .

Una de las escenas más representadas, más leídas y analizadas de la obra de Shakespeare. Luego de marcar ese párrafo que releí recreado la obra ante mis ojos, descubrí otra nota de su puño y letra detrás de la página amarillenta.

 _"_ _No importa si me ocultas tras las sombras o si debo enfrentarme a los mil demonios por tu corazón. Pero no me dejes a la intemperie de la incertidumbre, porque moría por dentro sin razón; y tú vendrías conmigo porque sientes lo mismo. Eres mi hogar y mi lecho de muerte. Así de infinitamente finito es el amor que siento por ti, Sakura"_

 _Infinito_ porque el amor no conoce de límites ni razón, y _finito_ porque se pierde y esfuma en el momento que dejamos de respirar… Pero solo en este mundo. Aunque ¿quién asegura que nos encontraremos pronto flotando en el cosmos? El reloj marca el paso del tiempo, así nunca nos olvidemos, no debemos desperdiciarlo porque el destino es incierto.

Sé que no fue su intención, pero algo se estrujó dentro de mi pecho mientas reflexionaba sus palabras. Esos momentos, son cuando quisiera enfrentarme a todos y gritar a viva voz que lo amo a él y él me ama a mí… pero siempre me detengo delante de las puertas del coraje, donde las llaves vuelvan rasantes y luego se agitan y elevan con mi presencia, dificultando encontrar la indicada.

—Es un pedido desesperado por permanecer a tu lado, Sakura. Él también tiene miedo que te alejes de él, así sea por motivos ajenos o propios. No te sientas mal, no lo hizo con intenciones de lastimarte.

—Lo sé.

Tomoyo leyó a la par y comprendió que estaba reteniendo los sollozos. Al tiempo que frené las emociones encontradas, sonreí pensando que si este chico está dispuesto a sacrificarse como Romeo, no lo debo dejar ir; sus palabras me lo están suplicando.

En esa nota, también dejó escrito el tercer y último punto de encuentro:

 _"_ _Te espero en el balcón de nuestra primera cita, mi Julieta"_

No decía fecha ni horario, pero intrigada me acerqué después de clases hasta ese frondoso árbol testigo de aquella tarde del 13 de Julio.

—Quizás se olvidó mencionar el día exacto —me pregunté en voz alta al no divisar esos ojos ámbar por ningún lado.

El viento otoñal meció mis cabellos y cuando estaba por reconfortarme con mis brazos, otros me tomaron de la cintura por detrás brindándome el calor que necesitaba. Exaltada por la intromisión, mis sentido se agudizaron hasta que percibí ese perfume particular.

—Te extrañé.

Su voz ronca y susurrante hizo cosquillas en mi cuello, y tomé sus manos recargándome por completo en su pecho.

—Y yo a ti.

Ese día era la fecha exacta que, de tener un noviazgo oficial, hubiéramos publicado el acontecimiento. Shaoran se las arregló para dejar cada nota con ayuda de Yamazaki en su ausencia —como sospeché— y evitó comentarme su regreso apresurado para sorprenderme.

.

Pasamos una tarde fría pero acogedora refugiándonos bajo el frondoso árbol y nuestros abrazos como mantas abrigadas, y hablamos de todo un poco. Pero la noche comenzó a caer y Shaoran decidió acompañarme hasta casa. En el camino, cuando mencioné lo feliz que estaba con su regalo en el que como _mapa del merodeador*_ tuve que seguir sus pasos, recordé la única parte que fue un total disgusto.

—No sé cómo te animaste a dejarle ese libro a la bibliotecaria. Pasé un momento espantoso.

—¿Con Majime Hayashi? Qué raro, siempre es muy atenta conmigo. Me consigue los libros que quiero y me deja llevármelos por tiempo indeterminado. Es una señora extraña... pero amable.

—Jmmmmm… Sí, ya veo "lo amable" que es "Majime Hayashi" contigo. Creo que nadie sabe su nombre excepto tú.

«Eso lo explica todo». Por suerte no tengo que competir contra esa mujer escalofriante por mi chico deslumbrante.

—¿Celosa de la bibliotecaria, _Cerezo_?

Su sonrisa ladina me comprobó que Shaoran entendía lo que la señora veía en él y la furia se incrementó en mis mejillas. Solté su mano y me crucé de brazos mientras caminábamos.

—Celosa no. Estoy molesta de que uses tus dotes seductores para conseguir lo que quieres.

—Ah vamos, Sakura. Solo la trato como amabilidad y eso es todo. No la invité a recorrer los pasillos oscuros de la sección prohibida —el castaño intentó tomarme por la cintura pero lo esquivé con rapidez. Resignado, pero no enojado, caminó a mi lado—. Además… Estamos a mano.

—¿A mano con qué? – lo miré con incredulidad.

—Eso mismo. Tú vas por la vida regalando sonrisas a las personas que son afectuosas contigo. Ni cuenta te das de cómo te mira el florista, el del café, o el empleado de la caja registradora del supermercado. Así que, sí… Estamos a mano.

—Eso no es cierto. Nadie me mira de otra forma. Les doy gracias por sus servicios y ellos corresponden de la misma manera. Es cortesía… simple cortesía.

Me quedé pensando en sus palabras sin detener el paso, hasta que nos detuvimos y me di cuenta que Shaoran entró en una tienda, en donde le tomó 10 minutos ingresar y salir con dos arrollados rellenos de crema.

Yo estaba absorta en mi mundo de cavilaciones, pero desperté cuando me extendió el postre que compró para mí. Y allí estaba… Fue inevitable corresponderle con una amplia sonrisa.

—Una sonrisa justo como esa es tu mejor arma de seducción. No lo hagas más o vendrá el pastelero a secuestrarte.

Abrí y cerré la boca avergonzada y agaché el rostro. No sabía si sentirme molesta o halagada.

—Pero a mí sí quiero que me las brindes –susurró en mi oído.

El escalofrío que no me produjo el viento de la pequeña ciudad, me hizo apretar el bollo que me dio para comer y sin querer un poco del relleno calló en mis manos.

Shaoran reía por mi torpeza y yo inflé aún más mis cachetes. Pero mi reacción fue mucho más inteligente que salir con un berrinche. Levanté mi mano e introduje uno a uno los dedos manchados en mi boca, intentando aflorar esa parte seductora que estaba aprendiendo a manejar. El silencio de su risa me dio por ganada la victoria y me atreví a mirarlo cuando succionaba el último de mi mano.

Su quijada estaba apretada como los puños de las manos y sus ojos se fijaron sin reparo en mis labios. Su cuerpo expedía un calor en particular que bien reconocía y el juego se me fue de las manos al sentir las reacciones involuntarias en el mío también.

Los besos mojados surgieron a la salida de esa pastelería, en el recibidor de su departamento modificando nuestro paradero, sobre las cuatro paredes multiplicadas del ascensor, y los confines seguros y oscuros de su cocina.

Sí… cocina. Donde nos quemamos degustando el postre.

.

-.-.-.-.-

Mi rostro se tiñó otra vez. Lo que comenzó como un recuerdo gracioso sobre la discusión de las casas desembocó en esa acalorada sesión de caricias íntimas y adictivas. Mi primer experiencia, pero no la única. Pronto pude aprender a hacer delirar a Shaoran conmigo y embarcarnos juntos en ese nuevo y prohibido sentimiento de pasión que terminé de alumbrar al recordar esa tarde atípica en la cocina del castaño.

A medida que iba recordando los sucesos siguientes, como el día de nuestro "cumple mes", la amargura me embargó con el golpe merecido de las palabras de Shakespeare y de mi propia voz que olvidé memorar. Dejé a mi Romeo consumirse en esas sombras y —citando a Shakespeare—, el desprecio de mis ojos fueron, al final, mucho peor que 20 espadas.

Desvié el hilo de mis pensamientos y me fui caminando a paso lento hasta llegar de Tomoyo. Todavía faltaba una hora y media para el fin del ciclo escolar, lo mismo que tardaría en ir a pie a la mansión Daidouji.

El paisaje que me acompaña ayudó a calmar mis ánimos. Los frondosos árboles cerca de la cornisa le dan un aire fresco y puro a este cálido día de primavera. Inspiré hondo para llenarme de ese aroma y dejé que mis cortos cabellos se mezan con el viento.

Llegué a la imponente casa de verdes jardines y altas columnas antes de lo previsto, pero esperé a Tomoyo en la puerta, ya que no quería levantar más sospechas de mi desaparición fugaz. En unos 20 minutos, un Audi color oscuro y polarizado se estacionó frente a mí para dejar salir a una eufórica y preocupada chica de cabellos negros y ojos amatista distorsionados de tristeza.

—¡Sakura! ¡Oh, Sakura!

Tomoyo me ahogó en un abrazo asfixiante, añorando verme como si me hubiera ido de viaje y recién retornara de él o algo muy malo me hubiera sucedido. Siempre tan exagerada, pero ¿qué le puedo decir? Así es ella. Por lo menos alguien se preocupa por mí.

—Tranquila, Tomoyo. Estoy bien.

—Nada de eso. Ahora vamos a tomar un té y me cuentas qué te está pasando. La verdad que me preocupas. ¿Faltar a clases? ¡Tú nunca hiciste algo así!

Suspiré por la charla interminable que tendríamos a continuación y me resigné a ello, pensando que quizás el descargar mis preocupaciones sea un punto de partida para llegar a algún lugar.

.

* * *

 **Hola hola!**

 **Alohomora** es un encantamiento que permite abrir puertas/ventanas cerradas. Y en este caso, las hipotéticas puertas del corazón de Sakura.

Shaoran intenta con todo lo que tiene penetrar esas murallas. A veces lo logra, a veces no tanto. Todo se irá desentramando cuando lleguemos al momento crítico de la historia, de la cabeza de Sakura, de sus miedos y su "falta de chispa".

Hoy no me tocaba publicar para nada, pero no estoy segura si el lunes podría subir éste capítulo y mi semana se complica a partir de mañana, así que quise adelantarlo. Me gustó mucho escribirlo porque tiene esos momentos calientes ¡qué no puedo evitar escribir! Además de que son situaciones muy partícipes en la vida adolescente. Después de todo creo que me quedó sutil, como deseaba, y el final... Les juro que me escribí líneas para detallar lo que pasa en esa cocina, pero me contuve para no salirme tanto del eje.

¿Que les pareció todo? Al fin nuestra Sakurita le hace caso a las hormonas, pero le falta hacerle caso a la parte racional de su cerebro… jmmmmm.

Con este capitulo culminan los recuerdos más lindos de la historia, porque a partir del siguiente se mostrarán algunos problemas.

Espero ansiosa como siempre sus comentarios que me alegran el día como no tiene idea y gracias a las que siempre están en todas!

Ahora sí me despido hasta prontooo :)

.

 **Glosario harrypottero:**

Quitar puntos a las casas: " _Si me descubrieran le quitarían muchos, muchos puntos a mi casa… Unos 50 diría yo, como mínimo"._ En Hogwarts, cada año las cuatro casas compiten entre sí en todo ámbito: de aprendizaje, compañerismo, en el juego de quidditch… Lo que hace que sumen puntos. Al finalizar el año, la casa que más puntos tiene se lleva "la copa de la casa", es un premio simbólico pero que todos desean ganar (más que nada los profesores que lo toman con orgullo). Así como las buenas conductas pueden sumarte puntos extra, las malas actitudes pueden restártelos. Cualquier profesor es capaz de sumar o quitar puntos a las casa. 50 puntos, como dice Sakura, son demasiados, por eso lo tomé como una expresión de exageración.

Bludger: Otra de las tres pelotas del juego de Quidditch. Ésta es de contextura pesada, y vaga por el campo a gran velocidad en sentido indefinido. Si te golpea genera un gran contusión/lesión en tu cuerpo. _"Esa respuesta me bajó de la escoba de un hondazo, como si la bludger me hubiera golpeado con su fuerte impulso fracturándome los hipotéticos huesos del corazón"._

Alohomora: Es un encantamiento que permite abrir puertas y ventanas que no están protegidas por magia. _"Alohomora (…) Le propino un hechizo a tu corazón, a ver si con esto es suficiente para abrir las puertas y dejarme entrar"._

Lado verde: Cada casa tiene un color característico fundido con un color que lo secunda. Slytherin posé el verde, por eso cuando Sakura le dice a Shaoran _"…creo que ya te ganaste la mitad del pase al lado verde",_ le quiere decir que pertenece a Slytherin. Gryffindor tiene como primer color el rojo bordó, Hufflepuff el amarillo y Ravenclaw el azul.

Hogwarts Express: Tren que va de Londres hasta el colegio. En éste es muy común ver a una mujer de edad avanzada que pasa con un carrito de dulces por cada compartimiento del tren durante su recorrido. _"Le regalé una barra enorme como las que vende el carrito de dulces en el Hogwarts express, pero yo solo pude tomar una puntita del dulce"._

Mandragoras. Planta que tiene una raíz que se parece a un bebé/ser humano. Cuando madura, su llanto puede ser fatal para cualquier persona que lo escuche. _"No es como si fuera algo muy difícil de entender… Cultivar mandragoras debería ser menos estresante que el haberme dejado en esa situación"._

Señor Filch: Celador, cascarrabias y malhumorado de Hogwarts. Si buscan la foto de él y de un duende de Gringotts, van a poder recrear a la bibliotecaria de mi fic en versión femenina jaja. _"A esa mujer la llamo "Señora Filch" porque les juro que no solo su carácter huraño y despreciable es comparado con el celador de Hogwarts, también tiene un ligero parecido en apariencia"._

Gringotts: Banco de los magos dirigidos por duendes en su totalidad. Los duendes son poco amigables, muy desconfiados y bastante horrorosos. Y otra vez, lo uso para referirme a la bibliotecaria tanto en apariencia como en su personalidad por cuidar la biblioteca, los libros con recelo, como así los duendes cuidan el banco. _"Sí, bastante feo, lo sé. Por eso su segundo nombre es la duende del banco de Gringotts"._

Mapa del merodeador: Tesoro creado por estudiantes para hacer de las suyas. Es un mapa del castillo y alrededores donde pueden ver qué persona está en cierto lugar. Se muestran con un cartel indicando su nombre y unos pasos siguiendo el camino a donde se dirijan. Sakura alude al mapa como si estuviera siguiendo los pasos de Shaoran, ya que él fue quien le indicó a donde ir. _"En el camino, cuando mencioné lo feliz que estaba con su regalo en el que como mapa del merodeador* tuve que seguir sus pasos, recordé la única parte que fue un total disgusto"._

Fin.


	4. Immobulus

Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es mía.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4 - Immobulus

* * *

.

Estaba todo anunciado. No había vuelta atrás. Atada en una silla de madera frente al consejo de la magia, así me encontraba... Sin escapatoria.

«No seas tan trágica. Es Tomoyo, solo… Tomoyo».

Para tener más intimidad, mi amiga decidió que nos traigan la merienda a su habitación. Yo estaba con la mirada perdida mientras ella servia el té en las finas tazas de porcelana y disponía de algunos panecillos en un plato delicado pintado a mano. En ese breve lapso, me dispuse a observar todo a mi alrededor.

Hacía algún tiempo que no visitaba el cuarto de Tomoyo y éste había mutado en los meses que pasaron. Ella siempre fue una niña muy elegante y madura para su edad y su habitación refleja el evidente cambio que los años transformaron. Las diferencias eran tenues, pero la ausencia de los osos de peluche era una de ellas. En algún punto, la relación que está manteniendo con este chico universitario puede ser el causante de ello.

No sabía por dónde empezar a hablar, y esperé paciente a que el té se enfríe un poco para tomar un sorbo que me de ánimos relajados o que simplemente mi prima haga la pregunta que comience la charla. Después de todo, a eso vine. Por eso y mi absurda reacción de quedarme vagando por doquier.

—Sakura… Cuéntame ¿Qué pasó hoy?

Liberé un suspiro y dejé que las palabras salgan por si solas —Estoy muy confundida. Yo… no sé qué hacer ni por dónde empezar a explicarte.

Tomoyo se acercó hasta situarse a mi lado en el sofá donde me encontraba. Tomó mi mano y me tranquilizó con su afable mirada para que pueda desahogarme, como siempre lo hace.

—Empieza por el principio, tenemos toda la tarde.

Me perdí un instante en su diminuta sonrisa. Tomoyo siempre me trasmite esa aura de paz y quietud. Como si estuviera observando un mar calmo y sereno desde las profundidades de sus ojos, y el destello de color represente lo especial que me siento en sus manos: Violeta. Transmutación. Cambio. Paz interior.

A veces me pregunto si esa será la verdadera Tomoyo. Me pregunto si alguien que ríe y sonríe en los pesados momentos abrazando la adversidad… puede ser realmente así. Pero puede que esté equivocada también, no todos están rotos por dentro como yo.

—Tú sabes que mi relación con Shaoran no es de público conocimiento —comencé a decir.

—Lo sé. Y también entiendo tus razones, aunque no me parezca lo correcto. Pero siempre voy a apoyarte.

—Gracias… Pero él ya no está tan de acuerdo con eso y nunca le conté lo que pasó con Akiho. Ni a él, ni a ti. Ahí fue cuando todo se empezó a desmoronar.

-.-.-.-.-

.

Día escolar. Hacía frío, mucho frío. Las copas de los árboles se vestían de un blanco cristalino y una capa de helada escarcha se formaba sobre la verde grama del patio. A pesar de las bajas temperaturas, muchos decidimos salir en el receso para respirar un poco de aire puro y natural.

—Qué suerte que no haya mucho viento hoy.

—Sí, pero el frío se hace sentir y aún tenemos clases de deportes. Quisiera tomar algo calentito y acurrucarme en mi cama —expresé mientras me visualizaba rodeada de almohadas y colchas acogedoras.

Estábamos Tomoyo, Chiharu y yo tratando de subsistir, pero la campana estaba próxima a sonar y empecé a sentir esa incomodidad que me hace mecer de un lado a otro cuando los grados de menos incrementan las ganas de hacer pis.

—Yo me retiro, chicas. Voy al baño y las espero en el curso.

Emprendí el camino un poco apresurada y pude alcanzar mi objetivo. Una vez terminado, salí de allí lo antes que pude porque la temperatura parecía descender 5 grados en ese lugar. Con las manos en mis brazos para darme calor, iba ensimismada pensando en la linda siesta que podría tomar de no tener algo pendiente. Doblé la esquina a paso rápido cuando me topé con unos fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura por detrás.

—Te estuve buscando todo el día. ¿No pensabas saludarme?

Shaoran me dio la vuelta y buscó mis ojos en medio del arrebato de cariño, siendo incapaz de resistirme a ese par. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo me dejó adormilada y con una sensación placentera que fue sustituida por un leve temblor del temor a ser descubiertos.

—Sabes que pueden vernos —le dije tratando de evitar que me convenza.

—No veo nadie por aquí. Todos están en la cafetería.

Miré en todas direcciones para comprobar que estábamos solos y con una sonrisa tímida me alcé en puntitas de pie para darle un beso fugaz en los labios. Shaoran me sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes y quiso besarme también, pero me resistí entre risas y torpes intentos para que no lo logre.

—Eres muy escurridiza, pero no tendrás tanta suerte esta tarde.

—¿Ésta tarde? Oh... Es que el día de hoy Tomoyo me invitó a su casa. Tiene un nuevo traje que quiere que me pruebe y mi tía ansía verme. ¿Te molesta si nos vemos mañana?

Su mirada se entristeció pero no le molestó en lo absoluto. Shaoran me demostró ser un chico bastante celoso pero nunca me hizo problema por pasar el tiempo con mis amistades —excepto con una—. Aunque no podamos disfrutar mucho de nuestra cercanía en el instituto, siempre quedamos en vernos luego, ya sea para tomar una rica chocolatada, caminar por el parque o acurrucarnos en el sofá. Sean horas o minutos, él siempre tiene ganas de pasar un tiempo conmigo, como en ese momento, que me retuvo en esa inusual muestra de afecto dentro de la institución.

—Esperaré a mañana entonces. Dile a Daidouji que me envíe unas fotos tuyas cuando te pruebes el traje.

—Emmm… no creo que sea necesario.

—Para mí sí. De seguro te verás preciosa y no quiero perdérmelo —dijo con sinceridad en su mirar.

Asentí un poco cohibida y nos separamos para retomar cada uno un camino diferente de regreso a clases. Nunca podré terminar de aceptar ser el centro de atención, pero estaba deseosa de lucir linda para él… solo para él.

.

La hora se pasó rápido así como las clases de deportes. Dimos varias vueltas a la cancha lo que nos dejó a todos exhaustos y con una cálida sensación en el cuerpo que contrarrestaba con la fría tarde. Una vez que el ritmo se aplaca y las temperaturas se asientan, el escalofrío te indica tomar una ducha y resguardarte bajo un buen abrigo.

Los cambiadores son muy amplios y el vapor de las duchas deja una bruma densa pero ideal para cambiarse. Siempre fui muy vergonzosa, por eso nunca me baño totalmente desnuda. Suelo usar la misma ropa interior de algodón cuando ingreso a las duchas y que sustituyo por una nueva una vez terminado.

Agua, shampoo, masaje, enjuague y el mismo proceso con el acondicionador para en 10 minutos terminar de ducharme; el cabello corto es cómodo para todo. Busqué mi toalla, mi ropa interior y una camiseta blanca lisa, pero… no encontraba mi pantalón.

—Qué raro. Juraría que lo puse en mi bolso —expresé en voz alta.

Miré por todos lados buscando el que había utilizado para la clase pero tampoco lo ubiqué. Estaba desesperada, a punto de llamar a Tomoyo para que venga en mi rescate hasta que recordé estaría ensayando una canción para el coro y no podría ayudarme de inmediato. Estaba sola, no había nadie más allí porque no me gusta que las demás chicas me miren, así que siempre espero hasta último momento para entrar en las duchas. Tomé la toalla para cubrir mis partes bajas mientras decidía qué hacer.

—No vas a poder esconderte bajo _tu capa de algodón*_ , Kinoboba.

Quedé petrificada cuando levanté la vista del suelo y vi a Akiho parada frente a mí, apoyada contra la puerta principal de entrada y salida, cruzada de brazos con aire de grandeza y mirada despectiva. Su sonrisa malévola me recorrió el cuerpo entero y por reflejo empuñé mis manos sobre la toalla que me cubría.

—¿No te parece un gran espectáculo, Yuzu?

Akiho miraba sobre mi hombro hablando con la persona que nombraba. Sin tiempo a voltearme, Yuzu pasó por mi lado sacudiéndome el hombro de forma brusca provocando que casi caiga de bruces al suelo.

—Un espectáculo patético diría yo. ¿En serio esta "poca cosa" estuvo coqueteando con Shaoran? No te lo creo.

—Bueno, eso es lo que vio Nakuru esta tarde. Al parecer la tonta de Kinomoto se cree lo suficientemente linda para intentar atrapar al lobo sexy. ¿Qué tienes para decir al respecto, Kinoñoña?

La adrenalina comenzó a recorrer mis venas, preparándome para la huida que no sabía si sería exitosa. Me sentí indefensa ante su fuerte mirada y mis condiciones no eran las mejores. No hacía falta tener muchos dedos de frente para saber qué pasó con mi ropa y eso solo indicaba que algo tramaban… Algo no muy bueno.

Ambas chicas estaban a unos metros de mí con claras intenciones de hacerme pasar un nefasto momento y yo no tenía por donde salir ilesa. Era buena corredora, sí, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada y estaba casi segura que la salida de emergencia estaba cerrada también. Dudé, pero de todas formas lo intenté. Salí corriendo sujetando mi toalla e intentando no resbalarme con mis pies desnudos sobre el piso mojado. Corrí unos metros pero Akiho fue mucho más rápida al estar calzada y puso su pie delante mío para desestabilizarme y lograr que caiga al suelo estampando mi rostro y mi cuerpo en una hilera larga de baldosas. Me recompuse al sentarme sobre mis rodillas y me sobé los brazos antes de tocar mi nariz detectando que un poco de sangre corría por ella.

—No sé a donde piensas que vas, Kinomoto. ¿Tan tontas crees que somos para no asegurar todas las puertas? Nos ofendes, y por eso… tendrás que pagarlo.

—Por favor… yo no les hice nada… déjenme ir.

Ahora era Yuzu la que reía histéricamente mientras yo seguía en el suelo con las lágrimas a punto de emerger.

—¿Sabes que pasa… "Sakurita"?… Es que no podemos dejar pasar esto. Una niñita tan fea y enclenque como tú no puede estar con alguien tan guapo como Shaoran, y nos intriga mucho saber… desde cuando estás jugando a ser la mujer fatal con él. Hasta que no contestes no te dejaremos en paz.

—Yo no estoy con él, no sé de qué están hablando.

Las mentiras de salvación no eran la mejor balsa y de todas formas ya estaba hundida en el lago negro donde las sirenas muestran su verdadera y maléfica forma de ser.

Yuzu se acercó hasta acuclillarse frente a mí. Sus ojos negros me calaban hondo, tan profundo que perforaban un hoyo en los míos. Curvó sus labios en una sonrisa socarrona y habló.

—¿Escuchaste, Akiho? Ésta chiquita está diciendo que Nakuru miente, que no la vio besando a Shaoran y eso solo demuestra que se sigue burlando de nosotras. Algunas personas necesitan ser corregidas, ¿no crees?

—Totalmente de acuerdo. ¿No te enseñaron tus papis que no está bien mentir, pequeña embustera? —dijo Akiho alentando las palabras de su amiga.

Esto era una locura, una tortura, la cruel y peor pesadilla que alguna vez atormentó mis noches se estaba volviendo realidad. Estaba asustada y totalmente vulnerable.

Yuzu se paró y se alejó de mi campo visual, dejándome sola con Akiho. Esos ojos azules y helados se acercaron succionando mi alma a paso lento, y al estar frente a frente, me levantó la barbilla presionando sus dedos en mi mandíbula donde dejaría gravada sus huellas, y girando mi rostro para inspeccionarlo con una mueca de asco y satisfacción.

—Por más que te mire no veo nada especial en ti, Kinomoto… Y voy a demostrártelo.

Se levantó de golpe tironeando de mi brazo para que haga lo mismo. Con mis piernas que apenas podían reaccionar del golpe y el temblor, me levanté tratando de zafarme, pero Akiho era muy fuerte y todas las tomas que defensa personal que Touya me enseñó quedaron olvidadas en mi mente. Intenté gritar para que alguien de afuera escuchara pero Akiho me tapó la boca y siguió arrastrándome junto a ella.

—¿Tienes miedo, Kinomoto? Pobrecita… —ironizó.

En ese momento la toalla que rodeaba la parte baja de mi cuerpo quedó en el suelo sin poder alcanzarla y llegamos a pararnos cerca de los lavados donde están los grifos de agua y espejos alineados uno al lado de otro, como a punto de abrir la _cámara de los secretos*,_ donde un monstruo me dejaría pasmada.

—Mírate, Kinoboba. Mírate a ti y mírame a mí. ¿No te das cuenta de las diferencias?

Observaba mi reflejo en el espejo que mostraba a una pobre niña incapaz de defenderse, de quererse, de pararse ante la adversidad con los pies sobre la tierra y demostrar su fortaleza.

De pronto un balde de agua helada, prácticamente congelada, fue arrojado en todo mi cuerpo haciéndome chillar. El hielo que sentí resbalar me quemaba la piel y ajustaba la camiseta a mi cuerpo. Yuzu se posicionó junto a mí y me sostuvo del otro brazo como Akiho. Mi cuerpo estaba blando, agotado. Me costaba mantenerme en pie y un moretón comenzaba a aparecer en mí mejilla por el golpe que me di con el suelo. Mis labios se comenzaron a entumecerse, mis ojos aguarse y mi vista calló al suelo viéndome los pies casi suspendidos en el aire.

—Uy, pero que llorona. No sé qué puede ver Shaoran en ti, niña, pero sí puedo decirte que no tienes lo que a él le gusta —Yuzu le hablaba a mi reflejo con una mueca torcida y su mirada penetrante—. ¿O acaso no te enteraste lo que pasó en la fiesta de Daiki el año pasado?

Mis ojos le respondían desde el espejo no entendiendo bien a qué se refería. Estaba cansada, adolorida y resignada.

—¡Contesta! —gritó Akiho en mi oído.

Aturdida decidí seguirles el juego, decir algo, o la verdad en realidad—. No, no sé de qué hablas.

Yuzu sacudió su melena densa y oscura como la noche y me mostró sus perlados dientes victoriosos.

—En esa fiesta, Shaoran me demostró no ser solo una cara bonita. Tiene una gran cualidad allí abajo que me hizo gritar de placer toda la noche.

Los ojos se me abrieron de par en par al escucharla decir eso. Recordé los rumores, esos que se esparcían y que Shaoran nunca me aclaró, pero sí me había contando que tuvo una primera vez que deseaba olvidar… ¿Y si fue con ella? Miré a Yuzu de arriba abajo sin poder evitar compararla conmigo. Su cuerpo era voluptuoso, de unas curvas envidiables que nunca llegaré a tener, y al verme encontrar su punto, ella sonrió satisfecha.

—¿Te das cuenta ahora, Sakurita? Lo que a un chico como a Shaoran le gusta, no es un cuerpo de niña como el tuyo… es uno de mujer como el mío.

Bajé la mirada y una cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin permiso. Mi cuerpo estaba siendo sostenido por esas chicas populares, bellas y crueles… Quizás era cierto que a Shaoran lo único que le importaba de mí… era mi personalidad, porque eso era lo que me distinguía de ellas… Solo eso.

—Creo que no hay nada más que hacer, Akiho.

—Tienes razón. Pero ¡Ey! —dijo sacudiendo mi cuerpo para que logre verla— Que no se te ocurra decir una palabra de esto a alguien o te irá peor. Y claro… aléjate de Shaoran, no te humilles más.

Mis dos mártires se fueron dejándome en el suelo, sosteniendo mi camiseta empapada y unas cuantas heridas en el rostro. Estuve en esa posición una media hora hasta que me levanté y encontré mi ropa limpia pero arrugada en un rincón del vestuario. Me arreglé como pude y salí corriendo a casa. Le brindé unas disculpas a Tomoyo por no ir a visitarla alegando tener dolor de panza y con esa excusa evité sentarme a la cena e ir a clases al día siguiente. Al regresar, los moretones fueron cubiertos por maquillaje y aunque Tomoyo no era nada tonta, decidió no preguntarme nada al respecto.

.

Luego del suceso, los días pasaron y mi relación con Shaoran fue en declive. Nunca más le dirigí la mirada en clases ni él intentó acercamientos como los de esa tarde que me dejó marcada, porque yo así se lo pedí.

—Sakura, ¿me vas a decir qué es lo que te pasa? Me estoy volviendo loco.

Habían pasado 15 o 20 días en los que no volví a pisar el departamento de Shaoran, ni arreglar citas, ni nada. Con esas inexplicables condiciones, él se vio obligado a visitarme en mi casa arriesgándose a que Touya lo viera y lo saque a patadas. Para mi infortunio, mi hermano estaba de regreso en Tokio y mi padre se había ido a una expedición por dos semanas.

El silencio era lo que mejor se me daba en esos momentos, y de esa forma le di lugar a que pase y se acomode en la sala. Shaoran ingresó pero no reaccionó, se quedó parado frente a mi mirada esquiva. No iba a poder seguir callada toda la tarde.

—¿Quieres té? Estaba por preparar uno para mí.

—Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me expliques qué está sucediendo, Sakura.

No tuve opción, tuve que levantar la vista y encontrarme con la persona que amo y que tanto me duele hacerlo. Esta relación es lo mejor que me podía pasar, pero esa misma que me sacó del pozo oscuro que siempre estuve metida, la que me hacía más feliz que una maratón de HP y el único que me sacaba una sonrisa cuando más decaída estaba, ahora solo me recordaba lo sucedido ese día.

—Háblame… por favor.

Abatido, Shaoran dio unos pasos hasta posar la mano en mi mejilla y cerré los ojos para recibirla. Es tan cálida, la había extrañado tanto, pero de pronto unas lágrimas mezquinas volvieron a surgir y no pude contenerlas.

—Sakura, no llores, estoy aquí, siempre estoy. No me alejes.

Me rodeó en sus brazos y yo me desmoroné por completo. Había manchado tantas noches mi almohada en la soledad de mi cuarto pero nunca lloré tanto como esa tarde en sus brazos. «Los abrazos siempre logran ese efecto que no deseo» _._ Shaoran esperó paciente a que desahogue las frustraciones y deje escurrir hasta la última gota de mis ojos antes de recibir un tierno beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza.

—Quiero que confíes en mí. Necesito que lo hagas. No podemos seguir así.

—N-no. No podemos —dije al fin—. No estoy bien, Shaoran, no me siento bien… creo que lo mejor será que… que nos olvidemos de esto. Es una locura, tarde o temprano va a suceder y prefiero que sea antes que después.

El castaño frente a mí abrió sus ojos y se apartó un poco pero sin dejar de sujetar mis brazos. La ligera presión en ellos me adelantó su desconcierto.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Sakura, no entiendo. Estábamos bien… pensé que …

—¡Estábamos! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! Estábamos bien hasta que alguien me recuerda lo equivocada que estoy al intentarlo —quité sus manos de mi cuerpo con brusquedad y comencé a elevar la voz tratando de no llorar de nuevo.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasó?

Cerré mis manos y presioné mis dedos antes de explotar. Tenía un cúmulo de emociones que necesitaba decir, gritar, llorar, expresar. Ahora o nunca.

—Hablo de la fiesta en casa de Daiki, la del año pasado, ¿te recuerda algo?

Shaoran me miró confundido y enarcó sus cejas.

—¡Y no te hagas el desentendido! Te acostaste con Yuzu. No intentes desmentirlo.

—Sakura, no sé de qué carajo estás hablando.

Ahora su voz estaba cargada de irritación, y dije "bien, que se enoje" así podría decirme las verdades que necesito escuchar.

—¡Lo que oyes! Me enteré que estuviste con ella y los rumores al fin se hicieron realidad. Me contaste que tuviste una primera vez y ella es la única que ha esparcido por todo el instituto el haber tenido sexo contigo. La ecuación me cierra por todos lados.

Estaba estática pero sacando chispas, Shaoran también empuñó sus manos y comenzó a elevar la voz en respuesta.

—¡Para empezar no me acosté con Yuzu! ¡Ella y yo no llegamos tan lejos! —y de pronto su rostro cambió de color. Palideció al confesarme aquello y mi cuerpo se estremeció. Algo había pasado, su mirada lo delató.

—No me mientas. Puedo verlo en tus ojos, Shaoran. ¿Es así como te gustan? ¿Con grandes tetas y lengua de víbora? Porque debió atraerte mucho para que al fin tengas algo tan íntimo con una chica que apenas conoces.

Su rostro estaba transformado, casi tanto como de seguro estaba el mío al escupir esas palabras.

—Estaba borracho ¿okey? Me había pasado la tarde discutiendo con mi madre porque quería que volviera a China, no sabía si podría seguir viviendo aquí y Yamazaki no paró de pasarme tragos varios en la fiesta. Ella se acercó en el peor momento, prácticamente se abalanzó sobre mí y —apretó sus dientes antes de seguir— ... y encontré algo con lo que distraerme de toda la mierda que me pasaba. No sabía que era del instituto, nunca le presté atención ¡Y sí! ¡Por un momento pensé en acostarme con ella guiado por la rabia de lo que había vivido! Pero me detuve… Ya había aprendido la lección —dijo haciendo referencia a con quién tuvo su primera vez y de quién todavía no sabía la historia—. Antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores me alejé de ella. Tal parece que se quedó muy despechada como para divulgar todos esas mentiras.

Mi rostro estaba tratando de no contorsionarse y se debatía si llorar o enfurecer.

—Nunca me lo dijiste.

—¿¡Para qué querías que te lo dijera!? ¡Mira como te pones! Te empiezas a comparar con ellas olvidado lo que hablamos miles de veces. No todo pasa por el sexo, Sakura. ¿Es importante? Sí, lo es. ¿No te demuestro que me encanta tu cuerpo todas las veces que hacemos el amor? Si por mi fuera te tumbaría en esa mesa y te demostraría otra vez cuán rápido me pongo duro de solo verte semidesnuda ante mí.

Los colores me subieron de pronto. Nunca, jamás, Shaoran me había hablado de esa forma tan "grosera" en un contexto neutro, pero la tensión comenzó a subir hasta demostrarlo con mis mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba enojada, angustiada y excitada. Ese conjunto no me pareció una buena combinación para terminar la poción, aunque estaba segura me explotaría en la cara de todas formas.

—Lo siento, Shaoran —dije desviando mis ojos y mi mente—. Me estuvieron molestando, sabes que siempre lo hacen. Es por eso que estuve tan distante y el motivo por el que te imploro ocultar lo nuestro.

—¿Molestarte? ¿Qué te hicieron?

Ambos bajamos el tono de voz y tratamos de serenarnos.

—Me dijeron que te habías acostado con Yuzu y que yo no era nada comparado con alguien como ella. Que te terminarías aburriendo de mí y… bueno… les creí. No es muy difícil hacerlo cuando me veo a lado de ellas.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

—No quiero decirlo, en serio, lo único que falta es que trates de defenderme y empeores las cosas. Las ignoraré.

Shaoran sabía que no lograría convencerme de decirle algo, lo habíamos hablado mucho y con pesar comprendió mi loca idea de seguir en el anonimato. Él, por momentos está de acuerdo y por otros se cansa de tanto misterio, pero al verme tan triste y vulnerable, solo le queda aceptarlo y esperar a que un día las cosas cambien… _como por arte de magia_.

Después de esa confesión y de unas tazas de té, nos acomodamos en el sofá para recuperar todo el cariño que fue negado por mi culpa estos días. Shaoran besaba mis manos y acariciaba mis cabellos mientras yo me recostaba en su torso y aspiraba su dulce aroma. Comprendió mis tristezas y trató de ayudarme a sobrellevarlo con todas las demostraciones de afecto que siempre me brindó y sus palabras me llenaban de halagos hacia mi persona que trataba con todas mis fuerzas de creer.

—Sakura… No sé qué más tengo que hacer para demostrarte que eres la única para mí… que eres hermosa en cuerpo y alma y que nadie podría compararse contigo —hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar— Sabes… la chica con la que tuve mi primera vez no era una del estereotipo con la que tanto te comparas. Era bella, pero no fue su cuerpo lo que me cautivó.

No estaba preparada, no sabía cuán importante fue esa chica para él y lo poco que decía no significaba algo pasajero. Aun así, tenía que escucharlo.

—Te contaré como la conocí, Sakura. Y para que no haya más secretos, te contaré sobre mi primera vez con ella. Te contaré, sobre Liang.

Shaoran me dijo todo acerca de esta chica. Me relató que la conocía desde niña, que siempre portó el cabello largo y negro hasta la cintura y era poseedora unos ojos marrones muy intensos junto con una personalidad arrebatadora. Era amiga de su prima Meiling desde el jardín de infantes y eso ocasionaba que pudieran verse muy seguido de niños hasta que él se mudó a Japón. Shaoran, que siempre fue de todo menos simpático con las mujeres escandalosas, no le prestaba atención y hasta le parecía odiosa. Un día de verano en el que visitaba a su familia, se volvió a cruzar con esta chica que parecía haber madurado muchísimo con los años y la cual demostró ser una muy buena consejera. Sin quererlo, comenzó a sentirse algo atraído hacia Liang. En ese momento tenía 14 años y ella también, la edad justa en donde las cosas comienzan a salirse de control.

Otro año pasó y Shaoran regresó como siempre a pasar el mes con su familia, y una noche, Meiling lo invitó a una fiesta que sus compañeros harían para celebrar el receso escolar. Solo bastó la mirada de Liang para convencerlo de asistir a esa reunión sin saber que en ella se darían su primer beso. Shaoran estaba feliz, se sentía bien estar con ella, parecía genuina y amable, todo en ella le gustaba.

Los días pasaron y se veían cada que tenían oportunidad. A pesar de estar comenzando una relación, Shaoran no tenía en mente instalarse de nuevo en Hong Kong, así que disfrutaría ese momento sin pensarlo mucho más y sopesando mantener una relación a distancia; después de todo él era un chico fiel y confiaba en ella como la palma de su mano. Todo iba bien y su relación se fue dando a conocer por el resto, pero había una persona que no estaba muy conforme con ello. Meiling se la pasaba diciendo que se alejara de ella, que no era buena para él, etc, etc, y más etcéteras que atribuyó a que estaba celosa por haberle "robado" por un tiempo a su amiga.

Regresó a China luego del receso escolar en Tomoeda solo para verla, y una de las últimas noches antes de partir, se pusieron a ver una película en la sala de la mansión Li. Animada por una parte de la película, Liang decidió abrir una botella de bebida blanca que había en la cocina. A Shaoran no le pareció tan buena idea pero no podía negarle nada. Eran chicos, tenían 15 años y la bebida siempre le pegó de más, pero si iba a emborracharse mejor que fuera con ella.

Un vaso, vaso viene, beso va, beso viene y así las cosas se fueron intensificando. Alborotados por las hormonas y el alcohol, subieron a la habitación donde se encontrar en un camino de ida sin retorno. Entre besos apasionados y nuevas sensaciones que experimentar… tuvieron su primera vez. Fue algo hermoso, único, que desearía repetir todos los días de su vida hasta morir, pero ese sentimiento se desmoronó cuando Shaoran despertó a las 6 de la mañana producto de un ruido estruendoso en el cuarto. El sonido lo ocasionó Liang, quien vistiéndose por completo y a oscuras, golpeó una parte de la cama. Él le preguntó por qué se estaba cambiando, ya que quería seguir acurrucado a su lado. A lo que ella contestó algo así como _"No puedo quedarme, tú y yo no tenemos nada especial, Shaoran" "Solo quería pasar el rato contigo" "Adiós"._

Con el corazón hecho trizas y una furia corroyendo a paso lento sus dientes, se levantó de la cama y maldijo ser tan estúpido y confiado.

Después se enteró que Liang no era tan buena como él pensaba y que había hecho una apuesta con otro chico, que terminó siendo su novio tiempo después, para ver si lograba acostarse con él. Eso le partió el corazón en pedazos indivisibles y juró nunca más volverse a enamorar.

.

—…Hasta que llegaste tú. Te apareciste en el peor momento de mi vida. Ya no creía en las mujeres, me la pasaba bebiendo en las fiestas y malhumorado en todo momento por asuntos familiares y demás. Ese día que te vi en la calle, fue una revelación, Sakura. Recordé a esa niña dulce que molestaba con bolitas de papel, y al verte, no me peguntes cómo, pero supe que seguías siendo igual de amable, buena y dulce. Desde ese momento supe que eras tú la ideal y quise conquistarte.

-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Esa fue una tarde reveladora en muchos sentidos. Y a pesar de que Shaoran me hacía sentir segura, completa y feliz, el recuerdo del espantoso día en los vestidores me hacía recordar, que allí afuera, había dos _dementores_ que no me dejarían en paz y que aflorarían en mis momentos de luz para invadirlos de oscuridad, denotando eso que no se aleja… "Lo que realmente pienso de mí".

.

—No puedo creer que no me hayas contado todo eso, Sakura. Podríamos haberlas denunciado con el director.

—Sabes que los padres de Akiho colaboran mucho con el instituto, Tomoyo. Nunca la expulsarían y solo empeoraría las cosas.

Mi amiga estaba consternada con mi relato y no quería soltar mi mano en ningún momento.

—Por más que Shaoran haga su mejor esfuerzo por seguir adelante, yo no puedo. Es horrible Tomoyo, pero así me siento. A veces tengo ganas de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Estoy cansada de sufrir. Si no es por Akiho es porque no me siento bien conmigo misma. Por momentos me creo valiente y otras tan patética… —dije mirando al suelo de la vergüenza en mis palabras— No sé que hacer, no sé que decidir; también tengo que pensar en él… ¿Tú estarías con alguien que no sabe lo que quiere? Soportó por casi un año mi fluctuante situación y hoy creo que lo terminé de agotar.

—Yo no estaría tan segura —Tomoyo me volvió a mostrar su sonrisa y una luz de esperanza se iluminó en mi rostro—. Puede que no te haya enviado mensajes a ti pero estuvo todo el día preguntándome si había hablado contigo… qué cómo estabas, si te encontrabas bien... y me hizo prometer que le avise cuando te vea.

—Pero eso solo significa que…

—Significa que está loco por ti pero no quiere rendirse a tus pies, y después de todo lo que me cuentas… el chico tiene su punto. Es tu turno de dar lo mejor, Sakura. Tienes que enfrentarte a esas _muggles_ y demostrarles quién es Sakura Kinomoto.

—No lo sé, todo es tan confuso. Aun estoy tan enroscada en mis pesares que no puedo ver qué lado de la balanza pesa más.

Sin mediarlo, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Traicioneras gotas de liberación espontánea... Porque no son nada más que eso: Incomprensibles partículas de H2O que no sabemos ni cómo ni cuándo empezarán a actuar. Me molesta, no quiero llorar, alguna vez quisiera dejar de expresarme de esta manera. Tengo que encontrar mi voz y mi voto sin tantas lágrimas que no dicen nada y que solo provocan que la gente se compadezca de mí.

«Dicho y hecho» Tomoyo no pudo resistirse a mi descarga emocional y física. Tomó mi mano con más fuerza de la habitual y me hundió en una abrazo maternal y por demás... asfixiante. Ese era mi punto de quiebre.

—No me abraces… No me gustan los abrazos… Duelen.

Cuando estaba muy enojada conmigo misma y el llanto inesperado me amargaba la existencia aún más, solo faltaba esa simple demostración de afecto. Ese cálido par que te recibe como una mantita en el frío invierno concluye en mi llanto desbocado e irritado. No quería llorar más de esa forma pero no podía controlarlo, por eso no deseaba ahogarme en uno de esos abrazos.

—Lo siento. Es solo que… tengo que parar. Discúlpame.

Ver su cara de desconsuelo me obligó a pedir disculpas. No pretendo lastimar a nadie, no es lo que deseo, y al mismo tiempo, quisiera dejar de pensar en el resto solo por una vez. Al ver su rostro que de a poco se iba recuperando como mi voz, supe que ella nunca me juzgaría. Nunca lo hizo y estaba agradecida por tenerla a mi lado.

—No te preocupes.

Me disculpé una vez más para ir al baño y limpiar los restos del poco maquillaje que portaba a diario. Fueron 10 minutos que tardé en mirar mi reflejo y hacerle una mueca de horror a mis ojos hinchados.

«Basta de lloriqueo por hoy».

Me enfoqué de nuevo en Tomoyo, en sus palabras de aliento y en lo último que dijo previo a escurrirme en llantos como _Myrtle_.

 _"Shaoran está loco por ti"_ —me dijo.

Reí fuerte para mis adentros. Sí, claro... Loco por mí… Creo que yo estoy más loca que él por preocuparme luego de haberlo herido, más loca que Tomoyo por entender sin juzgarme e incluso másdesquiciada _que Hagrid por criar Dragones ilegales en su pequeño hogar*_.

«Tengo que meditarlo con la almohada».

Salí de mi escondite y Tomoyo me sonrió desde el lugar que la dejé cuando me levanté. A unos pocos metros divisé un sobre extraño que reposa debajo de su teléfono móvil. Fue muy extraño, como si supiera de quien era ese pedazo de papel a la distancia y la carga emocional que portaba. Siguiendo mis instintos, y para disipar un poco el mal momento, le pregunté a mi amiga qué era de su relación con este chico del que no sabía ni su nombre.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero pasó solo una milésima de segundo para que su rostro se neutralice. Comprendió que ya no quería hablar de mí, que estaba harta de mis propios delirios y necesitaba un parate urgente.

—Bueno, verás, esa era una de las cosas que quería comentarte desde hace días —me senté a su lado prestándole la importancia que merece—. Nos vimos hace una semana atrás, mi madre tuvo que salir de viaje de negocios y aprovechamos para vernos. Me llevó a tomar un café en una bella confitería, luego paseamos en su auto por la ciudad y disfrutamos de la compañía del otro. Todo se estaba dando con naturalidad, como siempre, como lo fueron estos siete meses, hasta que sin notarlo… llegamos a su departamento. Allí nos quedamos un tiempo largo porque de mi madre no tenía novedades y era temprano para volver, entonces…

La conversación comenzó como cualquier otra. No era la primera vez que Tomoyo se veía a escondidas con este chico, ni la última que iba a su departamento en el centro de la pequeña ciudad. Si mis deducciones no están erradas, solo hay un motivo que puede dejar a Tomoyo Daidouji sin hablar con comodidad.

—Dimelo, Tomoyo. Sea lo que sea deseo poder ayudarte. No te avergüences por lo que tengas que contarme.

Al mirarme, mi prima me regaló una sonrisa y tomó un sorbo de té.

—No sé bien como sucedió, pero cuando vi que algunas de mis prendas faltaban y él comenzaba a desabrocharse el pantalón… me acobardé. Estaba tan avergonzada que salí inmediatamente de allí y no le respondí los mensajes. No hablamos en toda la semana y hoy se acercó a la salida del instituto. Sin levantar sospechas me dejó una carta y se fue.

—¿Y porque no hablaron en ese momento? ¡No me digas que fue culpa mía! —me alarmé— Yo estaba bien, Tomoyo, podría haberte esperado.

—No podíamos hablar allí. Mis guardaespaldas estaban en la puerta y ya se arriesgó al venir a verme.

Entendí su punto y calmé la culpa —¿Y la carta? ¿La leíste? —meció su cabeza hacia ambos lados para indicarme que no lo había hecho.

No quise presionarla, era algo muy íntimo que de seguro querrá hacer sin mi presencia.

—Me gustaría que estes aquí cuando la lea, por si necesito tu apoyo.

Y otra vez mis deducciones ante las situaciones varias no eran acercadas. «¿Tendré que tomar nota para meditarlo?»

—Hazlo entonces. Aquí estoy.

Tomoyo se levantó de su lugar junto a mí y buscó el sobre amarillo de tamaño regular que yacía en el lugar donde lo vi. Con ambas manos sujetando el pedazo de papel, mi prima temió abrirla, como si se tratara de una _carta vociferadora de la Señora Weasley*_. Para darle ánimos, le pedí que se sentara nuevamente y le repetí que yo estaba ahí para apañar sus risas y tristezas como tantas veces ella lo hizo conmigo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Quizás éste no sea mi mejor momento, pero debo hacer el máximo esfuerzo por pensar en ella y no en mí.

El sonido a papel rasgado resonó entre el silencio de nuestras respiraciones pausadas y lo leyó para dentro sin demostrar emoción alguna. Eran unas cuantas líneas que ocupaban toda la hoja de tamaño carta con una caligrafía minúscula y pulcra. A su lado, yo decidí no mirar y esperar que me cuente o de indicio de algo. Una vez terminando de leer, Tomoyo dobló la nota, la metió de nuevo en el sobre y la dejó en su regazo. Su mirada estaba perdida en sus manos y luego de unos eternos y dramáticos segundos… sonrió.

—Subaru es una persona muy especial, a veces creo que es de otra especie —es la primera vez que escucho su nombre y noté como sus ojos comenzaban a brillar sobre las amatistas—. Dice que nunca quiso sobrepasarse conmigo, que lo perdone si no fue lo suficientemente paciente. Me habla de todas las cosas bellas que ve en mí, de lo especial que soy y que nunca se había sentido así por nadie. Lo que no pasó ese día no tiene que pasar nunca si yo no estoy de acuerdo con ello, que lo importante para él es que yo sea feliz y esté cómoda. Me suplica que no lo deje, que estos días sin hablarnos ni vernos fueron una tortura, que los 5 años que nos llevamos no son nada y si es necesario hablará con mi madre lo antes posible. Él quiere estar conmigo.

Terminó su breve discurso y la tomé de las manos contagiándome de su sentimentalismo.

—Lo ves. No hay que sacar conclusiones apresuradas, Tomoyo.

—Tienes razón. No hay que dar por perdida la batalla.

Su declaración anhelante me traspasó, entendiendo el doble sentido de sus palabras, pero cambió su expresión por uno de los primeros y únicos sonrojos de toda su vida. Estaba muy extrañada hasta que comprendí el por qué ese tono carmesí tiñó sus blancas mejillas. Esta vez mis deducciones no estaban tan erradas.

—Sakura… ¿Cómo supiste que estabas preparada?

Tomoyo fue la única persona que supo sobre la perdida de mi virginidad y nunca pude contarle con lujo de detalles lo que pasó o sentí ese día. Lo consideré demasiado íntimo y vergonzoso para divulgarlo; pero ahora necesita de mi ayuda. Por primera vez, Tomoyo necesita un consejo de la atolondrada Sakura y es nada más y nada menos sobre el rubro que nunca estuvo en mis planes sopesar. Inspiré hondo y tomé mi varita en alto para armarme de valor.

—Para empezar, estas cosas no se planean, solo suceden. Me contaste que pasaron por una situación "extraña y estimulante" antes de irte, eso significa que lo que estaba sucediendo era de tu agrado. La clave está en no pensarlo demasiado, Tomoyo. Si él es el correcto, lo quieres y te sientes segura a su lado, entonces solo hay que desconectar las neuronas y dejarlo fluir. Tú lo conoces más que nadie, si Subaru es dulce y tierno contigo, ten por seguro así se comportará en ese momento. Cuando llegó el momento con Shaoran no pude hacer más que sonreír y disfrutar. Tú tranquila, él te cuidará.

El día de mi primera vez vino a mi mente.

Hacía frío y luego de ver una película me había quedado dormida en sus brazos. No era muy tarde así que Shaoran me llevó cargando hasta su cuarto para que descanse antes de acompañarme a casa. Cuando desperté, sus ojos me miraban sonrientes de costado en la cama y me acarició el cabello cuando mis párpados se elevaron por completo. Sin decir nada, se acercó a mis labios para depositar un simple y casto beso… y luego otro, y otro hasta que nos deshicimos en suspiros. Suave y pausado nos fuimos despojando de la inocencia para encontrarnos tal y como vinimos a este mundo sin vergüenzas ni temores. Si cierro los ojos puedo evocar sus manos recorriendo mi piel con lentitud dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso, y en cada movimiento de su pelvis descubrí el doloroso y delicioso cúlmine momento donde me sentí plena, extasiada y perdidamente enamorada. La incomodidad fue acallada por el placer de nuestra unión y catalogué a ese momento como uno de los más reveladores de mi vida.

.

Salí de la mansión Daidouji luego de dos horas de intensas charlas sobre encierros en vestidores y puntos sensibles de nuestra anatomía de mujer. La noche comenzaba a caer pero me encontró sin prisa mientras mis pies pasaban uno delante del otro por el parque. Mi padre llegaría tarde y no debía de preocuparme por la cena, puesto que no tenía ni una pizca de hambre.

—Ay Sakura… ¿Qué haremos contigo? —dije para mi misma intentando verme como alguien más y cachetearme para hacerme reaccionar.

.

* * *

 **Hola hola!**

He aquí el cuarto encuentro.

Quiero aclarar que nunca viví ni de cerca una situación tan fea de lo que hoy en día es considerado como "bullying", y quizás lo tomen como algo "cliché", pero aunque haya sido un poco intenso el encuentro con Akiho y Yuzu, era la gota que necesitaba _quitar_ del vaso de Sakura para que deje aflorar su costado más dramático.

Recordemos que ella cuenta desde un principio como la gente se burlaba a sus espaldas, y creanme que a veces las bromas más tontas repercuten de forma fatal en algunas personas. Es fundamental ver, que si no hubiera sido por las burlas sobre su fanatismo o porque la consideran tonta y enclenque, hubiera sido por cualquier otra cosa, porque estas personas se nutren de los más débiles y solo buscan un motivo para hacerlo.

 **Immobulus** : Encantamiento inmovilizador.

Algunas veces, nos suceden cosas que nos dejan pasmados en el tiempo. Que aunque las agujas del reloj sigan pasando, nuestra mente vuelve a ese hecho traumático que se torna recurrente y paraliza nuestra capacidad de acción. Cada uno lleva a un proceso diferente para tratar de contrarrestar el hechizo, el tiempo y de pensarlo como algo lejano que ya no nos asedie en los recovecos de la mente.

¿Cuándo llegará ese día para nuestra no tan sonriente Sakura? Debe recordar quien es ella y la fuerza de su interior. Debe recordarlo antes de perderse por completo. Nunca es tarde.

.

Espero sus RW como siempre, saben que les contesto sin falta porque considero que si ustedes tienen el tiempo leerme y comentar, yo tengo que tener el tiempo de responderles, lo que me hace sumamente feliz. Y no me importa si esto llega 100 personas, si solo me ponen fav o follow o si me leen en las sombras. A todos les agradezco con igual intensidad (L)

PD: Lo de los abrazos fue un tinte de mi vida personal (cuando era adolescente) que vino de maravilla. ¿Nunca les pasó? Yo odiaba que me den abrazos cuando intentaba retener en vano las lágrimas, porque solo dejaban que éstas fluyan con más intensidad y detestaba que se compadezcan de mí. Sí, sí, lo sé... estaba bien loca.

.

Los dejo sin más con el **Glosario Harrypottero** que en este encuentro fue bastante escaso:

Capa de algodón: _"No vas a poder esconderte bajo tu capa de algodón, Kinoboba"._ Akiho hace referencia a la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, burlándose de ella por no poder esconderse,, junto con el toque de ironía al referirse a la saga de HP como otras veces (en el principio de la historia) ha hecho contra Sakura.

Cámara de los secretos: Habitación secreta construida por uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, que albergaba un monstruo capaz de depurar a la sociedad de los magos de "sangre sucia" (que son los hijos magos de padres muggles (no magos)). Esa cámara se encuentra en el baño de las mujeres, justo bajo los lavados. Ese monstruo es capaz de petrificarte o literalmente matarte con la mirada _"...y llegamos a pararnos cerca de los lavados donde están los grifos de agua y espejos alineados uno al lado de otro, como a punto de abrir la cámara de los secretos, donde un monstruo me dejaría pasmada"._

Expresión: _"C_ reo que yo estoy más loca que él por preocuparme luego de haberlo herido, más que Tomoyo por entenderme sin juzgarme e incluso más _que Hagrid por criar Dragones ilegales en su pequeño hogar"_. Hagrid es un cuidador del bosque y sus criaturas. En uno de los libros/película, cuentan como Hagrid quiere criar a un dragón en su hogar, siendo esto un peligro además de ilegal. "Una locura", como expresa Sakura.

Carta vociferadora (de la Señora Weasley): Carta mágica de sobre color rojo que tiene un mensaje grabado a un volumen de voz muy alto (como si hablara con megáfono). En una escena, la Señora Weasley le envía una carta a su hijo Ron, quien al abrirla recibió un reto monumental de su madre que todos escucharon. _"Con ambas manos sujetando el pedazo de papel, Tomoyo temía abrirla, como si se tratara de una carta vociferadora de la Señora Weasley"_

Fin.


	5. Diffindo

Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, la historia es mía.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 5 - Diffindo

* * *

.

Cuando era niña, no solo el ser fanática de una de las sagas más maravillosas de la historia era una tarea sencilla, la vida en sí era sencilla.

Apenas recuerdo a mi madre, era tan pequeña que dudo que mi memoria me traiga algún que otro acontecimiento a la luz, pero no me entristezco por eso; mi padre y mi hermano se han encargado de llenar esos vacíos con anécdotas y vivencias sobre ella y me encanta oírlos, sentirme participe. En mi mente, es como si una parte de mí hubiera estado allí con ella, lo que provocaba que sonriera más veces de lo que la lloraba, porque sí, había días en los que realmente miraba el cielo y le pedía a mi estrella que me deje verla una vez más, y en sueños, me permitía hacerlo, pero eran solo eso… sueños.

Mi mamá era una mujer torpe por naturaleza, de ella heredé esa cualidad mutando en la distracción, pero era tan carismática que ese mínimo defecto quedaba sepultado bajo todos sus atributos. Todos tenemos un poco de eso y otro de aquello. ¿Quién soy yo? ¿Qué de poco más tengo?

De niña todo era más fácil, hasta discutir con mi hermano era un reto divertido. Touya siempre me molestaba diciendo que mis alaridos por las mañanas y mis fuertes pisadas se parecían a las de un monstruo que destruiría la ciudad como Godzila y yo le respondía enojándome y dándole un fuerte pisotón que me hacía sonreír victoriosa al ver su cara amargada. Los años pasaron y Touya se mudó a otra ciudad a rehacer su vida, avanzar, crecer. Yo seguía pequeña, en la misma casa de paredes amarillas, con mi padre que de vez en cuando debía partir durante días por su trabajo y mi niñez siendo arrebatada a un paso, que hoy considero, agigantado.

¿Quién pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás? No había obligaciones mayores, ni conflictos más allá de "qué peluche colocar en la repisa junto a mi cama". Hoy, con mis 17 años, me espera un camino más ajetreado todavía, pero que ya se agravó con esta ridícula fase de la vida llamada "adolescencia". La palabra misma te indica de qué va la cosa, lo que te espera, lo que puedes aspirar. Adolescencia, los que adolecen, padecen. En este periodo, que comienza a los 10 /11 años, sufrimos diferentes cambios. Es la transición del niño al adulto, hora de descubrir tu identidad, lo que quieres ser, a donde quieres llegar… madurez. Yo me siento una chica bastante madura en cuanto a responsabilidades me respecta. Desde niña que nos turnamos para hacer lo quehaceres de la casa, soy una gran administradora del dinero que recibo por mes, trato bien a las personas que me rodean y me considero una buena persona escuchando. Muchas veces me encuentro aconsejando a mis amigas, pero rara vez esos consejos son llevados a cabo por quien los dice. Ese en mi defecto. ¿Si soy feliz? Antes lo era mucho más, a tiempo completo puedo asegurar, y hoy, una parte de mí lo es. Solo una parte.

De pequeña era consciente e inconsciente a la vez de mi doble cara. Solía tener una amiga invisible, la llamaba "Naomi" y ella era todo lo opuesto a mí… o mejor dicho, el peor lado de mí. Era la mala, la que todo le salía mal, la que no respondía con amabilidad y a Naomi parecía no importarle lo que le diga, ella era así y yo aceptaba que así fuera, porque a pesar de todo, la seguía trayendo a mi mente para jugar. Hoy creo que lo hacía para hacerme sentir mejor, como un pensamiento egoísta en el que yo salía victoriosa, yo era la querida, la buena, la mejor. Pero Naomi no era otra persona diferente, era yo quien imitaba su voz y voto; y yo tampoco era yo, era un lado de mí que no existía. Entonces ni la Naomi ni la yo de mis momentos de juego eran reales, o eran una parte realista de mí. Ninguno puede ser realmente bueno o realmente malo, puede que tengamos un porcentaje mayor de uno que del otro bando, pero no hay demasiado misterio… ninguno queda exento, ni siquiera _Dumbledore_.

. . .

El camino a casa después de la charla con mi prima y mejor amiga me encontró divagando en mi persona y en los "benditos" cambios que sufrí con los años. Pero nada de eso pudo animarme.

Llegué a casa con pocas intenciones de nada y muchas de hacer un esfuerzo descomunal por desaparecer. Mi padre estaba en su estudio así que pasé a saludarlo porque no podía no despedirme de él antes de acostarme.

—Buenas tardes, papá —me acerqué a paso lento tratando de disimular la angustia de mi rostro sin éxito.

—Buenas tardes, hija. ¿Cómo fue tu primer día? ¿Coincidiste con tus amigas en el salón?

Oh… no estaba preparada para esa pregunta. ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta de no pensar en esta charla?

—Emmm... Bien… como siempre. Y sí, quedé con las chicas en el salón.

No le pregunté a Tomoyo pero tampoco aclaré con quienes "estoy" en el salón así que no estaría mintiendo el todo… ¡Con alguna tengo que estar!

—Me alegra oírlo.

Las facciones de mi padre cambiaron al instante. Me miró a los ojos desde su asiento con la sonrisa levemente desdibujada y la preocupación palpable en el ambiente. Por un momento creí que había leído o adivinado todo lo que pasó hoy, lo que me viene sucediendo, lo que mi aura despide sin poder ocultarlo. Cerró sus amables ojos tras los lentes y volvió a sonreír antes de posar su vista de nuevo en mí y acercó la silla un poco más en mi dirección hasta lograr descargar su mano en mi hombro. Nuestras miradas estaban casi alineadas y él seguía con ese dulce gesto sin preguntar nada.

—Hoy estaba un poco abrumado por tanto trabajo, así que me detuve, salí del estudio y preparé un flan con crema. Con una porción de ese postre y una taza de café recién hecho pude disipar ese mal humor que acarreaba. A veces bastan cosas simples para tratar los pesares más densos.

Incapaz de responder, me quedé estática hasta que continuó hablando.

—De eso se trata la vida, pequeña Sakura… de disfrutar los pequeños momentos.

Sin preguntas, sin reproches, sin sermones de padres que nunca obedecieron a uno en su infancia; mi papá sabe exactamente qué decir en el momento indicado y sonreí antes de darle un fuerte abrazo, porque no sé qué haría sin él y sus palabras acogedoras.

—El flan está en el refrigerador, por si quieres probarlo —me dijo sin romper el abrazo.

—Gracias papá. Tomaré un trozo del postre que seguro está exquisito e iré a la cama porque estoy agotada. ¿No te molesta?

—Claro que no, hija. Pero no me gusta que saltees tus comidas.

—Lo sé, pero hoy el estómago no me da para mucho. Prometo compensarte con una rica cena mañana.

—Prometido.

Saludé a mi papá con una sonrisa y me permití comer esa porción suave flan antes de ir a la cama.

—"…disfrutar los pequeños momentos"

Sin duda, este fue uno de ellos.

.

A pesar de los buenos deseos de mi padre, de las endorfinas bailando en mi paladar y abrazar la almohada con todas mis fuerzas, estaba siendo incapaz de cerrar un ojo para dormir. Mi mente viajaba en tramos separados de mi vida pasada y mi situación actual, y claro, a quien hoy acabo de defraudar.

Shaoran fue claro, y sus pensamientos desde su perspectiva no estaban errados. ¿Quién estaba tirando la toalla para dar finalizado el partido de _quidditch_? ¿Él o yo?

El reloj marca las 12 de la noche. Es tarde, y de todas formas, si lo llamo ¿qué le diría? ¿"Tienes razón" "Soy una pésima novia" "Voy a luchar por ti"? Esa no fue la actitud que tomé en la mañana cuando lo dejé solo esperándome en la parada del bus. Mis acciones están siendo dominadas por el miedo, por el qué dirán, por todo menos mi corazón. Necesito escucharlo una vez más, escucharme a mí cuando me propongo ser valiente, decidir, elegir lo mejor que creo será para mí.

Cerré los ojos un instante abrumada por mi mente hecha un revoltijo y los abrí nuevamente hasta quedarme sentada en mi cama. La tarde con Tomoyo pasó rápido y al día siguiente sería, para mí, el primer día de clases, y no podía seguir ignorando la situación con Shaoran. El hablar con Tomoyo y recordar todos nuestros lindos momentos me hizo pensar que no estaba haciendo las cosas bien y que si debía enfrentarme a _Voldemort y los mortífagos_ con tal de estar a su lado, debía de sacrificarme y ver si logro sobrevivir al final.

Tomé mi móvil y busqué su número. El teléfono sonaba y estuve a punto de colgar cuando sentí que alguien atendía, pero no hablaba, ni un saludo, solo el silencio sepulcral detrás de la línea. Supe de inmediato que no quería contestarme pero no pudo evitar atender de todas formas. A sabiendas de aquello, comencé a hablar.

—Perdóname. Sé que últimamente estoy haciendo las cosas mal y que no te mereces mi indiferencia. Yo soy la culpable de la distancia que existe ahora entre nosotros y estuve todo el día pensando en ello. Shaoran… Yo no quiero que me dejes en paz, pero soy consciente de mis errores y aceptaré lo que tú decidas.

Al no tener respuesta, me pregunté si realmente me estaba escuchando. Luego, interpreté el prolongado silencio como signo de irritación, cansancio y derrota.

—Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, Shaoran. Fui muy feliz a tú lado. Perdóname por no poder llegar a ser todo lo que necesitaste. Te amo.

Mi voz se estaba quebrando mientras las lágrimas rodaban y chocaban contra las sábanas de mi cama. Con el último aliento, reprimí el sollozo y le desee buenas noches antes de decidirme a cortar la comunicación, los lazos, lo que me hacía tan feliz.

Observé el móvil con esa última llamada por minutos prolongados y descargué todo el llanto que no pude derramar en el parque ni en la casa de Tomoyo. Me desquité con el pobre peluche que reposaba en la cabecera de mi cama y tomé un rollo de papel higiénico para dejar bollos mojados y estrujados en el suelo. Me mantuve en ese estado por 20 minutos hasta que la pantalla se iluminó y su nombre apareció en el identificador.

Atendí nerviosa y sin decir nada, ahora era yo la que debía escuchar.

—¿Eso es todo? —dijo su voz tenue— ¿Me llamas para darte por vencida? Sakura, de verdad que no entiendes todo lo que significas para mí y a esto me refiero cuando te digo que me haces dudar de tus sentimientos. Si tanto bien te hago y tanto me amas como dices ¿por qué te despides de mí?

Sus palabras me abofetearon otra vez. Se desangraron una a una las venas de mi corazón con sus razones válidas sobre mi persona y busqué el motivo de mi reacción acobardada ante todo. No me gusta como soy, no me gusta sentirme así de tonta y poca cosa; si todos a mi alrededor, o los que quiero, me repiten lo valiosa que soy ¿por qué yo no puedo verlo?

—Yo no quiero terminar, Sakura. Y quisiera que tú me demuestres, de verdad, que no quieres acabar con esto. Mejor lo hablamos mañana. Descansa.

.

.

El mañana no llegó nunca en cuanto a la charla respecta.

Al segundo día de clases, o el primero en realidad si hablamos de mí, Shaoran no me esperó en parada de bus y yo no le mandé ningún mensaje. Supuse que necesitaba su espacio, su lugar, su tiempo para pensar también. Cuando la campana sonó yo estaba a unos pocos metros de la entrada del salón, y caminaba como si mi alma se la llevara _la muerte del relato de los tres hermanos*._ Di dos pasos dentro y mi verde mirar chocó contra en dorado ámbar de los suyos.

Al fondo de esas cuatro paredes repletas de estudiantes, estaba un chico que ya no sabía qué significaría para mí, o mejor dicho, en qué se convertiría. Sus ojos que siempre logran desarmarme no bajaron la vista y yo tampoco lo hice. Estaba hipnotizada por esas espesas lagunas de chocolate con leche que no denotaban ni odio, ni rencor, pero tampoco amor. Quise preguntarle de inmediato que me estaba queriendo decir sin hablar pero cuando me propuse dar un paso en su dirección, Akiho apareció corriendo porque se le hacía tarde, y yo que no me había movido casi nada de la entrada, fui quien que amortiguó su caída.

—¡Siempre dónde no te llaman, Kinoboba!

Su expresión molesta escarmentó mi cuerpo que inmóvil yacía en el suelo y cuando vi que algunos se arrimaban a ayudarme, incluido Shaoran, me levanté sin ningún rasguño y lo más veloz que mis torpes piernas me lo permitieron.

—Estoy bien —le dije a todos sin dejar de mirarlo a él, que se preocupó de inmediato pero no llegó a ayudarme.

Nuestras miradas se mantuvieron atadas hasta que Shaoran desvió sus ojos furiosos a mi costado.

—Espero que no hayas tomando ninguna poción de valentía, Kinomoto. Recuerda que "Aunque la Mona se vista de seda…"

«Mona queda» —dije por dentro, y Akiho se fue a sentar a su lugar justo en el medio.

Lamentablemente, no zafé de estar con ella compartiendo salón el último año de preparatoria, pero por lo menos Tomoyo estaba conmigo. Ella y mi persona especial que dejará de serlo si no hago algo, muevo un dedo, apunto la varita y me defiendo.

Mi vista se plantó en el suelo y evité todo contacto con quien no debía hasta ordenar mis ideas, mis sentimientos y mis miedos.

.

Ese día se esfumó entre mis dedos y también el siguiente se disolvió como azúcar en el agua. Mi ánimo no mejoraba por el momento, pero me levanté muy temprano ya que no tenía ganas de seguir en la cama si mis ojos estaban abiertos desde hace horas.

Esa mañana, de camino al instituto como un ente sin vida, me desperté de golpe. No fue por la campana que comenzó a sonar, sino por dos chicos que peleaban cerca del parque, sobre el sendero que siempre tomo.

Parecía una discusión de faldas. El chico rubio, alto y de contextura delgada, le estaba dando unos empujones al chico robusto de cabellos negros que se defendía de las ofensas pero no atacaba. Al parecer, el rubio lo amenazaba con que deje de coquetear con su novia y el otro se hacía el desentendido. Sin quererlo, un recuerdo vino a mí causándome risas que tuve que aplacar bajo la palma de mi mano mientras caminaba.

-.-.-.-.-

.

Estábamos en plena jornada escolar. El frío pasaba por los recovecos de Tomoeda sin misericordia y los días se volvían más grises y opacos. Entre medio de una clase, mi móvil denota un menaje nuevo, de nada más y nada menos, que alguien a muchos, muchísimo kilómetros de distancia: Eriol.

 _"¿Cómo está la muggle más despistada del planeta?"_

Así era siempre. Me molestaba con sus chistes y yo me enfurecía inflando los cachetes, pero nunca duraba más de dos segundos, porque pronto pasábamos a charlar sobre una infinidad de temas divertidos, de nuestros días, de HP, de todo un poco.

"No tan bien como cierto _muggle_ que se cree mago por vivir en tierras mágicas" —le respondí aludiendo a la ciudad donde él nació.

 _"No es un suelo tan mágico en el que estoy ahora, pero depende de quién lo pise" Cuando salgas lo comprobarás._

No comprendí el acertijo, pero no podía seguir hablando a escondidas en clase o el profesor de matemáticas me dará más ejercicios de tarea como aquella vez. Aun así, pasé la última hora viendo la ventana divagando en escobas voladoras pasando por mis narices en vez de prestar atención a las ecuaciones complejas que no me servirán de nada en un futuro.

Al sonar el timbre, todos nos levantamos entusiasmado porque el fin de semana llegaba y eso significaba fiesta para algunos, película y pochoclos para mí.

—Oye… ¿No trajiste más abrigo que eso? Hoy hace mucho frío, Sakura.

Mi lindo chico de ojos ámbar que muy poco disfruto de su presencia en el instituto luego del incidente, me ofrece su bufanda color verde oscuro al estilo de _Slytherin_ y se estremece por la falta de calor al quitársela.

—Creo que tú la necesitas más que yo.

—No importa, en serio —dijo enroscando la lana en mi cuello— Prefiero cuidarte a ti.

Sus comentarios y acciones no hacen más que aumentar mi frecuencia cardíaca que es capaz de calentarme en este frío invierno. Acepté la ofrenda a la par que lo miré y sonreí antes de acomodarme dentro de la bufanda que despedía ese aroma tan especial… ese aroma que me impregna y no me suelta.

—¿Qué harás esta tarde? ¿Quieres que te ayude con los deberes de matemática?

—Es viernes y aún nos queda un día de clases, no quiero pensar en números por ahora.

—Bueno, tal vez podríamos…

Su proposición quedó en el aire cuando alguien se paró detrás de mí. Alguien de quien Shaoran no pudo apartar su mirada fruncida, fría y distante. Alguien que nunca creí vería en carne y hueso.

—Si adivinas quien soy, te regalo un viaje al _Tour de Londres por los estudios de Warner*._

Imposible. Esa voz serena, el tour, los chistes… tenían que ser de él, no hay otro.

Di media vuelta para encontrarme con un chico que apenas sí pude reconocer de lo alto que era. Pero aún desde mi corta perspectiva, esos lentes redondos a lo Potter, ese acento particular que solo con años de hablar pude identificar en su perfecto japonés, y esos ojos azul grisáceo tras los vidrios, no podía ser otra persona.

—¡Eriol! Pero qué… Cómo… Tú… ¿Aquí?

—¿Qué, cómo, dónde? ¿Te parece un modo apropiado para saludar a un amigo que atravesó océanos y países para visitarte?

Necesité que alguien me pellizque ¡Eriol estaba aquí! Pero la mención de venir exclusivamente para verme no pareció que a todos les haya gustado, especialmente alguien detrás de mí.

Di media vuelta para ver como el rostro de Shaoran no dejaba de traspasar los lentes de Eriol con rayos del Dios del trueno. Nerviosa, los presenté antes de armar un escándalo en plena salida escolar.

—Eriol, te presento a Li Shoaran. Shaoran, él es Hiraguizawa Eriol, mi amigo de Inglaterra.

Evité explicar a viva voz quién era Shaoran para mí, pero con solo decir su nombre le bastará a Eriol para comprender el rol que ocupa este chico en mi vida, ya que le hable de su persona en varias oportunidades. Por suerte también le nombré a Shaoran sobre Eriol, pero no mucho, porque cada vez que lo mencionaba su actitud cambiaba a una similar a la que se encontraba en ese momento… aunque un poco menos osca. La presencia física puede ser el agravante.

—Mucho gusto, joven Li. Puedes llamarme Eriol si así lo deseas. Sakura me habló mucho de ti.

—Claro, "Eriol", estoy seguro que "Sakura" te habló de mí, de quien soy… _somos_.

Shaoran recalcó nuestros nombres enfatizando la confianza que nos teníamos y que poco le agradó que tome Eriol para conmigo, y cuando terminó la frase se arrimó a mi lado sin despegar la mirada penetrante de esa azul pacífico. Las chispas iban todas dirigidas al inglés que no se dejó amedrentar y sostuvo una sonrisa amable en todo momento.

—Por supuesto que lo sé, no te preocupes por ello. Con tu consentimiento, quisiera pasar un rato con mi amiga ya que es la primera vez que la veo personalmente, aunque puedes acompañarnos si quieres. Me dijeron que hay un templo conocido cerca de aquí y me gustaría visitarlo.

—Los acompaño —enfatizó Shaoran con decisión.

Esa tarde fue muy extraña. Shaoran estuvo pegado a mí como garrapata así como tampoco quitó la vista de mi amigo extranjero. Paseamos por el templo Tsukimine, recorrimos los alrededores del parque, y en el camino Eriol nos contaba la razón de estar pisando tierras niponas.

Al parecer, la despistada de mí olvidó que Eriol tuvo parientes que nacieron y vivieron muchos años en Japón. Me reconoció no haberme contado de la mansión de la colina aquí en Tomoeda, que es de sus parientes, porque quería darme la sorpresa cuando con su familia decidan venir. Al terminar sus estudios básicos, la familia de Eriol y él decidieron vacacionar en Japón y ver en qué estado se encontraba semejante caserón. Esperé paciente que Shaoran suavice el agarre de su mano con la mía al enterarse que el principal motivo del viaje de mi amigo no fui yo, pero cada que Eriol hablaba su apriete era más firme y no omitió palabra alguna en todo el trayecto.

Eriol habrá intuido, olido o sentido la tensión en el ambiente, así que anunció su retiro. Los tres llegamos hasta mi casa, que como caballero y novio celoso no dudaron en acompañar, y el inglés se despidió de nosotros quedando para vernos otro día.

Al verlo caminar lejos de las paredes amarillas de mi refugio, carraspee para llamar a Shaoran que le seguía aguijoneando la espalda a Eriol mientras se hacía pequeño a la distancia.

—Estoy muy molesta contigo —le reproché atrayendo su atención por completo—. Eriol es mi amigo, no sé por qué te comportas de esa forma tan poco agradable.

Shaoran dejó su porte de enfado pero me dio vuelta la cara claramente avergonzado.

—No me gusta ese chico.

Suspiré agotada de haber soportado toda la tarde en una incomodidad absoluta, pero traté de pensar que los celos de Shaoran no eran más que una confirmación de su cariño hacia mí. Y con el tiempo verá que Eriol es una buena persona y cambiará de opinión.

Tomé su rostro y le dejé un casto beso en los labios para luego mirarlo con una leve sonrisa en mi boca.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte. Mi corazón ya tiene dueño y Eriol no es más que un buen amigo.

A pesar de sonreírle, besarlo y acariciarle la mejilla, Shaoran seguía reticente al asunto.

—No sabes si lo conoces en realidad, puede ser un mentiroso que te siguió el juego todos estos años solo para conocerte, raptarte… lo que sea.

—¿Raptarme? Shaoran, ¿te escuchas?

—No quiero que te veas a solas con él, no es seguro.

—Le diré a Tomoyo que nos acompañe en la próxima salida. Seguramente haremos algo mañana, porque si no escuchaste mal, solo estará aquí 10 días y no puedo faltar a clases entre semana.

—¿Y quién te asegura que Tomoyo es garantía suficiente? No dejan de ser dos niñas frente a un desconocido.

—Si le explico a Tomoyo la situación de seguro le pedirá a alguna de sus guardaespaldas que nos acompañe entre las sombras.

«Listo. Eso tendría que ser prueba suficiente».

—Quiero acompañarlos.

—No quiero.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no eres capaz de separar las cosas en estos momentos. Cuando me prometas que intentarás ver a Eriol como una persona normal y no un enemigo, entonces puedes acompañarnos todas las veces que quieras. Me gustaría que lo conozcas, lo aprecio mucho, me ha dado ánimos para acercarme a ti. ¿Recuerdas las galletas que les obsequié cuando me desmayé la primera vez que hablé contigo? —Shaoran asintió levemente y me miró impaciente— Eriol me dijo que era poco educado de mi parte no agradecer tu interés por mí esa tarde en la enfermería. Así que no creas que tienes alguien con quien competir, Shaoran. Y de todas formas, nadie podría hacerlo.

—Bien —expresó con resignación y mirando a cualquier otro lado.

—¿No me diga que el gran Li Shaoran está celoso? —le planté una sonrisa de medio lado tratando de darle un aire socarrón a mis palabras.

En efecto, Shaoran se sonrojó y se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido a más no poder. Es una locura lo que pienso, pero esas cejas dobladas le dan un aire sexy y masculino que me fascina.

—No es eso. Bueno... en realidad sí, pero me da mala espina de todas formas.

«Dios, lo quiero tanto».

Ese fue el fin de la discusión en la que Sakura obtuvo 20 puntos para su casa y Shaoran un largo y tierno beso de despedida como recompensa por su sinceridad.

Pero no todos los días fueron iguales…

Una tarde después de clases, Tomoyo, Eriol y yo, fuimos a tomar un café a una linda confitería recomendada por mi amiga de gustos finos y elegantes. Estábamos muy a gusto comiendo unos deliciosos pastelillos, hablando de trivialidades y los sin fin de viajes que Eriol había hecho en su corta vida.

A pesar de mi insistencia, Shaoran prefirió no acompañarnos a ninguna salida durante la estadía de mi amigo inglés, y aunque había algo que me ocultaba, me prometió no entrometerse por mi bienestar. _"Después de todo es tu amigo y yo tengo que estudiar para los exámenes"_ se justificaba. Lo dejé por el momento y decidí hablar con él en otro momento, más calmada y a solas.

—Por poco olvido darte el regalo que traje de Londres, Sakura. Espero sea de tu agrado.

—¿Qué? ¿Para mí? No tenías que molestarte, Eriol.

—Después de todo lo que te he enviado, ¿no crees que me ahorraría unos cuantos billetes si te traigo las cosas personalmente? No iba a desaprovecharlo.

«Oh, por Dios. Eso significaba una sola cosa».

Mis ojos comenzaron a brillar de la emoción como a Tomoyo cuando me entrega uno de sus trajes para que los modele. Estoy segura que se rió bajito a mi lado mientras yo veía con indisimulable excitación lo que Eriol buscaba para darme.

De una bolsa que trajo al llegar, sacó una más pequeña y me la entregó de lado a la mesa del café.

—Discúlpame por no traer nada para ti, Tomoyo, pero estas cosas solo puede apreciarla alguien como ella… y como yo.

—Descuida, querido Eriol. Reconozco que le tomé mucho cariño a esta fascinación de ustedes, pero sé que Sakurita va a atesorarlo mucho más.

Sostuve el paquete en mano mientras trataba de adivinar su contenido. Parecía tener varios paquetitos: Uno mullido, otro cuadrado y finito, un rectángulo más grande… ¿Qué podrá ser?

—¿No piensas abrirlos? —dijo Eriol divertido por mi expresión.

—¿Puedo?

Y con una sonrisa me dio el permiso para hacerlo.

Las manos me temblaban e intenté disimularlo pero me fue imposible. El primer obsequio que saqué, eran unos chocolates del carrito de dulces del Hogwarts Express y otro en forma de cubo con _grajeas de todos los sabores_ *.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen? ¿Qué reprodujeron los dulces más asquerosos creados por Rowling como "cera de oído" y "vómito"?

—Muy cierto. Sería decepcionante no contar con la mejor parte de estos dulces.

Mi ceño y legua se fruncieron con asco. No me malinterpreten, la verdad es que era muy gracioso ver y leer las reacciones de los protagonistas de esta fantástica historia al probar uno de esos dulces. Pero nunca pensé que en la realidad serían igual de asquerosos.

—B-bueno, veré si me animo a probarlos.

Seguí con la labor de descubrir qué más tenía en la bolsa. Dentro había una cajita con la réplica de la varita de Hermione, un llavero con forma de las reliquias de la muerte, el sombrero seleccionador en miniatura que te indica a qué casa perteneces por mero azar del destino del fabricante y por último… una bufanda. Una bufanda color amarillo y negro que pertenece a la casa de…

—¿Hufflepuff?

—Exacto. No pretenderás fallarle a la casa que fuiste asignada, ¿no, Sakura?

Era una desgracia. Todos los fanáticos por naturaleza queríamos pertenecer a la misma casa que nuestro mago favorito y sus dos amigos fiel, Gryffindor, pero a la autora, Rowling, no se le ocurrió mejor idea que crear una página web oficial en donde a base de preguntas sobre cómo reaccionarias frente a "X" situación, o qué piensas al respecto de tal asunto, determinaba a que casa pertenecías según tus aptitudes y personalidad. Hufflepuff, es la casa más inclusiva de las cuatro que hay en Hogwarts, donde el trabajo duro, la paciencia, la amistad y la honestidad son algunas de las aptitudes para ser miembros. En Gryffindor, son más característicos por el coraje y caballerosidad. Creo que no es necesario aclarar cuál es la cualidad que escasea a mares en mi sistema, pero aun así mi corazón latirá por Gryffindor por el resto de mis días y mi amigo me echa en cara que no puedo pertenecerle.

—Tampoco te sientas tan victorioso que tú estás en Ravenclaw —le rebatí.

Cabe destacar que Eriol encaja a la perfección en esa casa. Sabiduría, Ingenio e intelecto son algunas de las cualidades que buscan en sus miembros y de las que Eriol tiene de sobra. Pero no es de Gryffindor, así que me conformo con molestarlo al respecto.

.

El capuchino se consumió a la par de la tarta de fresas que estaba exquisita y a la hora Tomoyo se despidió de nosotros tras un pedido de su madre por volver a su hogar. Eriol se ofreció a acompañarme hasta mi casa porque la luz natural comenzó a descender, lo que dejó a Tomoyo más tranquila. No era muy noche, pero en esta época el sol suele esconderse más temprano de lo usual.

Caminamos por las calles donde las tiendas iluminan el sendero con sus luces, y de entre todas las personas con las que pude toparme por casualidad… ¿Tenía que encontrarme con ella?

—Ay no... Eriol, demos la vuelta rápido y crucemos de vereda.

—Pero ¿qué sucede? ¿A quién viste?

—Vamos, muévete, es _la innombrable*_. No quiero que me vea y comience a molestarme en clase por estar caminando sola con un chico. No parará de burlarse de mí.

Eriol siguió mis pasos, pero al cruzar la calle dirigió su mirada al lugar donde estaba mi mártir.

—¿Es ella? ¿La de cabello grisaceo?

—Sí sí sí, ahora camina y no dejes que te vea.

Eriol me hizo caso y seguimos caminando hasta perder a Akiho de vista. Estaba sola por la calle observando una tienda de pasteles desde afuera. Por suerte ninguna de sus amigas falderas estaba con ella, sino dudo que hubiera salido victoriosa de ese encuentro.

Cuando estuvimos fuera de peligro, Eriol habló.

—Akiho Shinomoto.

—Sí, Akiho Shino… ¿Cómo sabes su nombre? Creo que nunca te hable de ella con su nombre de pila. La llamamos _la innombrable_ ¿recuerdas? ¿Acaso la conoces?

—Sí… un poco. Estuvo un año viviendo en Londres con su familia y asistió al mismo colegio que yo, aunque un curso abajo, claro. Una chica bastante problemática…

—Pfff… Dímelo a mí.

Eriol comenzó a contarme todo lo que sabía sobre ella y su relato me dejó pensativa.

Me contó que a Akiho le costó mucho adaptarse a vivir allí, como a cada lugar que se radicaba porque sus padres se mudaban cada año, lo que le dificultaba hacer amistades duraderas, pero también, el saber que no vas a durar más de 12 meses con las mismas personas, le daba a Akiho cierta libertad de inventarse una nueva personalidad.

Una amiga de Eriol cursaba en el mismo salón que ella, por lo que pudo enterarse de muchas internas que de otra forma no sabría. Dicen que Akiho era muy dulce y bastante tímida al principio, pero al poco tiempo se expandió el rumor de que había estado con uno de los chicos populares —que no era cierto—, y eso le ocasionó muchos problemas entre compañeros. De un día para el otro, Akiho apareció con una actitud mucho más fuerte y le dio un buen merecido a aquellos que iniciaron el rumor. No sabemos bien qué hizo o qué sucedió, pero la chica que provocó todo no volvió pisar el colegio. Después de ese incidente, Akiho comenzó a adoptar una personalidad agresiva y mandona. Nadie quería meterse con ella y quienes la seguían lo hacían por temor. A pesar de eso, la amiga de Eriol, que había entablado una relación con Akiho antes de todo este cambio de personalidad, trató de ayudarla y entenderla. Si bien la chica de ojos azules se mostró reacia al principio, le abrió las puertas de su hogar y un poco de su alma a la única persona que realmente quería ser su amiga sin ningún interés de por medio.

—Descubrió que Akiho vive prácticamente sola desde que es muy pequeña. Sus padres siempre están en reuniones y viajes de negocio, y si bien cenan juntos cada noche, las conversaciones se limitaban a verificar que sus calificaciones no bajaran y a chequear sus teléfonos móviles mientras ella intentaba comentar algo que para ellos no era de importancia. Es muy triste saber, que alguien que padeció la humillación, esté pagando a los demás con la misma moneda. Deberías sentir pena por ella.

Sus palabras me dejaron atónita e incapaz de creer que estemos hablando de la misma persona. Saber, mediante alguien de confianza, que la persona que me causó tanto mal podía tener un lado noble me era inconcebible.

—Aun así, eso no le da derecho a desquitarse con quien no lo merece. Nunca le hice nada malo… Jamás.

—No la estoy justificando. Solo opino que a veces, las personas crean barreras entre ellas y la realidad para intentar protegerse de uno mismo o de los demás sin medir consecuencias. Solo basta con un soplido para ver la cara detrás de la capa.

El sentimiento de pena y comprensión que por un instante pude sentir por Akiho, se vio opacado cuando recordé esa tarde en los vestidores y las mil y un burlas que me hizo los años que llevaba aquí. Decidí no pensar más en el asunto y olvidar la charla con Eriol por el momento. El mundo definitivamente es un pañuelo.

.

Llegamos hasta mi casa después de esa extensa charla y quedé con Eriol para hacer algo el fin de semana. Estos eran sus últimos días y el inglés había propuesto salir a beber algo a un bar de la zona para brindar por reencontrarnos otra vez. Yo no soy una chica de fiestas, bebidas y boliches, así que decliné la oferta y quedamos en organizar otra salida.

—¡Ya llegué! —anuncié al llegar a casa.

—Sakura, que bueno verte hija.

—También a ti, papá —dije saludándolo con un abrazo.

—Sé que recién llegas, hija, pero debo pedirte un favor. Necesito que vayas a la tienda y compres salsa de soja para la cena. Ya casi está lista y pensé que tenía un frasco guardado en la alacena pero no fue así. ¿Te molestaría mucho hacerme ese favor?

—Claro que no, papá. Voy y vuelvo en un chasquido.

Me enfundé en mi abrigo, calcé mis pies y salí a paso rápido a la tienda más cercana. Al llegar descubrí que la despensa se encontraba cerrada por vacaciones y me reprimí mentalmente por haber olvidado ese detalle otra vez, porque no era la primera que venía sin recordarlo.

—Tonta —me dije por lo bajo.

Como todas esas veces que llegué a la tienda de la señora Midori y descubrí el mismo cartel de receso, corrí hacia la otra tienda que estaba más cerca del centro. La noche cerraba el cielo a paso rápido y al terminar la compra me propuse salir lo antes posible. Estaba cerca de la puerta cuando vi a alguien muy conocido ingresar al lugar junto una chica de cabello oscuro colgándose de su cuello sin disimulo.

—¿Shaoran?

Debí haber callado y correr a velocidad de la mejor escoba voladora, pero su nombre salió disparado como bala de mi boca.

—¿Sakura?

Sus ojos, esos ojos color miel me miraron para mostrarme lo grandes que eran y acto seguido trató de quitarse a la desconocida de su lado, pero ésta se aferraba aún más a él sin dejar de mirarme con recelo.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó la aludida.

—Y-yo… no soy nadie.

Salí corriendo de la tienda a pesar de su llamado a gritos, pensando que quizás ver a esa chica era lo que me estaba ocultando para no acompañarme a la salida con Eriol, y al llegar a casa me disculpé con un falso dolor de estómago con mi padre para irme a la cama sin cenar.

«¿Quién es ella?» Me pregunté yo también. La misma consulta que haría cualquiera que no tenga el derecho de tratarlo con tanta confianza. ¿Será _esa chica_ que le rompió el corazón? No, no puede ser Liang. Pero entonces ¿quién? Estaba tan furiosa que sentí mis dedos hormiguear en un pre-estado de shock o como si la presión me fuera a descender.

Las insistentes llamadas a mi móvil no se hicieron esperar, pero por primera vez estaba realmente enojada y no lo atendí.

Shaoran nunca fue un chico de muchos amigos, y menos del bando femenino, por eso mi mente estaba girando confundida en una escoba encantada. Esa chica, no parecía del instituto, no la tenía vista, y si es alguien tan sobreprotector para ponerse a la defensiva con un saludo a un extraño, estoy segura que la habría notado más de una vez cerca de Shaoran. «¿Pero quién es?» No tengo registro de ninguna vecina, amiga o conocida en mente que me haya contado. Lo que me dejaba en la última opción que debía caer y de la que no podía creer.

Muy pocas veces cuando me enojo, con Touya por ejemplo, no mido las consecuencias de lo que hago y quizás reaccione involuntariamente con un pisotón, que aunque se lo merezca, me arrepiento de hacerlo. Y esa vez, fue una de esas en las que no mides las consecuencias de tus actos.

 _"Eriol, cambié de opinión. Mañana salimos"_ —le envié a mi amigo.

.

.

Luces tenues viraban entre el rojo, violeta y azul. Música estruendosa de rock internacional. Bebidas de colores estridentes y un extraño que me invitó a bailar.

Esas fueron una de las pocas cosas que pude hilar luego de unas horas porque las siguientes fueron una ensalada inimaginable.

—Entonces la hija de su mami me tiró al piso… ¡PUM! Y mi nariz casi se abre en dos pero le importó un pepino. Y me arrastró… me arrastró como los cavernícolas en la era de piedra llevaban a su mujer a la cueva mientras la sangre salía a chorros de mi rostro. Tend-drrría que haber tenido mi vaggita ¡Porque si yo hubiera tenido mi varggita…! S-si si yo hubiera tenido mi varita ¿sabes qué? ¡No me serviría de una mierrrrda porque no me llegó la carta! ¿Entiendes? ¡No me llegó la carta para poder ir al colegio de magia y aprender algo para defendegme! Soy de Hufflepuff —enfaticé tocando la bufanda que sostenía en la mano— pero puedo ser una G-gy-iffindor también.

—Podrías haberle metido la varita por el culo y bueno… seguro le dolía.

—Ah…p-pero q-q-que buena idea. La voy a anotar.

Ese mismo sujeto que me invitó a bailar podía moverse menos que una babosa, así que juntos nos sentamos a ahogar las penas de nuestra alma sobre la barra del bar. Creo que se llamaba Ryu, era un poco mayor y de cabello algo largo pero no me importó, estaba teniendo una charla interesante con él y eso era lo importante.

—Sakura… Por favor, vamos. Te dejo sola un minuto y ya estás con un extraño.

—Ryu no es un extraño… ¡Es Ryu! Saluda, Ryu.

—¿Qué onda, _man_?

Eriol lo miró con el rostro desencajado —No muy bien. Si me disculpas, me la llevo.

El bar en donde estábamos era bastante bonito pero pasada la hora el ambiente se puso mucho más intenso. De pronto las mesas comenzaron a aislarse y la música dio lugar a una pista improvisada, que de un momento a otro se llenó de gente. El Daikiri que estaba tomando estaba muy rico si debo decir, hasta el retrete del lugar pudo probar de él. Sa-bro-so.

—Ya ya, ya voy —le decía a Eriol.

Esa noche, decidimos salir con Tomoyo y Eriol con el fin de despedir al inglés que el lunes retornaba a sus tierras lejanas, y mi motivo oculto era olvidarme de cierto castaño mentiroso, pero mi amiga tuvo que disculparse a la hora y media de llegar, al parecer su "novio" la llamó para encontrarse y yo no tuve problemas con eso. Eriol asumió la labor de cuidarme y... ¡Ups!

—Por favor, Sakura… Vamos. Tu amiga, tu padre, tu novio y hasta tu hermano van a venir a matarme si se enteran del estado en el que estás. No me dijiste que nunca habías tomado alcohol ¡Es imposible que el Daikiri te haya pegado tanto! Lo probé y era casi todo de fruta.

—Ah… s-sii… bueno… quizás le pedí al barman que lo haga un poquito más fuerte —le dije agudizando y alargando la vocal y haciendo una muestra con mis dedos de lo "poco" que le había pedido al empleado del bar que aumentara la dosis de esa bebida blanca que nunca probé—.Y me importa un rábano lo que haga e-sse que se hace llamar mi novio.

Me levanté muy rápido del banco alto donde hablaba animadamente con Ryu y todo se me dio vuelta.

—¡Eyyyy, Eriol! Ya… para de moverte —le rogué a la vez que sostenía mi cabeza cerrando los ojos. Intenté dar un paso pero todo se volvió más revuelto que antes. Ahí fue cuando le di a probar del trago al _artefacto que te lleva directo al ministerio de la magia*_ (el retrete).

—¿Mejor? —preguntó mi amigo con el rostro preocupado.

—Sí… eso creo.

Nos quedamos unos 20 minutos sentados en el cordón de la calle antes de seguir. Luego de liberar parte de la intoxicación de mi sistema, me sentí mejor y le hice saber a Eriol cuál era mi siguiente movimiento.

—Voy a ir al departamento de Shaoran —anuncié parándome de golpe y sintiendo un leve mareo.

—¿¡Qué!? Ni lo sueñes. No quiero perder las pelotas esta noche, gracias.

—Tú te vas y yo voy sola. No pasará nada.

—Ni loco te dejo ir sola, tampoco voy a acompañarte hasta allí para dejarte esperando afuera a estas horas y en tu condición, Sakura.

—No tienes muchas opciones… o me acompañas o no, pero yo voy a lo de ese sexy diablillo enfundado de serpiente y punto. Digo… a lo de Li.

Hasta para enojarme tenía que traicionarme a mí misma con las palabras.

—Sakura… me estás llevando al matadero.

—Harry fue solito a que le lancen el _Avada Kedabra*_ en el bosque prohibido. Así que sé valiente y… y nada… solo eso.

—Ay por Dios, Dumbledore y los cuatro fundadores… Ayuda.

.

Llegamos a la casa del castaño caminando, el aire fresco me ayudó a estabilizar y lograr que alcohol se vaya evaporando de a poco. Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta principal, toqué el timbre del portero inalámbrico y esperé a que el castaño conteste.

Se tardó bastante así que volví a insistir. Mi valentía y prepotencia se daba gracias a mi condición y debía aprovechar el momento.

—Son las 3 de la madrugada, Sakura. Ya se va a levantar.

—¡Que lo haga ahora mismo! O sino… me voy.

—Diga —se escuchó hablar tras el aparato de la entrada.

—Soy Sakura. Necesito hablar contigo —sorprendentemente mi voz salió firme y autoritaria.

—¿Sakura? ¿Pero qué...? ¿Qué hora es?

—Si no me abres me voy por donde vine.

—¡Espera, espera!

El sonido de la chicharra sonó para abrir el portón eléctrico antes de subir por el ascensor. Me giré hacia quien estuvo velando por mi seguridad y le dejé el camino libre.

—Puedes irte si quieres.

—Puede que ya te sientas mejor pero no te das cuenta que aun estás un poco salida de tu eje. Necesito saber que entras a ese departamento para quedarme tranquilo.

Con su consentimiento explícito, Eriol y yo llegamos al 7mo piso del recinto, y ahí en la puerta, parado esperando mi llegada, estaba la persona más bella que pude haber tenido la suerte de conocer jamás.

Shaoran vestía un pantalón de algodón gris que le llegaba hasta los pies junto con una camiseta larga de color azul como piyama por el frío y sus desalineados cabellos estaban más revueltos y sexy que nunca. Sus ojos color ámbar oscuro debajo de la poca luz del foco, se veían somnolientos hasta que me vio llegar y el sueño se le pasó de golpe cuando vislumbró que no era solo yo la que llegó hasta su puerta.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Y qué haces tú con ella? —dijo erguido, empuñando sus manos y dando un paso al frente.

—Solo vine a acompañarla. Ahora sí, me voy —Eriol me tomó de los hombros provocando que a Shaoran le salga humo de los oídos—. Sakura, prométeme que me llamarás mañana.

—Ella no te llamará una mierda hasta que no me expliques qué haces aquí, Hiraguizawa.

—Eso es algo que Sakura te contará si así lo desea. Hasta luego.

Antes de irse, Eriol besó mi mano como unas pocas veces se animó a hacerlo y me guiñó el ojo en forma de despedida. Hubo un intercambio de miradas ente él y Shaoran que comprendí como celos y algo más, una especie de rivalidad, pero callé la boca y entré al departamento seguido de un castaño muy enojado.

—Me puedes explicar qué es esto, Sakura. Te llamo y no me atiendes, voy a tu casa y no sales a abrirme, y ahora llegas a estas horas… —Shaoran hizo una pausa y se acercó para olfatearme— ¡Alcoholizada, con olor a vómito y con ese payaso que si no lo ubicas tú, lo ubico yo de una vez por todas, Sakura! Ya soporté lo suficiente.

Shaoran gritaba y agitaba sus manos caminando de un lugar a otro como un lobo enjaulado sediento de sangre. Y yo, que hasta había olvidado el motivo por el que fui, me quedé escuchando sus ataques hasta que recordé todo y pude defenderme.

—En primer lugar —dije elevando el dedo índice por los aires—, no estoy alcoholizada, solo bebí un poco y me calló mal. En segundo lugar —elevé aún más el dedo— Eriol solo vino a acompañarme como buen amigo que es.

—¡JA! Sí claro… Y tú te comes el verso del buen amigo que está siempre a tu lado y te trae regalitos solo porque eres una gran fanática de Harry Potter… No por otra cosa— ironizó como si yo fuera una estúpida apuntando la bufanda que ahora rodeaba mi cuello—. Ay, Sakura… A veces eres tan… eres tan…

Sus dientes rechinaban por la rabia de no poder decir lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua, así que lo animé a terminar con su frase.

—¿Tan qué? ¡Dilo Shaoran! ¡Vamos, ánimate! ¿Tan tonta? ¿Tan irritante? ¿¡TAN QUÉ!?

—¡Inmadura! Eres una niñita inmadura que no sabe lo que quiere, no se anima a salir del agujero donde se metió y a la primera piedra que se atraviesa en su camino no se preocupa por rodearla, saltar o chocarse y salir adelante. ¡Eres una nena de papá que no sabe ni identificar cuando un chico quiere otras cosas de ti!

Sus palabras me estaban empezando a sofocar, a asfixiar, a dejar sin habla y sin aire dentro de los pulmones. Me estaba… destrozando. Aun así, le contesté.

—¡Tú eres el chiquilín que oculta las cosas!

—¿¡Yo!? ¡Tú eres tan inmadura que sales corriendo sin pedir explicaciones! ¿A eso viniste? ¿A echarme en cara lo de ayer solo porque tú asumiste lo que se te antojó? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿A decirme que lo nuestro se acabó? ¿Tu "amiguito" te ayudó a dar cuenta de eso? ¿Todo eso porque me viste con una chica en la tienda de víveres que no conoces y ya no puedes confiar en mí? ¡Entonces hazlo! ¡Vamos, termina con esta relación que poco te importa compartirla con los demás!

Las grietas de mi corazón estaban resonando en mi pecho. El sonido fue tan fuerte que retumbó en mis oídos. Con la vista empañada y el labio titilando de la congoja, salí dando un portazo.

o.o.o.o.o

Dentro del departamento, una chica de cabello negro largo hasta la cintura y ojos color rubí de la misma edad que Shaoran, salió de la habitaron de huéspedes luego haber escuchado todo y asegurarse que esa chica abatida se haya ido.

—Xiao … ¿Estás bien?

Shaoran dio un gran suspiro antes de responder.

—Ve a la cama, Meiling. Quizás me tarde.

Y salió de allí calzando sus zapatillas y su piyama bajo un grueso abrigo que tomó del perchero detrás de la puerta.

o.o.o.o.o

.

El camino estaba borroso ante mis ojos y el frío junto con el estado patético que me dejó el alcohol no brindaba la ayuda necesaria para dar los siguientes pasos.

Derrotada, detuve mis pasos y liberé el llanto ahogado emitiendo unas ondas sonoras estridentes con el silencio de la noche. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Así es como se acaba una relación? ¿Tiene que doler de esa forma?

—¡Sakura!

Lo escuché y traté de reanudar mi huida, pero trastabillé con las baldosas de la vereda y caí de rodillas.

—¡Sakura! ¿Te lastimaste?

Shaoran llegó a mi lado y se tiró en el suelo para socorrerme… como si le importara.

—¡Déjame! Yo puedo s-sola.

Pero no pude. No pude ni moverme del lugar, ni quitar los brazos de Shaoran que sujetaban y abrazaban mi cuerpo y ni siquiera pude pronunciar otra palabra más que llantos y lamentos. Con los alaridos de alguien que espera el último llamado de Dios, permití que los ojos se me hinchen hasta no ver y apreté los fuertes brazos que me rodeaban con ganas de estrujarlos, quitarlos y darme la cabeza contra la pared. Por segunda vez, empapé sus ropas con lágrimas traicioneras.

—Perdóname. Perdón por todo lo que te dije. Ya no llores… No fue mi intención…

—Sí, sí la fue. Y tienes razón, para qué mentirme.

Las palabras me fueron otorgadas cuando la última gota fue derramada. Sin poder de resistencia, me quedé como peso muerto siendo sostenida por Shaoran en el suelo. Solo sus manos impedían que mi rostro diera contra el frío y duro cemento.

—No, no es así. Discúlpame, por favor. Estaba enojado porque viniste con ese tonto que lo único que quiere es alejarte de mi lado y porque no me diste la oportunidad de explicarte lo que viste en la tienda. Sé que todo tiene solución pero a veces las cosas me superan. No debí decirte eso, no me es fácil a veces manejar todo esto. Eres tan importante para mí… No sabes cuánto…

Shaoran apretó más su agarre y hundió su cara en el hueco de mi cuello. Su respiración entrecortada chocaba contra mi piel, y con esfuerzo intenté comprender lo que seguía diciendo.

—Podrás ser un poco ingenua e inocente pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Sé que hay cosas que no compartimos, y no pretendo que pensemos igual. Es tu bondad y tu dulzura la que me hechiza, esa con la que a todos encantas sin darte cuenta… No quiero perderte… No te alejes más de mí… Por favor, perdóname. Yo… te necesito.

Un sonido en particular me devolvió el alma al cuerpo. Los ojos se me abrieron sin importar cuan inflamados estén mis párpados y le dio el impulso a mi mano de acariciar sus cabellos mientras Shaoran dejaba salir las primeras lágrimas saladas que le vi desparramar en todos los años que lo conozco. _El colmillo grueso del basilisco*_ se me incrustó en el pecho al sentirlo tan vulnerable entre mis brazos y comencé a alternar las caricias entre su cabello y la parte alta de su espalda.

"Hasta el más fuere tiene su momento de debilidad"

A veces, hay cosas que solo podemos compartir con otros cuando peleamos. Éste pensamiento se aplica en cada ámbito donde logres dilucidar la esencia de la misma. Y en ese instante, el que Shaoran haya compartido sus pesares conmigo, lo que le gusta y disgusta de mí y su necesidad de aferrarse a eso que le hace bien a pesar de cáusale algunos males, lejos de sentirme desconectada de él, logró acercarme aún más. Porque un guerrero tiene que estar entregado en cuerpo y alma para rendirse ante ese otro que es capaz de arrancarle el corazón, y que se quitaría con sus propias manos de habérselo pedido.

—No voy a alejarme de ti, Shaoran. Perdóname tú a mí, también.

.

-.-.-.-.-

Ese día sumamos a la lista de nuestro noviazgo, un momento que si lo pienso con detenimiento, dudo de guardarlo en el baúl de recuerdos. Pero como mis días no pueden ser siempre soleados, y de hecho no lo son, decidí dejarlo a mano. Me refresca pensar que ningún ser es perfecto, que a veces comentemos idioteces de las que nos arrepentimos —como no preguntar quién era la chica de cabellos largos y mirada desafiante— porque de haberlo hecho te hubieras ahorrado unos cuantos disgustos, y hubiera descubierto que quien lo acompañaba no era otra que su prima que llagó de visita.

Casi pierdo a Shaoran esa madrugada, y si sigo con la misma postura que en esa ocasión, estoy segura que lo perderé definitivamente.

Tendría que tener mi varita a mano y ese hechizo que reconstruye cada pedazo destrozado del salón en un bello espacio donde casa cosa encaja y vuelve a su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Alguien puede recoger los pedacitos de mí y hacerlo realidad? ¿Puedo hacerlo yo? Sí, tengo que poder, pero en cierto punto la reconstrucción se vuelve en vano. Las heridas pueden sanar, las bolas de cristal volverse a ensamblar, pero siempre queda esa línea… a veces fina, a veces gruesa, que como una cicatriz en forma de rayo nos recuerda que algo sucedió para obtenerla, y que aunque no la deseemos, allí estará.

Aprender a vivir con ella… Eso es lo que nos queda. Superarlo. Abrazarlo. Enfrentarlo.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Diffindo** : Hechizo seleccionador. Permite romper o cortar ciertos objetos. Puede generar cortes en los seres humanos si es mal apuntado.

Sakura debe comprender, que las marcas que llevamos y que creamos en las personas sin quererlo son parte de nuestra historia, y cada cicatriz nos recuerda un momento que a pesar de no ser el más brillante ni el más feliz de todos, representa una risa o el memorándum de algo que no debemos volver a hacer. Todo es un aprendizaje.

.

Bueno... En este encuentro sucedieron dos o tres cosas a destacar. Una de ellas fue la llegada del amigo inglés. Ya veremos que pasa con él. Pero su llegada no solo le trajo celos a Shaoran y regalos a Sakura, también le reveló un lado de Akiho que no conocíamos. Ese es el segundo punto importante que también tendrá repercusión un poco más adelante.

Lo más gracioso de la llegada de Eriol Potter fue el haber inmiscuido a la pequeña Sakura en su primera borrachera xD. Claro que no era su intención, pero me reí tanto haciéndola hablar borracha sobre lo que le pasó entremezclado con su fanatismo. Y lo más triste fue ver la pelea que se ocasionó por las inseguridades de Sakura, y ver a un Shaoran desmoronado y abatido por algo tan tonto. _Este chico es de oro puro_. Y para honrarlo, los próximos dos capítulos serán exclusivos de él. Amo hablar desde su perspectiva... no sé porque siempre se me hace el personaje más interesante. Espero les guste :)

En un momento hablo sobre las casas de Hogwarts, y de como Sakura cayó en Hufflepuff. Esa pagina web es real, se llama "pottermore" y yo, lamentablemente, tengo el mismo sentimiento contrariado que Sakura porque también me salió Hufflepuff, pero bueno... por lo menos soy ¿buena persona? jaja. Ustedes, los Potterhead... ¿Ya lo hicieron? ¿Qué les tocó?

De nuevo GRACIAS a todas ustedes que me leen siempre, las que me apoyan a seguir con esta pequeña historia y que me alegran con sus comentarios. Y muchas a quienes posiblemente leen en las sombras. :)

.

El **glosario harrypottero** no es tan amplio en estos últimos capítulos, pero eso también se debe a que hay palabras que ya expliqué con anterioridad y otras no requieren mucha explicación porque se entre mezclan con la trama y aunque sean guiño de la historia, no molestan a la hora de que los _muggles_ lean.

Sin más me despido y les dejo la aclaración de las palabras mencionadas.

*La muerte del relato de los tres hermanos: Fabula/cuento para niños que habla sobre el relato de tres hermanos que para cruzar un lago traicionero crearon un puente con magia. La muerte, que se llevaba las almas de quienes se ahogaban al querer cruzar las aguas, se apareció ante ellos defraudada por no poder llevárselos, y fingiendo felicitarlos en recompensa por sus logros, les ofreció un premio a cada hermano. El mayor pidió una varita capaz de derrotar a cualquier mago, y la muerte le fabricó una con el árbol que estaba cerca (La varita del Sauco), el segundo quiso desafiar aún más a la muerte y le pidió una forma de revivir a los muertos; la muerte recogió una piedra del lago y la encantó para poder cumplirlo (La piedra de la resurrección); y el último y el más humilde de los tres le pidió una forma de irse de allí sin que la muerte lo siguiera; la parca, de mala manera, le cedió un trozo de su capa de invisibilidad a este mago. Los tres magos estaban destinados a morir (como todos los humanos) pero los primeros dos, cegados por la avaricia y el poder de burlarse de la muerte, terminaron muriendo en manos de un mal uso de sus obsequios. Solo el último hermano, el que no quería humillar a la muerte, fue quien sobrevivió todos sus años hasta envejecer y dejarle como regalo a sus descendientes la capa de invisibilidad, y así, reunirse con la muerte como una vieja amiga.

El relato habla de las reliquias de la muerte (la varita del Sáuco invencible, la piedra de la resurrección, y la capa de invisibilidad), es más largo y detallado de lo que le estoy contando. Si alguno le interesa, pueden buscarlo en vídeo porque esta parte fue animada como un relato (como muestran las CLAMP en el episodio de Clear Card donde Sakura y Akiho leen el cuento del zorro y los guantes) Es corto e interesante, por si lo quieren buscar.

En referencia a la historia, hago hincapié cuando Sakura habla, cambiando la expresión de "como si me llevara el alma el diablo" quise modificarlo por este relato/expresión sobre la muerte que se llevará las almas de esos tres hermanos inevitablemente. / _"…y caminaba como si mi alma se la llevara la muerte del relato de los tres hermanos"._

*Tour de Londres por los estudios de Warner: En Londres hay un tour por todo el set de filmación de HP "como si estuvieras dentro del castillo y sus alrededores" donde todos los mortales podemos acceder pagando una generosa suma de dinero. / _"Si adivinas quien soy, te regalo un viaje al Tour de Londres por los estudios de Warner – dijo Eriol "_

*Grajeas de todos los sabores: Ya lo expliqué dentro de la historia, pero por las dudas… Estos son unos dulces muy conocidos por traer sabores asquerosos como cera de oído, moco de troll y de más entremezclados con otros de rico gusto, ni tiene color que identifique cuál es cuál, así que te toca por mero azar. Algunos que tuvieron la oportunidad de comprarlos me dijeron que de verdad hay sabores feos. / _El primer obsequio que saqué, eran unos chocolates del carrito de dulces del Hogwarts Express y otro en forma de cubo con grajeas de todos los sabores._

*Innombrable: En el primer capítulo puse todas las denominaciones posibles de Voldemort, pero ésta en particular es muy arraigada a la historia porque desde sus inicios nadie se atrevía a mencionar a este mago oscuro con su nombre, por eso le decían "el innombrable" o "quien no debe ser nombrado". A Harry le molestaba que no lo llamen por su nombre, como afrontando que él no le tenía miedo. Luego su nombre se vuelve símbolo de invocación y realmente no se lo podía nombrar. Sakura le pone ese término a Akiho por las razones que son obvias. / _"Vamos, muévete, es la innombrable. No quiero que me vea y comience a molestarme en clase por estar caminando sola con un chico. No parará de burlarse de mí"._

*Ministerio de la magia: Para ingresar a este sitio que es como "palacio de gobierno" y que se ubica debajo de los suelos londinenses, se puede acceder por medio de diferentes lugares. Uno de ellos son los retretes/inodoros encantados. Debes meterte con los pies dentro del artefacto, jalar la cadena y eres succionado hasta llegar directo al ministerio. Sakura lo nombra graciosamente cuando vomita en ese bar / _"Ahí fue cuando le di a probar del trago al artefacto que te lleva directo al ministerio de la magia (el retrete)"._

*Avada Kedrabra: Ya lo mencioné antes, pero por las dudas, éste es el maleficio asesino. Sakura hace referencia a una parte final de la historia de HP donde Harry se enfrenta a su muerte y Voldemort pretende lanzarle el maleficio. / _"Harry fue solito a que le lancen el Avada Kedabra en el bosque prohibido. Así que sé valiente y… y nada… solo eso"._

*Colmillo del basilisco: El basilisco es una gran serpiente, casualmente es el monstruo que se menciona en el capítulo anterior que vive dentro de la cámara de los secretos. Esta gran víbora te mata con solo verla a los ojos, pero sus colmillos tienen un veneno matador. En la saga, al derrotar al basilisco, ellos regresan un día para tomar uno de los colmillos con otros fines. En este caso también reemplacé la palabra "daga" por el "colmillo" en la frase que dice Sakura. / _"El colmillo grueso del basilisco se me incrustó en el pecho al sentirlo tan vulnerable entre mis brazos y comencé a alternar las caricias entre su cabello y la parte alta de su espalda"._

 _Fin._


	6. Shaoran - parte I

Los personajes le pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es mía.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 6 Shaoran - Parte I

* * *

.

Si miramos al cielo, además de observar el cambio climático, espesas y ligeras masas amorfas de nubes y una porción del infinito universo, veremos pasar esta especie de animal en particular al que todos admiramos por una simple razón. Las aves, con sus alas extendidas y rutas invisibles, planean sobre el firmamento libres de toda atadura, percibiendo la envidia de los complejos humanos por esa misma razón.

La libertad es un bien apreciado desde los inicios de la humanidad, y sin remontarnos a los hechos históricos que le dan un peso extra a esta definición, también es un sentimiento recurrente en la rutina del día a día de los simples mortales. La libertad puede anhelarse desde esa salida que tus padres no te dejan concretar, hasta los que son presos de su propia conciencia siendo incapaces de obrar por voluntad propia.

Desde que estoy viviendo en Japón, todos a mí alrededor se sorprenden y envidian a viva voz mi situación de niño rico que vive solo sin la supervisión de sus padres. Es lógico que a nuestra edad, lo que más desean los adolescentes, es tener el camino despejado de adultos controladores que le restrinjan salidas y asedien con los deberes escolares. Pero a pesar de sentirme cómodo con esta "libertad" que me fue otorgada, ellos no entienden ni se imaginan lo que por momentos esa guía les hará falta o la realidad que hay detrás de esa sensación de libre albedrío que muchos afirman solo porque así lo ven desde afuera.

Tengo todo lo que un chico de mi edad querría tener, ¿pero quiero todo lo que tengo? O mejor dicho, ¿eso es todo lo que importa?

A esta altura es redundante aclarar que provengo de una familia que lucha por conservar el apellido que nuestros ancestros nos legaron con honor. La herencia y el prestigio de la descendencia Li merece respeto y un heredero varón para prosperar. Luego de 4 embarazos, mi madre dio a luz a quien se encargaría de liderar el emporio y continuar la legacía: Yo.

Desde que di mis primeros pasos que ellos fueron medidos con regla y sabiduría impartida por mi familia, allegados, niñeros y tutores, abarcando todos los recursos posibles y cargándome de una responsabilidad extra a tan temprana edad, porque al fallecer mi padre, quedé como el único capaz de brindarles la estabilidad a la familia y el que no puede darse el lujo de errar en sus proposiciones, y si lo hacía debía comprender las consecuencias de mis actos. La metodología de enseñanza de mis pares exigía concentración y seriedad de mi parte, lo que formó mi taciturno carácter. Nunca pude comprender otro tipo de crianza porque ésta es la única que conocía… hasta que vine a vivir a Japón.

Como parte de mi entrenamiento básico, y unos inconvenientes que atentaban contra mi seguridad, se decidió mi traslado a la ciudad de Tomoeda cuando yo tenía solo 10 años de edad. Los primeros meses, el mayordomo de mi familia desde siempre, Wei, estuvo ocupándose de mí hasta que cumplí los 14 años, cuando de improvisto una enfermedad silenciosa provocó su retorno inmediato a Hong Kong para ser atendido. A pesar de mejorar con el tratamiento que mi familia se ocupó de sustentarle a Wei, él estaba ya mayor, por eso requerí la autorización de quedarme solo por los años que me queden de secundaria en Tomoeda, donde logré establecerme gracias a la ayuda de algunos de mis compañeros, y debido a mi buen desempeño y comportamiento, ese permiso me fue otorgado.

Educación y disciplina fueron la base de mi vida. Nunca conocí el calor de las manos de mi madre para corroborar mi temperatura, nunca me curó una herida ni me arrulló antes de dormir. El cariño afectuoso de una familia no fue un obsequio que pude recibir, por ende me fue muy difícil comprobar su existencia y lo que representaba, a tal punto que aborrecía a mis hermanas con sus excesos de cariño y la innecesaria fascinación de mi prima por seguirme a todos lados. Pero no solo ellas me sacaban de quicio...

Había una niña en mi salón que rompía con todos los esquemas que punto a punto me señalaron desde que tengo uso de razón. Era atolondrada, despistada y con una sonrisa tonta en los labios que se encargaba de irradiar en todo momento. Si se caía en clase de deportes, ella sonreía; si el maestro la reprendía por distraerse, ella sonreía; ante todo lo que le salía mal, ella sonreía. ¡Era desesperante! Y mi suerte no pudo empeorar más cuando comenzaron a juntarnos para las actividades y servicio por llevar las iniciales de nuestro apellido una sucedida de la otra en el alfabeto.

Kinomoto Sakura era una tortura que no pensaba darse por vencida.

A pesar de mi reticencia hacia ella —y a todos en general—, Sakura no paraba de hablarme, de preguntarme sobre mi familia, mis gustos, mi vida, y por más monosílabos que le dijera o papelitos que le arrojara en la cabeza para darle a entender cuánto me fastidiaba, todo cambió cuando la vi llorar por primera vez a causa de una mala broma de mi parte.

En ese momento me di cuenta de la fragilidad de las personas, de que no todos tenemos el mismo modo de afrontar las situaciones y adversidades de la vida, y que los demás no tenían por qué responder ante los problemas de la misma manera que lo haría yo. Cada uno es diferente, y Sakura era todo lo opuesto a mí.

Ningún entrenamiento de autocontrol me pudo preparar para manejar las emociones que ésta chica me hacía sentir con sus lágrimas escurriendo por mi culpa, y dejé de hablarle porque no me sentí merecedor de volver hacerlo. La había lastimado, y como penitencia, me ahogué en el silencio con el fin de dejarla tranquila sin mis torpes intentos de alejarla, cuando en realidad solo quería hacerla partícipe de mis días. Tardé en darme cuenta que su risa no me parecía tonta y que sus mil preguntas era una forma de acercarse a mí que casi nadie nunca intentó. Recuerdos llegaron a mi mente para hacerme pensar que solo una persona hizo el intento de romper mi muralla, y esa es mi prima Meiling, solo que a diferencia de Sakura, Meiling era mucho más intensa y su voz era como un alarido para mis oídos comparado con la dulce voz de la castaña de ojos verde esmeralda. Pero más allá de eso, había algo en particular que las diferenciaba rotundamente y apuntaba a cómo me sentía yo con cada una de ellas. Después de meditarlo entre la almohada y el techo de mi cuarto, descubrí que la niña Kinomoto, además de sonriente y amable, era linda, tierna y aceleraba un poco mi corazón.

Sí, mi mente de 11 años razonó que a Shaoran, Xiao-Lang Li, le gustaba una niña por primera vez en la vida.

Los días que le siguieron a mi revelación fueron muy caóticos. Intensifiqué la indiferencia hacia ella porque ya no podía soportar verla sin que mi cara se vuelva roja de la vergüenza o que el corazón se me quiera salir por la boca en un acto suicida. Razonando sobre ello, me puse a pensar que es la misma reacción que tenemos cuando nos lastimamos: La mente entiende ese sentimiento de dolor porque lo pensamos, pero ¿cuántas veces les habrá pasado de lastimarse y que les comience a molestar solo cuando descubren que están heridos? Seguro que muchas. Es un misterio cómo el cerebro bloquea y desbloquea determinadas sensaciones con el simple hecho de descubrirlas, pero si las ignoramos, es como si no existieran.

Entonces, al reconocer que Sakura era algo más que una compañera molesta y mucho más que una amiga para mí, el raciocinio no me permitió disociar los sentimientos secretos y bloquearlos para poder volver a entablar una relación con ella. Terminando por alejarme definitivamente.

No me culpen… era muy niño.

Pasaron los días, los meses, los años… mis sentimientos estaba ahí, dormidos dentro de mí, pero los asuntos familiares me dejaban tiempo insuficiente para pensar en chicas, Sakura y la vida de un adolescente normal.

En todos los meses de receso escolar, debía de regresar a Hong Kong para aprender y entender la interna del Clan que de a poco mi madre me iba inculcando. Tenía mucho que conocer y no podía desperdiciar mi tiempo en otra cosa más que mis responsabilidades, y lo mismo ocurría cuando regresaba a Japón. Cuando Wei se fue, tuve que hacerme cargo de los quehaceres de la casa además de no descuidar mis estudios, lo que mantenía mi mente ocupada.

A pesar del intento en concentrarme solo en lo que en ese momento consideraba importante, había otros factores que modificaban la ecuación.

.

Mi fuerte nunca fue hacer amistades. La soledad, los libros y mi propia compañía me eran suficientes, pero tuve la suerte de coincidir con una persona que no se dio por vencida hasta aceptarlo en mi vida. Y no estoy siendo irónico, había aprendido bastante de mi experiencia con Sakura.

Yamazaki Takashi es una persona especial… en todos los sentidos.

Es un chico sonriente, de cabello negro y ojos tan rasgados que parece como si siempre los tuviera cerrados. Le gusta cocinar y hablar más que respirar, pero lo que más le gusta a Yamazaki es contar historias. Al escucharlo las primeras veces, pensé que el chico era muy culto y comencé a deslumbrarme con cada charla sobre el tema que él elija monologar, pero después, los demás empezaron a reírse de mí sin entender bien por qué. Al parecer Yamazaki era muy elocuente, aún lo es, y modifica la veracidad de los hechos a su placer. Si lo escucharan aunque sea una vez, comprobarían que tengo mis razones en dudar, porque suena tan convincente que hoy en día me cuesta detectar cuando me miente y cuando no.

Dejando de lado la fascinación de mi amigo por inventar historias, les aseguro que la amistad que me brindó nunca se vio opacada por el engaño.

Todavía recuerdo ese día en el que estuve muy enfermo…

.

 _Flashback_

Teníamos 14 años. Nos encontrábamos en plena clase de Literatura donde el profesor hablaba sobre un libro famoso que estábamos leyendo: "Moby Dick". Gracias a la basta cantidad de libros que contenía nuestra biblioteca en Hong Kong, tuve la suerte de haberlo leído, y fue una fortuna porque hacía unos días que no me sentía bien, lo que dificultaba mi atención en clase. A pesar de hacer frío, mi cuerpo estaba con una temperatura elevada, lo que provocaba los fuertes escalofríos que me mantenían estático en mi lugar y el cansancio se sentía como si me hubieran dado una buena paliza. Ya habiendo tomado la medicina para bajar la fiebre que de seguro tenía, solo me quedó esperar a que surta efecto.

—Li… ¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo Yamazaki a mi lado del pupitre.

—Es solo un poco de fiebre. Ya se me pasará.

—¿No quieres ir a la enfermería? Puedo avisarle al profesor.

—No, no es nada. Ya me ha pasado antes. No te preocupes.

Intenté una sonrisa forzada para agradecerle, pero éste no podía cambiar la cara de preocupación que nunca le había visto hasta ese día.

—Ahora seguirá la lectura Li Shaoran.

—Sí —dije haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por levantarme.

Tomé el libro en mis manos y seguí con la lectura donde mi compañero lo dejó — _[...] Aquí está, pues, la ciudad insular de los manhattoes, rodeada de muelles como las islas indígenas por los arrecifes de coral. El comercio la ciñe con su oleaje. A la derecha e izquierda, las calles llevan hacia… hacia… el… mar._

El mar… El mar se volvió oscuro y denso desde mi perspectiva hasta llegar a hundirme fuera del relato.

Desperté en la enfermería a la hora de haber caído por la fiebre que había llegado a una cifra no muy grata para andar por la vida, y a mi lado, esperando que me despierte, estaba Yamazaki, quien se levantó ante el primer gruñido que emití por el dolor corporal y de cabeza que padecía.

—¡Li! Pensé que te perdíamos —dijo parándose junto a mí.

—No seas tan dramático. Solo es fiebre.

—Pero nos diste un buen susto.

Yamazaki se aceró a mi rostro y puso su mano en mi frente. De sentirme de otra forma, le hubiera reprochado su acercamiento vergonzoso, pero mi cuerpo no quería responderme. Levantar el brazo se volvió un reto mayúsculo.

—La fiebre te ha bajado pero no podemos fiarnos de que no regrese. ¿Puedes caminar? Afuera hay un auto esperándonos. Te acompañaré a tu casa.

—¿Un auto? ¿Acompañarme? —logré articular confundido.

—¡Claro! No pretenderás ir tu solo a casa en este estado.

No pude decirle nada más, ya que sus brazos me ayudaban a mantenerme en pie y las fuerza de voluntad para discutir no contaban con las barras de energía que requerían…

—¿Sabías que en la antigüedad no existían los termómetros para verificar la temperatura de los humanos? Este invento se creó en el 1700, entonces debían de comparar las temperaturas corporales entre uno y otro sujeto para determinar cuál de los cuerpos estaba más caliente. La temperatura está ligada a conceptos indefinidos y es por eso que les fue muy difícil determinarlo hasta que Galileo inventó el primer prototipo de termómetro. Fue un hallazgo que junto con la medicina comenzó a facilitar la baja y detención de la fiebre, que en muy altas temperaturas puede ser mortal.

… Así como tampoco tuve la energía suficiente para preguntarle a Yamazaki sobre la historia que me estaba contando. Sin capacidad de discernir entre la mentira y la verdad, lo dejé hablar hasta que llegamos a casa.

.

Al día siguiente, Yamazaki volvió con un doctor recomendado de su familia para que me visitara, comprobando que la fiebre se debía a un estado gripal que tardaría una semana en desaparecer. Era muy importante que esté resguardado en mi hogar a una temperatura adecuada para no agravar mi situación, y sin pedírselo ni el ofrecerlo, Yamazaki se quedó haciendo de niñera.

Me traía comida que hacía su familia, los deberes de cada día, hasta había hablado con mi madre sobre mi estado de salud y se quedaba hasta ya entrada la noche para hacerme compañía. Muchas veces le pedí que se fuera, que me sentía mejor ya que la fiebre no había vuelto y podía mantenerme solo. La única queja era que el cansancio corporal era bastante recurrente. Aun así, este chico de ojos casi cerrados nunca me hizo caso.

Luego de unos cuantos días, mi ánimo, fuerza y entereza estaban en alza, por lo que retomaría las clases y Yamazaki volvería a su rutina habitual. Ni si quiera me molesté en preguntarle si había aplazado sus obligaciones o salidas por mí, lo que me hizo sentir culpable al respecto.

—Te tomaste muchas molestias por mí —le dije apenado.

Yamazaki elevó sus hombros como signo de indiferencia y agregó —Para eso son los amigos ¿no es así? Tú harías lo mismo por mí.

Y la cuestión radicaba entre esas palabras.

Hasta hace unos días, no estaba seguro si pondría la mano en el fuego por nadie. La confianza no es algo que se me dé por naturaleza entregarle a los demás. Me enseñaron a tener control, cautela, predicción, pero todas esas reglas no podían llevarse a cabo en el plano… ¿sentimental?. Yo no sabía lo que era el amor, apenas sí me había gustado una chica en mi vida y todavía no comprendía qué es lo que eso significaba o conllevaba porque no había tratando de acercarme. Pero esto no era lo mismo, era otra clase de sentimiento.

Yamazaki se preocupó por mí mucho más que mi madre lo hizo ante el peor de los escenarios y de una forma diferente a como lo hacían los cuidadores que tuve de niño. A pesar del afecto de Wei y algunos otros empleados, detecté una diferencia entre aquellos cuidados y los de mi compañero aquí mismo. ¿O debo decir "amigo"? Yamazaki no se dejó amedrentar por mi mal humor, por las veces que le respondí a secas y ni siquiera se molestó por no haberle dado las gracias después de todos estos días que pasó conmigo.

Ahora la respuesta estaba más clara en mi mente: Sí, yo haría lo mismo por él.

Aunque no lo comprenda, supe que no podría ser de otra forma.

—Gracias. De verdad, lo agradezco —dije al fin.

Su sonrisa genuina repercutió dentro de mí, contagiándome de ella.

Con mejor semblante y recuperado por completo, me levanté sintiéndome renovado por un motivo mayor que el haber aplacado la gripe. Hoy había hecho un amigo... Ese que me acompañó estos años en cada risa, pelea o salida. Ese que entendió a la perfección la situación de mi familia y lo poco que me agradaba volver a China. Ese que me defendió de los que no me comprendían. Él mismo con el que tuve más risas que discusiones… Ese, es mi mejor amigo.

 _._

 _Fin del Flashback_

 _._

Yamazaki era como mi segunda sombra. Donde estaba él, estaba yo. Todavía muchos se preguntan por qué nos llamamos por nuestro apellido si somos tan grandes amigos, y la respuesta nunca tuvo sentido, porque la verdad es que a Yamazaki le gustaba conservar ese modismo con todos. Y así, como él me acompañó en mis entrenamientos y ayudó en mis investigaciones extra curriculares, yo tenía que hacer el esfuerzo de acompañarlo a ese lugar donde mi amigo podía ser el amo y señor: Las fiestas.

Mi persona no era muy partidaria de ellas, pero me gustaba ver como este chico particular se divertía dando a conocer su delirante personalidad.

En todas era la misma historia. Si mi amigo les parece alguien que tiene el don de la palabra y tergiversación de los hechos, imagínenselo con un poco de alcohol en su sistema.

 _._

Una noche de esas que el clima acompañaba la velada, nos dirigimos a un festejo en una gran mansión a las afueras de Tomoeda. Quien prestaba el lugar era una chica de nuestra edad llamada Zoe de nacionalidad norteamericana que llegó como alumna de intercambio por unos meses, pero como tenía que regresar a su casa en Nueva York, decidió darnos una fiesta de despedida en una de las tantas residencias vacacionales de un pariente de su familia.

Después de unos cuantos vasos de bebidas no gaseosas que Zoe se las arregló para conseguir sin que nadie se entere —ya que a los 15 años aun éramos menores para beber —Yamazaki dio a relucir su dotes de orador.

.

 _— …Entonces el viejo cuidador se acercó hasta la casa de la familia a la que tantos años había servido previo a que sus dueños fueran asesinados, y subió las largas escaleras de madera que llevarían al cuarto principal de su antiguo amo, donde una luz de chimenea se hacía paso para denotar la presencia de alguien extraño en la mansión. Con bastón en mano y la dificultad para sostenerse en pie por los años que acarreaba, el viejo cuidador llegó hasta la entrada y logró ver con su corta visión al ser más horroroso del planeta hablando con alguien más sobre términos que no logró entender. Pero no estaba solo viendo a ese hombre pálido y malformado sentado sobre el sillón de su amo, sino que una gigantesca y asquerosa serpiente, más grande que la anaconda que reside en amazonas, pasó por su lado haciendo que saltara en su lugar para ver como el viscoso animal llegaba hasta los pies de su dueño. Su lengua viperina susurraba en su idioma madre, a lo que el sujeto extraño le respondió de la misma forma. Era lo más disparatado que había podido presenciar jamás, pero antes de poder hablar o si quiera pensar en contarle a los demás su reciente descubrimiento, el hombre malformado alertó a su sirviente del intruso y se acercó para afrontar al pobre viejo que calló de cola al suelo del miedo que sentía. Sin preverlo ni poder tomar su bastón para defenderse ¡POW! —dijo Yamasaki juntando sus palmas y haciendo que las chicas a su alrededor saltaran asustadas._

 _—¡Ahhhh! ¿Y qué pasó después? —preguntó una chica castaña de cabellos cortos._

 _—El anciano fue devorado por esa gran serpiente._

 _—¡Oh, no! ¡Qué horrooor! —decía otra de las chicas a su lado._

 _—Pero eso no fue todo… Luego de eso, el anciano que había sido tragado entero pudo sentir a la serpiente explotar por los aires antes de ser consumido, dejándolo acostado en el suelo con todas las tripas y viscosidad de la serpiente regado por su cuerpo, el piso y las paredes. Otra persona había llegado para salvarlo, la misma que destruyó a la serpiente dejó inmóvil al hombre malformado y salvó su vida. El viejo recordará a su héroe como "El hombre rayo"._

 _—¿El hombre rayo?_

 _—Le dio ese sobrenombre por el símbolo en forma de rayo que traía en su camiseta._

 _—Ohhhhhhh… ¡Qué buena historia, Yamazaki!_

 _—¡Siiii, me encantó! ¡Cuéntanos otra!_

A esa altura, yo estaba fuera de sorprenderme por la capacidad de mi amigo de inventar historias, tomar escenas de películas, relatos y armar la que más le convenga. Por eso lo miraba divertido a unos metros de allí, identificando cuál de esas chicas será la que caiga rendida ante sus pies esa noche, porque la táctica de él siempre era la misma: Las atraía con sus fantásticas historias para entrar en confianza y dar el siguiente paso.

—Es un chico muy interesante tu amigo.

Sin darme cuenta, una joven se paró a mi lado mirando en la misma dirección que yo. Entre la música y las bebidas de más, mis niveles de percepción habían bajado un poco, lo que me sorprendió no haberme dado cuenta de la presencia de un extraño.

—Sí, bastante diría yo.

La chica de cabello rubio hasta la cintura y ojos claros, se quedó a mi lado sin decir palabra alguna mientras yo la miraba de reojo para tratar de identificar quién era. No es que tenga un registro de todas las femeninas del instituto pero se me hacía que no era residente de aquí.

—Me llamo Stephanie. Soy la hermana mayor de Zoe. Vine a acompañarla por pedido de mis padres.

—¿Y vas al instituto Seijou? —quise saber.

Como lo supuse, la chica rubia negó con la cabeza —Estoy en último año pero estudio a la distancia por el momento.

Stephanie era elocuente y hasta un poco divertida. Se me quedó hablando de todo un poco y yo no sé por qué me sentí cómodo con la conversación. No era nada de importancia, solo trivialidades culturales y un poco más de las bebidas que tanto ella como yo seguimos tomando. Como la música estaba muy fuerte para charlar, nos dirigimos al patio por mutuo acuerdo, pero cuando salimos del recinto que nos encerraba, Stephanie se abalanzó sobre mi acorralándome entre la pared y su cuerpo. Mi bebida se desparramó por el suelo y quedé estático y desconcertado.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté un tanto nervioso por la cercanía de la chica.

—¿No creerás que me acerqué a ti solo para charlar? ¿O sí? —cuestionó arrimándose peligrosamente a mi boca— Me gustas, niño.

Fue repentino, y esa última frase me dejó ganas de rebatirla, entendiendo el coqueteo con el que estaba jugando Stephanie.

—No soy un niño —dije tratando de sonar convincente y sin escapar de su agarre, sintiendo una extraña atracción que no me apartaba de ella.

—Demuéstralo —susurró cerca de mi boca.

El desafío estaba dándome la pauta para aceptarlo o salir huyendo, y yo no soy de los que se acobardan ante el primer ataque. Así que sin experiencia alguna y con algo de curiosidad por el cosquilleo de mis extremidades, uní sus labios con los míos en un beso algo torpe al principio, pero que fue tomando intensidad a medida que Stephanie me abría paso con su lengua experta.

Tardé lo mismo que un suspiro en comprender cómo moverme y saborear su boca, provocando que la chica con quien compartía ese acto por primera vez, pasara sus manos por mis cabellos para sujetarlos con la misma fuerza que empujaba mis labios y succionaba mi lengua. Sin intenciones de hacerlo a conciencia, pasé mis manos por su cintura y la presioné más a mi cuerpo por inercia.

—Oh… Veo que esto que estamos haciendo te está gustando mucho —dijo dejando mis labios y retomando el contacto con una sonrisa.

Sí, la verdad que se sentía bastante bien, extraño, nuevo y hasta algo asqueroso si lo hubiera pensado antes de actuar, pero no podía negar que ese cosquilleo en mi pecho y el tacto de su mano en mi cuello era electrizante.

Las risas de unos chicos que salieron correteando por el jardín detuvo nuestra faena por completo. Stephanie me tomó de la mano y me apartó para que nadie nos vea, arrastrándome con ella.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A seguir con esto en un lugar más… privado.

Su mirada reflejaba la astucia y experiencia que yo no tenía, pero le seguí la corriente intrigado y deseoso de poder continuar con lo que sea que hayamos estado haciendo minutos atrás.

Rodeamos la mansión corriendo y llegamos a un pequeño cuarto hecho de madera donde supuse guardarán herramientas y elementos de jardinería. Stephanie quitó la traba y entramos en plena oscuridad, solo la luz de la luna entraba por la pequeña ventana dejando ver nuestras siluetas en medio. Observé curioso los recovecos de ese espacio y cuando volví mi vista a mi acompañante, ésta se quitó la camiseta de un tirón, dejándome ver sus pechos cubiertos por el sujetador junto con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro. A pesar de estar en penumbras, la luna delineaba su cuerpo a la perfección y los colores se subieron de repente a mi rostro, lo que hizo que retiré la mirada de inmediato.

—¿Q-qué - qué estás haciendo?

—Lo que tanto tu cuerpo como el mío nos pide desesperadamente —dijo ella indicando con la vista ese lugar en donde mi anatomía cambia de forma.

No había notado como de un momento a otro había dejado que mi cuerpo reaccionara así. Era la primera vez que me sucedía algo como esto y me sentí muy apenado por ello. Como tonto al fin pude comprender a lo que ella se refería con pasar a un ámbito más "privado", porque bien los besos podían ser dados bajo un árbol sin intención de ofender a quien nos descubra, pero no sería lo mismo si hiciéramos lo que Stephanie me estaba proponiendo.

Sin aguardar que comprenda cómo la situación había llegado hasta ese punto, Stephanie volvió a buscar mi boca con desespero y llevó sus manos al botón de mi pantalón con claras intenciones de quitármelo.

—N-no no, espera, esto no está bien —dije alejándola de mí y hablando con convicción y una pizca de confusión—. No sabes nada de mí ni yo de ti ¿Cómo pretendes que yo... que tú… que tú y yo?

Intenté explicarle que intercambiar saliva y roces sobre la ropa eran una cosa y que pasar al otro nivel de intimidad requería una clase de confianza muy diferente, pero ella solo soltó una risa y tomó su prenda para vestirse.

—Pensé que eras más atrevido, pero veo que me equivoqué.

No di crédito a sus palabras. ¿Cómo una chica podía entregarle ese momento tan preciado a alguien de quien apenas sí sabe su nombre? Yo no fui inculcado de esa forma ¡Ni si quiera había besado a una chica hasta hace 5 minutos!

Stephanie estaba por salir de allí sin darme un saludo, una explicación, ni nada por el estilo y yo iba a dejarla marcharse porque nada me unía a esa rubia lanzada. Pero sentí la necesidad de hacerle saber mi opinión al respecto, aun así ella no pensara de la misma forma.

Tomé su mano y detuve su andar.

—No te conozco, sinceramente, y quizás me mandes al carajo pero no importa. Solo quería que sepas, que a pesar de no tener experiencia en esto, creo que es algo íntimo y especial que deberíamos compartir con quien por lo menos tengamos un mínimo de contacto, afinidad, no lo sé… algo más de confianza como poco.

Stephanie hizo una mueca de gracia que no me dejó intimidar.

—Sí, debes estar pensando que este niño es un virgen estúpido que perdió la oportunidad de su vida, ¿y sabes qué? No te voy a negar que me intriga dar ese paso, pero quiero que sea con alguien a quien quiera de verdad.

La mueca de diversión que surcaba su rostro se transformó en una más suave, y con su mano libre Stephanie acarició mi mejilla.

—Eres bueno, niño. La chica que elijas será muy afortunada.

Solté su mano para dejarla ir luego de la confesión, satisfecho con mis palabras y con la reacción que mis principios tuvieron en ella.

Quizás Stephanie siga buscando ligues de una noche con el fin de satisfacer un encuentro carnal casual, o quizás mis palabras la hagan buscar algo más que sexo sin compromiso, no lo sé. Cada uno es libre de elegir qué camino tomar. Así como lo hice yo.

Esa noche le conté a Yamazaki lo sucedido, y él con todo respeto apoyó la decisión que tomé en ese momento. Y a pesar de no concretar el encuentro con esa chica extranjera que nunca volví a ver, un sentimiento de culpa carcomió mis entrañas. Era extraño, pero solo una persona se me vino a la mente en ese momento, dandole sentido a mi preocupación.

. . .

Desde muy pequeño era conocido por mi carácter particular y pésima empatía para con los demás, por lo que hacer amigos no fue sencillo, pero no era así para Meiling. Mi prima siempre tuvo el don de la palabra —o la desgracia—, y su alocada personalidad atraía a niños y niñas por igual. Mi madre siempre la invitaba a pasar el día cuando ella guste y junto con mis hermanas hacían los mayores líos en la casa. Corrían, gritaban, saltaban, hacia piyamadas. La mansión de los Li era la segunda casa de Meiling, y no es para menos ya que ella también porta tan pesado apellido. Para mi mala suerte, a mi prima le gustaba traer amigos a jugar en el gran jardín, siempre con el fin de que yo me una a ellos, lo cual era imposible.

De todos los chicos que llegaban a molestar a casa, había una en particular que no se despegaba de Meiling ni para ir al baño. Esa chica se llama Liang Zhao y era casi tan odiosa como ella. Lo peor de todo es que se complotaba con mi prima solo para molestarme.

Los años pasaron, me fui a vivir a Japón y solo podía ver a mi prima y su siamesa en los recesos escolares de verano. Pero soportar a ese duo dinámico por cinco semanas era todo un desafío.

Un día, estaba sentado en el jardín tratando de descargar la bronca que llevaba puesta al ser vencido por quinta vez en el entrenamiento. No me gustaba perder, casi nunca lo hacia, y esa tarde había alardeado de mi potencia con mi entrenador, Kuo, quien animado por mi falsa modestia puso mi orgullo en la cuarta capa de la tierra para enseñarme a no ser un engreído y a prepararme para la derrota inminente.

Ya no sabía si estaba enojado por ser vencido cuando puse todo de mí o por descubrir que mi sensei solo pone un 20% de esfuerzo en cada entrenamiento. Con ese embrollo en mi cabeza, me quedé tratando que la brisa del verano semi-permanente de Hong Kong, se llevara consigo mi frustración.

 _._

 _Flashback_

—¿Qué haces aquí tú solo, Xiao-Lang?

Giré con brusquedad para ver a esa chica de cabellos largos azabache escrudiñarme a mis espaldas.

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, Zhao —le dije con molestia.

—Uy uy, parece que hoy estamos más enojados de lo habitual.

A la morocha no le importó la advertencia y se sentó a mi lado solo para seguir fastidiando, así que me levanté del lugar y comencé a caminar por el predio para alejarme. Pero ni las palabras duras ni las indirectas más directas impidieron que Liang me siguiera los pasos. Ya había dado tres vueltas al recinto, entrado y salido de la casa y ella seguía detrás como mi sombra.

—¡¿Es que nunca te cansas?! —le grité molesto cuando regresamos al jardín—. ¿Qué no ves que quiero estar solo?

Pensé que iba a poner sus ojos vidriosos e iba a salir corriendo para acusarme con mi madre por la forma poco cortes en que le hablé, pero sorprendentemente, Liang se quedó con las manos entrelazadas tras su espalda y una sonrisa plasmada en su boca.

—¿De qué tanto sonríes? ¿Eres extraterrestre o algo así?

Mi chiste de mal gusto hizo reír a la joven. Yo solo la miré incrédulo de sus reacciones.

Rendido y cansado de dar tantas vueltas, me dejé caer sobre el mullido césped e intente cerrar los ojos para desintegrarme.

—Eres tan extraño y divertido, Xiao-Lang.

Cuando mis párpados se abrieron de golpe, Liang estaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara y creí pensar que sus ojos marrones tenían un brillo más estridente que el de las estrellas que empezaban a asomarse sobre el cielo celeste.

Abochornado, me alejé rápidamente de ella quedando sentado sin poder mirarla, pero otra vez la niña incansable buscó un lugar a mi lado y decidió entablar una conversación conmigo.

—Estuve viendo tu entrenamiento. Meiling se quedó dormida en el sofá y estaba un poco aburrida, así que me puse a recorrer la mansión para encontrar algo interesante que hacer y fui a parar a la sala de combate por casualidad.

El que una niña haya presenciado como me daban la paliza más grande de la historia no me gustó en lo absoluto y menos que aquella chica sea una boca suelta como mi prima. Menos mal que no estaba viviendo allí, porque sino tendría que escuchar una y otra vez las burlas de mis ex compañeros a los que siempre vencí cuando más pequeño.

—Yo creo que lo hiciste muy bien.

«¿Ahora se está burlando de mí? Nadie pidió su opinión».

—No me mires así —dijo adivinando mis pensamientos—, de en serio lo creo. Sé que no pudiste ganar ningún punto, pero nunca vi que bajaras los brazos. Diste tu mejor esfuerzo y hasta que no te quedaste sin el último aliento que dar no bajaste la guardia. Vi como tu entrenador dio por finalizada la partida, porque si fuera por ti, estarías pelando de rodillas si pudieras. Yo creo que eres muy fuerte, Xiao. Admiro el coraje que te caracteriza.

Como pensé antes, nadie le pidió a Liang que venga a levantarme el ánimo ni era necesario que me halagara luego de como la traté hoy y como la trato habitualmente. Y a pesar de que siempre me pareció una chiquilla fastidiosa, sus palabras calmaron la rabia que sentía dentro y me hizo reflexionar sobre mi conducta.

Curvé los labios en una leve sonrisa que ni cuenta me di que pude esbozar y me sentí sumamente agradecido con ella aunque no se lo diga.

—De nada —completó la frase con ese don de leer mente que comenzaba a sospechar que tenía.

Liang cerró sus grandes ojos y me sonrió de vuelta antes de levantarse.

 _._

 _Fin del Flashback_

No comprendía bien los por qué, pero de a poco Liang y yo comenzamos a vernos de manera diferente. Esa tarde cambió rotundamente la forma de tratarnos y estaba feliz de tener a una amiga en quien confiar. Y aunque a los pocos días tuve que regresar a Japón, seguimos en contacto por mensaje.

Le conté a Yamazaki sobre mi nueva amiga y él se reía cada vez que me veía hablar con ella por chat, porque decía que mi rostro pasaba de un lobo feroz a un tierno cachorrito. Yo lo golpeaba y me enfurecía porque entendía perfectamente lo que mi amigo me quería decir con esa comparación, pero no había nada más que un lazo de amistad entre ella y yo; eso me repetía cada noche y cada mañana pero me era imposible subsistir un día sin hablarle y aquello no estaba del todo bien. Algo estaba cambiando, algo dentro de mí que me parecía conocido y olvidado a la vez, algo que no descubrí hasta el verano siguiente, cuando luego de ese beso con la rubia desconocida, pude comprender.

Yo quería besar a Liang, quería aprisionarla entre mis brazos, quería probar cómo sería poder tomarla de la mano y entender qué se siente estar acompañado. Quería dar todos los pasos con ella y no me animaba a hacerlo… hasta que llegué a mi ciudad natal como cada año y algo mágico sucedió.

Llegué a China justo cuando el receso escolar había dado comienzo, y para celebrarlo, Meilng y sus amigos organizaron una fiesta en la casa de uno de ellos. Yo no estaba muy seguro de ir porque las fiestas y el alcohol no fueron nunca lo que más se me dieron, solo acompañaba a Yamazaki porque tenía que hacerlo… algo así como deber de amigo. Mi decisión cambió rápidamente cuando Meiling pasó a buscarme con la única persona que podría lograr convencerme: Liang.

Estaba hermosa. El cabello recogido destacaba sus grandes ojos y sus hombros al desnudo por ese vestido corto color negro que tenía, me mantuvo toda la noche en vela para que nadie se propasara ni si quiera con la mirada.

La fiesta estaba muy animada y yo cada vez más cohibido porque no sabía cómo hacerle saber a Liang que me gustaba y desistí mis pobres intentos de hablarle porque siempre alguien aparecía para ganarme de mano. Ella era bastante popular en el instituto, tanto con las chicas como con los chicos, y yo no era nadie para mantenerla bajo mi ala, así que tomé mi chaqueta y caminé hasta mi casa.

Cabizbajo y pateando las rocas que se aparecían por el camino, dejé caer mi cuerpo en una banca del parque que estaba muy alejado de la fiesta y también de la mansión. Estábamos solo la luna, el poste y yo esperando que las horas pasaran, hasta que un cuarto integrante su unió a la velada.

.

 _—Vaya que eres rápido. Si querías irte ¿por qué no me avisaste?_

 _Increíble. La chica que estaba robando mi aliento para poder recomponer el suyo de la caminata, se sentó junto a mí. Ésta era mi oportunidad, no podía estar tan errado, pero necesitaba un punta para arrancar._

 _—¿Por qué viniste? Podrías haberte quedado y nosotros vernos mañana._

 _Liang acomodó un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, que por el calor, la fiesta y la corrida que dio hasta mí, se le habían desacomodado del peinado con el que llegó._

 _—La verdad es que yo tampoco quería ir a la fiesta, pero tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo contigo, y Meiling instó demasiado en que fuéramos esta noche. No me quedó más remedio que convencerte de venir. Pero a decir verdad, prefiero estar aquí contigo que allá con todos los demás._

 _Abrí los ojos con ilusión y vi como los suyos hablaban igual que los míos. En un idioma mudo, nos fuimos acercando hasta hacer contacto._

 _Sus besos eran suaves y sus labios muy acolchonados. Me gustaba rodearlos con los míos y acariciarlos con tranquilidad. No se parecían en nada a los besos de la rubia extranjera y no es que llegara a mi mente todo el tiempo como un deplorable intento de comparación, pero era necesario para mí, comprobar que los besos son más dulces y placenteros cuando hay sentimientos de por medio… Tal como lo imaginaba._

 _._

Retorné a Japón para retomar los estudios sintiendo un deseo enorme de regresar cuanto antes a Hong Kong. Liang se había convertido en mi novia y nada me puso más triste que ver su silueta difusa mientras caminaba a paso lento para abordar el avión.

Le prometí volver cuanto antes y por unos meses seguimos hablando cada día como era costumbre antes de estar juntos como pareja, pero no fue siempre así.

Liang ya no me hablaba tanto como antes, a veces la escuchaba un poco distante detrás de la línea y si yo no iniciaba la conversación por chat, ella no se preocupaba en buscarme. Estaba desesperado, solo habían pasado unos meses sin vernos y ya estaba empezando a enloquecer, porque cuando le preguntaba si algo le sucedía, ella me respondía con su voz más dulce que todo estaba igual que siempre.

Asustado por las reacciones que Liang estaba teniendo, y convencido de que ocultaba algo, hablé con mi prima para implorarle que me diga lo que sea que necesite saber aunque sea lo más doloroso. Para mi desgracia Meling me dijo que estaba un poco distanciada de Liang y me aconsejaba que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarme de ella. «Está loca» —pensé de inmediato. Y le dije que si estaba celosa porque su amiga pasaba los veranos conmigo no estaba siendo para nada considerada de su parte, ya que ella podía disfrutarla todos los meses siguientes mientras yo me comía las uñas de las ganas de verla.

Meiling me gritó todo tipo de insultos y consejos medidos por la rabia con la que siempre nos tratamos desde niños, y claramente no hice caso a ninguno de sus absurdos comentarios. Sin pensarlo más, decidí viajar de nuevo a China, aprovechando que mis calificaciones estaban más que optimas y en el instituto se celebraría un festival que poco me importó. Lo único que ocupaba mi mente era descubrir por qué Liang me estaba evitando y qué podía hacer para remediarlo.

Cuando llegué a la mansión, lo primero que hice fue dejar la valija y salir a buscarla. Su casa estaba a unas pocas calles de la nuestra así que no demoré mucho en llegar. Los ojos de Liang se abrieron de par en par al verme y cuando creí que lo peor estaba a punto de pasar, ella se colgó de mi cuello y repartió besos en toda mi cara.

Alivio. Esa fue una sensación muy reconfortante.

Liang me pidió perdón por no estar tan pendiente, pero me confesó que estuvo un poco deprimida porque sus calificaciones no mejoraban y su madre la tenía muy controlada. Ese era el motivo por el cual a veces se la escuchaba cansada y porque no me hablaba tanto.

«Lo ves, todo tiene una explicación» —me dije a mí mismo. Pero todo, hasta la acción más ruin y deplorable tiene una explicación que no siempre es a nuestro favor.

.

Con el permiso de mi madre, decidí quedarme una semana más prometiendo acompañarla a la empresa y sus reuniones para empaparme con los asuntos de negocios de los que tanto anhela que me encargue en su debido tiempo, y firmando un pacto de sangre con el diablo donde accedí a vender mi alma si mis calificaciones llegaran a bajar al regresar. Cualquier cosa con tal de pasar un tiempo más con mi novia, que debido a sus extensas clases y deberes, no podía ver tanto como deseaba.

Era la última noche que pasaría allí y con Liang decidimos quedarnos solo nosotros dos mirando una película dentro de la mansión Li. Era un poco tarde, los empleados estaban descansando y los de seguridad rodeaban el recinto.

Gritos, luces y furor emanaba desde la tv. Estábamos viendo una película típica _yanki_ donde los adolescentes se descontrolan y hacen esas fiestas descomunales con alcohol, sexo y drogas varias. A mi no me gustaba mucho ver ese tipo de género, pero Liang reía con cada bobada de los protagonistas.

Con un poco de pudor, me propuso darle un toque de diversión a la noche, y sin esperar mi respuesta fue a buscar una botella de vodka saborizado que trajo de la cocina. Me sorprendí de contar con ese tipo de bebidas en mi casa, que era tan conservadora, pero Liang me confesó haberla traído para despedirnos. Me prometió que solo beberíamos hasta ponernos alegres y que no íbamos a excedernos.

Un shot va, un shot viene, no llevaba muchos y ella tampoco, pero sí los suficientes como para empezar a sentir como el calor que el liquido dejaba en nuestra garganta se iba esparciendo por todo el cuerpo.

—Te voy a extrañar —le dije con un corto beso.

Liang me devolvió el gesto con un beso más cargado, al que le sucedieron otros de igual y mayor intensidad. Sus manos empezaron por sujetar mis cabellos pero terminaron viajando debajo de mi camiseta. Fue extraño sentir sus dedos recorrer ese lugar al que nadie le habría permitido explorar, y animado por sus acciones, comencé a devolverle las caricias. No quise propasarme, solo repasaba sus piernas, sus brazos, su espalda, pero ella quería más, deseaba más, y en un susurro me pidió que subiéramos a la habitación.

Estaba extasiado… Esa parte de mi anatomía que muchos problemas me dio al descubrirlo estaba cobrando vida, y aunque fuera una unión primitiva e incomprensible, no me explicaba por qué tenía tantos deseos de hacerlo.

Liang estaba muy dispuesta a dar el paso. Me repetía que me deje llevar y sacó un paquetito plateado de su bolso pequeño.

Todo estaba _propicio_ para darse. Demasiado.

Con el entrenamiento previo que con mucha vergüenza tuve que ejercer sobre esa extensión de mí para calmar las ansias en algunos inoportunos momentos, tuve la suerte de no terminar como muchos lo hacen la primera vez que están con una chica. En medio y durante del acto, comprendí por qué los hombres hablan tanto sobre esto… Porque era maravilloso.

.

Si yo no hubiera concurrido a esas clases privadas conmigo mismo, si no hubiera tomado de esa botella de vodka en exceso esa noche o si Liang no hubiera sido tan sospechosamente cuidadosa de traer la protección que necesitábamos, quizás hoy yo no me hubiera sentido el ser más idiota y miserable del planeta.

Me engañó. Liang se levantó a la madrugada sin intenciones de despertarme, pero al hacerlo por accidente, me confesó que yo no le gustaba como antes, que solo quería acostarse conmigo, y posteriormente, descubrí que ella tenía una apuesta con un chico mayor que le gustaba mucho más que yo. Y claro… la niña necesitaba perder su virginidad para entregarse a semejante semental, y qué mejor que el tonto que sabía la cuidaría con su vida si pudiera, para dar ese estorboso paso que la separaba de la persona que ahora deseaba.

Zorra. Maldita. Embustera.

La odié.

La odie a ella, a la rubia de la fiesta, a todas las mujeres del planeta por ser sirenas come hombres sin sentimiento y odié a Meiling por no haberme advertido con más ímpetu sobre los planes de Liang. Me costó unos meses recomponer la relación con mi prima que no tenía la culpa, pero no pude cambiar mi perspectiva para con las mujeres.

Me hundí debajo de los vasos de bebidas en las fiestas, fume cigarros hasta que aprendí a contener el humo sin toser y desprecié a cada mujer que se acercaba si quiera a hablarme. Ni Yamazaki pudo sacarme del abismo donde me estaba perdiendo, pero no me importó, nada importó.

.

Una tarde como cualquier otra, en donde para variar estaba de mal humor, mi madre me llamó en persona para comentarme una decisión que tomaron ella y los miembros del Clan.

Debido a la no muy buena conducta que últimamente había tomado para con mis estudios y demás, decidieron que los finalice en China y resida en mi país de manera definitiva. La escuchaba hablar y mastiqué cada uno de los insultos para no agravar mi situación, y luego de muchos intentos, traté de convencerla en compensar mi error. No habían pasado ni dos meses desde lo de Liang, que mi madre ya consideraba que un pequeño desliz era suficiente para comprar mi boleto de vuelta.

Me disculpé y volví a prometer comportarme de ahora en más. No era necesario para mi madre saber los motivos que me tenían tan descarriado y yo tampoco atiné a dárselos porque nuestra relación siempre se basó en los hechos y palabras de confianza y yo había roto la misma promesa que ahora le estaba divulgando. Pero le propuse un trato que la beneficiaba a ella más que a mí, pidiendo el plazo de 30 días para dar vuelta mi situación escolar para que ella evalúe si soy merecedor de quedarme a finalizar los estudios aquí.

No quería regresar, no quería cruzarme con Liang y ver como su risa se ensanchaba frente a mi rostro, ni quería dejar al único amigo que tenía en la faz de la tierra por un par de números en mi libreta, que aunque no estuvieran por debajo del promedio, no eran las mismas calificaciones que mantenía en perfecta sintonía antes de que todo ocurriera. Aceptando el compromiso, me despedí de mi madre con un hilo de esperanza pendiendo de la cornisa y el fin de mis días de rebeldía que estaba por caducar.

La noche siguiente, Yamazaki me llevó a la fiesta de Daiki Kaminuawa como el cese de mi corto ciclo de descontrol y no desaproveché esa última oportunidad.

Necesitaba beber, ingerir el alcohol suficiente que me haga olvidar por un momento que mi vida estaba controlada por todos menos por mí y dispersar la mala onda que dejó esa charla con mi madre. A pesar de aceptar el trato, ella tendría la última palabra sobre mi destino el próximo año. Sabía que estas semanas serían duras, pero borré todos los pesares bajo los efectos del tequila.

Nunca había probado esa bebida hasta el momento y con unos dos o tres pequeños tragos dentro de esos vasos en miniatura, logré relajarme y distraerme de absolutamente todo a mi alrededor. Reía y hasta bailaba gracias al líquido mágico que solo me traía diversión, pero cuando el efecto del elixir empieza a bajar, los malditos recuerdos retornan a su lugar de origen.

Necesitaba una distracción, más bebida o hacerme una reconstrucción facial para vivir tranquilo.

La distracción llegó a buscarme. Una chica, la misma especie con la que prometí no volver a congeniar, se presentó sin previo aviso y con claras intenciones de hacer de todo menos hablar.

Esa morocha no me dijo ni su nombre. Se paró frente a mí meneando sus caderas al compás de la música y frotando su cuerpo contra el mío que ya no se movía pero sí la miraba con atención. La muchacha no tuvo pudor alguno en restregar su trasero contra mi pelvis y mucho menos acercar su rostro para comerme la boca.

Una zorra, era un maldita zorra como Liang y como seguro lo eran todas las femeninas en ese lugar. Una zorra que no le importó meter su mano en mi pantalón ni que yo pase las mías por sus pechos que poco se cubrían tras esa blusa reveladora. Y está bien… porque es una zorra y si quiere que se la traté como tal iba a darle lo que buscaba, porque ya no vería nunca más a una mujer a los ojos de la misma manera.

El rincón donde terminamos no era un buen lugar para montar una escena, así que enredados el uno con el otro nos fuimos abriendo paso por la mansión hasta encontrar una habitación vacía. Esa vez, los astros estuvieron a mi favor, porque no pudimos ubicar un solo lugar en donde no haya adolescentes montados encima de otros. Fue el eco de mi conciencia que trataba de gritarme mientras me dejaba llevar, que elevó su voz lo suficiente como para que pueda oírla y apartar a esa chica de mí.

La dejé plantada con su ropa desaliñada y yo vomité unas cuentas verdades bajo el árbol del jardín de aquella casa. El asco que sentí por el sabor amargo y ácido del líquido que no paraba de salir por mi boca, no era tan repugnante a como me sentía yo por querer aprovecharme de una chica de la misma forma que Liang lo hizo conmigo. No era aceptable.

¿Dónde había quedado el Shaoran que paró en seco a esa rubia extranjera de la cabaña improvisada? ¿Dónde quedó la persona que juró nunca dejarse vencer? ¿Dónde quedó ese chico que deseaba tener su primera vez con alguien a quien quisiera?

Y con esa pregunta me di cuenta de algo crucial… "Cuando deseamos algo, debemos ser muy específicos al hacerlo".

Yo desee compartir ese momento con alguien que quisiera de verdad, pero nunca pensé en pedir que ese alguien me quisiera de igual forma a mí también. Un castigo que nunca sabré bien por qué recibí.

.

Pasé los siguientes días recuperando mis notas bajas, olvidando el cigarrillo definitivamente y cambiando mi mal genio por un vacío en mi pecho. Ocupado en mis asuntos, intentando que mi madre no me deje afuera de este país y obedeciendo todas las peticiones de los maestros… Así pasaron mis semanas.

«¿Cuán perdido puede sentirse uno después de una decepción?» Era esa una pregunta que aspiraba a contestarla, pero estaba cansado hasta de intentar refutarla, dejándola suspendida en el aire… Aceptando mi destino.

La nieve descendía junto con la música que vestía a Tomoeda con el espíritu navideño habitual.

Esa navidad, decidí no regresar a China para celebrarlo, y aunque mi madre no se opuso ante mi petición, mis hermanas pegaron el grito en el cielo, que junto con Meiling de embajadora, hicieron mis días insufribles aún a la distancia. Mi excusa no era muy buena, solo les dije que estaba con muchos deberes entre los que el instituto nos había dejado y los informes que le tenía que rendir a mi madre sobre libros de economía y gestión que como extra me mandaba a leer y analizar. Pero para la jefa Ieran Li eran razones suficientes así que les prohibió a sus hijas y sobrina seguir acosándome.

A veces era bueno tener una madre autoritaria a la que nadie podía hacerle frente.

Estábamos a solo dos días de las fiestas y para no quedarme sin nada que comer, salí a hacer las compras muy a desgano. El frío era tan intenso que apenas podía moverme y el pronóstico en la tv de la tienda por la que pasé, anunciaba una tormenta de nieve entrada la madrugada. La gente comentaba preocupada por los fuertes vientos que anunciaban y otros solo deseaban que la tormenta no se desate en noche buena. De casi todas las conversaciones que escuché esa tarde sobre el fenómeno, la mitad terminaba su parlamento con una frase en particular.

Hay un dicho que como disco rayado todos dicen y repiten ante una lluvia torrencial y que yo aborrecía, porque era tan absurdamente ridículo que solo un incrédulo no podría ver entre líneas. _"Después de la tormenta siempre sale el sol"_. Me burlaba de esa frase y contestaba "Que después del sol siempre vendrán más tormentas" porque el tiempo es impredecible y nunca sabrás cuántos días grises se toparan en tu camino ni podrás asegurar que cuando los rayos del imponente sol atraviesen las nubes negras, haya sido el final de ese tormento.

Impredecible.

El poder pronosticar tus días grises y soleados, en lo que a la vida respecta, es impredecible. Así como también lo son las probabilidades de encontrarte con esa persona que habías olvidado hace ya mucho tiempo y que no veías a pesar de tenerla a diario frente a ti. Esa persona que con solo una sonrisa podría iluminar la de tus tormentas y hacerte tragar las blasfemias hacia ese dicho tan popular.

Caminando por la misma vereda que yo, vi como sus ojos se alegraba al ver las luces que decoraban las calles… Luces que cambiaban de color en sincronía y se reflejaban en su verde mirar como una campo de flores varias con diferentes matices, destacando uno de sus atributos más bellos e invisibles a los ojos: Su alma.

Era hora de agarrar el paraguas y salir hacia la tormenta con lluvia o sin ella.

.

Esa navidad, mi familia vino a pasar las fiestas conmigo, porque consideraron que no sería lo mismo si uno de los Li estaba ausente. Si tuviera que describir lo que sentí esa noche, diría que los abrazos sofocantes de mis hermanas fueron mi energía, los chillidos de alegría de Meiling la música apropiada, y el beso sorpresivo de mi madre, el regalo perfecto. Además, en la distancia y sin saberlo, Sakura Kinomoto fue la estrella de un nuevo comienzo.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola holaaa a todos!**

Bueno, este capitulo como prometí es el Num. 1 de Shaoran. Era necesario esclarecer sus sentimiento de niño hacia la castaña que dejó de lado (tonto tonto) y también contar un poco sobre su vida en sí. En esta oportunidad les propuse una linda amistad entre Yamazaki y Shaoran y las formas en que este castaño descubrió a un buen amigo a pesar de su vida tan estructurada.

Los monólogos de Yamazaki fueron lo más gracioso: El primero sobre la fiebre era realidad (es que a veces dice verdades) y cuando cuenta relatos sobre una historia en la fiesta, los potterhead o quienes tengas noción de HP podrán deducir de qué escena del libro/película estoy hablando y de cómo exageré y modifiqué la historia (tal como dice Shaoran que su amigo hace) "El hombre rayo" ;) fue muy gracioso e imaginé a Yamazaki rodeado de chicas interesadas en sus métodos de seducción xD

Después veremos las primeras experiencias amorosas de Shaoran y la aparición de la desgraciada que lo dejó herido (Liang). Junto con las concecuncias que eso ocacionó... pero no me van a decir que el final no estuvo... no sé... ¿mágico?. Quise hacerlo así, y el último párrafo me transmitió una calidez en el alma... porque cuando vemos todo gris, esos pequeños detalles no los percibimos como algo especial, y que lindo que es cuando un hecho (como el haber visto a Sakura) te traiga la paz necesaria para disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos con tus más queridos o con uno mismo.

Ahora si los dejo en esta semana emotiva para todos lo Card Captors y a la espera de lo que sigue!

No hay glosario harrypottero porque Shaoran no es un fan como Saku xD y lo único que agregué fue el relato de Yamazaki de yapa ;)

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios de siempre y por soportar a esta Sakura con unos cuantos problemitas! Espero sus rw como siempre :)

Besoss y buena semana!


	7. Shaoran - parte II

Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es mía.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 7 - Shaoran parte II

* * *

.

Los conceptos que tenemos sobre un asunto determinado, fluctúan en el mar de tu conciencia junto con las creencias que firmemente defendiste para arraigarte al mismo. Pocas veces decidimos cambiar nuestra firme convicción, aunque no es imposible que eso suceda, pero antes de llegar a formar un concepto sólido sobre algo, surge lo que se denomina "preconcepto".

El preconcepto es aquella idea previa, muy distinta al prejuicio, que surge mediante la experiencia, los errores, el aprendizaje.

Descubrí que tenía formado un preconcepto para con la filosofía, los poemas y todos sus derivados que divagan, preguntan y asemejan la realidad con otras cuestiones. Por eso, esa noche previa a la navidad, descubrí dentro de mí un sinfín de cuestionamientos que nunca antes habían comenzado a surgir y me pregunté sin querer _¿Qué era el amor para mí?_

Tanto había cambiado en mis años de adolescente que tendría que ser un tonto para no ver que ese sentimiento fue el que movió mis tristezas, mis felicidades, mi vida entera. ¿Y qué sería del amor si no hablamos del derivado relacionado con aquella persona que te quita el aire de solo sentirla cerca de ti?

Es muy extraño describir lo que su vuelta a mi vida me hizo sentir, que llegué a debatir si alguna vez estuve enamorado como tal. ¿Podía ser eso verdad? ¿Podemos sentir amar a alguien y luego cuestionar ese sentimiento porque otra persona ha llegado para modificarlo?

Quizás en mi caso, tuve tan mala experiencia con el amor, que idealicé a esta persona que llegó para darle un vuelco a mi corazón sin siquiera conocerla en su totalidad.

.

Los días de mi niñez llegaban más recurrentes que antes desde que vi a Sakura Kinomoto pasear alegre por las calles navideñas de Tomoeda. Y recordé cómo hacía sentirme su presencia cuando logré reconocer mis sentimientos hacia ella. El latido de aquel bastardo que actúa por cuenta propia no quería callar y los vasos sanguíneos dilatados de mi rostro denotaban más sonrojos de los que en mi vida pude contar. Pero, ¿por qué, si ese sentimiento era tan fuerte, lo pasé por alto todos estos años? ¿Por qué no recordé su risa cuando veía a Liang hacerlo falsamente? ¿Por qué no pude traer su recuerdo a mi mente al pensar que alguien me gustaba? ¿Cómo pude olvidarla? ¿Cómo pude?

La misma respuesta que me di de niño volvió a mi mente como relámpago. Yo no me sentía merecedor de esa chica y por lo tanto decidí bloquear todos sus recuerdos.

Mi conciencia me decía que no me reproche ni cuestione tanto los errores que cometí, y que no me sienta culpable por haber probado otros labios creyendo amarlos. Pero así me sentía, corrupto con mi propio corazón e incapaz de decir que la amo más a ella porque la olvidé, la dejé guardada sin candado pero escondida al fin y al cabo.

A pesar de mis debates internos, me di una segunda oportunidad para descubrir si esa sensación es la que todos los cuentos de hadas, que siempre aborrecí, llamaban "amor verdadero" ¡Dios! Si alguien escuchara lo que me estoy planteándo me mandaría directo al psiquiatra y el Shaoran Li de siempre se estaría burlando a más no poder de los tontos que creen en esas cursilerías.

La gente cambia, yo cambié, ella cambió, todos cambiamos de alguna forma u otra. Pero hay algo que mantengo firme como uno de mis pilares más fuertes e inmodificables: Mi perseverancia y la capacidad de nunca darme por vencido.

Fiel a mis principios, me propuse volver a entablar relación con aquella castaña de ojos tan llamativos. Solo había un problema… Ella era muy tímida y yo estaba muy abrumado como para actuar sin pensar. Después de todo ¿qué le diría? _"Hola, hace años que no nos hablamos a pesar de ir en el mismo salón y de habernos tocado servicio juntos infinidad de veces, pero quiero conocerte mejor"_ Eso no funcionaría. Solo la espantaría y mi condición de alumno "popular" no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

A mí no me gusta la fama, y todo ese rollo de "los populares y los nerds" me parece una basura. Esos que se creen mejor que los demás solo por ser "lindo" no hace más que acrecentar el vacío de sus mentes e interior. A pesar de nunca haber hecho nada para ganarme estar dentro de uno de esos bandos, me introdujeron en ello a base de mi apariencia física, destreza y… eso es todo. Si eres bueno, malo, dulce, distante, nada importa más que lo que aparentas ¡Qué orgulloso me siento de pertenecer a esa raza! Les contaré a los miembros del Clan que soy un ejemplar prodigio por ser elegido como el más guapo del instituto ¡Estoy seguro que eso los convencerá de inmediato de integrarme como futuro encargado de dirigir el emporio!

Por favor, léase la ironía con la que dije esas estúpidas palabras.

Era tan desquiciante ser marcado por mi superficialidad que ser un ogro solo me tildaba como "el chico lindo, popular y malo". Y ¿a qué chica no le gusta el chico malo? A ninguna. Todas desean romper las reglas con ese bastardo y poco les importa verse humilladas con el rechazo, ellas siguen insistiendo.

Sakura no es así, Sakura es tan delicada como su nombre. Ella no pertenece a ningún bando, no pide atención a gritos ni busca conversación con las chicas catalogadas de la misma forma que yo porque no comparte sus mismas ideologías, pero también, luego de observarla tanto como si la vida se me fuera en ello, descubrí que Sakura no solo evita hablar con _las niñitas lindas de mami_ porque no lo deseara, sino que ella se siente menospreciada por las otras.

Ese es el peor atributo de las populares. Por tener el carácter firme, la falda corta y el bando masculino comiendo de la palma de su mano, se creen superiores a todo el resto. ¿Y qué forma más fácil y patética podrían encontrar esas niñitas para reafirmar su dominio sobre las otras? Fácil: Humillar a las más débiles, a las chicas dulces que no molestan a nadie, a compañeras como Sakura Kinomoto.

Jamás había prestado la atención suficiente para ver como una de nuestras compañeras de salón se empeñaba en ridiculizarla cada que tenía oportunidad.

Akiho Shinomoto es una pesadilla. Vil, engreída, egoísta… un envase repleto de despreciables cualidades. Ella siempre me busca en los recesos, se acerca en clases y me toma por el brazo para refregarlo contra sus pechos. Era y es tan despreciable que desearía lanzarla por los aires con la ayuda de un conjuro que invoque el fuerte viento.

En los meses que observé a Sakura, estuve tentado de hacerle frente cuando la descubría haciéndole alguna maldad, pero si eso sucedía, temía que Shinomoto tome aún más represalias contra la tierna castaña que no hacía otra cosa que agachar la cabeza y aguantar los improperios que le decían. Era tan frustrante verla indefensa y con la sonrisa borrada de su rostro, y tan impotente me sentí que intensifiqué la búsqueda de la excusa perfecta para acercarme a ella de una vez por todas.

.

Fui muy cuidadoso de no levantar sospechas, al principio ni siquiera Yamazaki descubrió mi trabajo secreto, y después de unos pocos días de extensa investigación, obtuve lo que necesitaba.

Había una sola cosa que mantenía a la castaña lejos de nuestras tierras, y se trataba de algo tan cómico desde mi perspectiva que me hizo reír; no porque me pareciera tonto, es que nunca había tratado con alguien que sintiera tanta fascinación por algo en especial.

Con esto les afirmo que Sakura es _muy_ fanática de la historia de un personaje conocido mundialmente, y yo que nunca me interesé en ese tipo de relatos de fantasía, tuve que empezar de cero a conocer un poco de ese mundo mágico.

«Para ver las ocho películas de Harry Potter tengo que invertir 19 horas 51 minutos» _—_ pensé. Era un tiempo importante para dedicarle pero no tanto como esperar más días en hablar con ella.

Comencé con las películas. Estaba al tanto que éstas se basan en los libro que J.K. Rowling había dado vida, pero preferí iniciar con lo que menos tiempo me llevaría y que mucho atractivo visual contenían.

Al principio me parecieron un poco aburridas, dedicadas al público infantil que al principio la autora más apuntó, pero de a poco la trama me fue atrapando por su desarrollo misterioso que marcaba a este niño que no podía predecir el destino que tenía escrito, y cuando terminé de verlas pude apreciar el perfecto hilaje que la autora había creado entre una y otra. No mentiré y les diré que las amé, que me volvieron loco y que son la obra más increíble que pude haber apreciado jamás, pero para tratarse en un mundo alterno, con su propio lenguaje, historia y derivados, me pareció asombroso. Y la curiosidad me llevó a leer algunos de los libros, que por cierto siempre superan a la película en contenido.

Listo, tenía mi base, mi tema de conversación, pero ahora… ¿Cómo lo llevaría a cabo?

Pasaron un par de días hasta encontrar mi primera oportunidad.

Sakura estaba sentada bajo un árbol comiendo su almuerzo y leyendo un libro ligero. El día estaba bastante agradable y por eso todos nos encontrábamos disfrutando de los rayos energizantes del sol. Era muy extraño encontrarla sola, porque siempre estaba con esa chica de ojos amatista, Daidouji, así que me animé a seguir con el plan. Pensé con qué excusa podía acercarme sin levantar sospechas y la pelota que estaba cerca de allí me dio la respuesta. No estábamos jugando en ese momento, de hecho Yamazaki y los demás se encontraban en la biblioteca investigando sobre un trabajo que teníamos que hacer y que yo había terminado. Estaba solo, nadie podría llamarme para interrumpir.

Tomé la pelota y tracé mi estrategia.

Sin ser visto, patearía la pelota suavemente hasta toparse con ella. Sakura se percataría de aquel objeto y buscaría a la persona que la ha dejado rodar. En eso yo daría unos trotes suaves hasta el lugar, le pediría disculpas con creces y comenzaría con amables cuestionamientos sobre el daño que le podría haber causado. Luego trataría de hablar de lo lindo que esté el día y… no lo sé… improvisaría con el libro que tiene entre manos para poder entablar una conversación.

Estaba todo planeado. Acomodé la pelota en el suelo, empecé a medir mis fuerzas para no lastimarla de verdad y cuando tenía el pie en el aire a punto de hacer contacto…

—¡Liiiiiii!

…Un grito desesperado me hizo trastabillar y mandar al demonio la pelota.

Yamazaki no podía ser más inoportuno.

—¿Qué quieres? Estaba ocupado. ¿No deberías estar en la biblioteca terminado el trabajo? —le expresé con molestia.

—Ohhh, disculpe su majestad —dijo haciendo una reverencia exagerada y con gracia—. Ya terminé con el trabajo y cuando estaba saliendo de allí ¿adivina qué?

—No, la verdad que no adivino. Habla de una vez —de reojo veía observaba si Sakura seguía en el mismo lugar. En efecto, allí estaba, pasando las hojas de ese libro.

—No seas tan impaciente, amigo —Yamazaki se acomodó en el lugar y habló—. Me crucé con Yue Tsukishiro por el pasillo, él no es de muchas palabras así que solo pasé saludando con la mano. En eso veo que me llama y me comenta que hará una fiesta este fin de semana en casa de su hermano.

—¿Y viniste como loco desesperado para decirme de la fiesta? ¿Ya te olvidaste de mi pacto con el diablo acerca de cuidar mis notas, dejar la bebida y concentrarme en otras cosas?

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero hace tanto que no salimos… Y sabes bien que Tsukishiro es un tipo tranquilo y selectivo, dudo que haya mucha gente y que sea una fiesta escandalosa. Además… —Yamazaki hizo una pausa para mirar en la dirección hacia donde a cada momento yo observaba de reojo sin poder disimular. Dando el blanco, éste sonrió antes de agregar— El hermano de Tsukishiro, Yukito, es muy cercano al hermano de Kinomoto. Quien sabe… quizás vaya a la fiesta y ahí puedas entablar una conversación con ella en vez de andar inventando excusas baratas de "Oh, disculpa. No te lastimé con la pelota ¿verdad?"

Yamazaki me hacía burlas con esa voz de damisela que no me correspondería, y antes de querer romperle la cabeza y ponerme rojo de la vergüenza, pensé que no estaba tan errado y debería asistir a esa fiesta con el fin de tener un mejor acercamiento con la castaña, porque mi oportunidad del día había sido desperdiciada cuando no solo Daidouji se acercó a hacerle compañía bajo el árbol, sino que sus otras amigas llegaron para completar el cuadro perfecto de mi primer intento fallido.

.

El fin de semana llegó pronto. La fiesta era bastante tranquila como Yamazaki me dijo, pero a pesar de que busqué no pude encontrar a la única persona por la que había asistido.

«¿En qué estaba pensando?» Sakura jamás iba a las fiestas, ni si quiera el famoso hermano de ella ni el de Tsukishiro estaban presentes. Ofuscado, me disculpé con Yamazaki y a las dos horas ya estaba tirado en la cama de mi cuarto pensando en otra manera de acercarme a esa dulce chica que robaba mi habla.

Otro día escolar. Otro intento por llegar a ella.

Esta vez iba a ser mucho más sencillo. Por obra del destino —o no tanto— nos tocó servicio en la mañana. No me haría el indiferente como tantas otras, sería amable, le preguntaría por los estudios, y si seguía siendo tan mala en matemáticas como tenía entendido, le ofrecería mi ayuda. Si no aceptaba mi tutoría por lo menos le pasaría mi número para que lo tenga en cuenta, y de ahí en más, los días siguientes —sin parecer un acosador— le volvería a hablar del tema. Era el plan perfecto, casual y sin mucho esfuerzo. Un tanto insistente... Pero de eso se trata.

 _"_ _Perservera y triunfarás"_

Llegué más temprano para empezar con el servicio y no dejar demasiado que hacer. Eso me daría tiempo de sobra para charlar con ella sin muchos impedimentos.

Los minutos pasaban… «¿Dónde se habrá metido?» Estaba empezando a creer que se había olvidado del servicio y tendría que esperar otro día para hablarle, pero la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a una castaña muy agitada.

—Buen día —dijo cuándo recuperó el aliento. —Se me hizo tarde. Disculpa si tuviste que hacer la limpieza tu solo.

Le dije "Buenos días" seguido de una sonrisa que no notó porque Sakura pasó de largo sin hacer contacto visual conmigo y habló tan rápido que no creo haya escuchado mis "No te preocupes" "Aún quedan cosas por hacer". Acto seguido, fue directo al florero de la repisa en el fondo y salió casi corriendo a cambiar el agua.

Se demoró un poco más de la cuenta y cuando regresó no estaba sola. En el camino se encontró con Daidouji que al parecer no tenía mejores cosas que hacer que asistir a clases faltando quince minutos para que toque la campana.

«¿Quince minutos?» ¡Demonios!

La hora se pasó tan rápido que los demás alumnos comenzaron a llegar.

«¿Nunca podré hablarle?»

Esa pregunta rondó en mi mente todo el maldito día.

Los astros no estaban a mi favor esa semana, y con un poco de desgano dejé que pasaran los días sin intentar nada más.

.

Dicen que a veces encontramos lo que necesitamos cuando menos lo esperamos, o no lo estamos buscando… Otro dicho del que no doy crédito en absoluto. Pero si no fuera porque todo se fue dando de esa manera, tendría mil refutaciones que decirles al respecto.

El clima acompañaba la jornada como ya hace un tiempo, todos los alumnos buscaban un lugar que ocupar en el césped a la hora del almuerzo y nosotros lo hicimos por igual. Luego de comer algo ligero porque hacía calor, Yamazaki propuso ponernos a entrenar en la cancha de futbol con un partido amistoso para prepararnos antes del torneo. Todos asentimos y nos dirigimos a la arena para tener un encuentro tranquilo que no nos haga sudar demasiado para asistir a clases luego.

Habrán pasado 10 o 15 minutos de entrenamiento básico hasta que dos personas interrumpieron la jugada. Yamazaki corrió hasta perderse de vista y se acercó hasta esas compañeras que no pude identificar. Cuando tengo la pelota, sea un juego o una competencia, esto requiere mi concentración máxima, por eso ni me inmuté por quién esté buscando a mi amigo. O por lo menos estaba concentrado hasta que me llamó a la distancia.

—¡Oye Li! Te buscan por aquí.

El sol me daba de lleno en los ojos, impidiendo que pueda identificar a las personas junto con Yamazaki, pero de todas formas me acerqué hasta ellos.

Mi sorpresa fue disimulada con la presión que le ejercí a mis puños cuando vi de lejos a ese par que se conectaron con los míos solo un instante antes que retire la mirada.

¿Estaba soñando?

«Tranquilo… se casual… ella viene a hablarte después de todo… no lo desaproveches» —me repetía internamente mientras contaba hasta diez y liberaba el aire retenido sin que nadie sospeche de mi nerviosismo.

¡Me sentí tan tonto! ¿Desde cuándo era tan complicado hablarle a alguien?

Yamazaki se alejó un poco de ellas para venir a mi encuentro mientras me acercaba.

—Es tu día de suerte, lobito. La niña Kinomoto te busca —dijo cuando llegó a mi lado.

—Sísísí, ya cállate y camina —le respondí rápido evitando que la sonrisa de mi amigo me delate.

Cuando llegué hasta ella pude ver que no solo yo me se debatía algo en mi interior. El rostro terso de Sakura demostraba un pánico no muy bien disimulado, por eso traté de decir algo antes que ella. Algo que la calme y me asegure un mínimo de plática.

Al llegar al lugar, la chica amiga de Sakura estaba a su lado, y antes de hablar vi como los colores se le fueron pasando del rojo al blanco en un instante.

 _—¿Segura que se encuentra bien? Está pálida —habló Yamazaki mientras yo seguía observando a la linda Kinomoto, pero ese semblante no me daba que admirar demasiado, más bien era preocupante._

 _—¿Tendrá fiebre? Está un poco roja —dije con cuidado._

Como tantas veces Yamazaki me demostró en la semana de gripe, el poner la mano en la frente de alguien es lo más cercano a un termómetro humano para notar la temperatura de la persona. Eso fue lo que hice, y antes de poder sentirme atraído por un contacto tan simple, Sakura se desplomó en aire para hacer uso de mis reflejos y sostenerla antes que toque el suelo.

Indefensa y bella. Así la vi cuando la cargué en mis brazos hasta la enfermería. El sol alumbraba parcialmente su rostro que junto con las hojas de los árboles mostraban un claro oscuro a cada paso que daba, y aunque en mi mente la preocupación por su salud estaba latente, no podía dejar de desviar mi vista hacia ella. En ese breve lapso de tiempo, imaginaba cómo sería cruzar nuestras miradas a esa escasa distancia.

Ya en la enfermería, Daidouji nos contó sobre la anemia que hace un tiempo padece la castaña. No sé porque no pude creerle en su totalidad, y después de todo eso me dejó mucho más intranquilo.

Antes de irme por las advertencias de la enfermera, le entregué a Daidouji mi número de teléfono con el fin que la castaña me comunique lo que esa tarde requería de mí. Intenté parecer indiferente para enmascarar mi verdadero motivo, pero esa chica de ojos amatista es más astuta de lo que parece.

Sea lo que sea que haya pasado, Sakura no me envió ningún mensaje, pero el destino estaba escrito para que nos encontremos la tarde siguiente.

Sinceramente, si Shinomoto no me habría retenido en los lavados estoy seguro que no me habría cruzado con ella, y si no se hubieran encontrado en ese choque por accidente, tampoco hubiera podido defenderla por primera vez, ni hubiera visto ese pequeño objeto dorado que me llevaría directo a la victoria.

 _—¿Cuántas vueltas crees que debería darle para evitar que Shinomoto se cruce en nuestro camino? —le pregunté en referencia al pequeño y dorado giratiempo que rodó en el suelo._

Supuse que Sakura se quedaría tiesa ante mi pregunta, y luego de años de conocerla pude conectar sus ojos con los míos no solo para afirmar que la he dejado estupefacta; pude comprobar el calor recorrer mi cuerpo de solo observarla como ella al fin lo hacía conmigo.

Tal como lo imaginé. Su mirada me traspasó por completo dejándome desnudo ante ella, y un sentimiento de paz anidó en mi pecho. Me entregué sin dudar a los remolinos de ese verde prado para sentarme a descansar en sus pupilas sin necesidad de salir de ellos. Sin cadenas ni ataduras, ya me siento prisionero de esos ojos que relucen como dos esmeraldas. _«¿Qué sentirá ella al verme de la misma forma que ahora lo estamos haciendo?»_

Dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, y esta vez no lo refutaré diciendo que jamás los hubiera visto de esa forma para luego desmentir mi reticencia hacia esas frases de referencia que tanto aborrecía. Esta vez seré franco y les diré que no hay ser en la faz de la tierra del que no puedas identificar sus intenciones en sus orbes. Ira, tristeza, nostalgia, alegría, felicidad. La expresión de nuestro mirar habla por sí sola, no engaña. Ni si quiera yo, que intento demostrar mi fortaleza en cada aspecto de mi vida, pude ocultar como mis ojos sonreían igual que mis labios frente la mirada atónita de quien tenía delante. Y allí, con la evidencia tras los cristales, pude tener mi respuesta a esa pregunta que tanto me cuestioné sobre el amor, esa que tanto temí y no quise volver a caer. Los miedos se disiparon al verme reflejado en esos botones de luz y desvanecieron mi razón con el roce de su mano.

Lo comprendí de inmediato. Ella nunca me dejará caer, pero a su vez, será mi perdición.

.

.

Los mejores momentos los pasé contando las marcas de su alma y de su cuerpo. Cada lunar recién descubierto era un tesoro por retener, así como cada alegría o pesar un regalo que aprender a contener. Sakura es tan delicada que me cuesta tocarla sin pensar en romperla, sin embargo, algunas veces la he lastimado sin desearlo y pasaré cada prueba que necesite para ganarme de nuevo el lugar que ya me pertenece dentro de su corazón, porque no pretendo compartirlo ni ahora ni nunca, y sé que ella no quiere que desocupe esa porción por más ríos que ponga entre nosotros. No todo es verde, ni rosa, ni celeste. Hay grises que necesitamos volver a colorear y a Sakura esa transición la estaba trastornando.

Al principio eran más los acontecimientos dulces que los amargos, donde reconocí que de Sakura dependía mi estado anímico y redescubrí una conexión que nunca antes experimenté. Hablando de experiencias, no le mentí cuando aseguré que con ella tendría "mi primera vez", porque así lo fue. Aprendí que la frase "hacer el amor" no es una cursilería de esas que te venden en las novelas. Supone un nivel de confianza y respeto que por más sucias que sean tus jugadas, siempre están enmascaradas con el amor innegable de quienes consumen.

En ese aspecto, Sakura logró dejarme boquiabierto, y si bien dicen que un mal desempeño sexual puede distanciar a las parejas, creanme que en ese punto no tuvimos ningún problema. Anécdotas tengo muchas, pero hay una de ellas que no solo me eleva la temperatura al recordar, sino que se asemeja a otra de mis noches favoritas, donde dormir es un placer muy distinto, pero en sentimiento, está igualado en comparación con el acto sexual.

 _._

 _Flashback_

Otro Domingo frío se presentaba fuera del recinto, provocando que esta ciudad que encantó mi corazón vaya mutando su paisaje. Para contrarrestar el clima, me dispuse a preparar el desayuno en la cocina. Unas chocolatadas acompañadas con tostadas era lo único que por el momento tenía para ofrecer.

«Debo recordar ir a la tienda».

—Buenos días —una voz angelical me llamó por detrás.

—Buenos días, dormilona. ¿Qué hace Sakura Kinomoto despierta a estas horas?

La noche anterior, Tomoyo y Sakura se habían quedado a comer unas pizzas en mi departamento. La ocasión no era nada especial, y con el tiempo esa chica de ojos amatistas me comenzó a caer bastante bien. Se notaba a la legua que nos disputábamos el amor de la sirena de ojos verdes y podría asegurar que hasta en el mismo sentido figurado de la palabra y sentimiento, pero no me importaba, porque siempre apoyó nuestra relación y más de una vez me dio consejos que resultaron de maravilla.

Mi fiel amigo Yamazaki tenía una cita especial con Chiharu Mihara y no podría acompañarnos, pero de todas formas me sentí cómodo entre ambas señoritas. Después de comer y reír a más no poder con una sesión de Karaoke que me obligaron a participar. Tomoyo le susurró algo a Sakura que la hizo sonrojar, pero no fue hasta más tarde que me enteré de su plan macabro y benéfico a la vez, cuando la hora se consumió rápido y el tiempo de partir llegó.

 _—¿Quieren que las acompañe? —pregunté a ambas chicas—. Puedo llamarte un auto Daidouji, sé que vives un poco más lejos._

 _—No es necesario, Li. Me esperan abajo para llevarme a casa, y Sakura… Bueno, ella tiene otros planes._

 _Miré con desconcierto a mi persona favorita que agachaba su rostro impregnado de vergüenza. «Se ve tan linda cuando se sonroja». En ocaciones cuento a escondidas la cantidad de veces que lo hace; son mínimo 3 y el máximo que pude contabilizar fueron 7. Sí, 7. Es su marca registrada y me parece adorable._

 _—S-s-sí… bueno, pues yo… mi padre… hermano… Tomoyo…_

 _«¿Qué cosa?»_

 _—Lo que Sakura quiere decir es que su padre está en una expedición y no volverá hasta el lunes, su hermano se encuentra de viaje con Yukito y a pesar de ofrecerle venir a mi casa, no tendría ningún problema de que se quede contigo._

 _«Wow, ese sonrojo es el mayor que he visto en sus mejillas»._

 _Sus manos juntas, la miraba gacha, el rojo de su rostro. Todo me encanta de ella, porque esta niña tímida y vergonzosa tiene más cualidades que esa._

 _—Me encantaría que te quedes, Sakura._

 _Le brindé una sonrisa cálida que no fue opacada por la suya esta vez, y al recuperarse de la afirmativa de su auto-invitación, juntos despedimos a Tomoyo._

 _—¿Quieres que veamos una película? —le pregunté con naturalidad._

 _—Claro —respondió más relajada._

 _La noche fue tranquila, la película que habíamos puesto fue la primera que encontramos en la tv y era tan aburrida que comenzamos a criticar la trama y los personajes. Entre conjeturas sobre tonterías y acurrucados en el sofá, Sakura se quedó dormida._

 _Intentando no despertarla, la cargué en mis brazos y estuve indeciso si llevarla al cuarto de invitados o mi propia cama. La verdad es que estaba deseoso de poder acomodarme junto a ella, no pedía nada más que sentir su cuerpo junto al mío y descubrir lo que sería dormir acompañado de alguien que me quiere y que no desaparecerá a las horas siguientes._

 _—Shaoran…_

 _Mi bella flor se estaba desperezando y con cuidado posé sus pies en el suelo._

 _—No quería despertarte, disculpa._

 _—No hay problema —dijo refregando sus ojos—. ¿A dónde me llevabas?_

 _«He aquí el dilema»._

 _—Bueno… Estaba evaluando si dejarte en el cuarto de huéspedes o… en el mío._

 _Listo, lo dije. Sé que no tiene nada de malo, sería lo más normal ya que Sakura y yo somos una pareja que ya ha compartido más de un momento íntimo y variado, pero siempre suceden de improvisto, nunca son premeditados y esta invitación podría incrementar la timidez inicial de mi flor de cerezo._

 _Ese tono rojizo característico en ella la hizo despertar y sin quitar sus ojos de los míos me respondió._

 _—M-me… me gustaría dormir contigo. Quisiera saber qué se siente despertar a tu lado._

 _«No sé por qué me hago tanto problema si ella y yo queremos lo mismo»._

 _—A mí también me gustarí_ a.

 _Nos acomodamos en la cama después de cambiarnos. Sakura había traído una muda de ropa porque iba a quedarse de Tomoyo, y su vestimenta consistía en un pantalón largo y camisa abrigada de piyama. Agradecí que no sea de las muejres que usan poco y nada para dormir, porque así, lo que menos querría hacer sería justamente eso. De todas formas, no necesito que se vista ligera de ropas para despertar mis demonios, pero esa noche solo deseaba abrazarla y dormirme bajo los efectos somníferos del aroma a su shampoo. Cumpliendo mis expectativas, ambos caímos rendidos en brazos del otro y puedo asegurar que nunca pasé una noche más placentera._

A la mañana siguiente no quise despertarla. Su rostro estaba relajado por completo y ese aire despeinado la hacía ver más hermosa todavía. Con cuidado quité mi brazo de su cintura y a paso lento salí del cuarto.

Pasaron 20 minutos desde que me levanté cuando ella me sorprendió con su dulce voz, su piyama amarillo y esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Es... realmente hermosa. Bromee con ella por levantarse temprano a sabiendas de su riña diaria con el despertador y me regaló la primer sonrisa del día, solo a mí.

—Dormí tan bien anoche que me desperté sin problemas —dijo acercándose hasta mi lado para invadirme con su aroma a fresas—. ¿Que estás haciendo?

—Un no muy variado desayuno para mi persona favorita. Lamento no tener más que ofrecerte ahora.

—No te molestes, lo que sea estará bien para mí. Déjame ayudarte.

Sus manos comenzaron a buscar el cacao por la alacena y la leche en el refrigerador. Se movía con tanta soltura que me pregunté cómo sería tenerla todos los días aquí, conmigo.

—¿Pasa algo? —dejó las cosas en la mesada y miró con dudas mi cara de tonto enamorado.

—Que te amo, eso pasa.

Ese sonrojo violento que atacó su rostro me hizo reír y en el mismo rapto de locura la elevé por el aire sujetándola por debajo de su cola hasta apoyarla sobre la mesada. Me dejó lugar entre sus piernas para acercarme a su cuerpo mientras se sujetaba de mis hombros.

Para picarla un poco más, añadí —¿No le gusta que le diga que la amo, Kinomoto?

—Claro que me gusta, pero me tomas desprevenida —me respondió tímida como siempre.

—Bueno, me gusta sorprenderte —le dejé un beso suave en la frente y esperé a que mi sonrisa relaje el ambiente de sus mejillas.

—Algún día me gustaría sorprenderte yo también —sus dedos jugaban con mi cabello y su vista viraba entre mis ojos y sus manos.

—Lo haces todo el tiempo —le aseguré.

No hacen falta luces en el cielo para que alegre mis mañanas. No hace falta nada más cuando estoy con ella.

Embargado de cariño, acorté la escasa distancia para rodearla en mis brazos. Me abrigué del calor de su cuerpo que despide unas esporas contagiosas de apego que no me permiten soltarla y acaricié su espalda presionando el agarre sin lastimarla. Sus brazos son mi refugio.

Fue ella quien me alejó lo suficiente para alcanzar mis labios, que antes de hacer contacto pronunciaron las palabras que respondían a mis sentimiento —Yo también te amo, Shoaran.

El dulce beso fue el regalo de una tan hermosa mañana, ese que lejos de querer cortarlo, apacigüé para demorarlo todo lo posible, dejando que me acaricie con suavidad. Ese tipo de acercamiento me vuelve enfermo de pasión. El cosquilleo se hace presente en mi zona baja y va subiendo por mi estómago hasta mi boca, profundizando buscar con mi lengua los rastros de dentífrico en la suya. Siguiendo un camino claro hasta donde quería llegar, continúe con la faena donde los besos competían con mis manos recorriendo sus muslos, su torso, brazos y hombros.

—Shaoran…

—No me interrumpas —le dije juguetón para continuar mi cometido.

—Es que… hay algo que… se quema.

«Oh si, cariño. Ya estoy prendido fuego».

No le hice caso a sus palabras y besé su cuello para convencerla de no parar. Ese ligero espacio es uno de los puntos sensibles de su cuerpo, al que si recorro como debo tengo asegurada la victoria.

Sakura se estremece y me deja libre el sendero mientras sus manos se retuercen en mi espalda.

—Shaoran… En serio… huele a quemado.

«¿Quemado?»

—¡Las tostadas! —grité cuando identifiqué el aroma. Esta mujer me hace enajenarme del mundo.

Después de arruinar los panes sobre la tostadora, juntos quitamos el humo con unos trapos.

Negras, completamente chamuscadas, inservibles.

—¿Tienes otras para comer?

—Sí, tengo, aunque lo que estaba degustando antes era mucho más sabroso.

Esas gemas verdes se morían de ganas de seguirme el juego, pero el rugir de su estómago llevó el clima al demonio entre risas de mi parte y su penoso rostro.

Mientras ponía otros panes a tostar, seguí molestando a mi novia con cada cosa picante que se me venía a la cabeza.

—¿Qué afrodisiaco tendrá la cocina que nos excita tanto? —le pregunté.

El recuerdo de esa tarde/noche fue tan elevado en temperatura que lo traigo a mi mente cuando necesito… "ya saben".

. . .

 _Después de una tarde perfecta al regresar de China, y de molestarla como siempre con sus celos encantadores, Sakura se había tomado el atrevimiento de chupar uno a uno sus dedos impregnados de relleno del bollo que le compré, y maldecí a todos los cielos que haya sido crema lo que contenía el postre, porque la visión era tan pecaminosa como lo que hicimos después._

 _Jamás habíamos dado semejante espectáculo en público, y al recatarnos del grado de calentura que yo llevaba como mástil, nos fuimos directo a mi departamento._

 _—_ _Agua… necesito… agua —dijo jadeando cuando ingresamos._

 _Todo lo que decía lo linkeaba con una idea o imagen sexual. Si alguna vez tuve fantasías no las recuerdo, porque allí comencé a reconocerlas._

 _Entre suspiros e ideas muy poco acordes con los estándares normales del misionero y sus derivados tradicionales, le brindé a Sakura lo que pedía. Maldita condena. Una gota del líquido resbaló por la comisura de sus labios hinchados, una minúscula y refrescante porción de agua que tomé con la lengua, recorriendo desde su barbilla hasta el lugar del brote._

 _Ese verde mirar irreconocible por la oscuridad que lo aplacaba, se apagó cuando dejó que el tacto y el gusto tomen protagonismo. Cegado a la par que ella, la elevé hasta la fría mesada de la cocina sin dejar un solo espacio de su cuerpo por inspeccionar._

 _La falda del instituto fue una bendición y un pasaje a fantasear más afondo. Sus besos desmedidos se alternaban con gemidos y exclamaciones cuando retiré sus bragas debajo del uniforme y comencé a estimular esa zona que ya no requería más precalentamiento._

 _—_ _No sabes lo que me prende tenerte en esta posición con el uniforme del instituto. Imagina si estuviéramos haciendo esto en el salón de clases._

 _—_ _Me moriría de vergüenza —articuló apenas audible._

 _Sonreí mientras lamía su cuello imaginando el escenario —Ya veremos._

 _Me liberé de la presión en mis pantalones e iniciamos el vaivén que mecía sus pechos y entrecortaba la respiración. Su pequeño, delicado y perfecto cuerpo se aferraba a la mesada con fuerza y yo intentaba frenar justo a tiempo para disfrutar y hacerla volar alto. Exhausto, esperé hasta que su espalda se arqueara y su vientre se contraiga para culminar el estallido que me hace perder la noción._

 _El amor tiene unas formas muy placenteras de representarse._

. . .

Retorné del viaje a la memoria antes de que Sakura compruebe que su presencia en las mañanas me pone susceptible, pero sus respuestas no serenaban el ambiente.

 _—_ _¿Qué afrodisiaco tendrá la cocina que nos excita tanto? —le pregunté._

—No lo sé, deberíamos seguir investigando —dijo para mi sorpresa.

Amo cuando se hace la atrevida, y me siento orgulloso de ser el único que descubrirá esa faceta suya.

—Es mejor que coma pronto, Kinomoto, porque vamos a comprobarlo.

No dejé de enviarle miradas lascivas en todo el maldito desayuno, y Sakura trataba de demorarse en engullir sus tostadas a propósito.

—Mejor que te atengas a las consecuencias, sexy hechicera, _porque mi varita está ansiosa por descubrir si encaja con su maga*._

Sakura casi escupe el último bocado de pan que se llevó a la boca, y una vez recuperada me regaló una sonrisa divertida previo a comprobar si complementábamos como tal.

 _Fin del flashback_

.

Con ella descubrí que sus besos son la porción más suave y dulce que he probado jamás, sus gestos lo más interesante que ningún libro describió y su bondad el regalo que necesitaba para comprender, que en esta vida, Sakura es mi guía. Con sus defectos y virtudes, ni quisiera creo que ella entienda lo que significa para mí, y por el momento ese es mi castigo.

Hoy por hoy me siento frustrado y los recuerdos bellos y vívidos que describí se van quedando en el estancados, más no estamos creando nuevos.

Ya no sé qué hacer para que entienda, que comprenda, que sienta como yo que nada importa más que lo que a nosotros nos compete. Ansío tanto poder besarla de improvisto sin preocuparme por ser descubiertos o tomarla de la mano solo para aquellos que la miren de otra forma sepan que nunca daré el brazo a torcer. Tentado, más de una vez, estuve de gritarle a los Dioses del viento que ella es mía y que se podían ir bien al demonio quienes no entendieran… Pero no lo hice. Fue por ella que no lo hice… Hasta que el tiempo se fue congelando con un frío que caló mis huesos.

La situación desmejoró de la noche a la mañana. Noté a Sakura más distante de lo usual, perseguida por los fantasmas que no logra evaporar de su lado, y la llegada de cierta persona me dejó en un estado de alerta e irritación que superó los estándares de normalidad con los que yo podía reaccionar.

Eriol Hiraguizawa. Ese maldito y embustero inglés.

Su cara de amabilidad y su falsa modestia me perseguía durante el día, tarde y noche imaginando su cercanía malintencionada que Sakura nunca vio y nunca verá. Fui incapaz de decirle la verdad porque rompería las ilusiones de amistad que ella creó tras meses de hablar con esta persona que entendía sus gustos y fanatismo mejor que yo y que cualquiera. Con hechizos baratos que ahora pongo en duda, intentó alejarla de mi persona sin siquiera montar una escena completa.

Este sujeto estuvo poco tiempo visitando tierras niponas, y lejos de parecer esquivo a las salidas que hacían los tres con Daidouji, él siempre se las arreglaba para que yo no pueda asistir.

Me tomó solo unos días darme cuenta de sus artimañas que no esperaba dejar pasar por alto.

Una tarde a la salida del instituto, lo vi hablando con unas amigas de Sakura, unas que no sabían nada de mi relación con ella —aunque yo creo que sí estaban al tanto y de incógnitas—, pero las mismas con las que tuve el gusto de compartir tardes en los recesos, y otra que para mala suerte del inglés, era nada más y nada menos que la actual novia de mi mejor amigo.

Chiharu Mihara es una chica perceptiva que va al grano y desde el día que con Sakura se acercaron a hablarnos se hizo muy cercana a Yamazaki, quien dejó los relatos de conquista solo para ella.

De todas formas, eso no le impedía a mi amigo seguir con su afán por relatar historias, pero su fase de ganador había concluido con el mejor premio, según él. Yamazaki, como yo, conoció a Mihara desde niña, pero nunca se percató que sus intenciones iban más allá de una amistad hasta que pasaron dos meses de salidas, charlas y risitas en complicidad. Me puso muy feliz saber que entre ellos existía una confianza sincera y que al fin mi amigo comprendía lo que mi corazón sentía al ver a Sakura. Por eso, Yamazaki no dudó en contarme lo que sucedía ni bien Mihara le vino con el chisme.

Un día en donde Sakura estuvo demorada con unos estudios en la biblioteca terminando un trabajo con Tomoyo, las demás chicas salieron del instituto para regresar a sus casas. En la salida se encontraron con este sujeto, Hiraguizawa, quien las detuvo para charlar con su tan característica simpatía. Recuerdo ese día…

Yo estaba saliendo con Yamazaki de las prácticas y pasamos cerca de ellos ya que mi amigo quería despedirse de su novia. Al verlo acercarse al grupo de chicas, decidí quedarme al margen porque no tenía ningún tipo de relación con el Inglés, y seguí de largo hasta el departamento. Posteriormente, Yamazaki se fue al parque a tomar un helado con Mihara. Fue allí donde al rato después, Chiharu se encontró sola esperando que Yamazaki regrese del carro de pochoclos a unos 100 metros de donde estaban, que vio pasar a Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol.

Desde donde se encontraba, Chiharu podía oírlos mientras pasaban, pero ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia.

 _"_ _Hoy me crucé con tu querido lobo, Sakura. Lo invité a pasar la tarde con nosotros pero me volteó la cara y siguió camino"_ —escuchó que Eriol le contaba a Sakura.

 _"_ _Oh… Discúlpalo. No suele ser muy amigable al principio pero es un buen chico. Ya lo verás"_ —se excusaba ella con algo de tristeza en su mirar.

 _"_ _No lo dudo, aunque si fuera él, yo no me despegaría de ti ni un segundo"_

La forma en que Eriol dijo aquello, toda la escena que inventó acerca de la conversación que no tuvo conmigo y que Chiharu estuvo de testigo, fue la alerta que la novia de mi amigo necesitó para darse cuenta de las intenciones del inglés para con la castaña de ojos verdes. MI castaña de ojos verdes.

Cuando lo supe me volví enfermo, loco, desquiciado. Quise ir a marcarle en el rostro todas las verdades que sé sobre él y gritarle en cara a Sakura mis sospechas confirmadas… pero no pude, no de esa forma.

¿Ustedes creen que me quedé de brazos cruzados a sabiendas de que otro quería robar mi lugar?

No. Por supuesto que no.

Una tarde de viernes, Sakura se reuniría con Hiraguizawa. Iban junto con Daidouji a tomar un café en una confitería cerca de allí. Como casi siempre que organizaban algo con tiempo, Sakura me comentaba lo que harían y esperaba que yo los acompañe. Esa tarde le inventé que debía estudiar para no asistir y llevar a cabo mi plan.

La hora había llegado, y para mi mayor desgracia, había olvidado por completo que ese mismo día mi prima Meiling estaría de visita, lo que implicó dolores de cabeza interminables y mi venganza postergada. Pasé la tarde yendo a buscar a Meiling al aeropuerto y escuchando sus interminables charlas sobre chicos, sus amigas, mi familia y cosas que no presté demasiada atención. Cuando estábamos de regreso, pasamos cerca de la confitería donde ellos estarían reunidos y tuve la mala suerte de verlos los cinco segundos que el auto me permitió observar.

Allí estaba ella, mi persona favorita, la que amo de manera irracional. Sakura, mi Sakura. Se la veía muy contenta abriendo unos paquetes. Esa sonrisa que estaba casi borrada de su repertorio relucía más que nunca, y lo que pudo haberme puesto feliz por ella en esos momentos fue aplacado por la mirada que Hiraguizawa posaba sobre ella. Estaba más claro para mí ahora que podía verlos con atención y desde un ángulo imparcial: Ese maldito la quería para él.

Furioso, mastiqué toda la rabia contenida y descargué algunos improperios contra Meiling, quien acostumbrada a mi mal humor me reprochaba encontrarme demasiado alterado. Ella trató de levantarme el ánimo con una rica cena que acepté a regañadientes. Decidida a cocinar comida típica China para que no olvide mis raíces, salimos por la noche a buscar los ingredientes que faltaban.

Mi prima siempre fue muy absorbente, celosa e impetuosa, como si fuera una novia no declarada. Eso diría cualquiera que la vea arrojarse en mis brazos como hace a menudo. Recorríamos las calles hasta llegar a la tienda, y en un arranque de cariño, Meiling se aferró a mi cuello mientras caminábamos en demostración de lo feliz que estaba de verme. En esa misma posición, fue la que me encontró Sakura a la entrada de la despensa, que con asombro me veía en los brazos de alguien más.

Le he contado a Sakura mil veces sobre mi fastidiosa prima, pero nunca vio una foto de ella, lo que llevó a la confusión que Meiling se encargó de concretar con su "amigable" presentación.

 _"_ _¿Quién es ella?"_ –expresó con molestia ante la mención de nuestros nombres y caras pasmadas.

Sakura contestó con un _"No soy nadie"_ que me amargó la noche y casi hace explotar mi volcán interior con su inminente huida y posterior indiferencia.

Estaba harto, cansado, ofuscado de remar solo contra la corriente, y mi prima no ayudaba mucho con las mil quinientas peguntas sobre esa chica con la que tanta confianza tenía. Al dejarle en claro todo a Meiling, y con los reproches sobre nunca haber mencionado que tenía novia, me tranquilizó diciendo que al día siguiente podría hablar con ella más calmado. De nada servía discutir en las condiciones que me encontraba.

Al día siguiente Sakura seguía sin responderme, no fue al instituto y en su casa no quiso recibirme ni atenderme y yo ya estaba perdiendo el control. Por primera vez en la vida estaba muy enojado con ella por tomar esa actitud infantil y sobre todo porque siempre fui paciente con las normas de supervivencia que tanto me repetía de mantener.

Según la información que pude recopilar, encontré donde vivía aquel inglés que tanto detestaba y el único con quien descargaría mi ira.

.

Llegué a la gran mansión cerca de la colina y toqué timbre esperando ser atendido. Si el sujeto no era tan cobarde como esperaba, me atendería y vendría a mi encuentro.

No me equivoqué. La voz de Hiraguizawa sonó por el portero con un _"Buenas tardes. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"_ demasiado formal y fingido como le salía por naturaleza.

—Te espero en el parque en 5 minutos —dije cortante.

Mis puños no pudieron deshacerse mientras esperaba al sujeto en el lugar pactado. No me quedé sentado porque la conversación no sería ni amena ni duraría demasiado, y el caminar de un lado a otro tranquilizaba mi mano temblorosa.

—No tienes un buen semblante, Li. ¿Debería preocuparme por eso?

Hiraguizawa apareció a tiempo donde lo cité. Su aire despreocupado seguía poniéndome los pelos de punta y a pesar de querer borrarle esa sonrisa de medio lado con un puñetazo, lo miré con mi mejor cara de odio antes de contestar.

—No deberías de preocuparte si no has hecho nada malo. Medítalo un minuto y tú solo encontrarás la respuesta.

El maldito rió con indiferencia —Mi conciencia está más que limpia, Li. Si hay algo que te moleste de mí solo dilo que no tengo mucho tiempo. Debo alistarme para salir.

—Lo que me molesta de ti es no haberme equivocado en lo absoluto desde el primer momento que te vi. Y no voy a entrar en tu juego de mentiras, solo vengo a advertirte una sola cosa y si eres tan inteligente como crees que eres, sabrás a qué me refiero.

El Inglés permanecía con sus manos detrás de la espalda y la calma en su rostro. Tan irritante...

—No creo que sea conveniente para ti ponerte en contra de los amigos de tu novia ¿no lo crees?

—No te hagas el amigo fiel, Hiraguizawa, porque no te queda. Aléjate de Sakura y recuerda esas últimas palabras que tan bien pronunciaste. "Ella es MI novia" .

—¿Qué crees que dirá Sakura cuando se entere de la forma en la que me hablaste? No la obligues a elegir, Li. Ya de por sí algún motivo importante tiene que tener para ocultarte de todos. ¿Nunca lo pensaste? El problema puede ser que no desea ser vista junto a alguien tan poco amable como tú. Cuando vea que yo siempre estuve a su lado, la acompañé desde la distancia y hasta vine a Japón para verla ¿crees que dude en darme una oportunidad?

—Maldito infeliz… —dije acercándome hasta él—. ¡Aléjate de ella!

Cegado por la ira tomé a Hiraguizawa por el cuello de su camisa y lo elevé en el aire con intenciones de no dejar rastros de su existencia. Las ganas de concretarlo eran agravadas por su sonrisa que seguía impregnando sus labios. Este despreciable sujeto cerró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Te estas ganando el pase al bando de los ex, Li.

Reaccionando a tiempo. lo bajé con brusquedad y le advertí una última vez previo a marcharme.

—No importa los trucos que utilices, Hiraguizawa, no perderé la batalla porque Sakura no es un premio que hay que ganar. Ella es superior a eso y no voy a dejar de escalar. Quédate en el lugar que te corresponde. La próxima no tendrás tanta suerte.

.

Regresé al departamento donde Meiling me esperaba preocupada por mi actitud ese día, pero me sentí conforme con haberle quitado la máscara al Inglés que como _mortífago_ en las sombras sigue fiel a sus principios. A pesar de la advertencia, no me quedé tranquilo.

Mi paciencia tiene un límite, todas las personas perdemos los estribos algún día, hasta el ser más sabio y pacífico tiene su momento de debilidad y yo lo tuve cuando a las tres de la madrugada del Domingo tocaron timbre en mi departamento.

Era ella. Sakura estaba hablándome desde el portero en un tono impropio de su carácter. Sin pensarlo la hice ingresar y, al esperarla en el umbral de la puerta, tuve que hacer uso de las fuerzas del universo al ver quién la acompañaba.

¿Se estaba burlando de mí? Ese desgraciado seguía metiéndose donde no lo llaman.

Enojado le grité, pero se fue de allí dejándome con la palabra en la boca y ese beso que depositó en la mano de ella terminó de cabrearme por completo.

Histérico. Esa es la palabra que define a la perfección una de las facetas en las que me encontraba. Histérico y sacado de mis cávales, entable una no muy grata discusión con Sakura, la cual se me fue de las manos, y cuando la vi salir lamenté cada una de mis palabras. No mentía, no es que no fuera sincero con ella, pero es un ser tan sensible que mi forma de decir las cosas sobrepasaron sus límites y los míos… Exploté antes de razonarlo.

 _—_ _Ay, Sakura… A veces eres tan… eres tan… —estaba tratando de contenerme, no podía creer que venga aquí en un estado de alcoholismo, acompañada por ese infeliz y con aires prepotentes después de haber sido ella la que no quiso escucharme al verme con Meiling._

 _—_ _¿Tan qué? ¡Dilo Shaoran!¡Vamos, anímate! ¿Tan tonta? ¿Tan irritante? ¿¡TAN QUÉ!?_

 _Sus palabras de niña caprichosa terminaron de hacerme explotar. —¡Inmadura! Eres una niñita inmadura que no sabe lo que quiere, no se anima a salir del agujero y a la primera piedra que se atraviesa en su camino no se preocupa por rodearla, saltar o chocarse y salir adelante. ¡Eres una nena de papá que no sabe ni identificar cuando un chico quiere otras cosas de ti!_

 _—_ _¡Tú eres el inmaduro que oculta las cosas! —se atrevió a decirme._

 _Y seguido de un montón de preguntas y objeciones le escupí en cara lo último que desearía que pasara._

 _—_ _¡Vamos, termina con esta relación que poco te importa compartirla con los demás!_

Tenía que detenerla y explicarle que podíamos resolverlo, que no quise lastimarla y mucho menos faltarle el respeto. Mentí cuando la animé a terminar con lo nuestro, y corrí con más ímpetu al recordarlo.

Verla desmoronarse a solo unos pasos de distancia me provocó un dolor en el pecho que me dejó con el aire justo para llegar hacia ella y rodearla entre mis brazos.

No recuerdo haber soltado una lágrima en mi vida, me parece un acto impropio de un hombre, de un futuro líder, de alguien como yo. Por eso no entendí qué llevó a derramar mi primer signo de rendición ese día y después de meditarlo lo comprendí.

Jamás me podría haber imaginado que el amor doliera tanto, que se sintiera como si me estuvieran desgarrando alguna de las extremidades en cámara lenta. Es un dolor inexplicable, fuera de lo común y tan idiota que tendrían que matricularlo e inventar una cura milagrosa para los que lo padecen. Seguramente que no me moriré sin Sakura, pero sería miserable sin su compañía, sin sus manos cálidas que rozan mi mejilla cuando estoy molesto, sin la sonrisa con la que me recibe la mayoría de los días, sin su llamado a mitad de la noche solo para escuchar mi voz… Sin esos pequeños actos de bondad la humanidad estaría destinada a la miseria, perdida, desfigurada e incomprendida… así como yo.

.

Al tiempo, recompusimos nuestra relación, y desde la partida de Hiraguizawa que no volví a hablarle sobre el tema ni ella me lo mencionó a mí. Pero se notaba un cambio entre nosotros, como cuando un jarrón se rompe en mil pedazos, lo reparas, pero no queda entero como antes. Las marcas de las grietas que se crearon con el golpe están visibles aunque el jarrón parezca completo. Yo esperaba que esas marcas sanen con el tiempo, pero no todo dependía de mí, porque Sakura tiene un complejo que solucionar consigo misma.

Meiling regresó a China a los tres días de haber llegado. Debía seguir con sus estudios y su madre no le permitió quedarse más tiempo. Era extraño, algo que nunca me había pasado, pero percibí nostalgia al verla partir. Mi prima es dura con sus palabras y hasta asfixiante cuando te toma cariño, pero es una buena compañera, amiga y persona. En el poco tiempo que estuvo de visita, pude presentarla una sola vez Sakura después del instituto. No estaba en mis planes enfrentar a estas dos chicas pero no me quedó opción, porque Meiling Li tenía que conocer a la persona que me dejó estupidizado, ¿y por qué no decirlo? quien sanó mi corazón.

Esa tarde debía de acompañarla al aeropuerto para su partida y como mi prima estaba tan aburrida decidió esperarme a la salida del instituto.

Fue todo un acontecimiento su llegada… como todo lo que a ella se refiere.

.

 _Flashback_

Meiling estaba en la puerta del recinto portando su cara de pocos amigos que se relajó cuando me vio acercarme. A mi lado, una Sakura muy nerviosa, se veía roja como tomate cuando la reconoció, seguramente recordando la escena montada en el supermercado y posteriormente en mi departamento.

Tratando de que la telequinesis que siempre tuve con Meiling funcione en tierras niponas, le propiné mi mirada suplicante, implorándole que sea amable con ella.

—Tú debes ser Kinomoto —afirmó mi prima con su tono autoritario luego de saludar a los demás con una reverencia.

—S-sí, soy yo. Mucho gusto —Sakura contestó con labios temblorosos e hizo una exagerada reverencia que detener el cabello largo estos hubieran tocado el suelo.

Interpretando este gesto como uno de disculpas y saludo a la vez, Meiling hizo una mueca de gracia y siguió hablando cuando ésta se reincorporó.

—Veo que Syaoran no metía. Tienes unos ojos deslumbrantes.

No solo a Sakura se le tiñeron las mejillas de su habitual tono carmesí, a mí se me incendiaron de repente por sentirme expuesto antes los demás.

Para fortuna de Sakura, solo estábamos Daidouji, Mihara, Yamazaki y yo, todos conocedores de nuestra relación, aunque dudo mucho que sus otras amigas: la chica de lentes Yanaguizawa y la de cabello corto Sasaki no estén al tanto del asunto.

Luego del momento incómodo, Meiling invitó a Sakura a compartir camino con nosotros en el viaje de retorno y ella con vergüenza aceptó la oferta.

Ambas caminaban delante mientras yo les seguía los pasos un poco más atrás, tratando de dejarles el espacio para que puedan entablar la mínima conversación que a Meiling le gustaría sonsacar con el habitual cuestionario.

Para mi sorpresa, Sakura habló primero.

—Y-yo… quería disculparme por la primera impresión que te di cuando nos conocimos. Y también… por lo que tuviste que escuchar la otra madrugada.

A Meiling se le ensancharon las pupilas pero solo ese rasgo fue notorio por la sorpresiva disculpa.

—No te preocupes, Kinomoto. Supongo que todas las parejas discuten alguna vez, y a decir verdad… yo también debería disculparme por la manera que te hablé cuando nos cruzamos en la tienda. Xiao-Lang es alguien muy especial para mí y después de lo que le paso con… bueno, con "ya sabes", me preocupé mucho por él. Por eso vine a visitarlo, pero veo que está en buenas manos. No lo descuides.

No solo Sakura se quedó casi estática con el relato de Meiling, yo tampoco podía creer que mi pequeño demonio se esté disculpando con quien ahora es mi novia y revele los motivos de su visita. Si conocieran a mi prima, entenderán que el corazón no lo tiene pequeño, pero su forma de decir las cosas no siempre es la correcta, además de tener un carácter dominante que suma en la malinterpretación de su esencia.

Llegamos a un punto en común donde Sakura debía seguir camino hacia su casa y nosotros al departamento. Quise acompañarla pero el vuelo de Meiling saldría pronto y no pude hacerlo. Un aire más relajado se respiraba entre nosotros y despedí a Sakura con un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios que no tardó en ruborizarla y mi prima carraspear para avergonzarme.

Con una sonrisa, nos saludamos con la mano a la distancia y Meiling me molestó toda la maldita tarde por ser tan cariñoso con Sakura y poco con ella.

Mi pesadilla terrenal estaba molesta pero contenta a la vez de verme feliz con una buena persona. Las cosas al fin estaban empezando a encajar en mi vida.

 _Fin del Flashback_

.

Al mes y medio regresé a China por pedido de mi madre. Ella requería hablar de mis estudios más seriamente, ya que al año siguiente sería el último de preparatoria y me orientaba con la posibilidad de radicarme en Hong Kong tal como estaba predicho desde el primer día que me instalé en Japón.

Fue una lucha pasar la semana allí intentando convencer a mi madre, porque mis intenciones eran estudiar en Tokio, cerca de mis nuevos amigos y esa persona especial que aún se debate el podio en donde la coloqué.

Solo demoré una semana, pero fue suficiente para detectar que el ánimo de Sakura fluctuaba conforme los números se modificaban en el calendario. Era de mi conocimiento que alguien la estuvo molestando más de la cuenta hace un tiempo, y sospechaba que Shinomoto estaba tras ello, pero Sakura no me lo decía y no podía conocer la magnitud de la situación si no hablaba conmigo. A pesar de todo, seguimos juntos tratando de esquivar los altibajos. Había días en los que estábamos mejor que nunca y otros donde sacaba a relucir su lado más dramático diciéndome que ella "nunca sería suficiente para mí". ¿Y yo no tenía voz en esa partida? Sakura sacaba las conjeturas en base a sus miedos y dudas que nunca fomenté, entonces ¿cómo se puede solucionar algo de lo que no eres capaz? Cuándo ya diste todo de ti ¿qué más queda por hacer?

El primer día de clases del último año de preparatoria llegó junto con la gota que rebalsó el vaso de mi paciencia. Habíamos quedado de encontraron en la parada del bus esa mañana pero ella no apareció, ni un llamado, ni mensaje, ni una explicación coherente… porque no la había.

Caminé rápido donde sabría que la encontraría y al alcanzarla la increpé de nuevo, pero esta vez rendido y decidido a dejar que las cosas tomen su rumbo… que ella lo decida por el bien de los dos. Estaba tan enojado, abatido, dolido… Me sentí terrible por tomar esa decisión pero no puede amar solo uno en la relación y yo estaba seguro de mis sentimientos hacia Sakura, pero ella ya no me demostraba importarle tanto como a mí.

«¿Será que no me ama tanto como creí?» «¿Otra vez me tocará sufrir?» Pensaba mientras caminaba al instituto. Ese era mi último aliento, ya no tenía mucho aire en los pulmones para compartir sin quedar tendido y sin vida.

El agonizante ardor en mi pecho seguía instalado desde que la dejé atrás en el sendero, y la punzada volvió a abrir la herida cuando no la vi llegar. Le pregunté a Daiudouji en reiteradas ocasiones sobre su paradero hasta que pudo confirmarme que habló con ella. Por lo menos sabía que estaba "bien", entera en cuerpo, y que se reuniría con ella después de clases.

Estoy seguro que mis palabras causaron un quiebre en Sakura como para quedarse en soledad y tomarse el atrevimiento de no asistir al instituto, pero era necesario que ella supiera mis limites también _._ Además, otro dicho se me vino a la mente para darme cuenta que no los aborrecía por completo y algunos profesaban palabras sabias que solo los escépticos como yo comprendemos cuando nos suceden: " _No sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos"._

Ya sufrí ese sentimiento de abandono los últimos meses, estando con ella… sintiéndola lejos…

Y no sé qué efecto tendrá esta decisión en su interior. Solo espero que logre encontrar lo que necesita para ser feliz, y si esa felicidad no está junto a mí, pondré mi mejor máscara para apoyarla hasta que logre asimilarlo. Lejos o cerca… allí estaré.

.

Pasó el día y la tarde a un ritmo lento y tedioso. Busqué entretenerme con la limpieza del espacio que habito y tirar papeles que ya no son de utilidad. Por más cosas que mi mente buscara para distraerse, todas las miradas iban a ese aparatito que denotaba la llegada de un mensaje recibido hace horas.

En el remitente vi que era de Daidouji, quien de seguro me contará que Sakura está bien, que tenga ánimos y alguna de sus frases de autoayuda que siempre la escuché recitar. Por eso no lo abrí. Necesitaba canalizar mis frustraciones de otro modo y no lo estaba logrando en las cuatro paredes, así que tomé mi ipod para desligarme del bendito teléfono móvil y salir a correr.

La voz de Wei y sus cuidados me hizo volver en mis pasos para tomar ese teléfono. Siempre me decía que ante cualquier eventualidad debía llevarlo encima. A regañadientes y sin leer el mensaje de Daoidouji, lo guardé en mi pantalón asegurándome de no perderlo.

Las calles de Tomoeda nunca estuvieron más desiertas y era lógico que a esa hora de la noche todos se resguardaran en la calidez de sus hogares. Corrí aprisa junto al parque evitando pensar en la castaña de ojos hechizantes que inevitablemente ocupaba todo el campo de mi cerebro, y fue ineludible borrarla de mi miente como lo fue el que mis pies se dirigieran hasta una casa en particular. Mis órbitas estaban desencajadas frente a esas paredes amarillentas y se ensancharon al ver la silueta de una figura pasar por la ventana más alta de la morada. Tras las cortinas pude apreciar su sombra virar de un lado a otro hasta perderse de vista donde estaría su cama.

Sakura no es de las persona que se desvelan porque le cuesta horrores levantarse al día siguiente, y cuando estaba cavilando las posibles razones que la mantuvieron despierta, mi móvil comenzó a vibrar sobresaltándome hasta casi tirar el aparato al suelo. Era ella… Sakura me estaba llamando y yo a tan corta distancia que bien podríamos hablar cara a cara. Tardé unos minutos en atender y cuando lo hice mi voz quedó atorada. El corazón palpitante me dejó mudo y esperé a que sea ella quien rompa el hielo.

 _—_ _Perdóname. Sé que últimamente estoy haciendo las cosas mal y que no te mereces mi indiferencia. Yo soy la culpable de la distancia que existe ahora entre nosotros y estuve todo el día pensando en ello. Shaoran… yo no quiero que me dejes en paz, pero soy consciente de mis errores y aceptaré lo que tú decidas._

 _Aún no podía hablar… estaba congelado viendo desde afuera el escenario como un simple espectador, y ella interpretó mi silencio como quiso, como lo viene pensando hace tiempo._

 _—_ _Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, Shaoran. Fui muy feliz a tú lado. Perdóname por no poder llegar a ser todo lo que necesitaste. Te amo._

No podía hablar antes y menos pude luego de escucharla darse por vencida. ¿Así de simple me dice adiós? ¿Así de fácil es dejar atrás todo lo que se supone la hace bien? ¿Así de sencillo se rompe mi corazón?

Llegué a casa a la media hora y sin fuerzas, y antes de siquiera cambiar mi ropa transpirada, le devolví el llamado. Mi último esfuerzo, mi último aliento que dar se lo entregué en bandeja.

«Lucha por mí, Sakura. Si así lo deseas… aquí estoy»

Con ese pensamiento me fui a acostar luego de decírselo con otras palabras, pero antes de cerrar los ojos leí ese mensaje que evité toda la tarde.

Daidouji no decía mucho, solo estas palabras: _"Te espero mañana en el parque, media hora antes de clases"_

 _._

Bien podría haberla evitado, no quería escucharla hablar más sobre ella y sus motivos porque ya no tenían peso para mí, me quema pensarlo cuando me confunde con sus idas y venidas, y dejaron de tener sentido si no puedo demostrarle "a quien sea que le tema", que en realidad no hay nada que perder; y si lo hay y el precio a pagar es no estar conmigo, evidentemente ella así lo prefiere. Ya estoy cansado de sufrir y a la vez no quiero dejarla ir. No sé qué hacer, pensar o decidir. Que alguien tome ese camino por mí y regrese con la solución a todas mis dudas y las de ella también.

Podría haberla evitado, pero asistí al encuentro. Daidouji estaba parada sobre el pequeño puente mientras su mirada se perdía en el centro del lago. Llegué sigiloso y, mirando en dirección opuesta la de ella, me recargué sobre la baranda de piedra.

Su mirada amatista no giró para saludarme y yo solo esperé que hablara. No es que me lleve mal con ella y se nota ser alguien que se preocupa mucho por su amiga, es solo que nunca tuve la oportunidad de entablar una relación más allá de saludos y formalidades.

—Estás frustrado… cansado… agotado —me dijo sin mirarme—. Es el aura que despides que me hace percibirte de ese modo.

Dejando de lado los dotes extracurriculares de hechicera nivel 6 de Daoidouji, me removí en mi lugar y agaché la cabeza hacia el suelo. Así es como me sentía y no me gustaba.

—Antes que nada discúlpame el atrevimiento de citarte aquí, sé que no somos muy cercanos pero tenemos a alguien en común que nos importa más de lo que deseamos. Dicho esto, quería decirte algunas cosas —hizo una pausa y agregó—. Sakura solía ser una niña alegre que irradiaba una luz cegadora ante todo el que miraba. Sonriente, amable, siempre pensando en la felicidad ajena, pero esa sonrisa se vio opacada por los que envidian su luz y ella simplemente se dejó oscurecer por la sombra de los demás —sus ojos miraron el horizonte con preocupación—. Está atravesando un momento crítico del que solo ella tiene el poder de salir y ahora más que nunca nos necesita a nosotros, los que siempre estuvimos a su lado. No es necesario recalcarle lo que hace o hizo mal porque ya lo sabe, solo hay que darle un poco más de tiempo. Ella… está rota por dentro.

Daidouji seguía con su vista clavada en la línea lejana y yo giré levemente a verla. Su rostro no estaba alegre como de costumbre, dando crédito a sus palabras y sus frustraciones al igual que las mías.

—A ti también se te nota decaída. Sufrimos por igual… Y entiendo el por qué, el verdadero por qué. Ese que ocultas a todos.

Ella no esperaba que mi voz saliera con esas palabras que nadie jamás se atrevió a decirle, ni yo supe qué me motivó a dejarla expuesta, pero seguramente los deseos de llevar esta conversación al nivel de sinceridad que ella buscaba, requería un poco de su lado para que yo pueda abrirme por completo.

Recuperó el semblante de tranquilidad y giró hasta verme con esos ojos amatista tan llamativos y profundos que me hicieron perder la noción.

—Entonces comprenderás mi preocupación, y entenderás que a veces solo hay que esperar un poco más para llegar a eso que deseamos. Sakura es una buena chica y no sabes lo bien que le hizo tu llegada. Estos meses, a pesar de lo esquiva que se comportó, me pareció ver a la niña sonriente de años atrás y todo gracias a ti, Li —sus palabras con un dejo de nostalgia lograron amedrentarme, pero seguía sin comprender.

—Tú sabes algo que yo no, Daidouji, sino no me estarías dando falsas esperanzas y sé que lo haces por el bien de ella, ¿pero alguna vez pensaste en mí bien? ¿En el tuyo? Por lo menos en ti confía y te cuenta las cosas… No imaginas como esto me hace sentir.

—Tienes razón. Por eso no te juzgo y entiendo tu postura, pero te equivocas. Ella confía en ti más que nadie. Recién hoy pude sonsacarle algo a regañadientes y porque con su actitud supo que no tenía otra opción. Sakura no involucró a nadie porque creyó que ella tenía que solucionar su problema, y quizás le falte un último empujón para darse que cuenta y reaccionar, pero eso es algo en lo que no podemos intervenir. Aunque no lo parezca, ella piensa tanto en los demás que se olvida de sí misma, y no comprende que es allí donde está la clave… dentro de ella. ¿Crees que no piensa en ti o en cómo te sientes? ¿Piensas que no eres importante? ¿No puedes ver en sus ojos cómo le duele ponerte en esa situación?… Sakura lo único que hace es intentar cambiar por ti, y al no lograrlo, se culpa y decide que lo mejor es dejarte ir.

—¡Pero ya le dije y le demostré mil veces que es ella es perfecta así como es! Acepté sin cuestionar su pedido de escondernos pero ella sigue empecinada en retroceder y yo sigo sin saber el por qué —dije con el tono de voz elevado de darle vueltas al tema desde hace tantos meses.

—El por qué no interesa, no es importante si ella así lo prefiere, solo te pido que no la sueltes del todo. Dale tiempo, solo un poco más y veremos qué pasa. Presiento que no tardará mucho en reaccionar.

—Ojalá tengas razón. Yo siempre voy a apoyarla, no es que la haya dejado de lado, es solo que…

—Sí, lo sé, estás agotado. No te sientas mal. Es natural en nosotros llegar a un punto de quiebre, ¿pero sabes lo que dicen de tocar fondo?

Otro dicho con el que puedo discrepar…

—Que solo queda subir —completé la frase.

… El asunto es que hay que querer hacerlo. Subir, escalar, volver a empezar... Espero haber tendido suficientes manos para que Sakura tome alguna de ellas. Porque a pesar de mis frustraciones, una parte de mí espera paciente el día que decida regresar.

.

* * *

 **Hola hola!**

Les presento en esta ocasión la última parte de nuestro castaño favorito. Iniciando desde cómo se interesó en reconocer el fanatismo de Sakura, los intentos fallidos de acercarse, y bueno... algunas acotaciones de bellos momentos y todo lo que su cabecita de enamorado pensaba a través de los dichos que tanto aborrecía sin hacerlo en realidad.

El encuentro en la cocina fue escrito a pedido de mi amiga ValSmile, porque su grito desesperado me hizo relatarlo. Como siempre (o como la categoría así me lo permite) fue un encuentro casual y sutil para demostrar el fuego que estos castaños descubrieron se puede consumir lento bajo la piel. Espero les haya gustado a todos y a vos también Val ;)

Tema Eriol... ¿Objeciones? Sé que sale de lo estipulado por CCS, pero me surgió ponerlo como el rival de Shaoran tal como siempre celó e imaginó dentro del manga/anime que las CLAMP crearon. ¿Habrá otra aparición de Eriol? Ya lo sabrán.

Meiling debía tener una pequeña cuota de participación porque adoro a este personaje con todo mi corazón, y quise hacer las pases entre ellas después de esa fea presentación a lo Meiling en la tienda. ¡Te amo, Mei! xD

El capítulo no termina alentador... lo sé, y espero que se haya notado lo que quise hacer con Tomoyo con respecto a sus sentimientos. Sí, se que ella está saliendo con un chico mayor en la historia, pero siento que el amor que tiene por Sakura nunca va a cambiar de rumbo por más que busque encontrarlo en otros lados. Al final, la charla con Shaoran no hace más que llevarnos al principio del fic, donde a partir de ahora comienza a concluir.

Faltan dos capítulos. Solo dos. Les dije que era corto. Así que espero lo disfruten :)

Como siempre, gracias a todos por apoyarme en este vaivén de emociones, y espero me hagan saber su opinión al respecto con un rw :)

.

¿Glosario Harrypottero? Bueno, lo único que puedo aclarar es la pequeña acotación en la escena de la cocina, donde Shaoran, ansioso por concretar un encuentro carnal con Sakura y que ella demora a propósito, le dice: _"Mejor que te atengas a las consecuencias, sexy hechicera, porque mi varita está ansiosa por descubrir si encaja con su maga"._

En la saga, desde el principio se hace hincapié que el mago no elige la varita, sino al revés. Estas son puesta en mano del mago por el vendedor de la tienda de varitas, y si el mágico palito le corresponde al mago, esta reluce, brilla y hace una perfecta sincronía con la persona. Si no es la varita adecuada, al probarla provoca explosiones o indicativos de que definitivamente NO es la indicada. _Creo que quedó claro lo bien que concuerda la "varita" de carne de Shaoran con la maga Sakura ;)_

¡Sin más, los dejo hasta la próxima con muchos buenos deseos para ustedes!

Besos!


	8. Lumos - Nox

Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es mía.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 8 - Lumos / Nox

* * *

.

Tres días, 72 horas, y los minutos que decidí dejar de contar. Para muchos el sol y la luna habrán salido a mostrarnos el paso del tiempo con normalidad. Para mí, cada rayo de sol o destello plateado le agregaban un peso adicional a mis pies, mi cuerpo, mi alma. Desde ese día en el instituto donde lo vi de lejos entre los muchachos que no volví a entablar una mínima conexión con él. Pensar con claridad era lo que necesitaba, pero entre la larga jornada escolar y lo corta que se me hacia la noche, no encontraba ese momento de reflexión.

Otro día igual a los otros se avecina, y para ocultar de los ojos de mi padre los rastros de doloroso cansancio que se reflejan en mi cara, decido salir temprano a caminar antes de que suene la campana. Desperté, me alisté y tomé un desayuno ligero, o sea, nada. No podía demorarme si quería evitar que mi papá se preocupe más de lo que está. Y no es para menos, ya que siempre le regalo una de esas sonrisas genuinas que tengo almacenadas, porque él se lo merece, porque me nace hacerlo, porque él fue un hombre fuerte al ocuparse de sus dos hijos tras la muerte de su joven esposa, mi madre. Que valiente…

—¿Qué voy a hacer de mi vida? —dije implorando al cielo despejado en tono celeste que nos regala la primavera.

—Es un cuestionamiento un poco complejo aunque recurrente en jóvenes como tú.

Giré mi rostro para distinguir de dónde provenía ese melodioso sonido. Era una voz suave y femenina que tuve el agrado de escuchar a diario hace unos años atrás cuando era mucho más niña, inocente, feliz.

—Profesora Mizuki…

Kaho Mizuki es una mujer esbelta, alta y poseedora de una franca sonrisa, de esas que te contagian y relajan tu rostro a tal punto que solo cabe la paz que ella transmite. Cuando tenía unos 11 o 12 años, tuve el agrado de tenerla como maestra de salón y solíamos tener amenas charlas cuando nos era posible. Luego tuvo que viajar a Inglaterra y de eso ya pasaron uno años. Aun así, su recuerdo me acompaña. Sonrío de solo rememorar cómo me ayudaba con los problemas de matemáticas, siempre con su paciencia característica y esa aura de tranquilidad y seguridad que me embargaba y hacía sentir segura de mis decisiones. Quizás el destino quiso que me la encontrara hoy aquí, después de tanto tiempo, y al decir esto recordé las palabras que ella repetía cuando alguien nombraba a ese azaroso encuentro…

—No existen las coincidencias… —dije en voz alta sin notarlo.

—Solo lo inevitable —completó mi sensei—. Vamos, Sakura, de seguro no desayunaste por levantarte tan temprano. Acompáñame con una taza de té.

En mi caminata diaria hacia el instituto, es poco común que pase cerca del templo Tsukimine, donde me encontré a la profesora Mizuki. Siempre decido recorrer el sendero de los árboles de cerezo o los alrededores del parque pingüino, pero hoy no, hoy tomé un rumbo diferente, uno que no estaba en mis planes pero me reencontró con alguien muy especial. «Recuérdalo, Sakura… _Solo lo inevitable_ ».

Mizuki estaba vestida con el kimono tradicional que porta cuando se encuentra en el templo que su abuelo le legó, dejándolo en condiciones. Verla con esa vestimenta blanca y roja haciendo juego con su cabello recogido me hizo sentir una niña otra vez. Como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido nunca, como si el árbol sagrado de cerezo no hubiera adquirido nuevas marcas del paso del tiempo, ni tampoco yo. Pero Kaho es muy perceptiva, sabe que no soy la misma niña de antes, que mi corazón se transformó y que un pesar invisible a los ojos de cualquiera se alberga en él.

—Toma, Sakura —dijo mientras me pasaba la taza de té.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía al templo a orar y el último festival estuve enferma así que no me fue posible asistir.

Mientras bebía del té sentada en el suelo, observé todo a mí alrededor como una turista que repara en cada rincón deseosa de conocer las costumbres y cultura del país. Desde las campanillas que bailan y cantan con la brisa matutina invocando el buen tiempo, la madera que cubre toda la morada dejando partículas flotantes del aroma particular de esa especie, hasta los diminutos insectos que planean con el viento sobre nuestras cabezas. Todo me parece nuevo, diferente y maravilloso. Es otra yo quien pierde la vista en esas pequeñas cosas, disfrutando de una bebida tradicional en una cálida mañana y brindándole una sonrisa al cielo con los ojos cerrados. Es otra Sakura… Esa que dejé atrás y necesito recuperar.

—Cuando relajamos la mente podemos ver con claridad lo que nos rodea y percibir esos pequeños detalles que con la bruma de la rutina dejamos de apreciar.

Como si me leyera la mente —Totalmente.

Abrí los ojos con lentitud y permanecí con la mirada perdida en los caminos y árboles que conforman el templo, mientras ambas, sentadas de lado sobre la madera, sosteníamos nuestras tazas ya vacías.

—A diario vienen personas aquí, personas muy diferentes entre sí, así como los motivos que los atrae al templo. Llegan para orarle a los ancestros, para dejar una ofrenda en muestra de gratitud, para pedir por un ser querido, y otras pocas, pero no por ello menos importante, viene sin saber por qué lo hicieron.

Sus palabras captaron mi atención porque iban bien intencionadas, y dejé de observar las hojas de los árboles virar en el aire para reparar en su mirada. Su iris es de un color rojizo intenso que varía según la luminiscencia del lugar, y al mirar directo a sus orbes, sentí una conexión mística difícil de explicar con palabras y, de todas formas, fácil de deducir en sus matices profundos y claros como el agua, porque cuando algo cobra sentido, se vuelve transparente.

—¿Conoces la fábula del viejo Samurái, Sakura? —dijo con calma. Me pareció haberla escuchado alguna vez, pero dejé que me lo recuerde mientras ella comenzaba a relatar sin despegar su vista del predio.

 _—_ _Cuenta la historia que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, vivía cerca de Tokio un Samurái que había llegado a anciano con innumerables batallas ganadas con honor. Su tiempo de guerrero había pasado, y ahora, este sabio Samurái se dedicaba a impartir sus enseñanzas a los más jóvenes, pero se seguía creyendo la leyenda de que era capaz de derrotar a cualquier adversario, por muy temido que fuese._

 _Una tarde de verano, apareció un guerrero conocido por sus malas artes y poca caballerosidad. Le conocían por ser provocador y no tener un mínimo de escrúpulos. Le gustaba molestar a sus adversarios, hasta que éste, movido por la ira, realizara un movimiento, lo que utilizaba para atacar por sorpresa. Cuentan que jamás había sido derrotado, y con esa fama a cuestas, decidió probar con el anciano samurái._ _A pesar de la oposición de los estudiantes, el sabio Samurái aceptó el desafío, y la contienda comenzó._

 _El guerrero, fiel a sus malas artes, empezó a insultar al sabio Samurái llegando a tirarle piedras e incluso escupirle en la cara, además de gritarle todo tipo de insultos e improperios dirigidos contra él y sus ancestros._ _Así se sucedieron los minutos y las horas, sin respuesta del sabio Samurái, que permanecía impasible. Pasada la tarde, ya exhausto y ciertamente humillado, el guerrero de dio por vencido y se fue._ _Los aprendices del Samurái, indignados por los insultos que había recibido el maestro le preguntaron:_

 _"_ _Maestro, ¿cómo pudo soportar toda esta indignidad? ¿Por qué no blandió su espada aunque supiera que iba a perder la lucha, en vez de ser cobarde delante nuestro?" – preguntaron._

 _A lo que el maestro les cuestionó:_

 _"_ _Si alguien llega con un presente y no lo aceptas, ¿a quién pertenece el regalo?" – les inquirió._

 _"_ _¡A quien vino a entregarlo!" – respondió el alumno._

 _"_ _Pues lo mismo vale para la rabia, los insultos y la envidia… - respondió el maestro samurái - … Cuando no son aceptados, siguen perteneciendo a quien los lleva consigo."_

.

Mizuki hizo una pausa para añadir algo mientras yo intentaba formular las palabras adecuadas que responderían a este relato, pero ella se me adelantó para agregar:

—Las personas no pueden quitarte la calma, solo que tú se lo permitas. La paz interior que tanto anhelamos por naturaleza, depende exclusivamente de uno. La ira no nos lleva a ningún lado bueno, usarla sólo consigue avivar el fuego y la adrenalina que se libera con una reacción negativa, nos pretende defender, pero al final termina repercutiendo en nosotros mismos. Es complicado, pero no imposible. Si tan solo tomamos como referencia esta reflexión podremos afrontar los obstáculos de la vida, que aunque lo padezcamos en ese momento, con el pasar del tiempo sanarán.

Dejó de observar el frente y sus ojos se posaron en los míos que de a poco se iban completando con una ligera capa de agua que me nubla la visión, mientras mi mente no podía aclarar cómo hay personas que logran descifrarte sin que tengas que decir una sola palabra al respecto. Y así, incapaz de seguir soportando la bruma de mis ojos, recosté mi cabeza de lado en su regazo dejando que las lágrimas fluyan y empaparan la falda de su kimono. En ese momento me sentí vulnerable pero no me dio pena desmoronarme ante ella, quien como una bendición, logró calmar mis pesares. Kaho acarició mis cabellos, que a diferencia de los abrazos, este suave roce aminoró mi lamento casi silencioso.

Al minuto de haberme calmado, levanté la cabeza y enderecé mi postura aun sentada sobre mis piernas. Sin intenciones de engañarla con falsas expectativas, le regalé una sonrisa desde lo más profundo del corazón expresando un simple y mayúsculo "gracias" que ella correspondió de la misma forma. Nos levantamos en silencio y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida para ponerle fin a esta visita improvisada y placentera.

En los límites del templo, Mizuki se paró frente a mí para despedirme con una leve reverencia, pero supe que algo más iba a decirme. Sus cabellos se ondulan detrás de su cuerpo por la ligera y fresca brisa matutina que en conjunto con su sonrisa rociada por los tenues rayos de sol, me regalan una visión magnifica de su persona y un palpable aire de protección me hizo sentir segura de mí misma.

—Sakura, hay una chispa que duerme en cada uno de nosotros desde que nacemos hasta que partimos de este mundo. Es lo primero que desarrollamos desde niños y lo que queda cuando nuestro último aliento expira de nuestra boca. Y esa chispa, diminuta y brillante, libera partículas microscópicas e idénticas a la original, que quedan grabadas en aquellos que lograron verla. Esa chispa es tu esencia, tu ser, lo más puro y real de ti... El poder que llevamos dentro.

Pestañee un par de veces y cerré los ojos con alivio. Es esa luz, esa chispa, la que tengo que reencontrar y dejar aflorar.

—Gracias, profesora. De verdad, muchas gracias.

Nos despedimos a lo lejos con la mano extendida y una extraña sensación regresó a mí como una vieja amiga que hace mucho tiempo despedí sin saber cuándo regresaría. Mi sonrisa, permaneció impresa en mis labios por tiempo indefinido, encaminándome a mi destino.

.

.

A los 7 años tuve un pez. ¡Mi primera mascota! Estaba tan emocionada… Se llamaba " _Francis*_ ", era chiquito y dorado. Me encantaba ver a Francis moverse libremente en esas cuatro paredes, y lo digo así porque nunca me puse a pensar, que para ese pequeño pez, esas limitaciones no se asemejaban a la libertad. Quizás a Francis no le importaba mucho y era feliz comiendo el alimento diario y vagando por las reducidas dimensiones de la pecera. Sí, reconozco que era un poco más estrecha que la de esa tienda donde lo compramos, pero si Francis razonara y pudiera hablarme, quizás me diría que ahora tiene toda esa comida para él solo y así está mejor; pero también podría decirme que antes se sentía más acompañado aunque no tuviera mucho para comer. Nunca sabré que opinaba Francis porque no podíamos comunicarnos, y seguramente su diminuto cerebro no divagara en todo lo que les comento, ni añorara un lugar más grande como el océano porque no lo conoce, no nació en él, era un ignorante nacido en criadero.  
Cuanta verdad hay en esa frase que recita "que el ignorante es más feliz"…

En ese momento no recaí en eso, en Francis y su libertad o en lo que él pudiera pensar. Yo era feliz con mi mascota que no me expresaba nada, pero era mío y lo adoraba con toda mi alma aunque no haya un sentimiento recíproco.

Un día, Francis no estaba como siempre. Ya no quería comer, apenas se movía y cuando menos me lo esperé… murió. ¡Puff!

Fue repentino y sumamente doloroso. Lloré a mares porque no entendía el motivo que hacía de Francis un pez inmóvil. Mi padre me tuvo que explicar que su hora llegó y su alma se fue al "cielo de los peces", un cielo que estaba cerca de donde estaba Nadeshiko, mi madre, porque humanos y animales terminan todos en el mismo lugar, ninguno mejor que otro, ninguno menos importante ante la mirada de quien sea que esté arriba moviendo los hilos del destino. Yo no conocía la muerte de cerca porque no vi a mi madre morir, entonces nunca lo sufrí como tal. No tenía idea de la vida y apenas sí era un niñita con un pez que nunca pensó dejaría de existir. «Qué tonta» —pensé después. Enterré a Francis en una cajita que hice de papel y lo lloré otro rato. Esa fue mi primera experiencia dolorosa en lo que a perder algo importante se refiere.

Después de ese día, caí en cuentas de todo lo que me perdí de disfrutar con mi madre y ya no sabía si lloraba por ella, por Francis o por mí. En eso comprendí que lo que la vida te da, también te quita. Así de fácil, con o sin anestesia, no duda en dar su paso. Pero ¿con qué recuerdo me quiero quedar? ¿Con ver a Francis, mi madre y esa golondrina que vuela libre por cielo partir, o con todo lo bueno y lo lindo que viví con ellos? Así sea un segundo, existen personas, mascotas, que merecen ser recordados. « ¿Me recordarán si yo algún día dejo de aparecer frente a ellos? »

Llegué a la escuela con ánimos tranquilos, reflexionando en Francis, mi madre y esos sentimientos que creí perder pero que regresan si los invoco. Son esos pequeños momentos —como dijo mi padre—, los que alimentan nuestra alma y que valen la pena recordar.

Cruzando el umbral del instituto, recordé la mirada amarga de Shaoran estos últimos días y las ganas de querer borrar esos recuerdos de mi mente y de la suya. Con un " _obliviate_ *" alcanzaría, entonces decidí que si esos recuerdos amargos van a estar presentes, debo contrarrestarlos con otros felices que sepulten un ladrillo por otro del muro que construí. Sé perfectamente que la única causante de la distancia fui yo, y me siento obligada a dar el paso para romperla.

Lo busqué a paso lento por el predio hasta que mis ojos dieron con su figura. Estaba ahí, a unos metros de cumplir mi objetivo, donde él hablaba con Yamazaki y dos chicos más esperando a que suene la campana cerca de la entrada. Mis pies detuvieron su caminar sin saber bien qué hacer o qué decir frente a todos, y me demoré un momento. Shaoran no atinó a mirarme, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, y yo no pude seguir con mi aura tranquila y la decisión de hablarle porque Yuzu se adelantó anotando el tanto. Ella, con su cuerpo de sirena y los chicos babeando a su alrededor, se unió a la charla sin el permiso que de todas formas los demás le ofrecieron gustosos en silencio. A Shaoran lo noté incómodo con la llegada de aquella chica tan despampanante que tuvo lugar con él en esa fiesta que intento olvidar, pero Yuzu no lo dejaba salir y el resto de los hormonados no iban a permitir que se vaya tan rápido. Ver sus ojos desorbitados y lascivos ante la presencia de Yuzu me recordó ese día en los vestidores, las comparaciones de su cuerpo y el mío… Otra vez me sentí inferior en un plano que no debería serlo.

Pasé toda la primera hora y las que siguieron en una nube de pensamientos hasta que la última hora de clases llegó y fui incapaz de seguir asistiendo. Lamentablemente, el recuerdo de esa tarde volvió a atormentarme cuando en los baños crucé a Akiho y compañía con sus miradas burlonas y risas sobre mi espalda. De nada sirvió la charla con Kaho en la mañana, las palabras de Shaoran aquella primera noche donde los silencios comenzaron a crecer entre nosotros, ni las insistencias de Tomoyo por salir a distraernos, y de nada sirve que pretenda intentar sobrellevar algo que no puedo soportar.

A toda prisa, subí piso por piso hasta llegar a ese lugar donde no muchos deberían estar en hora de clases. La azotea me recibió con un golpe de aire que ahogó mis pulmones preparándome para largarlo todo. Grité. Grité fuerte al viento para que se lleve mis lamentos de una vez, y en ese mar de lágrimas vociferadoras… exploté.

Y aquí está… Mi jodida y retorcida verdad. Esa que solo sabrán entre líneas. Esa larga y tediosa historia que me atormenta cuando menos me lo espero. ¿A quién engaño? Así soy, pero trato de ocultarlo tras una sonrisa falsa y genuina a la vez. A veces me creo la fantasía de que soy feliz y que la vida me envía flores tras un rostro sonriente, pero luego alguien hace un comentario o realiza una acción que le devuelve a la vida esa máscara de trapo sucio y remendado con el hacha en mano. Siempre está ahí, ella que todo te lo da y de pronto todo te lo quita. No es más que una estafa a la humanidad, porque al fin y al cabo, todos nacemos y morimos en sus manos, recibiéndola o dejándola. Cíclico y eficaz. Nunca falla, no importa cuánto intentes evadirla, ella siempre gana. Entonces mis días oscuros son los que prevalecen escondidos, adormilados, pero que me recuerdan que esa mancha no se desvanece.

Como comencé en un principio, no me siento alguien especial y mucho menos importante como para extrañarme en todo lo que te quede de vida. No me siento lo suficientemente atractiva, ni inteligente, ni eficaz, ni buena, ni mala, "ni muy muy, ni tan tan", más bien yo — y muchos otros — estamos catalogados como "mediocres". _José Ingenieros*_ lo describe con palabras claras y simples, que me escupieron la verdad de lo que era. _"Lo habitual no es el genio ni el idiota, no es el talento ni el imbécil. El hombre que nos rodea a millares, el que prospera y se reproduce en el silencio y la tiniebla, es el mediocre." "Son incapaces de virtud, no la conciben o les exige demasiado esfuerzo" "Los mediocres son la masa, la GRAN masa que fluctúa entre los mentalmente inferiores y superiores"_.

No sé qué tan malo puede ser lo mediocre. Podríamos decir que los mediocres viven un poco de cada experiencia, entre los dos extremos. ¿No decían que los extremos son malos? Ahora comienzo a pensar que no está del todo mal. Soy una mediocre que elige estar vagando entre la luz y la oscuridad y que acepta que lo es en su interior. ¿Qué pasa con lo exterior? Ah… la fachada. La maldita fachada que la sociedad te estipula a utilizar porque la gente es cruel, la gente opina, la gente habla de los demás sin pensar en ellos mismos como referente. ¡Pero qué más da! Ellos saben que otros hablan sobre ellos, entonces se sienten con el derecho de hacérselo a los demás.

Hay una frase que siempre recuerdo y que podría refutar ese teórico pensamiento: _"No le hagas a los demás lo que no te gustaría que te hagan a ti"…_ Deberían ponerlo en práctica, no hablar por hablar, ser uno mismo. Yo por suerte puedo marcar ese punto en mi lista de virtudes, y si me equivoco y hago algo indebido que no puedo vislumbrar en ese momento, lo reflexiono en base a reclamos, pido perdón e intento con todas mis fuerzas no volverlo a hacer, excepto que sea una cualidad o característica de mi persona que me sea difícil modificar, entonces me costará un poco más lograrlo pero nunca me verás haciendo algo por mera satisfacción de verte sufrir por ello. Soy humana, somos humanos, cometemos errores; la clave está en intentar no volver a cometerlos.

.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió de repente pero yo estaba bien oculta así que nadie me vio. Eran dos chicas que no supe distinguir como compañeras de salón.

—Vamos Liu, necesito regresar abajo.

—Es solo un momento. Un cigarro y vamos.

—Apúrate…Así podremos ver cómo termina el partido. Quiero aprovechar y hablar con el bombón de Li.

—¿Li? Dicen que es muy terco y por eso casi ninguna chica se le acerca. Pero te apoyo. Quizás las demás no sean lo suficiente mujer para él.

—Pienso igual, veré que tal me va.

Y se fueron tan rápido como el cigarrillo en consumirse tras largas caladas de esa chica.

La sola mención de su nombre me saca del limbo de mi retorcida mente y vuelvo a concentrarme en lo importante… En mí, en él, en cómo me hace sentir. Shaoran me dijo claramente que nunca tendremos la vida resuelta pero que él sería feliz si yo lo soy. Elija el camino que elija, debo hacerlo convencida y a sabiendas de que es en mi beneficio. Podrá doler, podré lastimar a otros, pero las heridas nunca serán para siempre si los trato con respeto y logran entender mi punto.

Shaoran lo sabe, lo entiende, lo adolece, lo padece y no lo dice. Shaoran es un ser extraordinario, con lo bueno y con lo malo. La balanza siempre pesa más del lado blanco.

Elegir. Con mi mente pesimista elijo ser feliz aquí y ahora sin preocuparme porque la oscuridad me abrume en otro momento. Solo en sus brazos siento que puedo olvidarme de esa parte de mí que nunca dejará de asediarme hasta que la vida se ponga su máscara de traidora. Él acepta mis delirios, sabe cómo soy aunque no se lo haya dicho. Entiende que estoy jodida como de seguro lo estará él sin querer decírmelo con palabras. Quizás yo me encuentre en peores condiciones que él como para seguir con su mano tendida aun así no la esté haciendo visible. Shaoran me demuestra que no hay que rendirse y dejar de vivir aunque sepamos en lo que terminará la vida, porque si no, nos estaremos arrepintiendo de aquello que fuimos y que no fuimos; de lo que no hicimos y pudimos haber hecho, y de cada una de esas dudas que nunca resolveremos.

Así que a la mierda ustedes, Akiho, _Dumbledore_ y su maniática fascinación de mandar al valiente al matadero. ¿Saben qué? El viejo tiene estilo, razón y años para decir lo que dice y yo lo sigo en el sentimiento aunque lo mande a los mis demonios. Riesgo. Todo tiene un precio, la vida, la muerte, la felicidad, la tristeza. Nada está garantizado, pero también nada está perdido. Si no me entrego hasta el final de la vida nunca sabré si la condena valió la pena. Pero arriesgaré todo esta vez, ya no me quedaré con "lo que hubiera sucedido" para poder contarle a mi descendencia "que fue el peor error de mi existencia" o "lo mejor que pude haber hecho" No. Yo tengo que poder decidir en esa minúscula porción de autonomía que se me concedió por naturaleza. Eso es lo que voy a hacer. La vida es larga desde mi perspectiva, por lo menos la que mi mente transita en estos momentos, porque nunca vamos a seguir manteniendo una misma línea de creencias o pensamientos.

Cambio. La gente cambia o piensa que cambió y eso es cierto en alguna medida. Un adicto al alcohol puede haber dejado ese líquido que modifica su conducta y arruina su vida. Cambió. Eligió estar sobrio el resto de sus días para no joderse ni a él ni a los demás. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su conciencia, en ese hueco oscuro donde anidan las pequeñas arañas de acromántula y los confines de la memoria, sabe que el cambio puede voltearse en las dos milésimas de segundos que su nueva pareja —desconocedora de sus miserias— le dice "brindemos por nosotros" con una copa de vino en la mano. Él no quiere brindar por temor a recaer en ese vacío que el alcohol lo sumergió, y se frustra y encuentra la salida momentánea a su ansiedad en otra cosa, pero solo él sabe la realidad, y es tan retorcida que lo hace pensar «¿qué cambió en realidad?» «Sigo siendo el mismo alcohólico sin beber alcohol» Decayendo en los confines de su ser, de su alma, de su mente maltratada y machacada por la vida que lo puso en ese camino.

El alcohol es sinónimo de desgracia para el sujeto, y para mí, lo es la vida misma. La vieja forastera no entiende que no quiero pertenecerle, pero ella no me escucha, porque claro, ya estoy aquí, y si no deseo pertenecerle entonces me dice en silencio que ya conozco el camino para solucionarlo. ¡JA! Me río de su retorcida sabiduría. Ella cuenta con años, décadas y siglos antes de Cristo de experiencia y yo solo unos miserables años. Pero de nuevo pienso… El cambio. Por más que el alcohólico y yo sepamos que nuestros oscuros secretos, creencias y religión no religiosa estén acompañándonos los años que nos queden, también sabemos que elegimos resistirnos a ellos. Entonces sí hay un cambio, uno minúsculo, que quizás no nos modifique la esencia pero nos hace sentir un calor extraño en las mejillas. Y por ello, por el momento que esa sensación dure, pensamos que vale la pena vivir.

Pero de nuevo me pongo a pensar… ¿Qué hubo antes del cambio? Antes no pensaba en la vida de esta forma, antes no decía que mi existencia era de poca importancia, antes era… feliz. Y como relámpagos de luz me llegaron esas pequeñas nubes borrosas de instantes, momentos, en donde yo sonreía con naturalidad. Ya sea por el júbilo en los ojos de Tomoyo cuando me confecciona los trajes, la sonrisa amable de mi padre de cada mañana, ese primer momento que leí mi libro favorito, la salida al parque del otro día con las chicas o una simple charla con mi persona favorita… ¿No fui realmente feliz en esos momentos? Sí, lo fui, lo soy… Tengo que aferrarme a esa candidez, quiero aferrarme a ella, porque mi pesimismo no sale a la luz cuando esa espesa sustancia corre por mis venas. La necesito, la deseo, la abrazo y la dejo ir. ¿Quiero dejarla ir? No. No quiero. Debo retenerla aunque esté jodida y perdida por momentos, aunque mi esencia no siempre sea la que muestro, porque si logré serlo antes, tengo que poder ahora. Esa sensación me hace sentir viva y muerta a la vez, me hace pensar que algo bueno tengo que tener para que me esté ocurriendo a mí.

« _Ámate, Sakura_ » —me dice mi conciencia desde ese lugar semi-iluminado — _Nunca vamos a estar 100% conformes con el camino que transitamos, pero ámate a ti misma primero y luego me cuentas qué pasa con el resto. En unos años veremos qué opinas sobre la vida, la muerte y tu propia existencia, pero empieza por ti… empieza por quererte. Sal del abismo._

Amar es un sentimiento muy complejo.

No sé si amo mi vida, pero lo amo a él, porque él logró que yo pueda amarme y por consiguiente que sienta amar la vida que me retiene a su lado. Así como Tomoyo con sus delirios, mi padre con su sonrisa y Touya con sus celos… Amo todo aquello. Así de simple. Así de confuso. Dependemos de algo/alguien para encontrarnos a nosotros mismos. Puede ser una canción, una noticia de la tv o una persona que nos hizo algún bien o algún mal, pero siempre hace falta "eso" para que digamos " _lumos*_ ".

La luz, esa luz que no es la del final del túnel ni la que Harry vio cuando aceptó que su vida terminaría. Esa luz es la tuya, la de tu esencia, tu persona, tú… Tal como me dijo Kaho esta mañana en el templo. Encierra todos los aspectos que eres, los buenos y los malos, y te van a acompañar siempre, pero nunca la pierdas de vista. Es lo último que te queda cuando todos se han ido de tu lado. Light y Dark. _Lumos y Nox_. Ying y Yang.

Seguro que estarán pensando "Que exagerada". Sus preocupaciones son tan ínfimas y estúpidas compradas con las pobres almas que sufren por no tener familia, educación o un techo donde vivir… Pero hace tiempo me dije «sí, siempre hay alguien que está peor que uno», incluso el drogadicto del bar de mala muerte de la otra esquina, que consume porque en su barrio no logra sobrevivir sin una dosis de irrealidad, está menos jodido que el dueño de ese bar que también se droga pero que además de ello está amenazado de muerte por la mafia sin tener opción de arruinarse la vida él mismo, ya que otro podría disponer de ella en cualquier momento debido a una deuda que no puede pagar por más alcohólicos y drogadictos que crucen su puerta a entregarle su vida en billetes. Entonces, el drogadicto de mala fortuna que va a consumir a ese bar ¿no tiene derecho a sentirse desdichado ni a quejarse porque otro está en peor situación que él?.

El ejemplo podría no ser el mejor en este caso. También hay personas que nacen con problemas motrices, mentales o con enfermedades que nunca buscaron tener, ni sus padres pudieron predecir. Esas personas no tuvieron opción como los drogadictos del bar, y a pesar de todo, a veces los veo por la calle auto valiéndose por ellos mismos sin culpar a la vida ni a los transeúntes que se crucen por su camino. Y así, reconozco que mis pensamientos, mis dudas y mi reciente escaso amor hacia la vida no son nada comparados con todo esto que estoy diciendo.

Sé que debo agradecer de tener a un padre que se preocupe como ninguno, un hermano que a la distancia me sigue cuidando con ojos de halcón, una amiga que me sigue a sol y a sombra, incluso un novio que aguanta mis delirios… Quizás no lo merezco. Quizás si me hubiera tocado alguna de esas vidas jodidas podría lamentarme con razón. Quizás es cierto que me quejo sin sentido.

Lo sé. Lo confirmo. Estoy exagerando.

De eso se trata la vida, de aceptar que estamos equivocados, de ver que la oscuridad que nos rodeaba no era tan negra como pensábamos y que tenemos todas las herramientas y posibilidades para seguir adelante con un solo voto de confianza. No hay soluciones mágicas, es más complejo que eso, se trata de crecer, golpearse, lastimarse, levantarse, volverse a caer y de nuevo el mismo proceso hasta que decidamos que es suficiente, hasta que nos creamos que ya nada puede vencernos, o que en todo caso, le daremos la otra mejilla. Sigo sosteniendo que mis dolencias internas están ahí, sangran de vez en cuando, pero tengo que aprender de una vez por todas que si estoy en esta vida debo aceptar a vivirla con todo y luces de colores o tristes nubarrones negros.

Ánimo Sakura, es solo una tormenta… anímate a cruzarla… detrás podrás ver un hermoso amanecer, y si te adentras en ella y sigues sin encontrar ese rayo de luz cegador, solo sigue un poco más, sonríe ante la lluvia y verás como de a poco el sol comienza a destellar abriendo paso entre las nubes. Solo… un poco… más.

.

Una risa me distrajo de ese camino directo al manicomio que me querrán encerrar habiendo leído estas líneas y de pronto caigo en cuentas de todo lo que he reflexionado. Juzguen lo que quieran, pero quisiera ver si se animan y sacan todos sus demonios como yo lo he hecho en estas palabras que se las lleva el viento invisible de mi mente. No los exteriorizo en alta voz, pero por lo menos no lo niego, ahí están, solo que por momentos quiero pretender que no existen.

Y el momento llegó. Mi momento. No pretendo. Veo mis deficiencias, pero son mías, así soy, y no voy a dejar que otro me diga lo que tengo que sentir o hacer.

Ahí estoy. Me veo. Me siento. Me encuentro. Me quiero. ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? «Dentro de ti, por su puesto, esperando que aceptaras lo peor y lo mejor de tu aspecto».

Gracias. «De nada». Hora del show. _Todo estará bien._

Ya sin miedo, sin pensar, y con la rabia que me animaba a salir, crucé esa puerta para enfrentar la realidad cara a cara, y recordé algo que me hizo mucha ilusión: Shaoran me dijo que su mente le hizo _click_ cuando me vio, dijo que me vio sonreír y expresarme de forma tan natural que fue una visión reveladora. Quiero volver a ser esa chica que soy por momentos, quiero sepultar mis oscuridades dentro de una caja de pandora o _bajo un perro de tres cabezas llamado Fluffy_ que no me permita buscarla por largo tiempo. Quiero ver esa luz que dice que despido. Quiero verme reflejada en sus ojos con alegría, sin escondites, sin importarme el resto. Solo él y yo. Solo yo.

Recargada con esta sensación de invencibilidad recorriendo mis venas, me levanté del rincón donde decidí resguardarme y empuñé mis manos para dar el paso. Bajé por las escaleras a toda velocidad y me encaminé al patio donde un partido de futbol tenía a todo el instituto atento a cada jugada. De a poco me fui acercado y me quedé a un costado de la cancha. Él estaba ahí, con su banda de capitán y el ceño fruncido de concentración. Es una competencia entre escuelas que se tienen un poco de rivalidad y le da inicio a la temporada, por eso las gradas estaban a explotar y las animadoras de ambos equipos agitaban sus pompones en el aire para alentar al suyo.

Mis ojos viraban con la misma velocidad que Shaoran tomaba la pelota y esquivaba a todos los jugadores que intentaban bloquearlo. Es veloz, y su técnica insuperable. Los delanteros y mediocampistas bajaron de su posición para intentar marcarlo solo a él y defender su arco. El tiempo se agota y ese punto es decisivo, el gol que marcaría el desempate y dejaría a Seijo como el vencedor. Shaoran sintió la presión recorrer su frente en gotas de sudor y, tras una falta que el árbitro no cobró, cayó al suelo, pero antes pudo pasar la pelota a su compañero Yamazaki, quien a pocos metros de distancia del arco, se paró, apuntó y ¡GOOOOOOL! Terminó la jugada.

—¡Siiiiiii!

Grité de emoción olvidándome de todo. Viviendo ese pequeño momento de felicidad desde la distancia mientras todos los jugadores abrazaban a Shaoran por el pase de gol y lo elevaban en el aire con la mano en alza.

Se lo ve tan feliz, esa sonrisa que casi siempre me regala solo a mí estaba a flor de piel… o me regalaba. «No… No tengo que hablar en pasado».

Las animadoras vitoreaban y daban saltos en el aire por la victoria. Era el momento en el que los de afuera empezaban a querer unirse al festejo y quise ir corriendo a abrazarlo frente a todos.

«¿Qué te lo impide? Son tus pies que no se mueven».

Debo dejar de ser mi propio obstáculo, me lo prometí internamente hace tan solo unos momentos atrás.

Di un paso, un pequeño paso para la humanidad y uno enorme para mi frágil ser. Un paso, uno solo que se vio interrumpido por los tres o cuatro que dio Akiho hasta llegar al mismo lugar al que yo me dirigía. Shaoran estaba de espaldas riendo y celebrando con sus pares cuando ella apareció por detrás, y con la mano en el hombro de él, lo hizo girar de un tirón para en una milésima de segundo abalanzarse sobre sus labios prácticamente colgándose de su cuello.

Mis pupilas se dilataron y la boca de me abrió del asombro. Quedé petrificada, parada, inmóvil en el lugar con un pie delante de otro por el paso que iba a dar.

El tiempo se detuvo.

Con mi vista multiplicada por 10, enfoqué esa unión desagradable ante mis ojos. Los labios de ella se movieron parcialmente en cámara lenta mientras con las manos estrujaba sus cabellos castaños. Esos rizos rebeldes y sedosos que tanto me calma enredar entre mis dedos, ahora estaban siendo el deleite de otras manos, y esos delicados labios, saboreados por otra que no soy yo.

Dos segundos, ese contacto habrá durado los dos segundos que Shaoran tardó en reaccionar y separarse de Akiho con ambas manos a sus costados, estirando los brazos para dejar la mínima distancia que ella o cualquiera debería estar de él. La fulminó con la mirada mientras ella le sonreía con malicia. Al soltarla, todos estaban mirando en su dirección y Shaoran le gruñía palabras que no pude entender desde donde estaba, pero si podía escuchar las risas y comentarios de los demás a mi alrededor.

—¡Vamos, campeón! Akiho está de muerte.

—¡Sí! No te hagas el tímido Shaoran. ¡Cómele la boca!

—Mejor suerte para la próxima, Liu. Akiho te ganó de mano.

—La capitana de las porristas y el capitán del equipo de futbol. ¿Algo más cliché no podía ser?

Las voces masculinas animando a Shaoran y las femeninas envidiando su situación llenaban la cuota necesaria de la adrenalina que necesitaba para actuar.

No iba a permitirlo. No hoy, no nunca. No ella, y no con él.

Terminé de dar ese paso, uno más firme que el otro dieron arranque a mi caminar brusco y constante. Mis manos crispadas hacia los costados, el ceño fruncido que siempre se doblaba en la dirección contraria para dar lugar al llanto ahora estaba cargado de ira. Sentí el calor recorrerme entera, y el aura de guerra se expandió cuando me abrí paso entre la multitud en medio de la cancha. Todos me dejaron pasar con cautela. Me miraban extrañados seguramente preguntándose "qué querrá la _friki_ callada y sumisa con ese porte tan extraño para lo que es por naturaleza".

Murmullos, miradas de asombro, ojos desorbitados esperando algo.

Akiho reía por su audacia mientras intentaba acercarse de nuevo a él, y Shaoran quitaba en el aire la mano de ella que quería posar en su hombro. Yo seguí caminando más rápido que antes, y sin ser vista por ninguno de los dos hasta que llegué a su lugar, la tomé a Akiho desde el codo impidiendo el tercer intento de arrimarse al cuerpo de Shaoran, y la alejé bruscamente de su espacio personal que solo podía ser invadido por una persona que no tenía la suerte de ser ella.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Kinoboba? No te metas donde no te llaman.

—¡Aléjate de él! —le grité antes de actuar.

Mi vista cargada de odio y resentimiento no vio otra cosa que irritación en una bruma espesa de color rojo idéntico a como quedarían mis ojos de la presión. Sin pensarlo ni meditar un segundo más, empujé a Akiho con ambas manos provocando que ésta caiga de cola al suelo y todos se quedaran estupefactos ante tal acto violento de mi parte.

Mi respiración se agitó, mis hombros subían y bajaban de la adrenalina que no podía contener más dentro de mi cuerpo, así que di un paso al frente de Akiho que miraba confundida y enfadada desde abajo. Verla desparramada sobre la tierra que manchaba su perfecto uniforme de porrista me trajo un sentimiento de regocijo mal dirigido que nunca creí ser capaz de tener. Estaba mal, pero no me importó verla humillada como tantas veces ella me dejó a mí. En ese momento no vi las cosas con claridad.

—Sakura… —esa voz, su voz. La única capaz de calmarme y elevarme me llamaba para tranquilizarme—. Ya fue suficiente.

¿Suficiente? Ella no dijo "suficiente" cuando me hizo caer al suelo semidesnuda y mi nariz comenzó a sangrar, ni le importó sostener mi cuerpo inerte frente al espejo para ridiculizarme. Ella nunca pensó si era suficiente, ¿por qué debo hacerlo yo?

Las uñas se enterraron en mis palmas con más fuerza y presioné los labios en un intento de detenerme o abalanzarme sobre ella. Nadie interfirió, nadie dijo palabra, todos miraban como si fuera un acto de circo donde el león enjaulado se estuviera revelando contra su domador.

—Sakura… Tú no eres así. Cálmate.

Su mano en mi hombro me paró en seco. Abrí los ojos como plato y vi a Akiho tirada en el suelo con otra mirada. Parecía indefensa aunque su rostro me viera con recelo. Algo dentro de ella no la dejó moverse de allí por más que yo no haya hecho ningún otro movimiento, entonces comprendí que pagarle con la misma moneda no haría otra cosa más que envenenar mi alma, como así lo decía esa fábula que Kaho me recordó en el templo.

Suspiré fuerte, agotada por la rabia que corría por mi torrente y me dejó cargada, pero de a poco la liberé y suavicé mi mirada. Shaoran seguía con la mano en mi hombro y yo posé mi mano sobre la suya para darle a entender que estaba serena otra vez. Comprendiendo el gesto, se alejó unos pasos sin verme directo a los ojos. Fue ahí cuando noté como un semicírculo de gente nos rodeaba y hablaba por lo bajo, y sentí pena por la chica de cabellos grises ante mí. Extendí mi mano derecha y la dejé suspendida para que ella la tomara sin segundas intenciones ni malos tratos. Esos grandes ojos azules que tantas veces temí mirar, se abrieron con sorpresa, pero hizo su cara a un lado y se levantó por cuenta propia. Era Akiho después de todo, no se iba a dejar humillar un ápice más. Sacudió su uniforme con rudeza y antes de que ella diga o haga algo, le aclaré con voz firme:

—Para que te quede claro, a ti y a todos… Shaoran es mi novio —el murmullo comenzó a hacerse más fuerte y todos pasaban la noticia con los de atrás que no entendían bien qué decía—. Lo es desde hace tiempo y no voy a dejar que tú ni nadie me diga con quién debo estar y lo que debo o no hacer.

Akiho volvió a sorprenderse y rió con fuerza e incrédula mirada —Sí que eres atrevida, Kinomoto. Mira si Shaoran va a estar con una chica tan poca cosa como tú.

Esas palabras, como daga me intentan amedrentar como tantas otras veces lograron hacerlo. Pero este momento es crucial y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

—Es cierto. Ella y yo estamos juntos hace casi un año.

Shaoran tomó mi mano hasta situarse a mi lado sorprendiéndome. Lo miré intentando que las lágrimas de felicidad no hagan aparición justo en el momento que pretendo ser más fuerte que nunca.

 _«_ No lo perdí» —pensé por dentro.

Me miró de reojo y con una leve sonrisa que me dedicó, el alivio volvió a circular entre nosotros.

Akiho no podía disimular su rostro de derrota y presionó sus dientes sin poder emitir palabra alguna.

—Espero que me dejes en paz de ahora en más —sentencié al volver a chocar con el helado de sus ojos.

Mi enemiga publica, el _dementor_ que succionaba mi alma, la chica más popular, la dueña de mis años de sufrimiento, ella, al fin pude ponerla en su lugar con un _encantamiento patronus_. Mi patronus… el que me guía a la calma y felicidad.

Con un ademán de su mano, como restándole importancia, Akiho se hizo la indiferente y dio media vuelta para alejarse de todos, pero no sin antes agregar: —Poco me importas tú y "tu novio", Kinomoto. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta a dónde perteneces.

Claro… Ella no podía dejar que alguien, y menos yo, la deje derrotada. Así que lanzó esa ofensiva al aire y se despidió de todos en silencio con su séquito siguiéndola por detrás. Pero nada borró el alivio refrescante que me rodeaba… porque me sentí… libre.

Con un último suspiro, levanté la vista para cruzarme con la ambarina de quien se ha declarado mi novio oficial desde hoy en adelante y le sonreí sintiendo todas las tensiones disiparse.

—Al fin mía —dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora en sus labios y contagiándome con una pequeña risa.

—Siempre fui tuya —le rebatí con dulzura.

Esas últimas palabras ensancharon más su rostro. Y sin evitar pensar dónde estábamos ni toda la gente que nos miraba alrededor, Shaoran me tomó en brazos y fundió su boca con la mía. Fue un simple contacto directo que todos animaba y aplaudían por el espectáculo, y sus gritos se intensificaron cuando Shaoran me tomó de la cintura y elevó mi cuerpo hasta que llegué a rodearlo con mis piernas. Con mis brazos rodeando su nuca, me dejé llevar sin pensar en lo poco decoroso que se vería esta posición.

El beso pasó de sellar el fin del anonimato para dar inicio a la felicidad desbordaba de pasión que nuestros labios buscaban saciar en el otro… elevando la temperatura.

.

* * *

 **Hola hola!**

Lumos= Luz (encantamiento para encender una luz de la varita)

Nox=Oscuridad (encantamiento para apagar la luz de la varita)

.

Este capítulo me quedó muy reflexivo, o denso… depende de la perspectiva que lo miren. Y reflexioné sobre tantas cuestiones que no sé qué más agregarles.

Estos cuestionamientos duraron prácticamente todo el capítulo y mil disculpas a quienes no les interese demasiado esos divagues con preguntas y respuestas con los que pueden discrepar a gusto, pero eran necesarios para Sakura y para que vean un poco más todo el enredo que pasa por su cabeza. Al final, este personaje me quedó, en su gran mayoría, no acorde a la personalidad de la Sakura que todos conocemos, pero en realidad, quise demostrar que a veces las personas, en su proceso a la madurez, cambian o se olvidan de lo importante, de quienes eran o lo que más disfrutan hacer, y creo que dejé demostrado como Sakura transita ese giro hacia su verdadera esencia, la de esa niña sonriente que nada la vencía aunque sienta miedo de avanzar.

La fábula "del viejo Samurai" me surgió en varios buscadores donde me decidí a encontrar alguna que sea tradicional de Japón y que me sirva para expresar lo que necesitaba (espero que la fuente no haya fallado). Necesitaba resaltar el momento en donde Sakura al fin enfrenta Akiho, para que recuerde quién es ella, cómo es y encaminarla a no perder su esencia.

Al final, podríamos decir que Akiho obtuvo su merecido "a lo Sakura" y estoy conforme con ello... aunque tendrá otra aparición.

Culminamos este anteúltimo capítulo con un reencuentro entre los castaños y espero sus bellos comentarios como siempre :)

.

 **Glosario Harrypottero:**

*Francis: " _A los 7 años tuve un pez. ¡Mi primera mascota! Estaba tan emocionada… Se llamaba "Francis", era chiquito y dorado"_ / Francis es el nombre que le puso un profesor al pequeño pez, producto de magia, que le había regalado la madre de Harry en su época de estudiante. En un principio le había puesto un nombre japonés al pez, pero luego recordé esta escena y me vino al pelo aunque no tenga mayor explicación que esa.

*Obliviate: Hechizo que borra la memoria. / " _Cruzando el umbral del instituto, recordé la mirada amarga de Shaoran estos últimos días y las ganas de querer borrar esos recuerdos de mi mente y de la suya. Con un "obliviate" alcanzaría"._

*José Inegnieros: Autor del libro "El hombre mediocre" _/_ De ahí cite un par de frases.

*" _Así que a la mierda ustedes, Akiho, Dumbledore y su maniática fascinación de mandar al valiente al matadero. ¿Saben qué? El viejo tiene estilo, razón y años para decir lo que dice y yo lo sigo en el sentimiento aunque lo mande a los mis demonios"._ / Bueno, esto es muy extenso de explicar, pero muchos creen que Dumbledore envió a Harry a encontrase con su muerte, como si lo hubiera estado cuidando y protegiendo solo para llevarlo a su destino final y así salvarlos a todos de las garras de Vodemort.

*Acromántula: Araña gigante que reside en el bosque prohibido. / _"Eligió estar sobrio el resto de sus días para no joderse ni a él ni a los demás, pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su conciencia, en ese hueco oscuro donde anidan las pequeñas arañas de acromántula y los confines de la memoria"_

*Lumos: (luz) / _"Dependemos de algo/alguien para encontrarnos a nosotros mismos. Puede ser una canción, una noticia de la tv o una persona que nos hizo algún bien o algún mal, pero siempre hace falta "eso" para que digamos lumos" /_ Se vuelve a nombrar junto con un poco de CCS cuando digo "Light y Dark" y tambien un poco de la cultura china con el "Ying y Yang" : _"Esa luz es la tuya, la de tu esencia, tu persona, tú… Tal como me dijo Kaho esta mañana en el templo. Encierra todos los aspectos que eres, los buenos y los malos, y te van a acompañar siempre, pero nunca la pierdas de vista. Es lo último que te queda cuando todos se han ido de tu lado. Light y Dark. Lumos y Nox. Ying y Yang."_

*Perro Fluffy: Perro monstruo gigante de tres cabezas que cuidaba un tesoro dentro del castillo. / _"Quiero volver a ser esa chica que soy por momentos, quiero sepultar mis oscuridades dentro de una caja de pandora o bajo un perro de tres cabezas llamado Fluffy que no me permita buscarla por largo tiempo"._

*Patronus: Ese encantamiento que ahuyenta los dementores, y que le confiero como "adjetivo" a Shaoran, por ser uno de los recuerdos más felices para Sakura. / _"Mi enemiga publica, el dementor que succionaba mi alma, la chica más popular, la dueña de mis años de sufrimiento, ella, al fin pude ponerla en su lugar con un encantamiento patronus. Mi patronus… el que me guía a la calma y felicidad"._

 _Fin._


	9. Finite Incantatem

Los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP. La historia es mía.

* * *

CAPÍTULO 9 - Finite Incantatem

* * *

.

Me encuentro exenta de todas ataduras. La liberación se esparce por mi cuerpo en forma cuasi prohibida. Solo su respiración agitada y la mía podrían delatarnos, o serán los roses de nuestras prendas que se abren paso a medias para dejar esa porción de superficie cálida a la vista. El sudor comienza a cubrir los lugares donde el calor se concentra y va en aumento, incrementando los latidos furtivos en mi pecho y en el suyo.

Siento su lengua delinear mi cuello y me inclino hacia atrás para indicarle el recorrido sin dejarle en claro donde quiero que termine, porque lo dejo hacerse de mí. Sus manos dejan rastro por donde logran posarse hasta que llegan a mis muslos y una de ellas se detiene; presiona con fuerza hasta dejar marcas que de seguro descubriré al terminar, subiendo un poco más mi falda sin reparo, requiriendo con paciencia desesperada hundirnos en la locura. Me besa con fiereza a un ritmo acelerado, y dejé de estrujar el cuello de su camiseta cuando pudo liberar mi boca, que al momento de hacerlo percibo la hinchazón palpitar en mis labios. Saboree esa sensación junto con la que dejó su perfume en todas partes… En mi ropa, en mi cabello, en mi piel… Nunca me había sentido así… tan atrevida, audaz, animada a arrinconarme en ese lugar del que todos mencionan se hacen cosas sucias y yo lo estaba promocionando. El deseo dominó mi razón en el campo, y quería demostrarle que él era mío en cuerpo, alma y corazón, porque yo sería suya hasta que me consuma en el infierno o me consagren en el cielo.

Apenas pudo descubrir mis pechos para hacerse con ellos un festín, y yo gemía entre cada pasada de su lengua traviesa. Teníamos poco tiempo y esa humedad palpable en mi zona baja no dejaba de llamarme, de llamarlo a él. El reloj corría y la necesidad se mostraba en palabras mayúsculas como la presión en su entrepierna. Con un último beso acerqué mi mano hasta abajo para liberarlo, y agradeció con sonidos no catalogados el descanso dentro de ese lugar donde nos unimos para saciar nuestra sed. El vaivén concretaba el momento para alcanzar la cima paulatinamente hasta que el pico sube de repente y desciende de forma estrepitosa casi al instante.

Mis piernas enredadas en su cadera, sus manos sujetándome con fuerza y las mías que rotan entre mis cabellos despeinados y sus hombros contracturados mientras intentábamos respirar. Nuestros cuerpos quedaron enredados dentro de un remolino de adrenalina y pasión.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, Sakura.

—Debería sorprenderte más seguido.

Con un beso entre risas contagiosas nos arreglamos la ropa y esperamos un minuto antes de salir sin ser vistos. Intentando en vano disimular el rojo de nuestras mejillas, nos alejamos de prisa hasta perdernos de vista.

No entiendo bien si fue decisión mía, suya, o de ambos, pero estoy segura que yo le propuse este lugar para festejar nuestro reciente y público noviazgo. Después del espectáculo que dimos sin cobrar entrada en el patio, Shaoran y los demás fueron a ducharse entre medio de aplausos, vitoreos y ojos asombrados. Pero el deseo de ese beso fugaz y profundo no pudo esperar más para tomarlo de la mano ni bien salió de los vestidores, dirigiéndolo hacia el cuartito del último piso y concretar casi por completo una de sus fantasías.

Llegué a casa con una sonrisa radiante que ni cuenta me di que traía como estandarte hasta que pasé por el espejo del baño y comprobé que allí estaba, plantada como cuando de niña leía esas historias con magos y varitas… No… es diferente, es la sonrisa que perdí. Al fin la recuperé.

.

Pasaron unas horas después de la cena con mi padre que me encontró mejor que nunca. Agradecí sus halagos que más felicidad le agregaban a mi rostro y le comenté que hoy decidí hacer el cambio que tanto necesitaba.

Sin preguntar de más, mi padre comprendió desde algún lugar a qué me refería y me ofreció doble ración de pastel para festejarlo.

Era una celebración, un acontecimiento que hace tiempo no creía merecer, y era un pequeño momento de felicidad como los que él me dijo, uno que no sabía si traería consecuencias en el futuro pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo… no me importó. Decidí vivir el momento, disfrutar de ese paso agigantado y revivirlo hasta que algo malo suceda y volver a traerlo al presente para no perderlo de vista. Nunca más me quiero perder a mí.

Acostada en la cama, vistiendo el piyama rosa de ositos que Touya me regaló hace poco recordándome que soy una niña ante sus ojos, me quedé observando el techo y recapitulando en todo lo que pasó estos últimos días, meses, años.

Cambio. Otra vez esa palabra con la que tanto divagué y discrepé, pero entiendo que ésta vez tiene un punto de inflexión, su razón de aparecer como cuando lo pensé antes de tomar la decisión de cambiar mi rumbo. Y ahí está, la decisión en este caso también es un cambio, una elección entre una cosa y otra, como fue dictado el juicio final.

Un sonido en la ventana me quitó el poco sueño que me quedaba y me alertó de inmediato. «Algunas cosas no cambian» porque sigo siendo la misma miedosa a los fantasmas y todo lo que con ello se relacione, como por ejemplo, ese repiqueteo paranormal sobre el vidrio desde afuera.

—Las ramas del árbol… de seguro es eso —traté de convencerme en voz alta.

Sin mucha valentía y más bien movida por el miedo de descubrir que mis palabras surtían efecto, me acerqué hasta el lugar de los hechos. Tomé con manos temblorosas el borde de la cortina y la descubrí de golpe para gritar con los ojos cerrados solo por si acaso mis alaridos de _mandragora*_ puedan ahuyentar a lo que sea que esté allí.

—Shhhhhhhhhh, no grites.

Eso que no quería ver ni descubrir tenía una voz conocida que me animó a abrir un ojo para inspeccionar. Suspiré con alivio al ver que era Shaoran quien se trepó al árbol junto a mi ventana y arrojaba piedras para llamar mi atención.

Esperen…

—¡Shaoraaan! —dije tan fuerte que por poco el susto deja su cuerpo regado en el césped.

Con su siguiente mueca de fastidio entendí que los gritos no ayudarían a ingresar a Shaoran de incógnito, así que sellé mis labios y le permití la entrada a mi cuarto.

—¿Qué haces aquí y a estas horas?

—No pudimos hablar mucho hoy. Estaba impaciente y no quise esperar hasta mañana. Solo me quedaré unos minutos.

Primero me cercioré de que mi padre no se haya asustado con mis gritos. Abrí la puerta y no hubo señales de él así que suspiré aliviada pensando que debe estar agotado de tanto trabajo como para no escuchar semejante orquesta que armé en mi cuarto.

Ya segura y sin moros en la costa, le indiqué a Shaoran que se acomode al borde de la cama mientras yo hacía lo mismo del lado de la cabecera. Me senté sobre mis piernas y entrelacé mis dedos antes de observarlo detenidamente… muy detenidamente.

Shaoran viste una camiseta sencilla de color blanco que resalta a pleno ese tono ligeramente bronceado de su piel y debajo lleva puestas unas bermudas de jean junto con las converse negras que tanto le gusta utilizar. Verlo con otras ropas que no sea del instituto es uno de mis pasatiempos, porque ponga lo que se ponga, Shaoran siempre luce exquisito. Y sí, ahora que puedo darme el lujo de comprender lo que a menudo mi cuerpo reclama del suyo, puedo decirles casi sin avergonzarme que todo en él es un delito a cometer.

Pero no me detuve solo en sus prendas, ese era el inicio del escaneo que me dejaba pasar por sus piernas bien torneadas, también por sus brazos levemente musculosos y todo lo demás cubría las dos debilidades que tengo para con él. Una de ellas son esos benditos surcos que se forma en su bajo vientre y me dejan exhausta de solo mirarlo, pero en este tiempo de conocernos descubrí otro atributo que me vuelve loca como esas marcas camino al paraíso y su mirada penetrante: Su espalda. Ver a Shaoran hacer ejercicio, vestirse, estirarse… todo acto que deja al desnudo su espalda me mantiene embobada. Me fascina delinear con mi vista la marca de sus omóplatos y todos los músculos que no podré nombrar pero sí enumerar.

En este momento, nada de eso estaba sucediendo, pero la imaginación es muy amplia y mi mirada babosa debía de estar causándole mucha gracia.

Cuando recuperé el sentido común, no equivocaba. Shaoran me estaba viendo con ganas de aguantarse la risa y una mirada pícara de esas que derriten glaciares.

—Si no dejas de verme de ese modo vamos a tener una batalla campal aquí mismo —dijo divertido pero claramente complacido.

—L-lo siento —respondí nerviosa

Shaoran se acercó un poco más y besó mi frente para luego juntar ambas unos segundos.

—No tienes que disculparte por tonterías, Sakura. Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea. O mirarme… tocarme… Soy tuyo, de nadie más.

La temperatura volvió a elevarse en mis mejillas pero me quedé pensando en lo primero que me dijo. Es algo natural en mí. Hago algo mal y me disculpo. No importa si realmente siento que me equivoqué o no en primera instancia, el ver a esa persona molestarse por algo que dije o hice me prende el dispositivo automático de disculpas, porque Sakura Kinomoto no sabe ser de otra forma.

—Sakura… —dijo cortando el flujo de mis pensamientos— Estoy muy sorprendido de lo que hiciste hoy y no es por agrandarme ni nada, además sabes bien que no me gusta ser el centro de atención, pero lo que hiciste fue… asombroso. Y estoy feliz de dejarle en claro a todos los insectos que eres solo mía.

Por su sonrisa estaba más que claro de que el cambio de rumbo que tomé fue beneficioso para él, pero mucho más lo fue para mí.

—¿Quieres contarme? Digo… si quieres. Estos días sin hablarnos fueron una tortura. Discúlpame si te sentiste presionada o hice algo que no fue de tú…

Callé a Shaoran con un dedo en su boca. No necesitaba sus disculpas ni explicaciones, porque si alguien ocultó las cosas y enredó los sentimientos fui yo. Lo de Akiho, el cómo me sentía por dentro, mis miedos e inseguridades que no estoy segura se hayan ido para siempre, etc. No importa si no se borran por completo, porque ahora tengo listo el armamento que recuperé: Mi voz.

—La verdad, Shaoran, es que si tú no hubieras reaccionado como lo hiciste yo nunca habría tenido el valor de enfrentar mis miedos. Tu amor sin censuras y el posterior desgano en la relación me hicieron ver muchas fallas en mí que solo yo podía reparar. Esta tarde di un paso importante enfrentando a mi mártir y reafirmando mi amor hacia ti. Esas dos simples acciones me animaron y me hicieron ver que yo puedo ser la persona que quiero, porque esta que los años se encargaron de cultivar no es quien yo quiero ser. Deseo sonreír como antes, verme al espejo sin pensar nada malo sobre mi cuerpo, ir de tu mano sin temor a ser señalada, quererme por como soy con todo, mis defectos y _varita_ en mano… y realmente siento que hoy pude dar un paso importante —le confesé decidida y con una tímida sonrisa—. Ya no quiero ocultarme bajo la capa, Shaoran. Y sé que hay muchas cosas que debo trabajar con el tiempo, pero lo lograré… Como decía de pequeña: "Todo estará bien"

Shaoran escuchó atento mi confesión. No quise traer los malos recuerdos con Akiho y su séquito porque por ahora nada debe arruinar este momento donde me siento plena y feliz. Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir sin dejar de apreciar ese ámbar que me llama como una miel adictiva, dulce y abrazadora.

—Estoy ansiosa por pasar este último año contigo, pasarlo de la forma que siempre quise y sé que tú también —dije extendiendo mi mano hacía él—. Nunca me la soltaste, y no voy a recibir más disculpas de tu lado porque yo tampoco quiero seguir disculpándome. Lo que pasó nos ayudó a llegar a donde estamos ahora, eso es lo que importa.

Su mirada estaba perdida en mis ojos, y tardó en reaccionar cuando dejé de hablar, pero tomó mi mano sin cortar el contacto visual conmigo.

Su sola presencia me expresa lo valiosa que soy para él. «¿Cómo pude dudar de su mirada sincera por lo que otros me decían de mí o de él?» Estaba claro para mí ahora.

—Te amo —le dije evitando a toda costa derramar una lágrima en honor a las tantas que ya he desperdiciado.

Shaoran se dio cuenta de mi infructuoso plan en demorar la caída de mis ojos vidriosos y me fundió en un abrazo cálido, que lejos de arrastrarme al llanto desesperado que tanto me dolía, esparció una oleada de calor por todo mi cuerpo.

—Yo te amo más, mi pequeña _no maga_.

Reí y rodeé su cuello con mis manos para corresponder ese abrazo reconfortante. Estuvimos un tiempo prolongado en esa posición que me permitió llenarme de su aroma y relajarme. Con suaves movimientos, pasaba mi nariz por su cuello para sentir su piel y dejarle pequeños besos en agradecimiento. Me siento tan a gusto… tan afortunada… La persona que tengo enfrente es alguien muy especial para mí y voy a demostrarle cuánto lo amo de todas las formas que encuentre para hacerlo.

—Sakura…

—Mmmm —le esbocé a duras penas, sumida en mi mundo mientras como un gatito refregaba mi mejilla contra la suya.

—El encuentro de hoy me dejó un poco acelerado. Por más que uses un piyama de ositos, este abrazo y tus caricias afectan mi sensibilidad.

Abrí los ojos de inmediato y me eché hacia atrás como si su cuerpo me estuviera quemando.

«¿O será mi rostro que se incendió de repente?»

Shaoran rió y me ayudó a enderezarme sujetándome de los brazos.

—Eres tan graciosa.

—No te burles. Eso fue culpa tuya —dije tratando de desviar la culpabilidad que por supuesto no tenía yo.

—No dije que fuera tu culpa. Me gustan mucho tus caricias —dijo regalándome una de las suyas en mi rostro— pero también me provoca no querer despegarme más de ti y lamentablemente estamos en tu casa, tu padre no sabe que estoy aquí y no quiero ofender a los ositos de tu piyama si mis manos se pasan de la raya.

Otra vez mis mejillas coloradas. Es increíble que hace unas horas lo estaba acorralando en el armario del instituto y ahora no puedo controlar estos tontos sonrojos por un simple comentario.

—Eres malo… ¿Sabías? —inflé mis cachetes evitando la madurez por completo.

—Pero tú me quieres como tu chico malo de _Slytherin_. Y yo te quiero a ti.

Shaoran me sonreía tanto que no pude evitar contagiarme. Ver sus labios mostrándome esa mueca de gusto es lo que más ansiaba ver, y ahora que nadie evitará demostrar nuestro cariño en público, voy a sentirme dichosa de poder plantarle ese atributo que, según él, yo le brindé y de a poco se lo estaba quitando.

«Haré lo imposible por verlo feliz».

—Me gusta tu sonrisa —le dije.

—A mí me gustas toda tú.

Sus labios no tardaron en encontrar los míos para despedirse e ir a su departamento, pero era tan lento y delicioso que no quería que el beso terminara. Lo retuve cuanto pude y cuando él quiso alejarse logré demorarlo rodeando su cuello para saborearlo más profundo. Convencerlo de fundirse en mi boca no fue una tarea difícil y sus manos aprisionaron mi cintura para pegar nuestros cuerpos. Alternamos las lenguas con los besos cortos sobre los labios y no dejamos de besarnos hasta que el calor comenzó a aumentar en la habitación.

Quería que se quedara y enredarnos en las sábanas hasta el amanecer, pero Shaoran era el más sensato de los dos en ese momento, y tras unos seguidos y cortos besos me alejó de él.

—Me estás tentando demasiado, Kinomoto. Pero debo irme.

Comprendiendo que nuestras intenciones no se quedarían en primera base si continuábamos con los roses adictivos, afirmé con mi cabeza y le sonreí en disculpa.

Shaoran se levantó de mi cama y fue hasta la ventana para regresar por donde vino. De nada sirvió persuadirlo en bajar despacio por las escaleras y salir por la entrada principal, porque no quería generarme problemas si nos descubrían. Haciendo alarde de sus dotes deportistas, se arriesgó a saltar sobre el árbol que trepó hasta llegar a mí. Pero antes de irse, se giró para decirme una última cosa.

—Me encanta ver tu hermosa sonrisa en cada momento, Sakura. No la pierdas nunca.

Agradecí su gesto regalándole una de ellas y lo vi desaparecer entre la mata y la densa noche.

Al recostarme en la cama, cerré los ojos sin poder dormirme del todo. Mi cabeza revivía las últimas 24 horas como un disco rayado y a velocidad de la _snitch dorada*_. Y entre ese revoltijo mental me sumí en un sueño reparador.

.

Hay tantas personas como animales en el mundo y cada una es especial justamente por diferenciarse del resto. No todos son el protagonista de la serie, que a pesar de sufrir mil desgracias se enfrenta a ellas pensando en salir victorioso. Algunos aguardan entre las sombras admirando al héroe y viendo al villano hacer de las suyas. Esperando y viviendo esos momentos con incertidumbre pero también siguiendo con la línea normal de su vida, nutriendose de esos gustos extraños que reafirman su peculiar personalidad. Eso no significa que esa persona sea menos importante que el protagonista, y con el pasar del tiempo podremos comprobarlo.

También, nos encontramos que muchas veces quien creíamos villano no es del todo así. Quizás esa persona se refugia en infringir temor por la misma razón que los otros se esconden tras la capa. Ambos se están protegiendo de forma diferente, y sin poner en la balanza quién actuó mejor o peor, todos se equivocan de vez en cuando y necesitan ayuda. Sí, la necesitan. Nacimos en este mundo en comunidad y de nada sirve hacerse el indiferente. Todos dependemos de un consejo, una lectura que alguien escribió, un cálido apretón de manos o un saludo a la distancia para sentirnos plenos. A veces el villano es un ser tan malvado que rechaza todas las buenas intenciones de persuadirlo para bien, pero hay otros que solo quieren escapar del círculo en el que están metidos, que como un vicio, te consume a paso lento.

El hablar con Shaoran y recapitular el encuentro con Akiho me recordó lo que Eriol me comentó sobre ella esa tarde que la cruzamos de improvisto. Una corazonada traspasó mi mente, y con temor y mucho valor, me levanté ideando otros planes para mi sábado. Algo me impulsó a hacerlo y de ahora en más seguiré mis instintos sin dudar.

.

Las horas pasaron, ese día no habría clases y antes de salir llamé a Tomoyo para contarle todo lo sucedido en el instituto y lo que deseaba hacer ahora. Con sus mil asombros tas haberse perdido semejante espectáculo y su incrédula expresión al decirle a dónde me dirigía, mi amiga me deseo mucha suerte y halagó mi actitud como solo a ella le sale hacer.

Con pasos decididos y algunos temblorosos, llegué hasta la gran mansión que estaba no muy lejos de mi Tía Sonomi y de un impulso toqué el timbre. Esperé a ser atendida por la voz de la ama de llaves y me presenté.

—Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, vengo a ver a la señorita Akiho Shinomoto. Somos compañeras de salón.

«También enemigas mortales» pero no era conveniente aclararlo.

Al poco tiempo las rejas de tres metros de altura me dieron paso. Crucé un gran jardín rodeado de arbustos y hermosas rosas rojas como salidas del cuento de Alicia. Llegué a la entrada de la casa y llamé varias veces animada por el evidente nerviosismo que comenzaba a copar mi sistema central.

No tuve tiempo de arrepentirme, porque a los dos minutos una muy confundida Akiho abrió la gran puerta de madera para salir tras ella, dejándonos a ambas fuera de su hogar.

Cruzada de brazos, la misma persona que siempre evité encontrar, me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué trae a caperucita a la casa del lobo? —dijo sin un saludo previo— ¿Estás entregándote, Kinomoto?

—Vine a decirte un par de cosas… —dije firme. Akiho sonreía de lado junto con su mirada incrédula, pero esa línea en su boca se desdibujó cuando comencé a hablar—…Principalmente quiero pedirte disculpas.

De la sorpresa, sus ojos de ensancharon para volverse a retraer, y me expresó enojada no creyendo en mis palabras —No me tomes por idiota, Kinomoto.

—No, en serio. Fue muy impropio de mí empujarte de esa forma y dejarte expuesta frente a todos. Y a pesar de reconocer que al principio me sentí bien en devolverte un poco de todo lo que me has hecho, me dije que yo no soy de las que pagan con la misma moneda. Por eso te pido disculpas.

Le hablaba tranquila, como si hubiera practicado muchas veces frente al espejo estas líneas que surgieron de improvisto. Mi misión era pedirle disculpas y lo demás era obra del destino.

—La verdad es que siempre te comportaste pésimo conmigo, y no olvido todo lo que me hiciste pasar estos años, pero en el fondo, no creo que seas tan mala como te empeñas en demostrar. Debió ser complicado para ti viajar de un país a otro, dificultándote el poder hacer amigos de verdad y arraigarte a algún lugar. Pero hace tres años que estás radicada aquí, lo cual es mucho tiempo, y no sé sobre tus planes a futuro, pero ¿alguna vez te planteaste que los demás puedan llevarse un buen recuerdo de ti? Eso alimentaría el deseo de volver a verte, de crear lasos genuinos que seguirán a pesar de la distancia. No tienes por qué hacerte la fuerte todo el tiempo, Akiho, no está mal que los demás noten tu lado sensible.

Les expresiones de su cuerpo le daban veracidad a esas palabras que movieron algo en su interior, pero sus ojos no paraban de contraerse con disgusto aunque ese mar cristalino me esté gritando otra cosa.

—¿Y quién te crees que eres para decir eso sobre mí? No me conoces Kinomoto y yo soy así como me ves. Si te gusta bien, y si no, te atendrás a las consecuencias de cruzarte en mi camino. Así de fácil.

—Es verdad, no te conozco, pero siento que no estás mostrando tu verdadero yo. Si te lo digo es porque lo siento, nadie me obligó a venir aquí. Además, me gustaría que este último año podamos pasarlo en armonía. No te pido que seas mi amiga, pero no soy rencorosa, y estaré disponible si alguna vez necesitas hablar.

Cada palabra generaba una chispa en su mirada pero algo no estaba bien, era un aura confusa la que percibía de ella.

—No necesito tu lástima de cuarta, Kinomoto. Por mí puedes quedarte esperando hasta que los gusanos coman de tu cuerpo. Te estás confundiendo demasiado.

Habiendo dicho estas últimas palabras, estaba por retirarme cuando el celular de Akiho comenzó a sonar. Ella vio quien la llamaba y se olvidó que yo estaba allí cuando atendió. Se alejó un poco pero podía escucharla de todas formas. Al parecer era su madre.

—¿No vendrás? P-pero será dentro de dos meses la muestra, mamá. ¿No hay posibilidad de que…? Está bien. Sí… comprendo. Adiós.

Akiho se quedó parada dándome la espalda con el celular en mano tras cortar la llamada. Su brazo yacía boca abajo y pasaron unos eternos segundos hasta que su mano apretó con fuerza el teléfono y se giró para verme.

—Si no tienes nada más que decir, retírate, Kinomoto.

Intentó que sus palabras salieran con la dureza que siempre se dirigía hacia mí, pero no pudo ni mirarme a los ojos. Se la notaba afligida y frágil como nunca demostró delante de otros, o por lo menos de mí.

Conmovida, me acerqué a ella lentamente para darle mi apoyo ante la situación que la dejó sumida en una tristeza entendible, y con muchas dudas al respecto, tomé su mano. Ella necesitaba con desesperación que alguien muestre algo de bondad, nobleza y compasión, que lejos de debilitarnos, nos hace más fuertes.

Akiho se sorprendió y elevó sus ojos aguados de golpe con su expresión de asombro, y yo traté de calmarla con una tímida sonrisa. En silencio, una lágrima rodó por sus mejilla, y aunque quiso soltar mi agarre, no lo hizo con la fuerza suficiente como para que yo se lo permita. Estaba claro que Akiho se debatía una lucha interna que estaba por perder… o ganar, según cómo se lo mire.

—Es por eso que siempre te detesté, Kinomoto —dijo conteniendo el llanto y desviando su vista hacia un costado—. Siempre portando esa tonta sonrisa y tu masoquista forma de actuar ante los demás, siempre pensando en el otro esperando que se desarmen ante tu mirada de cachorro. Yo siempre… te envidié por eso.

Esperaba que me insultara como de costumbre, que siga con el rumbo que sus palabras iniciaron la oración, pero quedé tiesa cuando la chica más popular del instituto me dio una confesión que ni en mil años esperaría escuchar. Y así me quedé, dura como piedra.

Al ver que no decía nada, Akiho aprovechó mi estupefacción para soltar mi mano y alejarse un poco de mí.

—Y ahora en serio necesito que te vayas.

Despertando de mi letargo, miré a Akiho entendiendo que su límite estaba marcando mi salida. Después de todo lo que me dijo, decidí que lo mejor sería hacerle caso y marcharme. Mi objetivo fue disculparme y en respuesta encontré una faceta de ella que no conocía, adicionando a un pensamiento "positivo" hacía mi persona. Quizás en otro momento, algún día, podamos coincidir.

Caminé a paso lento pero ya dándole la espalda, y en eso su llamado me retuvo para volver a mirarla.

—¡Ey, Kinomoto! —dijo con voz firme.

Al girarme, me arrojó por el aire algo que cayó a unos pasos de mí. Parecía ser un pañuelo, y con desconcierto me acerqué a tomarlo del suelo.

Ya en mis manos, lo inspeccioné y reconocí esa prenda como la que adornaba su cabello hace unos minutos atrás. Miré de nuevo a Akiho confundida pero ella me dio una sonrisa graciosa de lado antes de decir dos palabras que literalmente abrieron mi mandíbula sin disimulo.

—Eres libre.

Inesperado.

En HP, hay unas criaturas pequeñas y extrañas llamadas "Elfos domésticos". Estas criaturas sirven a las familias de los magos como si fueran empleados. Muchos de ellos son tratados como lacras y ansían su libertad más que nada en el mundo, pero no pueden irse por la puerta como si nada, esto solo sería posible si su amo —el jefe de la familia— le entrega una prenda de vestir cualquiera al Elfo. Esa prenda es un símbolo de la absoluta libertad de este pequeño ser, pudiendo dejar de lado su tarea de servicio por completo.

Akiho no solo estaba demostrando ser muy conocedora de ese mundo por el que tanto me ridiculizó, sino que estaba haciendo la misma acción que levantar bandera blanca entre nosotras. Obviemos el detalle en donde definimos qué rol ocuparía ella en ese relato y cuál yo, lo importante es el mensaje que me quiso dar.

Me hubiera gustado decir algo o hacer un movimiento con la cabeza asintiendo y agradeciendo la tregua, pero no podía dejar de plasmar en mi cara el estúpido asombro. Supongo que eso hizo feliz a Akiho, porque la escuché reír por primera vez sin esa melodía maliciosa rodear el ambiente. Sí, se estaba burlando un poco, pero no era con intenciones de avergonzarme, más bien me transmitió la misma sensación como cuando un amigo se ríe de tus boberas… Como si ella se estuviera riendo conmigo, no de mí.

Al ver su sonrisa, pude comprobar cuan hermosa es esta chica de cabellos grises y ojos celestes cielo. Sin duda, jamás había podido verla hacer ese gesto que solo duró unos instantes y que nada tenía que envidiarle a la mía. En eso comprendí la importancia de ese poderoso atributo y lo que éste puede generar en las personas.

Después de llegar a casa y reír como loca histérica recién salida de _Azkaban*_ por lo acontecido, pensé que mi vida no era tan patética después de todo... solo tenía que enfrentarla y aprender a amarla.

-.-.-.-.-

El año escolar terminó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Los primeros días luego de la confesión en la cancha de fútbol, todos cuchicheaban cuando nos veían a Shaoran y a mí caminar de la mano. También oía a las amigas de Akiho decirme frases hirientes que dejaron de divulgarlas cuando la misma Shinomoto les indicó que no lo hicieran. Por su puesto que nadie supo lo que pasó entre nosotras, y Akiho solo repetía que ya no le importaba mi persona. Eso fue suficiente para que las demás dejen de asediarme.

Al terminar la preparatoria, pude ver a la madre de Akiho en la conmemoración de los egresados. El rostro radiante de felicidad de mi ex enemiga fue suficiente para comprender que todos los pesares que ella causaba eran en canal por la falta de atención de sus seres más queridos, y necesitaba alguien que le abra los ojos para dejar de liberar sus frustraciones con los demás. Cruzamos miradas esa misma tarde y nos sonreímos mutuamente por primera vez con la complicidad de quien entiende tu situación de igual manera. Sin dudas no llegaremos a ser amigas, y las cicatrices que dejaron sus burlas y malos tratos van a permanecer mancando mi piel por dentro, pero ya no me duele ni me enoja verla a los ojos.

Sin dudas compartí recuerdos dolorosos a su lado, y aunque no me lo haya dicho con palabras, Akiho me devolvió unas disculpas camufladas. Cada uno tiene su forma de reaccionar, responder y accionar frente a una determinación a tomar, y no porque aquella persona lo exprese de forma diferente, sea menos valiosa que quien dice lo estipulado por las normas de la sociedad.

Sorprendida por los cambios en mi mentalidad, respiré ese aire puro que tanta falta me hizo. Estaba realmente feliz de que las cosas al fin se estuvieran acomodando. Y en cuanto a Shaoran y a mí, me sentía dichosa de tenerlo conmigo y satisfecha de despejar a todas las babosas de su lado. Pero como dicen por ahí… no todo es color de rosa.

. . .

 _Meses después..._

Voy caminando por el campus de la Universidad de Tokio donde me inscribí en Ciencias de la Comunicación. Este es mi primer año como joven adulta que busca un futuro, y no se siente tan mal como pensé. Mi timidez fue menguando conforme el tiempo transcurría y, al pasar tres semanas dentro de la universidad, puedo decir con orgullo que voy domando mi pánico escénico hasta casi desaparecerlo.

El día nos recibe con la brisa cálida de primavera, incitándonos a tomar un descanso sobre la verde grama del recinto. Esta universidad tiene un amplio parque donde podemos reposar en los ratos libres y almorzar bajo los rayos del sol. Haciendo caso a mis deseos, me senté en el césped y esperé a Tomoyo que se reunirá conmigo para almorzar. Por fortuna, la universidad tiene un área de diseño en donde mi amiga se inscribió. Ella tenía la posibilidad de estudiar en París, pero no pudo despegarse de sus tierras. Decidió hacer carrera y luego viajar afuera para algunas pasantías, pero por ahora nadie la movería de aquí.

Elegí un lugar un poco apartado de las mesas donde la mayoría de los estudiantes se acomodan, porque me gusta relajarme sin tanto barullo alrededor. Ese sitio se volvió mi favorito en poco tiempo porque tiene un árbol frondoso en el cual descansar.

Mientras esperaba, escuché a una chica cerca de donde yo estaba. Al parecer hablaba con alguien.

—Y-yo… quería decirte que me gustas mucho y quiero invitarte a salir un día de estos.

No es que sea partidaria de oír conversaciones ajenas, pero era inevitable desde donde estaba, escuchar a la muchacha confesarse a unos metros de mí tras unos arbustos que tapan mi visión.

—Lo siento. En serio te agradezco pero no va a poder ser —le contestaron.

—Y-yo... yo… quizás algún día logre convencerte.

La chica se animó a reforzar su declaración y salió disparada en otra dirección al sentirse rechazada de forma tan directa. Pero yo no estaba muy de acuerdo con la manera que ese chico le habló.

En un minuto, la misma persona que conversaba con la estudiante enamorada, se hizo presente frente a mí sorprendido de verme. Una mirada de desaprobación fue el saludo que pude darle y él se encogió de hombros antes de sentarse a mí lado.

—Y yo que creí que en la universidad no tendría que soportar este tipo de cosas —dijo señalándome una carta pequeña de color rosa que fue la mediadora de la cita en ese lugar tras los arbustos cerca del gran cerezo donde yo descansaba.

—No te veo muy molesto por ello, Shaoran. Si de verdad quieres dejar de darles falsas esperanzas a las chicas deberías decirles que tienes novia ¿no crees?

Es lógico. Con esas simples palabras muchas dejarían de molestarlo, pero si solo le dice a las muchachas que no quiere estar con ellas, hay algunas que podrían volver a buscarlo. Y eso es lo que me molesta.

—Es la séptima chica que se me declara. A las primeras les di todo un discurso de "tengo novia" "Ya encontraras a alguien para ti", y para ser sincero, a algunas les importa muy poco que esté comprometido, y además ya me cansé de tanto hablarles. Solo pasaron tres semanas, en poco más de un mes las personas se acostumbrarán a vernos juntos. Voy a pasar al bando de los intocables antes de que les digas _"quidditch"_

—Jmmmm… Sí, cómo no.

Despedir a Shaoran luego de terminar la preparatoria fue un acontecimiento entristecedor. Él ya había aplicado para estudiar en Tokio pero su madre estaba muy disgustada por haber decidido sin su permiso y tuvo que volver a Hong Kong para terminar de convencerla. Por suerte, al poco tiempo me llegó la noticia de que sí podría estudiar en Japón y mi corazón dejó de comerse a sí mismo. En un futuro, cuando su madre le exija arraigarse en su ciudad natal, él dice buscar la forma de dirigir la sede de Tokio, Japón. La verdad es que no pienso mucho en eso, trato de vivir el hoy y no enroscarme en las vueltas que nos dará el destino.

Como Shaoran estudia Administración de Empresas, no podemos vernos más allá de los recesos y al final del período. Y el ritmo ajetreado de la universidad nos dejará con menos tiempo que antes para disfrutar de nuestra compañía, pero eso no evita que aprovechemos estos ratos para pasarla juntos, cosa que no escondemos de nadie como solía hacer en Seijou. A pesar de mostrarnos como pareja, las señoritas no tienen ojos para ver a la chica que acompaña al nuevo y sexy estudiante, solo se detienen en él y la consecuencia está a la vista.

Mostrando indiferencia comencé a abrir mi almuerzo solo para entretenerme con algo y canalizar mi mal humor, pero el castaño junto a mí no me iba a dejar tranquila. Con un manotazo me arrebató el almuerzo dejándolo alto sobre su cabeza.

—Shaoran, devuélvemelo en este instante.

—No hasta que me des un beso —dijo divertido de ver mis mejillas infladas y manos en la cintura.

—No tengo ganas de darte un beso ahora. Tengo ganas de comer mi almuerzo.

—¿Prefieres que le pida un beso a la chica de recién?

—Oh no no, no juegues conmigo de esa forma o lo lamentarás.

—Uhhh… que miedo te tengo, Kinomoto.

Ofuscada, me crucé de brazos ante la mirada de gracia de Shaoran. Pero cambié de postura al prendérseme la _varita_.

Estaba usando un sweater ligero que me cubría de la brisa fresca que trae la primavera, y de un movimiento me paré sobre el césped para empezar a quitármelo muy lentamente. Debajo llevaba una camiseta ajustada manga corta color rosa pálido que casualmente tenía un escote en V bastante sugerente.

No tenía pensado quitarme el sweater, ya que soy bastante pudorosa, y por eso no me importó cuán reveladora sea la camiseta que lleve debajo. Pero en ese momento, el habérmela puesto estaba cumpliendo mi objetivo recientemente adquirido.

Terminé de quitarme la prenda y acomodé mi cabello corto con un suave movimiento que sabía a él le gustaba. De alguna forma, le devolví el gesto que me hizo una vez para provocarme.

—No hagas eso —dijo en un hilo de voz.

—¿Que no haga qué? —pregunté viéndolo desde arriba. Él seguía sentado en la grama sosteniendo mi almuerzo con ambas manos.

—No te hagas la tonta —reafirmó ahora con sus cejas fruncidas.

«Se está enojando».

Para un mejor efecto, me agaché en su dirección formando un ángulo recto con mi cuerpo, y llegué hasta su rostro plantándole mi mejor sonrisa y una vista directa al nacimiento de mis pechos.

—Disculpa, no te oí bien —dije batiendo mis pestañas y observando como sus ojos viraban entre el escote y mis ojos.

Shaoran estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por resistirse ante mis encantos, pero el hombre es débil ante la carne y después de estos años aprendí a seducirlo de la misma forma con la que él tantas veces me hechizó.

El castaño respiró hondo y agregó con dificultad: —Esto te va a salir caro.

De un tirón soltó mi almuerzo y me tomó en sus brazos hasta hacerme caer en su regazo y comenzar con un fatal ataque de cosquillas.

—¡Yaaaa! ¡Detente! —le suplicaba mientras me retorcía tratando de escapar entre risas y una no muy cómoda posición.

—Este es el conjuro infalible para atacar al enemigo. Ríndete ahora, sexy hechicera.

—¡Me rindo, me rindo! ¡Tú ganas!

Logré que Shaoran me soltara y ambos nos acomodamos mientras reíamos sin parar. Estaba un poco enojada pero me era imposible sostenerlo por mucho tiempo, y las cosquillas siempre terminan por vencerme.

Sequé las lágrimas que por el esfuerzo se me escaparon y ubiqué mi almuerzo para alejarlo del campo del desastre, del que milagrosamente había sobrevivido.

—Me sorprendes casa día más, Kinomoto.

—Pues tuve un buen maestro, Li.

Entre miradas cómplices despejamos la pelea anterior, pero yo aún tenía clavada la espina por su tan evidente popularidad y mi truco del escote había terminado en el fracaso. Así que decidí jugar mi carta fuerte.

—Ayer hablé con Eriol.

Esperé ver su reacción antes de continuar, y efectivamente todo el rastro de risa fue borrado de su rostro de inmediato. Lo miré de reojo mientras acomodaba su ropa y yo la mía para seguir con mi charla. No es que estaba jugando sucio con él, pero había algo que quería comentarle y, a su vez, sabía que la sola mención del inglés afloraría los celos que siempre le tuvo.

Con un gruñido me dio a entender estar escuchándo, pero no me miraba a los ojos y yo dejé de observarlo para comenzar de forma relajada.

—En realidad hace meses que no nos hablábamos porque estaba molesta con él.

Mis palabras captaron su atención y decidió mirarme intrigado por lo que estaba contando. Dejé de jugar con mis manos y lo miré seria.

—Chiharu me contó sobre lo que escuchó esa tarde en el parque, sobre las mentiras que decía para alejarme de ti, y estaba tan molesta que no le contesté más los mensajes. Pero una tarde, después de unos insistentes llamados, decidí atenderlo y encararlo. Eriol se disculpó conmigo y tras decirme eso me confesó sentirse atraído por mí.

Decir esas palabras fueron duras, porque yo creía en Eriol y su amistad, estaba convencida que no había otra relación más que esa entre nosotros, que era genuino. Estaba enojada conmigo misma por no haberlo notado antes y por la traición que eso significó.

—Me decepcioné tanto y me reprendí el haber estado tan ciega... Las veces que le hablé de ti nunca me dijo nada que levante sospechas. Siempre me animaba a hablarte y acercarme a ti, y me di cuenta que, cuando eso se hizo realidad, dejó de alentarme y alegrarse. No podía verlo en ese momento pero después pude hilar todos los sucesos —presioné mis manos al recordarlo—. Y tú lo sabias. Tú lo intuías y yo te creía un celoso obsesivo… Perdóname por eso.

Aparté mi mirada de Shaoran que estaba atento pero no emitía palabra. Eso me ponía muy nerviosa. Aun así, era el momento para terminar de confesar.

—Le dije que nuestra amistad, o lo que yo suponía de ella, estaba acabada y que no quería volver a hablarle. Él respetó mi decisión y no volvió a contactarse hasta ayer. Antendí el llamado sin notar el destinatario pero decidí escucharlo de todas formas. Me profirió disculpas nuevamente y me dijo que este fin de semana estaría de regreso en Japón con su familia por unos papeles que deben firmar; al parecer venderán la casa de la colina. Entonces me dijo… si podíamos encontrarnos una última vez para hacer más formales sus disculpas.

—Ni soñarlo —Shaoran habló por primera vez en todo mi discurso.

Lo escuché fuerte y claro y la verdad es que su respuesta era de esperar, pero terminé de relatar lo que Eriol me dijo.

—Me pidió vernos a los dos, en realidad. Más que nada quiere disculparse contigo. No me parece una mala idea.

—A mí me parece una pésima idea. ¿Cómo puedes seguir confiando en él después de lo que te hizo… de lo que NOS hizo?

—Si yo pude perdonar a Akiho por cosas mucho peores creo que tú podrías por lo menos escucharlo.

Al decir eso Shaoran se quedó sin habla y se tragó las excusas que estaría por decir. Comprendió que esa es mi forma de ser y que algunas personas son merecedoras del perdón, o por lo menos aceptar la disculpa como los adultos que aspiramos a ser. Y no, nunca le terminé de contar a Shaoran los hechos que ocurrieron con Akiho esa tarde en los vestidores. Él sabe lo justo y necesario para entender que me molestaron y que me jugaron una muy mala pasada, pero decidí omitir detalles para no seguir escarbando la herida. Sí le confesé que Yuzu estuvo metida en medio, lo cual ayudó a que Shaoran le brindara a ley del hielo cada vez que se le acercaba con intenciones ocultas para hablarle, cosa que me hacía sentir un regocijo interior.

Volviendo al presente, Shaoran lo pensó y con mucha molestia aceptó el encontrarse con Eriol.

—Bien. Nos reuniremos con Hiraguizawa pero ni creas que te dejaré sola con él.

Sonreí al lograr mi cometido con esta confesión. Ver a Shaoran celoso me ponía feliz en cierto modo, y sé que no está del todo bien que así lo crea, pero es algo tan característico de él que me hace sentir importante. Por supuesto que son celos sanos, así como los que yo tengo con él, y doy fe que nuestra relación se basa en otros pilares para reconocerla como especial. Todo el gran y raro conjunto que formamos me encanta y deseo que así se mantenga por más distancia que nos ponga el destino.

Decidida en quitarle ese ceño fruncido, me abalancé sobre él hasta dejarlo tendido en el césped. Con medio cuerpo encima del suyo, lo miré fijo a los ojos antes de posar mi vista en ese par de labios que me dedicaban una sonrisa gustosa por la iniciativa.

—Me encantas —le dije alternando mi vista entre sus ojos y sus labios que me atraía cada vez más hacia ella.

—Tú me encantaste primero.

Con una sonrisa cómplice uní su boca con la mía en un beso profundo y pausado, expresándole todo mi amor de la forma más me gustaba hacerlo, y decidida a dejarle marcas pequeñas en su labio inferior como la promesa de un segundo encuentro luego de clases. Esa era la señal que le indicaba a Shaoran lo impaciente que estaba por descubrirnos en un lugar más íntimo. Y a pesar de encontrarnos en un espacio público, él liberó un suspiro antes de pasear sus manos por mi cintura intentado contenerse de recorrerme entera como tantas otras veces disfrutamos los dos.

—Nos van a reportar por exhibicionismo, Sakura.

—Sí, yo creo que eso sería una posible consecuencia —dijo una voz externa.

Ruborizados a más no poder, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro cuando Tomoyo hizo su aparición.

—Disculpa, Tomoyo —le propiné avergonzada.

Mi prima cerró sus ojos y tapó su boca conteniendo una suave risita y se volvió a nosotros para acomodar una manta y disponer el almuerzo.

—Vamos, solo bromeaba. Se los veía tan lindos allí, despreocupados de todo su alrededor… Era como estar viendo una película romántica donde los enamorados expresan sus sentimientos sin medir las consecuencias. Bueno… de hecho pude gravarlos un momento, pero no creí prudente seguir haciéndolo cuando las manos de Li se empezaron a emocionar.

—¡Tomoyo! —la reprendí al ver a mi novio buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

Si lo que mi amiga quería era devolvernos la calma, no lo estaba logrando.

—No te avergüences, Li. Es lo más natural.

Shaoran se cohibió un poco pero se recompuso con la sonrisa sincera de Tomoyo.

En este último tiempo, mi ceñudo novio le tomó aprecio a mi amiga entrometida, y a pesar de no llamarse por sus nombres, suelen tener charlas serias y risas cómplices como lo hace conmigo. Quizás no es la misma afinidad que comparte con Yamazaki, pero Shaoran sabe que puede confiar en ella y viceversa.

Hablando de este chico de cabello negro y ojos rasgados, recordé que el día de mañana se reincorporaría a clases. Yamazaki también estudia en la misma universidad y carrera que Shaoran, pero se ausentó una semana por un viaje que ganó en un sorteo. Chiharu y él se fueron a visitar las islas de Okinawa, disfrutando de la playa y el sol.

—Por cierto, ¿has hablado con Yamazaki? Qué lástima que sus vacaciones hayan llegado a su fin —le pregunté a Shaoran.

—Lástima sentirás de mí cuando pase el fin de semana encerrado explicándole todo lo que dictaron la semana pasada. Ya nos dieron mucho contenido que leer y analizar.

—Bueno, pero tú tienes una paciencia de oro, no te costará mucho ayudarlo —ironicé.

—Ja, ja, qué graciosa —me respondió sarcástico.

El silencio que se había formado no duró demasiado, ya que mi amiga quiso saber sobre algo que le había comentado hace unos días.

—Saku, querida, ¿cómo te fue en la entrevista de trabajo?

Desde que terminé el instituto que deseaba tomar un trabajo de medio tiempo y con ello poder ayudar a mi padre con el pago de la universidad. Por el momento estaba abierta a todas las posibilidades y un trabajo de pocas horas para poder concentrarme en mis estudios.

—No sabía que estabas buscando trabajo —dijo Shaoran un poco molesto.

—Te dije hace un mes que comenzaría a buscar, Shaoran. Y ayer tuve mi primera entrevista.

—Sí, pero pensé que esperarías a acomodarte con el ritmo de la facultad. ¿Cómo te fue?

No es que Shaoran esté en desacuerdo que trabaje, él solo se preocupa porque no quiere que descuide mis estudios. Y aunque no lo reconozca, está celoso del empleo que pueda tomar. Los café, bares y sus derivados en atención al público, son los que más empleados solicitan y donde seguro podría trabajar media jornada. Y justamente es de uno de esos lugares de donde me llamaron.

—Me fue bien. Es un café muy bonito orientado a los estudiantes. Tiene mesas largas para hacer trabajos en conjunto y otras individuales para aquellos que van de paso. El dueño es un señor de unos 40 años muy amable que me recordó mucho a mi padre, y trabaja con el hijo que también estudia aquí, quien le ayuda a mantener el sitio con un ambiente entre elegante y juvenil para abarcar toda la clientela. La verdad es que el lugar es muy agradable, y como hace poco que inauguraron, el personal les hace falta. Me dijeron que era casi seguro que me llamen, así que estoy contenta por eso. Lo mejor es que queda a cuatro cuadras de la universidad, así que saldría de las clases e iría directo para allá.

—¡Que excelente noticia, Sakurita! Ya te quiero ver vestida con un bello conjunto —a Tomoyo le brillaron los ojos y sujetó sus mejillas para completar el cuadro—. ¿Será que podré diseñarte el traje?

Muecas de gracia y pena se reflejaron en mi rostro. Ella nunca cambiará.

—No creo que tengan uniforme. Las chicas que vi llevaban ropa casual y un delantal negro con el nombre del café.

—Entonces ajustaré ese delantal para que se amolde perfecto a tu linda figura y le añadiré algún toque especial que dudo se opongan que modifique. ¡Te verás divina!

Tomoyo canturreaba y se regocijaba como siempre que confeccionaba trajes o vestidos para mí. Y a mi lado, un no muy feliz castaño demuestra su desaprobación con el ceño fruncido. De seguro estará masticando los insultos que sabe no sería apropiado promulgar. Estaba tan ensimismado mirando el suelo con sus puños apretados, que posé mi mano sobre ellos y lo miré a los ojos.

—Shaoran… No estés molesto. Te prometo que no voy a descuidar mis estudios.

Liberando un sonoro suspiro, me miró y se sinceró conmigo. —Sabes que no es solo por eso que me pongo así. Vas a estar rodeada de alumnos babosos todo el tiempo y nadie podrá resistirse a esa sonrisa encantadora que tienes. Y no es justo. No podré estar ahí todo el tiempo para cuidarte.

Es tan lindo y tierno cuando me habla de ese modo que no puedo enojarme por las tonterías que dice como "cuidarme y vigilarme".

—No voy a trabajar en un bar de noche, Shaoran. Y así sea el caso, no es necesario que me cuides tanto. Si alguno intenta algo conmigo le responderé de la misma forma que tú rechazas a tus seguidoras, ¿no te parece? O lo será hasta que se acostumbren a ver como mi novio me va a buscar a la salida de mi turno. Dejarán de acosarme en un suspiro.

Listo. Maté dos pájaros de un tiro. Me vengué con la misma repuesta que él me dio al respecto del tema "pretendientes" y le aseguré que los estudios serían prioridad.

Soy mala, lo sé. Culpen a este chico de _Slytherin_ por guiarme un poco hacia el mal camino.

Para evitar que Shaoran se enoje más de lo que estaba, lo abracé al mismo tiempo que le dejaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla que casi lo tumba al suelo, y aprovechando la cercanía, le susurré al oído.

—Después de clases podremos discutirlo en terreno neutro. Además… Tomoyo no solo me confecciona trajes para que todos puedan admirarme, está incursionando en otras prendas de uso más íntimo por las que podría necesitar tu opinión.

Ni yo me reconozco cuando pienso en lo que digo luego de que lo digo. La confianza que tengo con Shaoran creció mucho más estos último meses y la seguridad que me hace sentir ya no me pone tan vergonzosa cuando hablamos de relaciones, y mucho menos cuando las llevamos a cabo. Es una faceta que con él me dejo llevar y disfrutamos a pleno sin sonrojos tan evidentes.

Sentí su piel estremecerse ante mis palabras y me alejé para dejarlo con esa mirada felina que significa una promesa ansiada por cumplir.

—¿Caerá el apuesto Li ante las tentadoras insinuaciones de nuestra bella protagonista? Descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio de "Magia en el campus".

—¡Tomoyoooooo! —le grité totalmente ruborizada.

Mi prima filmó la escena y terminó de grabar con su rostro apareciendo en la pantalla y ese ridículo resumen sobre su acoso diario. Menos mal que esos archivos solo quedan para uso interno, si no estaría condenada a vivir mi vida refugiada en _la alacena debajo de las escaleras*_.

.

.

El día que nos reuniremos con Eriol llegó.

Ya lista y esperando a Shaoran, me encontraba debatiendo si realmente fue una buena idea aceptar este encuentro. Conozco al castaño que alegra mis días como las líneas de mis libros favoritos de memoria y comprendo que cualquier actitud fuera de lugar por parte de Eriol desembocaría en un no muy agradable final.

Le pedí al cielo y a _Dumbledore,_ donde sea que esté, que las cosas salgan bien por una vez en la vida y que la buena racha que estoy teniendo no sea una extraña y larga alucinación. Suplicándole a las nubes, no me percaté que una moto se estacionó frente a mi casa. El rugir del acelerador hizo que me diera cuenta de ello y mirara con desconcierto a la persona tras el casco negro que la manejaba.

—¿Shaoran?

Efectivamente era él.

—¿Y esto? —me acerqué hasta el vehículo para señalarlo y poder ver los ojos de mi novio que mantenía un brillo especial y picarón.

Se acomodó el cabello tras quitarse el casco y me miró con una sonrisa matadora en sus labios. Debo admitir que eso fue tan sensual que me quitaría la braga para arrojársela en la cara, pero no era hora de pensar en fantasías de motociclistas.

—¿Te gusta? Yamazaki me la prestó. Estoy considerando el comprarme una. ¿Qué dices?

Decir qué pensaba se me estaba dificultando, y muchas de las respuestas se arremolinaban y viraban en torno a una negativa de mi parte. Pero del otro lado, ese demonio que se sienta en tu hombro izquierdo, me pincha con el tridente y anima a aceptarlo.

«¿Cómo se sentirá sujetarme de su fuerte torso mientras el viento resbala por mi cuerpo?»

—Bueno… debo admitir que te ves bien en ella.

El diablillo en mi hombro me mostró su maquiavélica sonrisa puntiaguda.

La sonrisa de Shaoran fue más placentera que mi amiguito imaginario, que también lo picó a él al contestarme —. Y me veré mejor cuando tu lindo trasero se suba conmigo. Arriba preciosa, y ponte esto.

Le devolví el gesto y tras ponerme el casco rosa que pertenecía a Chiharu, fuimos camino al Parque Pingüino. Cabe destacar que estábamos a tan solo unas cuadras y el tiempo sobraba, así que decidimos dar un par de vueltas alrededor del mismo.

El viento me acompaña junto con esa sensación de libertinaje. Shaoran va a una velocidad estable que aumenta en algunas fracciones de segundo donde yo aprovecho para aferrarme más a su cintura. Es la primera vez que lo veo manejar una de estas motos, pero estaba segura que él no se arriesgaría a llevarme si no se sintiera seguro. Y ese sentimiento de protección fue suficiente para aceptar subirme a ella.

—Estuvo bien ¿no es así? —me preguntó una vez que aparcamos y caminamos de la mano hacia el centro del parque.

—Eres un excelente conductor. Y además… —hice una pausa para sonreírle—… con ella completas el cuadro de chico malo.

Nos reímos y seguimos caminando alternando miradas furtivas entre nosotros, hasta que sin darnos cuenta, alguien observaba la escena.

—Me alegra verlos bien.

Paramos la caminata de golpe al ver a Eriol frente nuestro.

Este chico porta su sonrisa amable de siempre y esa mirada profunda tras los lentes que me observaron de manera distinta cuando nos conocimos personalmente. Mi mirada se entristeció al verlo después de tanto tiempo y recordar las cosas que sucedieron; y la de Shaoran transmitía la clara advertencia de no cruzar el límite.

Esa presentación poco habitual en mí, fue el indicio para que Eriol recuerde el motivo por el que estamos aquí.

—Espero que no les moleste mucho el haberlos citado. La verdad es que no cuento con mucho tiempo, puesto que en unas horas volveré a Londres, y realmente agradezco que me den la oportunidad de hablar con ustedes personalmente.

—Al grano, Hiraguizawa.

Shaoran demuestra su carácter poco paciente como de costumbre y yo no supe qué decir porque el dolor de ver a ese amigo con el que tanto platiqué y que muchos consejos le solicité, parado frente a mí como un extraño, me era insoportable.

Eriol nos indicó sentarnos en una banca para poder charlar un rato y fui yo quien tironeó del brazo de Shaoran para aceptarlo. Solo nosotros nos ubicamos en la fría loza, porque el chico tras los lentes se quedó parado frente nuestro. Como si estuviera por dar un discurso o se encontrara listo para huir si algo sale mal.

—Ya me disculpé contigo por teléfono, Sakura, pero quisiera hacerlo de nuevo sí me permites.

Asentí con un movimiento de mi cabeza y Shaoran lanzó un gruñido.

—Quiero disculparme por la forma en que actúe a tus espaldas desde que llegué a Japón, porque al contrario de lo que crees, tú amistad fue muy valiosa para mí. Hablamos tantas veces y compartimos tantas cosas… De inmediato me di cuenta que eres una chica especial; dulce, amable, condescendiente… Me fue imposible no sentir cierta atracción hacía ti, pero no me di cuenta hasta que te conocí en persona.

Eriol no despegaba sus ojos de los míos que lo miraban atento, y Shaoran soportaba con dientes apretados en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no desatar su ira.

—Por eso actué de la forma en que lo hice. Estaba cegado y celoso por la forma que ustedes dos se quieren. Era la primera vez que me sentía de esa forma y actué de la peor manera para tratar de acercarme a ti. No estuvo bien, lo reconozco, y mis acciones nos dejaron en donde estamos ahora, viéndonos como dos desconocidos… Lo más irónico de esto, es que en el tiempo que dejamos de hablarnos, me di cuenta de algo fundamental y ahora que te veo puedo comprobarlo. Me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti estaba mal direccionado. Verte me embargaba de sentimientos como ternura, cariño y un instinto de protección que confundí con el amor como el que ustedes dos tiene. Por eso, y porque soy una persona decente, nunca me propasé contigo, Sakura —sus ojos que tanta calma me transmitían estaban apagados mientras expresaban cada palabra con sentimiento—. Me siento pésimo por haberles causado tanto mal… pero yo de verdad te quise y te quiero Sakura… como una amiga, _potterhead_ , hermana menor… eso es lo que me dice mi corazón… Te pido perdón de nuevo, Sakura. Y si algún día el destino vuelve a juntarnos, espero que sea en otras circunstancias, olvidando lo malo que ocurrió y recordando los amenos momentos que vivimos.

Terminó de hablarme al hacer una pequeña reverencia en mi dirección mientras yo trataba de asimilar los sentimientos que se juntaban dentro de mi pecho. Sentí que sus palabras eran sinceras y volví a escuchar la misma voz de ese chico que me acompañaba en la distancia. Quizás él tenga razón y cuando los astros se alineen o los _horrucrux_ * desaparezcan podamos volver a sentirnos cómodos con todo esto.

—En cuanto a ti, Li. Te debo unas disculpas en igual magnitud. Sé que no me conoces pero nunca había confrontado con alguien por una chica en mi vida, y a pesar de salirme de mi eje, me dejé llevar por ese sentimiento y no me importó herirte si lograba desplazarte… Eso, es inaceptable. Descubrí una faceta de mí que no me era propia y te aseguro que aprendí la lección cuando comprendí que mis acciones solo ocasionaron perder a una persona especial. Y masticando mi orgullo de hombre, debo reconocer que nunca te hubiera llegado ni a los talones. Eres fuerte, decidido, y por lo que vi año atrás y por lo que veo ahora, puedo afirmar que nunca dejarás que algo malo le suceda a Sakura. Hasta un ciego podría ver que ella es tu tesoro más valioso. Cuídala bien.

Miré a Shaoran de reojo para ver que no dejaba de fruncir el ceño ni tampoco tuvo nada que agregar. Yo no puedo hablar por él, ni tampoco podía hablar por mí... estaba muda.

El silencio tajaba el aire como con una navaja, y Eriol dio otra reverencia antes de despedirse —Gracias por escucharme. Les deseo la mayor de las fortunas.

No pude decir nada, las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta y Eriol comenzó a caminar sin voltear. Me quedé petrificada y sentada en la banca donde nos dejó, pero no podía terminar así. Después de todo, él puso el rostro para disculparse ante nosotros. Todos merecemos segundas oportunidades. No somos perfectos, ya lo hemos discutido hasta el hartazgo. «¿Por qué no puedo actuar?»

—Hiraguizawa.

Me paré de golpe a la par de Shaoran viendo cómo se acercaba hacia donde Eriol estaba y observé de lejos la escena confiando en que todo estará bien.

Shaoran no movió sus labios, pero a cambio de ello extendió su mano en son de paz. Eriol estaba sorprendido pero le sonrió antes de tomarla y dar ese ligero apretón que dejaba a ambos con un peso menos en el alma. Solo ese gesto bastó para alivianar el denso ambiente con el que iniciamos y sellamos de una vez las malas decisiones para dejar de crear falsas impresiones.

Antes de irse, y a la distancia, Eriol me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto. Lo despedí agitando la mano con la expectativa de reencontrarnos cuando el tiempo logre decantar las asperezas por completo.

.

Iniciamos el viaje de retorno a mi casa en absoluto silencio. Cada uno pensando en lo acontecido y esperando pasar la noche sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto que se daba por cerrado.

Al llegar le devolví el casco de la moto a Shaoran pero no quería que se vaya. Las palabras de Eriol me hicieron sentir otra vez lo tonta que fui en esos primeros meses de oculto noviazgo y lo afortunada que soy de que este chico haya permanecido a mi lado con mis virtudes y delirios.

—¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? —le pregunté intentando disimular el enredo mental que resurgía en mi cabeza.

—¿No será una molestia?

Shaoran es un poco tímido cuando se trata de visitar a mi familia, pero nunca rechaza una invitación.

—Nunca podrías molestar. Vamos.

Complacida, le extendí la mano que aceptó sin dudar, y nos adentramos al pequeño hogar donde mi papá comenzaba a preparar la cena.

Se saludaron con las sonrisas y formalidades de siempre y el ambiente se relajó paulatinamente.

Shaoran se entretuvo charlando con mi padre sobre los descubrimientos arqueológicos que tanto le interesaban. Es una fascinación que dispersa toda la vergüenza con la que siempre pisa mi casa y lo hace sentir cómodo… como en familia.

Yo comencé a preparar las guarniciones de la cena mientras ellos se enfrascaban en una amena conversación, pero a los 20 minutos mi papá me interrumpió para que atienda al invitado y él se ocuparía de terminar con el plato principal. Le insistí en poder cocinar un poco más pero con su sonrisa de siempre me dijo que estaba bien y que se lo compensaré otro día.

Regresé a la sala y me acomodé al lado de Shaoran en el sofá. Se lo veía entretenido viendo unas fotos que mi padre le había dejado. Era un viejo álbum en donde aparecían varias tomas de mi mamá en su época de modelo y recuerdos de nuestra niñez.

—Te pareces mucho a tu madre. Tienen esa encantadora sonrisa por igual, además de los ojos, claro. Aunque si me permites el atrevimiento, los tuyos son más atractivos y luminosos.

—Gracias —Le sonreí a gusto mientras él se ruborizaba por el comentario.

Pasamos de la desinhibición a la inocencia casi tan rápido como un _animago*_ en convertirse. Somos chicos que van adquiriendo responsabilidades de adulto a paso lento, y será por eso que la transición se torna ambivalente. O tal vez, simplemente seamos un poco de esto y otro de aquello, y aun así lleguemos a los 90 años, haya cosas que nos tiñan las mejillas.

Me acerqué un poco más a él y pasé un par de páginas del álbum para seguir mirando los pedacitos de recuerdos en papel, que aunque no se muevan como lo hacían los retratos y fotografías de los magos, parecían cobrar vida con cada luz que se regeneraba en mi memoria.

—Mira… Esta es una de las pocas fotos que tenemos los cuatro. Que chiquita estaba…

—Una muñequita —aseguró el castaño.

—La verdad que sí me parezco un poco a mi mamá, y ahora que los veo bien, Touya se parece bastante a papá, solo que en versión ogro.

Esa confesión hizo reír mucho a Shaoran. No es que me guste insultar a mi hermano de esa forma, más bien es el modo "cariñoso" con el que nos tratamos. Y ya que él me llama monstruo desde que tengo memoria, no veo por qué yo no pueda aclarar lo evidente.

Shaoran secó un par de lágrimas por la risa, y antes de poder seguir pasando las hojas, la persona de nuestro divertimento se apareció detrás de las sombras _como aquel que no debe ser nombrado_ y, que por haberlo hecho, se enfrenta ante su acusador.

—¿Qué hace este mocoso aquí?

Nos sobresaltamos y el escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos.

Yo salté de un brinco para encarar a mi hermano, que como siempre, no puede hacer uso de la escasa amabilidad que la naturaleza le brindó. Lo miré furiosa una vez la sorpresa abandonó mi psiquis, y Shaoran giró sobre su eje sin levantarse del sofá para clavarle su mejor mirada de _"¡Mi padre se enterará de esto*!"_ … No… bueno… chiste malo. Pero las chispas que sus miradas matadoras se enviaban eran capaces de electrocutar al que se cruce en medio.

—¿Cuándo vas a comportarte con mis invitados, hermano? Shaoran es mi novio. Acostúmbrate.

Haciendo caso omiso a mis reproches, Touya caminó hasta la cocina sin dejar de mirar mal a Shaoran. Saludó a mi padre y volvió a aparecerse con esos ojos negros y molestos que solo le recriminaban a él.

—Te estaré observando, mocoso —le dijo mientras subía la escalera caminando de lado solo para continuar asesinando a Shaoran con sus rayos láser.

—Es increíble —expresé con reproche—. Sé que siempre te digo lo mismo, pero discúlpalo. Y gracias por no contestarle.

Shaoran pudo bajar la guardia y se relajó en el sofá con un sonoro suspiro—. Tú no tienes la culpa que tu hermano sea un obseso controlador de su hermana.

—¡Puedo escucharte, mocoso! —gritó Touya desde arriba.

Para recuperar los ánimos que mi hermano borró con su presencia, propuse hacer algo y distraernos.

—¿Quieres que veamos una película en mi cuarto?

—¿Y dejar que tu hermano me corte las pelotas por estar a solas en tu habitación?

—Buen punto.

—Podemos verla aquí. Solo baja tu laptop y buscamos algo.

Me bendije por tener un novio inteligente. Sería poco beneficioso para ambos que mi hermano tome ese tipo de represalias para con él. Así que fui a buscar mi pc para ver algo que nos entretenga hasta la hora de la comida.

—¡Mocoso! ¿¡La moto que está allí afuera es tuya!? ¡Más te vale que no hayas subido a mi hermana en ella o te asesinaré!

Parece que después de todo, Shaoran tendrá que pasar la velada con las manos cubriendo su entrepierna.

Y así transcurrió la noche. Con mi hermano intentando envenenar a mi novio, mi padre sirviendo su exquisita comida, y Shaoran alternando su mirada amenazadora sobre Touya, agradeciendo la comida a mi padre y dirigiendo su sonrisa cálida hacía mí.

.

Seré franca conmigo misma. El que todas las cosas estén saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba no significa que nunca tendré motivos para preocuparme ni peleas que afrontar, pero modifiqué mi actitud pesimista para con la vida y aprendí aceptar lo bueno y lo malo de ella.

Un largo camino me espera por delante. Tengo mis propios brazos para contenerme y personas maravillosas que me animan a seguir adelante. Espero que la lección que aprobé me sirva de experiencia, y que en mis días de oscuridad y densa maleza, siga encontrando esa pequeña luz que procuraré dejar prendida para hallarla cuando más la necesite.

No hay soluciones mágicas, ni curas milagrosas y mucho menos una poción que le traiga fortuna y dicha a nuestros días. La clave está en tropezarse y volverse a levantar. Esa es la magia de la que tanto hablamos, la de tu propio ser, la convicción en tus creencias, palabras y acciones.

Nunca la pierdas.

Yo daré lo mejor de mí.

.

* * *

 **Hola hola!**

He aquí... el final de esta saga maravillosa (?) «¡Paraaa nena! Que vos no inventáste HP y lo que hiciste acá no tiene mérito» —me corrige mi conciencia.

Perdón perdón.

Finite Incantatem: Hechizo que contrarresta todos los hechizos/ contrahechizo = se termina el hechizo. O sea, fin... caput.. como esta historia.

Bueno... como les conté desde un principio, esta historia iba ser corta y hoy llega a su fin. Sé que para muchos el proceso de Sakura se volvió repetitivo, pero cabe destacar que en varios capítulos hay mucho contenido de recuerdos y el día 1 de Sakura se extiende por varios capítulos hasta llegar al presente.

¿Qué pasó aquí? Eso me gustaría que me lo cuenten ustedes. Sin dudas a Akiho le di un final que para mí, era propicio con el relato de Eriol y la personalidad condescendiente de Sakura. En cuanto al mismísimo cuatro ojos Potter... en un principio iba a dejarlo en las disculpas y nada más, pero me surgió que aclare sus sentimientos mal direccionados hacia Sakura (aunque ese no era mi fin) y creo que le pude dar un cierre sin dejarlo como "el malo de la película"; ya que ese papel se lo lleva Akiho por más que haya recapacitado.

No tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento a ustedes que me leen y con sus comentarios me hacen saber qué les parece la historia. Es MUY importante para nosotros, los aficionados a la escritura, que comenten aunque sea con un mínimo de palabras si les gusta o no lo que hacemos. Cada uno está en su derecho de leer o no, y yo misma he dejado a medias historias que no me gustaban por el tema a tratar o lo que fuere, pero si siguieron conmigo hasta el final y les ha gustado por lo menos UN capitulo, es lindo recibir un halago, una corrección o simplemente un "no me gusta cómo actuó tal personaje o como hiciste esta escena" Todo, mientras sea con respeto, será aceptado con la gratificación de tener una respuesta del otro lado. Los que me escriben saben que SIEMPRE les contesto por PM, y con la gran mayoría comparto largas charlas sobre de todo un poco.

Así como dije en su momento con "Mi reflejo en tus ojos", si pasan los años y alguien se encuentra con mi historia, sería grandioso que siga dejando algún comentario. Nosotros no tenemos editores, ni críticos, ni reseñas en los diarios... **nosotros los tenemos a ustedes para alentarnos a seguir escribiendo.**

Creo que ya lo dije, pero esta historia nació de mi afan por mezclar el mundo del fanático de HP junto con nuestra pareja favorita de castaños, y en medio, me surgió "complejizarla" con una Sakura de muy baja autoestima. ¿Cómo me fue posible? Bueno, mis vivencias de adolescente formaron esta historia, y cabe destacar que es algo tan frustrante... pero con el tiempo y las personas que te rodean esos oscuros se vuelven claros, y aquí estamos... no voy a mentir diciendo que me llevo el mundo por delante pero sé que valgo lo suficiente como para hacerme notar. En fin... con esto quiero decirles que fue muy gratificante hacer esta historia y que a quienes siempre me siguen y me piden que siga escribiendo... les tengo una buena y una mala noticia...

La buena es que ya se me ocurrió una historia (tenía otra empezada pero que quedará postergada por ahora) ésta que les quiero traer es un poco... extraña... compleja desde mi perspectiva de aborde del tema y quizás algo retorcida... pero no sé, como solo tengo un capítulo escrito no sé cuanta de veracidad hay en mis propias palabras... dejaré que la imaginacion me fluya y luego les cuento. La mala noticia es que no sé cuándo publicaré... A mi no me gusta ni un poquito eso de publicar una vez por mes, porque tengo miedo de que los lectores se olviden de los capitulos, sé que hay gente que lo hace (y que yo leo esperando con las uñas al ras) pero a mi no me gusta, prefiero tener un back up a mano y quien dice... la historia terminada. Justamente ésta tiene el fin de ser corta (otra vez) pero no se quejen que mis capitulos son laaarrrgooossss.

Sin más me despido con mucho amor hacia todos ustedes que son el motor de cada dia de escritura. Realmente los quiero mucho y les dejo el **glosario harrypottero** (que fue poquito) a continuación. GRACIAASSS! Nos estamos leyendo ;)

.

*Azkaban: Prisión de los magos./Sakura lo nombre luego de tener la conversación con Akiho _"Después de llegar a casa y reír como loca histérica recién salida de Azkaban por lo acontecido, pensé que mi vida no era tan patética después de todo... solo tenía que enfrentarla y aprender a amarla"._

*Snitch dorada: (creo que ya la nombré): Una de las tres pelotas que se usan en el juego de quidditch. Esata pequeña pelotita vuelva super rápido. _/"Al recostarme en la cama, cerré los ojos sin poder dormirme del todo. Mi cabeza revivía las últimas 24 horas como un disco rayado y a velocidad de la snitch dorada. Y entre ese revoltijo mental me sumí en un sueño reparador"._

*Mandrágora (Ya la nombré, pero al recuerdo en breves): Es una planta que tiene el aspecto de un bebé humano, cuando se desplanta para pasar a otra maceta más grande, éstas plantas lloran con un sonido que podría romperte los tímpanos. / _"Tomé con manos temblorosas el borde de la cortina y la descubrí de golpe para gritar con los ojos cerrados solo por si acaso mis alaridos de mandragora podrían ahuyentar a lo que sea que esté allí"._

*Horrocrux: Objeto en el que un mago o bruja ha ocultado un fragmento de su alma con el propósito de alcanzar la inmortalidad. La creación de un único Horrocrux permite adquirir la capacidad de resucitarse a sí mismo si su cuerpo es destruido, sin embargo la creación de Horrocruxes múltiples permite ser inmortal. Pero para crearlo, es necesario asesinar a alguien. El la saga, Harry busca destruir los horrocrux que Voldemort creó para su inmortalidad. Hago referencia a "cuando los horrocrux desaparezcan" como un acontecimiento importante. / "Quizás él tenga razón y cuando astros se alineen o los _horrucrux_ desaparezcan podamos volver a sentirnos cómodos con todo esto".

*Animago: Es una bruja o mago con la capacidad de transformarse en un animal, conservando el pensamiento humano y la capacidad de razonar, aunque no tienen capacidad del habla. Hago referencia con la frase: _"Pasamos de la desinhibición a la inocencia casi tan rápido como un animago en convertirse"_. porque realmente se transforman muy rápido.

Fin :)


End file.
